SHRINE
by Miss28
Summary: "Con los audífonos puestos y las melodías llenando sus oídos, reflexionó mirando al techo. Ella, Iki Hiyori, había saltado a la calle por salvarle la vida a una prometedora estrella de rock." (NORAGAMI AU) *NORAGAMI AND ALL ITS CHARACTERS ARE PROPERTY OF ADACHITOKA AND I DON'T CLAIM THEM AS MINE* -La ilustración es del deviantart de Dessa-nya, y fue mi inspiración para este fanfic-
1. There's a light that never goes out

**Notas del autor: ¡Gracias por leer otra de mis historias! Esta vez no es un one shot, sino que es una historia larga (no sé decirles de cuántos episodios pero sí serán más de 10). Es el obligadísimo universo alternativo de rockeros. Creo que les gustará, pero ustedes tienen la última palabra. ¡Cuéntenme qué les parece en los comentarios!**

* * *

 **1\. There is a light that never goes out - The Smiths**

-"Ue-sama" -leyó en voz alta una de las tres chicas con uniforme de preparatoria, detenidas frente a un cartel elaborado en letra infantil, con la tierna foto de un gato perdido. -¡Vaya que la gente le pone nombres raros a sus mascotas!  
-¡Ah, vamos, Yama-chan! -bufó otra de ellas, llevaba el cabello suelto y usaba gafas -No puedes decir nada de nombres raros, tú le pusiste a tu perro un nombre realmente horroroso, como el vocalista de Zenny's.  
-¿Qué te pasa, Ami-chan? -replicó la primer chica, era alta y de cabello corto -¡Los de Zenny's son dioses!  
-Por supuesto que no, ¡Hyakkyakou son los verdaderos dioses!  
-¿Tú qué opinas, Hiyori-chan? -preguntaron ambas a la vez, mirando a la tercera muchacha que se había quedado absorta pensando en el pobre gatito perdido del cartel. Los confusos ojos de color magenta les indicaron a sus amigas que realmente no había prestado la menor atención.  
-Yo... creo que Ue-sama es un nombre bonito... -titubeó Hiyori, acomodándose nerviosa la bufanda alrededor del cuello y liberando algunos mechones de cabello castaño que habían quedado apresados debajo. Ami y Yama suspiraron, resignadas.  
-Hiyori siempre vive dentro de su propio mundo. -rió Ami.  
-Disculpa, Hiyori. En realidad creo que fue una tontería preguntarte algo así en primer lugar. -agregó Yama, algo apenada. Hiyori siguió mirándolas con los ojos muy abiertos, completamente perdida.  
Las tres continuaron su camino.  
Era un frío día de finales de otoño. La clase de día nublado en el que se esperaría que comenzara a nevar de un momento a otro. Hiyori miró desde atrás a sus dos amigas. Habían sido cercanas desde la secundaria, y sin embargo de alguna manera sentía que se quedaba cada día más atrás. En ocasiones como esta, por ejemplo, era incapaz de entender del todo el tema de conversación. Ami y Yama la apoyaban en lo que podían pero ciertamente a veces les resultaba complicado explicar el trasfondo de absolutamente todo lo que llegasen a decir. Después de todo, Hiyori siempre había resultado ser una niña especial. Y aunque al principio le había resultado bien, últimamente se daba cuenta de que quizás ser especial le presentaba más dificultades conforme el tiempo pasaba.  
A ella jamás le había hecho falta nada. Su padre era el director del hospital familiar, y teniendo sólo un hermano mayor que parecía destinado a seguir los pasos de todos los hombres de su familia, a Hiyori jamás se le había exigido tomar partido en la conversación sobre qué querer ser de grande. En lugar de ello, su madre se había empeñado en educarla como una niña ejemplar de buena familia.  
Desde entonces, básicamente no le quedaba tiempo para distracciones. Ikebana, baile tradicional, ballet, piano, pintura. Toda actividad en la que se requería que una buena niña debía tener talento, Hiyori se veía enrolada de inmediato por su madre, quien era su guía incluso en los momentos de ocio, decidiendo sobre la programación televisiva a la que ella podía tener acceso.  
-¿Hiyori? ¡Hi-yo-ri!  
-¿Eh? ¡Ah, lo siento Ami-chan! Me distraje por un momento...  
Ami y Yama rieron de nuevo. -Como siempre en tu mundo, ¿verdad? -La molestó Ami.  
Yama terció: -Sólo preguntábamos si era posible que nos hicieras un hueco en esa apretada agenda tuya para ir al centro comercial saliendo de la escuela.  
-¿Centro comercial?  
-Tú sabes, ir de compras, -sugirió Ami -probarnos cosas ridículas, tal vez tomar un helado, ¡cosas de chica normal!  
Hiyori sonrió, en parte apenada y un tanto sentida.  
-El martes próximo mi clase de ikebana se cancelará, puedo pedir permiso para ir con ustedes.  
Ambas amigas sonrieron y dando saltitos y palmadas continuaron caminando. Yama continuó con su conversación.  
-Y ya en serio, Hiyori, ¿no crees que tienes una rutina demasiado estricta?  
-No sé exactamente a que te refieres, Yama-chan. Me queda suficiente tiempo para estudiar y hacer la tarea. -Yama rió un poco.  
-Me refiero a tener tiempo para relajarte, descansar, salir con nosotras...  
-O sin nosotras -apuntó Ami con una risita.  
-¡Sí, sí! Es decir, Hiyori, tienes 16 años y no te permiten mirar la televisión sola.  
-E-eso... es que... -balbuceó Hiyori, sin saber realmente qué decir.  
-En la escuela ni siquiera te distraes un poco...-agregó Ami, entre preocupada y bromista- ¿si quiera hay alguien que te guste? De la vida real, obviamente Jared Padalecki no cuenta.  
-¡Pero te dije que eso no era cierto!  
-¡Nadie mira la pantalla como tú cuando aparece! ¡Imagínate qué diría tu madre si supiera que vienes a mi casa a estudiar con Netflix a todo volumen!  
-"¡Mi hija está desarrollando gustos mundanos!" -lloró Yama, fingiendo la voz de la madre de Hiyori.  
-"Esto es una verdadera desgracia!" -dijo Ami, en el mismo tono. Hiyori las miraba alternativamente sin saber si reír por lo gracioso del momento o por los nervios.  
\- ¡Ya basta! ¡De hecho suenan a ella y se siente demasiado extraño!  
Las tres rieron, y siguieron caminando.  
-¿Y bien, Hiyori? -preguntó Yama -¿hay alguien que en realidad te guste?  
-Hummm... -pensó Hiyori, haciendo un esfuerzo genuino -veamos...  
Luego de un par de minutos Hiyori se dio por vencida. En realidad no tenía idea de cómo se debía sentir que alguien te gustara. Tampoco había salido de compras con sus amigas ni había considerado que se convertiría en fan de una serie de acción y fantasmas.  
-Creo que en verdad... no tengo a nadie que me guste...  
-¡Yama-chan! ¡Mira!  
-¡Waaah, kawaii!  
Hiyori dejó que sus amigas salieran del camino a observar un aparador lleno de objetos con estampados de gudetama.  
Genuinamente nunca había notado que de cierto modo el mundo a su alrededor era un tanto borroso, como lejano, separado de ella por un velo que si bien no era enteramente su culpa, tampoco sería justo atribuir a sus padres. En sentido práctico, a Hiyori no le había hecho falta cuidados, y en contraste con otras familias, sus padres eran cariñosos. Estrictos, sí, pero siempre le habían dado su lugar en la familia. En el mundo exterior, por otra parte, Hiyori sentía como si ese lugar al que perteneces tuviese que ganarse de algún modo. ¿Acaso era tan difícil simplemente ser uno mismo? Si ella pudiera simplemente sería como había sido hasta ahora... ¿pero eso cómo era?

Azul.

Absorta en la nada, los ojos de Hiyori se cruzaron con una afilada mirada de color azul intenso, casi eléctrico. El contacto visual la hizo estremecer por un momento, y luego asimiló el resto de las facciones; la piel clara, cejas delgadas, congeladas en un gesto indiferente, pómulos altivos y unos labios que apenas y se inmutaron por la sorpresa del encuentro. En unos segundos más, Hiyori sintió como el repentino embrujo que la tenía atornillada al suelo desaparecía en cuanto el joven terminó de limpiar sus lentes de sol en su playera blanca y se los colocó de nuevo en el rostro, siguiendo con su camino. Entonces Hiyori lo siguió con la vista. Seguramente su madre desaprobaría el largo de su cabello, un poco más largo que el de su hermano. Una guitarra colgaba de su hombro en el estuche, que parecía pesada puesto que continuaba acomodándose la correa en el hombro. El aspecto de chico rudo, los brazos llenos de tatuajes.  
-¡Hiyori! ¿Qué haces? ¡Vámonos!  
-Ah... ¡esperen!

Suspiró acomodando de nuevo la guitarra sobre su hombro. Removió de nuevo los lentes de sus ojos y los volvió a limpiar en su playera en un gesto compulsivo. Pulsó el interruptor del semáforo peatonal, estaba tardando tanto que lo volvía loco; especialmente después de un encuentro como ése. Se preguntó si la chica sabría quién era, y a la vez se regañó por quedarse Mirándola como estúpido durante tanto tiempo, ¿qué diablos le sucedía? Si ese maldito viejo se entraba dónde se encontraba, iba a tener serios problemas.  
"Y ahí tenía que quedarme clavado como el idiota que soy... ¿QUÉ CARAJO LE PASA A ESTA COSA?". Había estado presionando el botón de cambio de luz del semáforo frenéticamente.  
El pequeño hombre en el semáforo peatonal cambió de postura y se iluminó con luz verde. El joven sujetó el tirante de su guitarra con firmeza y se abalanzó por la cebra, poco consciente, absorto como estaba en sus propios pensamientos, de que metros atrás un flamante audi negro se aproximaba al semáforo a mayor velocidad de la debida.  
En pocos segundos la escena fue un caos. El conductor del automóvil apenas alcanzó a frenar en cuanto su atención dejó de centrarse en cambiar de canción en su estéreo. El chirrido de las llantas y el humo blanco con olor a caucho quemado llenó los pulmones del chico que, luego de un fuerte empujón en la espalda, se encontró a salvo en la acera contraria.  
-¿ESTÁS LOCO? ¡PUDISTE HABER MUERTO! -chilló a su lado una vocecita. Con sorpresa, sin entender bien lo que acababa de ocurrir, volvió a encontrar los mismos ojos magenta de minutos antes.  
-Uh...  
-¡EL CONDUCTOR ES UN AUTÉNTICO... TONTO!  
¿"Tonto"? El chico no pudo evitar soltar una risita.  
-Bueno... creo que deberías preocuparte por algo más...  
-¿...eh? -Hiyori parpadeó, desconcertada. Un líquido espeso marcó un camino desde su cabeza hasta su frente, y de repente todo lo que veía era un color azul intenso, envolviéndola entera, llevándola a un lugar cómodo y tibio del que una voz parecía querer sacarla con urgencia.  
-¡Hiyori!  
Sus párpados no se movían, pero la voz le resultaba muy familiar.  
-¡Despierta, cariño, por favor!  
"Madre..." pensó Hiyori y de repente el mundo a su alrededor se volvió a materializar.

Blanco.

Una presión constante en su cabeza estaba a punto de volverse dolorosa, y de la neblina blanca que la rodeaba comenzaron a emerger rostros preocupados.  
Su madre, su padre, y sus dos amigas se encontraban cuidando de ella en una habitación de hospital. Ante la respuesta de la chica, los cuatro suspiraron y sonrieron con alivio.  
-¿Querida, estás bien? ¿Puedes escucharme?  
-¡Hiyori, estábamos tan preocupadas! -lloró Yama, abrazando a Ami.  
-¡Ese golpe seguro estuvo serio! -exclamó Ami, por su parte, tratando de aligerar el ambiente.  
-Tranquilas, dejemos que Hiyori vuelva en sí -dijo su padre, acercándose con gesto tranquilizador a su cama y calándose el estetoscopio al cuello -déjame revisarte, hija.  
Hiyori los miró a todos con cariño mientras su padre procedía con el examen médico. Su conclusión fue que además de un par de golpes, Hiyori estaba en perfectas condiciones.  
-Ahora dinos, cielo -dijo su madre, un tanto severa -¿Qué ocurrió?  
Hiyori trató de hacer memoria.  
-...el semáforo peatonal había cambiado a verde... y escuché un motor... no iba a alcanzar a frenar y simplemente corrí... -tras un poco más de esfuerzo Hiyori recordó al joven de la guitarra -¡Había alguien más!  
Las miradas de desconcierto la hicieron replantear la pregunta.  
-¿Qué pasó con el muchacho que estaba conmigo?  
Ami y Yama se miraron, preocupadas. Ami habló: -Hiyori... nosotras no vimos nada; el humo de las llantas no dejó que viéramos el accidente pero...  
-Cuando llegamos del otro lado del auto simplemente estabas desmayada -continuó Yama - tu frente estaba sangrando, y llamamos a una ambulancia, pero no había nadie contigo.  
Hiyori se sentía cada vez más confusa. -¡Pero debieron verlo! Era... tenía... -a Hiyori, recordar mas allá del tono azul que había sido lo último que vio, le provocó un pinchazo de dolor en la cabeza. Llevó ambas palmas a su frente y se recostó, agotada. Su madre acomodó sus almohadas.  
-Tranquila, hija, trata de descansar, conforme te recuperes de tus golpes seguro podrás recordar mucho más -aconsejó su padre, -toma el tiempo que necesites, arreglaré en lo posible mantenerte en observación tanto como sea necesario, así que relájate y concéntrate en estar bien. -Con un gesto cariñoso en su frente, el padre de Hiyori salió apresurado de la habitación, y a ella la volvió a envolver esa cómoda oscuridad.  
"¿Sí había... alguien?"

-¿Segura que está bien que vengas hoy con nosotras, Hiyori? Apenas han pasado pocos días del accidente.  
-Sí, Hiyori, si lo haces por no rechazar la invitación, créeme que entendemos perfectamente que necesitas descansar.  
-Chicas, de nuevo empiezan a sonar como mi madre.  
Las tres chicas recorrían los pasillos de un centro comercial. Frente a ellas se acumulaba una multitud, haciendo fila hasta el mostrador de una tienda de música, en cuyos escaparates se anunciaba un nuevo sencillo de Hyde.  
Ami y Yama sonrieron a modo de disculpa y centraron su atención en la tienda frente a ellas. Librando gente como pudieron se adentraron en el local y obtuvieron dos copias del disco que se anunciaba en la entrada.  
-A Ami-chan y Yama-chan de verdad les gustan esta clase de cosas, ¿no es así? -comentó Hiyori, mirando la acción desde una distancia prudente.  
-¡ES QUE HYDE ES UN DIOS! -contestaron ambas al unísono, y luego desaparecieron entre la gente. Hiyori supuso que harían fila para pagar sus discos, así que decidió esperarlas por ahí.  
Estante tras estante se acumulaban los discos envueltos en cajas de coloridas portadas. Cientos de caras, miles de canciones esperando ser descubiertas. Hiyori lamentaba no identificar a ninguna.  
Un grupo de chicas de secundaria se arremolinaron alrededor de un disco en particular, soltaron una risita emocionada y se fueron con discos en mano.  
"¿Esto es lo que debería estar haciendo con mi tiempo?" Pensó Hiyori, acercándose a ése anaquel en particular, "¿se supone que deberían interesarme esta clase de cosas?". Ni siquiera miró el nombre de la banda. Cerca de ahí había un reproductor de música empotrado en el estante, simplemente tomó los audífonos y presionó el botón de play.  
Una voz cristalina le cantó al oído una historia de amor desgarradora. La música conducía espectacularmente su atención de una parte de la canción a la siguiente, y en un punto se alzó por encima de todo una guitarra. El sonido la hechizó y Hiyori no supo qué provocó que se le erizara la piel; si su impacto emocional por el solo de guitarra, o el hecho de que justo frente a ella, desde un póster en gran formato en la pared, alguien le dirigía una gélida mirada color azul intenso.

Ami y Yama la encontraron mirando la portada del disco que estaba escuchando, sujetando una copia con manos temblorosas.  
-¿Encontraste algo que te guste, Hiyori-chan? -preguntó Yama.  
Hiyori las miró.  
-Ami-chan, Yama-chan... ¿quién es él?...


	2. The boys in the band

**¡Muchas gracias a todos sus follows y favorites! Por supuesto sus reviews son lo que me hacen el día, ¡en verdad mil gracias por leer!**

* * *

 **2\. The boys in the band - The Libertines**

-Ami-chan, Yama-chan, ¿quién es él?  
Sus amigas voltearon al punto que Hiyori señalaba. El joven del póster en la pared les respondió con la misma mirada helada.  
\- Es el guitarrista de SHRINE. Debutaron hace unos seis meses -dijo Yama, y añadió con una risita entre dientes -¿Qué pasó, Hiyori-chan? ¿Te alcanzó el instinto femenino?  
Ami no pudo evitar reír ante la cara que puso Hiyori cuando comprendió lo que Yama insinuaba.  
-¿De qué estás hablando, Yama-chan? -su cara se coloreó de un rojo muy marcado.  
-A decir verdad, tienes muy buen gusto, Hiyori-chan -apuntó Ami en tono juguetón.  
-N-n-no sé a qué te refieres, yo sólo vine a comprar éste disco.  
Ami y Yama la miraban sin dejar de sonreír.  
-Pero veníamos a comprar el sencillo de Hyde...  
-Sí, pero me gusta este grupo y lo vine a buscar...  
-¿"Grupo"? -ambas amigas se extrañaron ante la elección de la palabra.  
-¡Disculpe! ¿me puede decir el precio de éste disco?  
-¡Hiyori! ¡Regresa! ¡Sólo te estábamos molestando!

\- SHRINE debutó con esa disquera hace unos meses, aunque dicen que en realidad la banda como tal tiene cerca de cuatro años con los mismos integrantes -explicó Yama por encima de la crema batida de su bebida. Hiyori la escuchaba atentamente mientras observaba con detenimiento el disco que acababa de comprar. -Es por eso que la última noticia sobre ellos fue un escándalo.  
-¿Qué ocurrió? -preguntó Hiyori, removiendo el booklet del interior del estuche plástico y tratando de no perderse entre los términos nuevos nuevos para ella, que Yama manejaba como experta.  
-La vocalista renunció a la banda, se habló incluso de su retiro, pero poco después la vieron salir de las oficinas de una disquera distinta.  
-Y con otro hombre -dijo Ami, que hasta el momento parecía absorta en su helado. Yama bufó.  
-Esos son sólo rumores, Ami-chan.  
Su amiga la miró con ojos chispeantes por encima de sus anteojos. Esos temas eran su especialidad. -¿De verdad crees que simplemente despertó un día y dijo "quiero cambiar de banda", Yama-chan?  
-¿A qué se refieren? -dijo Hiyori, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por seguir la conversación.  
-Ami-chan cree que la vocalista dejó la banda por irse con su amante...  
\- ¡No solo es que yo lo crea, Yama-chan! ¡Hay mucha gente que también lo cree! -Tratando de superar la vergüenza que le provocó la palabra "amante", Hiyori volvió a cuestionar.  
-Disculpen que pregunte todo esto, pero realmente me cuesta trabajo distinguir de quiénes hablan...  
Yama tomó el booklet de las manos de Hiyori y recorrió las hojas velozmente hasta mostrarle la foto de una rubia imponente de mirada feroz. Su voz era exactamente lo que reflejaba la foto: sensual, madura y un tanto agresiva. Era una persona sumamente hermosa.  
-Según el rumor, ella y tu novio...  
-¿¡QUÉ NOVIO, YAMA-CHAN!?  
-... el guitarrista tenían una relación desde antes de que la banda se formara.  
-Hiyori-chan, el guitarrista es guapísimo pero la vocalista voló a los brazos de otro. -Añadió Ami, con picardía -Supuestamente su disco solista está a punto de salir.  
Hiyori recibió el booklet de nuevo y recorrió las fotografías. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando miró la fotografía del muchacho de ojos azules que había estado a punto de morir atropellado.

En su habitación, más tarde, Hiyori se demoraba para bañarse antes de bajar a cenar. El disco terminó por tercera vez y Hiyori volvió a dar play en el gastado botón de un antiguo CD Walkman; Ami-chan se lo había prestado dado que en la habitación de Hiyori no había ninguna manera de reproducir música y en su casa "esa música escandalosa" hubiese sido muy mal vista.  
La música era potente, fuerte, la voz de la vocalista adornaba las capas superiores y le daba cohesión a todo. Y entramado con ella, la guitarra gruñía y cantaba gracias a la gran habilidad de su dueño. Hiyori lo vio de nuevo claramente. Sus cejas delgadas, nariz altiva y sus ojos, reflexivos, intensos, que parecían querer tragarla entera y desmenuzar hasta su más viejo recuerdo.  
"¿QUÉ RAYOS ME PASA?" pensó Hiyori, con la cara ardiendo, y arrojó la almohada que había estado apretando entre sus brazos. La almohada rebotó en el borde de su cama, donde el booklet había estado, haciéndolo caer consigo al piso, en donde se abrió justo por la mitad. Hiyori se levantó de la cama y se puso en cuclillas al lado del booklet abierto. Girándolo, leyó lo que contenía.  
"SHRINE está integrada por:"  
Sus ojos volaron por encima de todos los nombres hasta que encontró el que le interesaba.  
"GUITAR – 夜ト".  
-"Yato"... -murmuró, dejándose caer de nuevo en su cama con el booklet abierto en su fotografía. Dejó caer los brazos después de unos minutos, agotada.  
Con los audífonos puestos y las melodías llenando sus oídos, reflexionó mirando al techo. Ella, Iki Hiyori, había saltado a la calle por salvarle la vida a una prometedora estrella de rock.  
Sonrió para sí misma. Finalmente sentía que estaba disfrutando su juventud.

Un dardo dio justo en el centro de la diana, ocupando el mismo lugar que otros dos. El movimiento de la muñeca se detuvo antes de tomar impulso para arrojar el siguiente, la mano envolvió al dardo y cayó encima de la frente.  
"Soy un estúpido", dijo el joven de cabello negro, tumbado en el sillón. Miró a su alrededor desde su sitio buscando alguna distracción para su mente. Por alguna razón desde hacía una semana no podía estar tranquilo. El olor a llanta quemada aún podía ser evocado por su cerebro intranquilo, desbocado; estaba seguro de que algún día cuando menos lo esperara simplemente iba a terminar por freírse dejando su cuerpo completamente inerte y saliendo por sus ojos de una manera en verdad asquerosa...  
Como si tuviese un resorte en la espalda se puso de pie y cruzó el lugar, que aunque estuviera poco iluminado conocía tan bien como la palma de su mano. Abrió la puerta del fondo y se precipitó sobre su cama, tomando su guitarra en el mismo movimiento. Escalas. Acordes. Esbozos de melodías que podían ser o no útiles. Buscó una hoja de papel y entre emborrones escribió a toda prisa una idea musical. Siguió tocando, la cambió, la tachoneó y escribió otra. Su cerebro no se detenía y las ideas luchaban por fluir, por ser tocadas.

Magenta.

Arrojó su guitarra a los pies de la cama y se dejó caer sobre la almohada con un gruñido. Sintió de nuevo el empujón en la espalda, el ardor de las rodillas y las palmas de sus manos.  
"En verdad soy un idiota..."  
Respingó al escuchar el agresivo sonido del timbre (¿no lo había desconectado la semana pasada?). El odioso sonido se repitió, y de nuevo se puso de pie como impulsado por un resorte, atravesando la habitación casi corriendo antes de que ese infernal sonido se repitiera. Al abrir la puerta se produjo un chirrido y recordó que desde hacía tiempo debería haberla aceitado. Afuera, iluminado por la luz del atardecer, apareció un muchacho rubio que sonrió desagradablemente al notar la cara de fastidio del muchacho de ojos azules, y volvió a sonar el timbre, mirándolo directo a los ojos.  
-¡Acabo de abrir la puerta, Yukine!  
El chico se abrió paso al interior por debajo del brazo del anfitrión.  
-También me da gusto verte, imbécil.  
Yukine encendió la luz de la pieza, ignorando el rezongo del guitarrista. Una luz blanca de tungsteno zumbó al encenderse, titilando un par de veces antes de tomar suficiente potencia para iluminar a medias el sótano en el cual se encontraban.  
Justo frente a la puerta había una salita con dos sillones de cuero falso, rajados por el uso. En medio una mesa de centro podría ser completamente ignorada de no ser porque sobre ella se acumulaban pilas de vasos vacíos de ramen instantáneo, latas de cerveza, hojas usadas, notas, partituras, distintos tipos de papel formando un collage poco prolijo, el cual al parecer lograba mantenerse en su lugar gracias al pesado cenicero lleno de colillas que coronaba el conjunto. Detrás de la sala, contra la pared del fondo, una cocineta brillaba por los evidentes signos de olvido. La cafetera era lo que parecía que se encontraba medianamente en buenas condiciones dado su uso constante. Todo lo demás mostraba ese aspecto empañado de cuando las cosas no han sido usadas en bastante tiempo. Un poco más adelante se abría una puerta que conducía a un baño diminuto. Frente a él, al centro de la pieza, lo cuidadosamente acomodada y limpia que se encontraba una mesa de billar destacaba por el contraste con el resto, y más atrás, encima de una plataforma un poco más elevada que el resto, bajo una sábana, se alcanzaba a apreciar la silueta de una batería y una consola que esperaban el momento de ser usadas. Justo al fondo de la pieza se encontraba la última parte, la habitación de su habitante, un cuarto pequeño en el que solo cabía la cama, una mesa de luz y el soporte de la guitarra. La luz de la calle se supondría que debía atravesar unos diminutos tragaluces un poco más arriba del nivel de la calle, pero en estos momentos dada la luz del atardecer y lo poco limpios que estaban, no ejecutaban del todo su labor. Yukine suspiró mientras trataba de encontrar un lugar donde sentarse. El joven de pelo negro había vuelto a arrojarse encima del sillón donde estaba postrado originalmente.  
-¿Hace cuánto que no limpias?  
-No sé.  
-¡Maldita sea, Yato! ¿Ni siquiera puedes mover ese gordo trasero tuyo para poner el lugar un poco presentable para cuando alguien venga?  
Yato respingó. -¡Mi trasero no es gordo!  
Yukine sonrió cuando su plan comenzaba a funcionar. -Es tan gordo que te impide moverte para limpiar un poco, ¡por eso todo el tiempo apestas!  
-¡QUE NO APESTO! -Replicó Yato y comenzó a juntar un par de latas de cerveza y restos de comida chatarra del sillón. Yukine tomó asiento cuando hubo suficiente lugar. Era demasiado fácil hacerlo actuar.  
-Tienes una alimentación tan mala que me sorprende que no hayas muerto aún.  
Yato bufó, atareado.

Su sótano se encontraba en un lugar de la ciudad al cual el adjetivo "agradable" no le sentaba del todo bien. La entrada prácticamente daba a un callejón que se abría a una calle ruidosa llena de tiendas de conveniencia atendidas por gente extranjera (hindús, en su mayoría), intercaladas entre barecillos roñosos y casas de empeño. La pared del frente estaba cubierta de viejos anuncios pegados capa tras capa con engrudo. La escalera que bajaba en curva hacia la puertecilla estaba blanqueada a la fuerza con pintura blanca de muy baja calidad, y con el tiempo y las lluvias mostraba escurrimientos oscuros en todo el barandal. Seguramente el lugar había sido una zona residencial de cierta categoría, ya que el dintel de la puerta era inusualmente garigoleado y mostraba un 203 de latón, pintado de negro con muy poco cuidado. La puerta también mostraba excesivas señales de descuido, una de las cuales era el chirrido desagradable al abrirse y el golpe seco producido por la hinchazón de la puerta tras muchos años de lluvia y sol directo. A Yukine el lugar le parecía peligroso y de muy poca monta, pero Yato insistía en que no necesitaba nada más. Era un tipo raro, y él y los demás simplemente le dejaban ser; incluso el hecho de que se negara a compartir la casa que la disquera les había conseguido para mantenerlos juntos ("Vigilados", insistía Yato, "confinados") era algo que él y los otros simplemente habían aceptado. Finalmente, luego de que Viina se hubiese ido, ni siquiera tenían algo que pudiese llamarse "banda" como tal…

-Eh, Yuki. ¿Viniste por tu cuenta o te mandó ese desagradable anciano como paloma mensajera?  
-Me impresiona la fe que tienes en tus amigos. -Soltó Yukine, fingiendo estar bastante herido. Yato se quedó sin habla, y el muchacho continuó. -No me has molestado por teléfono últimamente, así que decidí venir a revisar si aún estás vivo.  
-Hey, fue un simple raspón en la rodilla, y a mi guitarra sólo se le rompió una cuerda, tampoco es para estar tan alarmados. -Dijo Yato, mostrando ambas palmas en gesto tranquilizador. Yukine notó que traía guantes de látex y estaba dándole un buen tallón a la cocina.  
-Pudiste haber muerto. Te salvaste de una buena. -Yato solo respondió con un "hmmm" pensativo y continuó fregando la cubierta -¿O debería decir que _te salvaron_ de una buena?  
Sus manos detuvieron el movimiento cíclico que estaban haciendo y sus ojos se quedaron fijos en el color amarillo chillón de los guantes. "De no haber estado ella ahí" había dicho Yukine, más tarde el día del accidente, "no podrías estar bebiéndote ese galón de cerveza". Tenía razón.  
-Al parecer tengo una suerte increíblemente buena.  
Yukine soltó una risa fastidiada.  
-Imagino que ya le fuiste a agradecer a la causante de tu "buena suerte" el haberte salvado tu asqueroso pellejo.  
Yato se dio media vuelta y lo señaló con el cepillo de limpiar que estaba utilizando. -¡Escúchame bien, mocoso! ¡Quisiera que trataras de localizar a una persona en específico en esta endemoniada ciudad cuando solamente tienes un nombre!  
-¡No es tan difícil como parece, genio! Si estaba en esa calle a esa hora seguramente no tenía mucho que saldría de su colegio así que muy seguramente estudia por el área. Simplemente investiga en las escuelas que estén cerca, y si puedes recordar el uniforme, tienes la mitad del trabajo hecho.  
Yato lo miró, estupefacto. Este chico no solo era un increíble bajista, sino que también era mucho más inteligente de lo que se veía.  
-¿¡NI SIQUIERA HABÍAS PENSADO EN ESO, PEDAZO DE IMBÉCIL?!


	3. Knocking on heaven

**Notas del autor: ¡Mil mil disculpas por la tardanza! Mi programación para esta semana se fue al demonio por una entrevista de trabajo que me tomó más tiempo del debido (para que a fin de cuentas no fuera el tipo de trabajo que quería) así que todo se retrasó. ¡Pero ya tengo el nuevo episodio! Muchas gracias a melgamonster, a missfefi y a Hikari Luz de Luna por sus reviews. En verdad me hace muy feliz que se contacten conmigo y recibir las notificaciones de sus subs y sus reviews, ¡en serio gracias! Les dejo el siguiente episodio.  
 _(Also, if english readers are struggling with spanish and would like me to translate this fanfic, feel free to please write it in the comments section and I will try my best! and if you want to volunteer for doing it that would be awesome too! Reading you in any way would be amazing :3)_**

* * *

 **3\. Knocking on heaven's door - Guns n' Roses**

Luces cegadoras de colores golpeaban sus ojos entre el alboroto de la gente, chocando con ella casi angustiosamente. Caminó entre empujones, abriéndose paso, poniendo atención al sonido de la multitud. En un punto la gente gritó y ya no le fue posible moverse, en donde estaba era comprimida y recibía codazos y pisotones, y su corazón dio un vuelco cuando la música comenzó. Haciendo un esfuerzo logró avanzar hasta las primeras filas, en donde lograba ver con claridad el escenario lleno de luces, y en ese momento sonó el solo de la guitarra. Levantó su vista y en ese instante el guitarrista recibió por detrás un haz de luz roja que enmarcó su figura, delgada, fuerte, y pudo admirar el movimiento de cada falange mientras tocaba. Cada músculo de sus brazos que se activaba al moverse para ella era visible, con la piel tatuada húmeda por el sudor, que se deshizo en millones de gotitas cuando el muchacho sacudió la cabeza al terminar. Su corazón volvió a sentir un pinchazo cuando ambos pares de ojos se encontraron. Era en realidad un azul enigmático, casi inhumano. Antes de poder reaccionar, sus ojos estaban cada vez más cerca. El guitarrista había bajado del escenario y la gente a su alrededor le iba dejando el paso libre, hasta que llegó a ella.  
-Iki-san -escuchó una voz aterciopelada, diciendo su nombre. Podría acostumbrarse a ser llamada por ésa voz, pensó, con las entrañas revueltas, que casi comenzaron a doler cuando con una mano la tomó de la cintura y aproximó su cara a la de ella. Con el pecho pegado al de él, sintió la vibración grave de su voz, y creyó que la cara iba a incendiársele al oír de nuevo, como en un suspiro:  
-Iki Hiyori-san...  
-Ya...

Un golpe seco la asustó y su espalda involuntariamente la arrojó hacia atrás, y de repente se encontró sentada en su salón de clases... a media clase de literatura y con la profesora Kamishiro prácticamente encima de ella, mirándola por detrás de sus gafas. Había dejado caer un libro de pasta dura sobre su pupitre.  
-¡I-ki Hi-yo-ri-san! -volvió a repetir la profesora. Todavía un poco confusa, Hiyori se puso en pie de un salto. Había estado soñando, ¿a media clase? ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? La profesora dio media vuelta y con parsimonia regresó lentamente a su escritorio. Un murmullo ahogado y un par de risitas se alcanzaron a escuchar en el momento.  
-Iki-san, si se siente cansada, es libre de ir a la enfermería -habló la maestra, dándole la espalda aún -yo le recomiendo que vaya, parece que tiene fiebre.  
Hiyori reparó en sus mejillas enrojecidas y deseó con todas sus fuerzas no estar ahí en ése momento. Habló con dificultad. -Yo... me siento bien.  
-Entonces supongo que no le molestará continuar con la lectura en donde la interrumpimos.  
Hiyori tomó el libro entre sus manos, pero su cerebro no parecía saber en dónde se habían quedado.  
-La escucho, Iki-san. -Presionó la profesora. Hiyori dirigió su mirada en pánico hacia Ami, quien ya tenía su libreta en alto aprovechando que la señorita Kamishiro les daba la espalda.  
"P. 168 línea 30", decía en gruesas y grandes letras. Hiyori se adelantó un par de páginas, y leyó.  
-" _Ese tono vuestro es el que emplean los hombres como vos... venid, nos presentaremos al Rey: nuestras ropas están listas y tenemos que despedirnos. Macbeth está al borde del abismo y los poderes celestiales mueven en ayuda nuestra sus elementos_ ".  
Hiyori terminó la frase con un hilo de voz. Había ido bajando el volumen conforme la expresión de la profesora se iba mudando en una fea mueca, como si hubiese comido algo ácido en extremo.  
-Hiyori-san, -comenzó con una voz dulce y suave, que no iba de acuerdo con la expresión de su rostro -entiendo que hasta el momento usted tiene notas impecables en todas las materias y que incluso es sobresaliente en una institución como la nuestra, pero necesito preguntarle... -se removió en su lugar y la miró por encima de sus anteojos. -¿De verdad está consciente de que este es un instituto especial de preparación para los exámenes universitarios?  
Hiyori tragó pesado -Sí profesora.  
-Y supongo que conoce lo que implica eso no sólo en los créditos, sino en su futuro profesional.  
-Sí profesora.  
Hiyori bajaba cada vez más la mirada. Usualmente no era la persona a la que los profesores tuviesen que regañar. Se limitó a continuar escuchando a su maestra mientras su mirada vagaba por ahí. Afuera el día estaba espléndido y desde la ventana del salón de clase alcanzaba a verse el final del segundo edificio y la entrada principal, tras la cual la calle parecía invitarla a flotar por ahí entre los tejados. Sería agradable.

Un flash en azul la sacó del trance de la voz de la profesora y de repente sintió el corazón acelerado. La adrenalina le decía que corriera hacia el portón, en donde una figura oscura limpiaba sus anteojos en una especie de pañuelo que llevaba atado al cuello. Volvió a colocarse los anteojos en un gesto grácil y se ajustó la gorra sobre los ojos. Hiyori comenzaba a preguntarse qué clase de atuendo era aquél, cuando el chillido irritado de la señorita Kamishiro la sacó de su mundo una vez más.  
-¡Iki-san! ¿¡Está escuchando lo que le digo!? Esta es una escuela de élite y por lo tanto si no es capaz de seguir el ritmo, seria mejor que reconsiderase.  
Claramente, Hiyori no estaba pensando de forma apropiada. -Disculpe, Kamishiro-sensei -espetó -al parecer sí me siento un poco afiebrada, ¿podría ir a la enfermería?

Realmente no fue una pregunta porque tan pronto como terminó de hablar se precipitó por la puerta con el maletín a medio abrir, tratando de encajar en él su ejemplar de _Shakespeare_ , sin esperar a escuchar la respuesta de la profesora, que se había quedado lívida.  
¿Era su imaginación o de verdad estaba volando hacia la entrada?

" _¿¡Y ahora qué mierda se supone que debo hacer, Yukine!?_ " pensó Yato, desesperado pensando en cualquier excusa para que un tipo como él estuviese holgazaneando enfrente de una prestigiosa preparatoria. Había dado con ella luego de un par de cuadras buscando. Recordaba perfectamente el uniforme color lila de la chica con la que había intercambiado una mirada en la calle momentos antes de que saltara a la calle para salvarle la vida. Pensó en dar una vuelta por el barrio antes de que el timbre de salida sonara para no resultar tan sospechoso, pero aún así continuó observando el lugar con detenimiento. Pasillos, puertas corredizas, ventanales amplios, risas. Todas esas cosas le llenaban de nostalgia y se preguntó si la preparatoria ahora sería igual que en aquél entonces. Seguramente no. Al menos, no como había sido para él.

Un chico pálido desde un marco ovalado en la pared le devolvió una mirada asustada. Con dificultad por lo oscuro de la habitación pudo distinguir que era su propia mirada. La corbata alrededor de su cuello comenzaba a apretar de forma incómoda y poco después fue consciente del escozor del uniforme que se sentía pesado contra su piel. Era un intruso en su propio cuerpo, que se sentía adormecido y cubierto de un sudor frío. Desde el otro lado del haz de luz que proyectaba la ventana que se encontraba detrás de él, una vocecita tierna le erizó los cabellos de la nuca al hablar en un tono juguetón.  
-Te dije que papá se iba a enojar.  
Yato notó una sensación húmeda y desagradable en los pies, y miró hacia abajo. Las pantuflas de tartán azul que usaba para andar por su casa estaban manchadas de un líquido oscuro y cálido. El olor le llenó la boca de un sabor ácido. El charco llegaba hasta un poco más allá del haz de luz que alcanzaba a iluminar la escena lo suficiente para que lograra distinguir el color escarlata oscuro de la sangre, y el pelaje inerte apelmazado por la herida...

Una ardilla se precipitó por la banqueta entre sus talones, y Yato saltó por la sorpresa, tratando de no pisar a la segunda ardilla que corrió despavorida detrás de la anterior. Intrigado y de cierto modo aliviado por las intrusas, Yato siguió con la vista la dirección de la que ambas venían, esperando ver un gato. Bajando de una rama, grácilmente, estaba la chica de ojos magenta de semanas atrás.  
Apenas asimilando lo que acababa de hacer, Hiyori corrió hacia él. Con las mejillas arreboladas por el esfuerzo y la respiración agitada, apenas atinó a hablar. No le quedaba duda.  
-¡Tú...! ¡Aquí...!  
Yato posó una mano en la cadera y la miró con curiosidad. -Es bueno saber que estás bien.  
-¿Eh...? -No tenía ni idea de qué hablaba, pero no poder entablar una conversación normal la frustraba de manera monumental.  
Yato removió los lentes de sol. Ahí estaba, la sensación paralizante de sus ojos, casi felinos, el delgado puente de la nariz, el filo de sus pómulos. -Eres _muy_ articulada. -Musitó, sarcástico, antes de hacer contacto visual. Sus cabellos de la nuca se volvieron a erizar y carraspeó para no perder el hilo de lo que venía a hacer. -En fin. Ya debo irme.  
Hiyori reaccionó hasta entonces -¿P-por qué? tú... ¿cómo...?  
Yato pasó la mano por la parte trasera de su cuello. -Escucha, realmente no sé quién piensas que soy, pero seguro estás equivocada. -Se ajustó la gorra y el pañuelo antes de dar media vuelta -Sólo vine a revisar que estuvieras bien, así que ya no me queda nada por hacer. -Dudó en dar el primer paso -¡En fin, gracias... por salvarme! -Finalmente echó a andar, pero no había dado ni dos pasos cuando Hiyori habló. Esta vez con seguridad.  
-Tu nombre. -Yato no estaba seguro de haber escuchado bien.  
-¿...c-cómo dices? -preguntó como en un susurro.  
-¡Quiero que me digas tu nombre!  
Yato dio media vuelta lentamente y parpadeó un par de veces.  
-Bromeas, ¿verdad?  
Hiyori puso la expresión más seria y firme que pudo, aunque sus piernas parecían de gelatina. Necesitaba confirmarlo. Necesitaba saber si el que estaba frente a ella era el mismo chico del accidente y el mismo que había esuchado tocar la guitarra cada noche hasta quedarse dormida.  
Yato la observaba atentamente, y su escrutinio la ponía con los cabellos de punta con cada momento que pasaba. Pasó del cabello castaño que enmarcaba su cara a los ojos brillantes, la nariz pequeña, los labios juveniles. En un instante distrajo su atención hacia la puerta que se encontraba tras ella. Tres figuras se aproximaban cruzando el patio central.  
-Tenemos compañía -sonrió Yato, y ante la mirada confundida de la chica, apuntó tras ella con la barbilla. Hiyori giró sobre sus talones y de repente se sintió palidecer, mientras un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo.  
La señorita Kamishiro, seguida por su profesor titular y el mismísimo director se aproximaban a toda velocidad hacia ella. Era su tercer año de preparatoria y sintió cómo su futuro se resquebrajaba por completo cuando la maestra de literatura la miró con el ceño fruncido en un gesto demasiado severo. Sintió en su mano un peso muerto, y al mirar hacia abajo se percató de que había cargado con su mochila todo el tiempo. Por donde se viera, Hiyori se estaba escapando de la escuela. Una figura alta se colocó a su lado. -Oye… -escuchó la voz de Yato. Compulsivamente miró directamente a sus ojos azules. La desvalida mirada de Hiyori, con pequeñas gotas asomándose a sus ojos, lo hizo enderezarse de repente y dirigió su mirada alternativamente a la calle, a los profesores y de nuevo hacia ella. -¡Trivia flash! ¿Qué le dijo Gandalf a la Comunidad del Anillo antes de caer por el abismo en las Minas de Moria?  
Hiyori frunció el ceño. ¿Acaso estaba loco? -¿Qué?  
- _Fly you fools_! -Yato tomó su mano y echó a correr en dirección contraria. Tratando de recuperar el aliento, Hiyori no sabía si procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo, procesar el chispazo eléctrico que la mano de Yato producía en la suya, o procesar los gritos de los profesores que se abalanzaron contra el portón.


	4. Monkey business

**4\. Monkey business - Skid Row**

El golpe del bat en la pelota y los gritos entusiasmados de los jugadores disfrazaron la manera estrepitosa en la que el par se dejó caer contra el alambrado del campo de baseball de un parque una vez que Yato consideró que ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos del instituto. Hiyori entrelazó los dedos en los cuadrados de metal de la cerca, tratando de recuperar el aliento y de terminar de asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo.  
Nunca, en toda su vida, había corrido tanto. Nunca había escapado de la escuela con el director pisándole los talones. Nunca había subido un árbol y definitivamente jamás se había quedado dormida en clase. Por supuesto, tampoco había descubierto una banda de rock que la obsesionaba ni había permanecido despierta tantas horas en la madrugada escuchando canción tras canción. "Estoy frita…". Una risita silenciosa la sacó de sus pensamientos. Yato estaba sentado de espaldas al alambrado. Su mano cubría sus ojos y poco a poco su risa se volvía más fuerte.  
-¿Qué es tan divertido? -Preguntó Hiyori, aún con el pecho adolorido y la respiración pesada por la carrera.  
-¡Debiste ver tu cara! -Soltó Yato -¡Parecía que el mundo iba a terminar en ese instante! -El muchacho continuó riendo, y Hiyori sintió cómo se encendían sus mejillas. Se incorporó e hizo lo primero que le pasó por la cabeza: le arrojó su maletín al estómago. Yato se dobló con un doloroso bufido.  
-¡Discúlpame pero yo no le veo lo gracioso! -con las manos en la cadera, Hiyori se agachó a mirarlo directamente con rostro severo -¡Prácticamente me estoy escapando de la escuela! Dudo mucho que esta situación se vea bien en mi reporte de buena conducta.  
Yato tomó su maletín con ambas manos, la miró directamente a los ojos y levantó una ceja.  
-Hace unos minutos creí que apenas y sabías hablar, y ahora usas palabras demasiado grandes para ti. -Sonrió y se levantó. -De cualquier modo, creo que deberías estar agradecida conmigo. -Le entregó a Hiyori su maletín con un gesto grácil y le sonrió. Esto era demasiado para ella, ¿este sujeto hablaba en serio?  
-¿¡De qué rayos hablas!? Prácticamente acabas de hacer que escapara de mis profesores -Hiyori se horrorizó conforme continuaba hablando -y del director… ¡de hecho probablemente toda la escuela me vio escapar con un completo extraño!  
-Bueno… -Dijo Yato, y echó a andar con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón deportivo -En realidad muy poca gente salta la barda de su colegio para hablar con un completo desconocido -Se dejó caer en una de las bancas al pie de un árbol, a la orilla del sendero. -Y es todavía más extraño que el completo desconocido le siga la corriente a una lunática que se escapa de su escuela para salvarla de la ira de sus maestros.  
-¿En serio crees que me acabas de salvar? ¡Lo único que acabas de hacer es posponer la situación! ¡Eso puede que empeore aún más las cosas!  
-Como sea, no tienes qué preocuparte por eso hasta más adelante -dijo él, moviendo una mano en el aire, como ahuyentando la idea.  
-No puedo estar escapando de mis problemas para siempre -dijo ella, con la expresión más vacía que pudo poner.  
-¿Ah, no? Yo llevo haciéndolo 19 años de mi vida…  
Yato se interrumpió de golpe. Acababa de decir algo sumamente estúpido y sus mejillas comenzaban a resentirlo. Hiyori lo miró perpleja antes de tratar de refrenar una risita. Al ver que Yato se encontraba avergonzado al punto de desviar la mirada completamente, Hiyori se sentó junto a él en la banca.  
-Lo siento, pero no puedo agradecerte. -Yato la miró, completamente desconcertado.  
-¿Ah, no consideras que mi galante acción merezca un agradecimiento? ¡Qué malos modales tienes! -Yato se fingió ofendido, cruzando los brazos. A Hiyori le intrigó el modo tan rápido en el que era capaz de cambiar de actitud. Cerró los ojos y volteó el rostro hacia el frente.  
-No puedo agradecerle nada a alguien de quien ni siquiera conozco el nombre. -Ante el silencio, Hiyori miró a Yato de reojo. Le resultaba muy difícil creer que el mismo muchacho de las fotografías, el habilidoso guitarrista de una popular banda de rock, era el mismo tipo simplón que la miraba desconfiado sentado en una banca en el parque, con la gorra puesta del revés y un atuendo de lo más extraño, con botas y ropa deportiva.  
-¿Quieres decir que en realidad no sabes quién soy? -preguntó Yato, más para sí mismo. Ella decidió que debía seguir con la fachada.  
-¿Acaso debería saberlo?  
-¿Qué no tienes instinto de auto-preservación? Podría ser un criminal con precio en su cabeza o un _shapeshifter_.  
-En ninguno de los dos casos te andarías paseando a plena luz del día…  
-Vaya, señorita-bien-articulada, sabes lo que es un _shapeshifter,_ creí que no tenías televisión.  
-¿Qué, piensas que soy _amish_ o algo por el estilo?  
-Ciertamente hablas bastante extraño.  
-¿Así que crees que hablar correctamente y con educación es vivir alejada de la sociedad y sin tecnología?  
-Eh… -Yato se encontró de repente sin argumentos.  
-De cualquier modo el que parece estar incomunicado con el mundo es la persona que no tiene la decencia de presentarse y anda por la calle sin sentido del estilo personal.  
-¿¡Qué hay de malo con mi ropa, abuela?!  
-¿¡A QUIÉN LLAMAS ABUELA!? -Hiyori propinó un fuerte pisotón a Yato, quien se disculpó de inmediato. Ambos suspiraron. Yato se levantó y se colocó frente a ella. Hiyori también se levantó.  
-Mi-mi nombre es Fuji… ¡Me llamo Yato!  
-Yato -repitió Hiyori con tono soñador. De verdad era él. -Un gusto conocerte, Yato-san, mi nombre es Iki Hiyori -hizo una pequeña reverencia -Que nuestra relación sea fructífera.*  
-¡Pero qué anticua…! -Yato se interrumpió al ver la mirada fulminante de Hiyori y también hizo una reverencia. De inmediato se llevó la mano a la nuca. -I-igualmente.**  
Luego de un breve silencio en el que se sonrieron de manera incómoda, Yato habló de nuevo.  
-Me dijiste "Yato-san".  
-Bueno, apenas y te conozco. -Agregó ella, con algo de confusión. -Pero si gustas puedo decirte "Yato".  
-¿Qué te parece "Yato-sama"? -preguntó el, con una sonrisa altanera. Hiyori lo miró, de nuevo completamente seria.  
-¡No te voy a tratar como una deidad, Yato!  
-… le quitaste el "San" muy rápido -lloriqueó el muchacho.  
-¿De qué otro modo debería llamarte?  
-A veces responde al nombre de "idiota" -añadió una tercera voz -, "maldito imbécil" también funciona, o "inútil", depende de la ocasión.  
El chico rubio con uniforme de secundaria parado frente a las máquinas expendedoras junto al alambrado abrió su lata de jugo y le dio un sonoro trago, mientras Yato se acercaba con gesto amenazador y levantaba un dedo acusatorio a su cara.  
-¡T-tú! ¡Mocoso! ¡Silencio!  
Ignorándolo completamente, el chico apartó el brazo de Yato con la mano y se acercó a Hiyori, quien se encontraba bastante intrigada (y nerviosa) por encontrarse ante el bajista de SHRINE.  
-¡Me llamo Tendou Yukine***! -Dijo el chico, y le sonrió -¿Qué tal? -Era lindo. Hiyori lo miró sentarse donde antes estaba Yato, quien se acercó dando un bufido exasperado.  
-¡Me llamo Iki Hiyori!  
-¡Qué amistosa! -reclamó Yato.  
-Supongo que ya te agradeció el hecho de que le salvaras la vida -preguntó Yukine, dando otro trago a su jugo de manzana.  
-Lo intentó.  
-¿¡ME ESTÁN IGNORANDO!?  
-Maldita sea, eres demasiado escandaloso, ¡siéntate! -Le espetó Yukine, frotándose la sien con dos dedos.  
-¿¡Ves algún collar en mi cuello!?  
-Veo ropa excesivamente ridícula, hasta para ti.  
-¿Tú también?  
-Seguramente te despertaste tardísimo y tomaste lo primero que salió de tu secadora, ¿verdad?  
Yato soltó un "¡Tché!" y terminó por sentarse al otro lado de Hiyori, que no sabía si excusarse y comprar un jugo para que discutieran en paz, o echarse a reír. Su cara parecía querer optar por lo segundo.  
-Bien, si ya se disculpó contigo, me lo tengo que llevar. -Sonrió Yukine. A Hiyori se le desvaneció la sonrisa, y Yato replicó.  
-¿Llevarme a dónde?  
-Kofuku te extraña mucho.  
-¡No me digas! -Yato se cruzó de brazos y piernas -Pudo habérmelo dicho ella misma. No me voy a mover.  
Yukine había tenido suficiente.  
-¿¡Acaso siempre tienes que actuar como un niño malcriado!? -Yato volteó con la nariz al aire al otro lado, sin dar la cara a Yukine. El chico frotó su cara con las palmas, exasperado. -Bien. Tenjin llamó. Quiere vernos en casa. ¿Contento? Ahora vamos.  
Hiyori se preguntaba quiénes eran Kofuku y Tenjin cuando Yato se levantó y caminó unos pasos.  
-Dime, Hiyori. -ella respingó. La había tomado por sorpresa -¿Aún quieres saber quién soy?

Tardaron una hora y cuarenta minutos en llegar a un agradable barrio residencial a las afueras de la ciudad. Hiyori casi monta en cólera cuando supo en realidad en dónde estaban y que les hubiese tomado la mitad del tiempo en llegar… si Yato no insistiera en tomar caminos alternos y confusos. Yukine simplemente lo dejaba ser, arguyendo que trataba de cubrir sus huellas. Yato era un sujeto demasiado extraño. Tanto que su sola existencia era ya de por sí extraña. Yukine no se molestó en explicarle más acerca de por qué Yato siempre andaba tan a la defensiva, así que ella tampoco hizo más por preguntar. De cierto modo sentía que Yukine no había estado del todo de acuerdo con llevarla, y lo entendía perfectamente. Caminando por callejuelas serpenteantes, al atardecer, comenzó a preguntarse realmente cuánto tiempo duraría su montaje. A decir verdad ni siquiera sabía por qué había decidido actuar como si no supiera nada. Mirando la espalda de Yato, cubierta por su jersey negro, llegó a la conclusión de que necesitaba saber más acerca de ése sujeto. Era demasiado cambiante, demasiado misterioso, demasiado… Yato interrumpió su andar y en un movimiento gatuno se volvió a verla. Sus ojos azules perforaron los suyos y se imaginó que así debía sentirse una presa. Se sorprendió de nuevo cuando la expresión del joven se suavizó y le sonrió ligeramente.  
-Ya no estamos muy lejos. -Y continuó andando. Hiyori trató de regularizar la repentina taquicardia que la había invadido mientras trataba de poner atención al camino. Una vez a la derecha, otras dos a la izquierda y se encontraron frente a una barda de ladrillo adornada con un matorral dormido por el frío del inminente invierno. En primavera debía verse bastante encantador, pero de momento Hiyori sentía que no hacía ningún favor a la ominosa sensación que de pronto la invadía. ¿Quién era esa tal Kofuku? ¿Quién era Tenjin?  
Poco después de la barda de ladrillo se abría un portón de herrería blanca, cerrando el paso a un camino empedrado flanqueado por cipreses iluminados por focos empotrados en las baldosas de la orilla. El camino serpenteaba y finalmente daba una vuelta abrupta hacia la izquierda, ocultando el resto del panorama. Fijo sobre la barda se encontraba un interruptor con intercomunicador, y Yukine lo presionó con entusiasmo.  
-Te gusta mucho hacer eso, ¿verdad? -Soltó Yato al muchacho.  
-Es tu turno saludar, por imbécil.  
Yato iba a responderle cuando una vocecita infantil y soñadora respondió al timbrazo de Yukine.  
-¿Digaaaaaa? -canturreó. A Hiyori le pareció muy gracioso que un niño tan pequeño respondiera al intercom, pero en cierto modo agradeció la ocurrencia. El ambiente era como cinco veces menos tenso gracias a ello.  
-¡E-eh! ¡Kofuku! …eh… ha pasado un buen tiempo, ¿no? -Habló Yato, dubitativo.  
-¡YATTY-CHAN! -Después de su grito rompe-tímpanos, se escuchó su voz algo distante, como si se hubiera dado la vuelta -¡Daikoku, Yatty-chan vino a vernos! -De nuevo se escuchó claramente su vocecita -¡Entren, los estábamos esperando!  
Un sonoro "clack" metálico resonó luego de un zumbido, y Yukine empujó una de las hojas de la reja hacia adentro, sosteniéndola para que Yato y Hiyori lo siguieran.  
Lo que desde el exterior parecía un simple jardín, por dentro revelaba un lugar lleno de comodidades. A la izquierda había una piscina cubierta con plástico negro, a la derecha una terraza con un gazebo de madera adornada con lucecitas blancas. La gravilla crujía agradablemente bajo los pies de Hiyori, que por poco no nota que ya estaban desviándose hacia la izquierda. El giro del camino proporcionaba una vista espectacular de una fuente que era flanqueada por una especie de estacionamiento. Hiyori vio varios autos aparcados ahí, y su atención se concentró en la enorme Hummer negra, y lo que evidentemente parecía un Subaru color azul intenso, mal cubierto bajo una lona. Más atrás se encontraba la residencia, una construcción estilo californiano color vainilla con techo azul. La iluminación le daba la impresión de haber entrado a un lugar de ensueño. Sus ojos no paraban de ir de un sitio a otro, la fuente cristalina, la marquesina blanca con un ventanal que dejaba ver el candelabro de la escalera dentro de la casa, los cipreses de los lados, Yato, la entrada de madera con vidrio viselado, el piso de mármol, la figura amenazante que se alzaba frente a ellos de brazos cruzados…  
Hiyori se detuvo ante él. A todas luces, el tipo parecía golpeador de la yakuza, con una camisa rosa remangada de los brazos, desabotonada hasta el pecho, barba de tres días y un cigarrillo encendido en la boca. ¿Así que de eso se trataba la casa, la ubicación, los lujos y el constante nerviosismo de Yato? Hiyori comenzó a sentir pánico por haber seguido a dos desconocidos hasta la casa de alguien con esa pinta, cuando Yato trató de saludar al hombre de buen talante, evidentemente fallando en la seguridad de su voz.  
-¡Eh… Daikoku! ¡Q-qué gusto verte, viejo!  
Daikoku frunció el seño.

* * *

 _*Hiyori utilizó aquí el japonés estándar formal para su presentación, en contraste con Yato que usó un tono mucho más informal. "Douzo yoroshiku onegai shimasu", que es con lo que normalmente uno debe terminar de presentarse, significa literalmente "que nuestra relación sea fructífera"._  
 _**Muy a su pesar (y porque Hiyori le hubiera soltado una guantada si no lo hacía) Yato también usó una formalidad respondiendo "Kochira kozo", que significa "Igualmente"._  
 _*** Tendou (天童/天堂) puede significar "Paraíso" o "Querubín", dependiendo cómo use uno los kanji. Me tomé la libertad de escoger este apellido por el takamagahara, por su condición de shinki en la historia original, y porque el término para querubín en japonés se refiere a los dioses disfrazados de niños, así que creo que le queda bastante._

 **¡Muchas gracias por leerme hasta el momento! Recuerden que sus comentarios y sus opiniones hacen que mejore la historia y mi redacción! Nos vemos la próxima.**


	5. Go with the flow

**¡Hola a todos! Después de tanto preámbulo en este episodio finalmente comienza lo interesante. ¡Recuerden que sus reviews me hacen siempre ser mejor y con sus sugerencias me dan muchas más ideas para añadirle sabor al fanfic! Gracias por todo hasta ahora.  
**

* * *

 **5\. Go with the flow – Queens of the Stone Age**

Hiyori apenas y tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de que Yato echara a correr por el enorme jardín, seguido muy de cerca por el tipo llamado Daikoku. Con algo de timidez, la chica se acercó a Yukine, que observaba la escena muy tranquilo, como si fuese cosa de todos los días.  
-¿Es… hay algún problema? ¿Yato le debe algo?  
Yukine la miró, un tanto confundido. Luego sonrió, cruzando los brazos detrás de la cabeza y entrando con paso lento a la casa. La puerta doble estaba abierta.  
-Probablemente la vida. Tratándose de Yato, nunca se sabe.  
Yato entró a la casa corriendo con Daikoku pisándole los talones. Hiyori se aventuró a seguirlos. Una vez en el vestíbulo, Hiyori aventuró un "con permiso" bastante inaudible, y permaneció dudando si debía quitarse o no los zapatos, escuchando el alboroto que causaba la persecución. Justo a tiempo escuchó a su lado una vocecita juvenil; la misma que habían escuchado en el intercom al llegar a la casa.  
-¡Hola, hola! A ti no te conozco.  
Hiyori se dio la vuelta y se sorprendió muchísimo de encontrarse con una chica cuya edad era difícil adivinar a simple vista. Llevaba en ese momento una blusa con el impreso de un panda y unos vaqueros que debían ser del grandullón que los había recibido. Su cabello rosa chicle seguramente la volvía el centro de atención a donde quiera que fuera y era increíblemente linda. Enrojeciendo por su falta de educación, Hiyori comenzó a presentarse haciendo una reverencia, y cuando miró arriba de nuevo, la chica estaba sonriéndole con dulzura. Tras un chispazo en los ojos la tomó del brazo y prácticamente la arrastró a uno de los cuartos contiguos, una sala estilo tradicional japonés, con un kotatsu en medio, mientras parloteaba alegremente.  
-¡Yo soy Kofuku, Hiyorin~! Es un placer conocerte. ¡Ven, siéntate! ¡Comamos dulces!  
Hiyori no sabía si agradecer que la invitasen, quitarse los zapatos, o decirle que en verdad no era muy apropiado que ya le hubiese puesto un mote al tener, literalmente, segundos de conocerse. Cuando asimiló qué pasaba, ya estaba sentada ante el agradable calor del kotatsu y Kofuku servía varias tazas de te. Yukine estaba en el kotatsu también, tumbado con el control remoto del televisor en la mano, cambiando de canales.  
-¡Kokki, cariño, deja de pelear con Yatty-chan y vengan a tomar una taza de te!  
 _"Cariño"_. Hiyori se sentía muy avergonzada, acababa de notar que no solo Kofuku acababa de confirmar que el hombre de la entrada era su pareja, sino que además no era ningún Yakuza. La barba sin mantener, el peinado distinto y la ropa le impidieron darse cuenta de que el llamado Daikoku era nada menos que Kokki, el baterista de SHRINE. Hiyori sintió una mirada sobre ella y miró a Yukine, quien de inmediato miró de vuelta al televisor. ¿Qué era todo esto?  
Yato entró a la habitación corriendo y se escondió detrás de Hiyori. Daikoku entró detrás de él.  
-¿Eres tan patético que tienes que esconderte detrás de una niña para evitar que te rompa el cuello en dos?  
Yato le sonrió a Hiyori, que lo miraba con curiosidad.  
-No te preocupes, Hiyori, se ve temible, pero en realidad de lo que te tienes qué cuidar es que tiene _algo_ con los niños.  
Lo dijo apresuradamente y en un susurro, pero aún así fue suficientemente audible para que Daikoku cerrara sus grandes manos en dos puños.  
-¡Eres un bastardo!  
-¡No digo más que la verdad! Tu felicidad no conoce límites cada que ves a Yukine…  
-A mí no me líes en tus tonterías, viejo -Dijo Yukine, sacudiendo una mano, sin dejar de mirar el televisor.  
Daikoku se arrojó al cuello de Yato y lo arrastró un poco más allá, para poder sacudirlo a su antojo sin perturbar a Hiyori.  
-Me alegra ver que el ambiente por aquí no ha cambiado. -Dijo una voz varonil y educada. Hiyori miró hacia la entrada de la sala y descubrió un elegante caballero de traje muy fino y un sombrero puesto coquetamente encima de su peinado engominado; su cabello gris recogido en una coleta y un fino bigote le daban apariencia de sibarita. Kofuku lo recibió con el desparpajo de su voz, pero aún así le mostró respeto, levantándose a recibir su abrigo y su sombrero.  
-¡Tenjin-san! ¡Bienvenido! Lo esperábamos.  
Daikoku soltó a Yato y corrió a buscar una taza extra de te. Yukine apagó la televisión y Yato, taimado, simplemente se acomodó la ropa y se quedó en el rincón mirando por el ventanal hacia el patio.  
-¡Ha pasado tiempo, Yato!  
El muchacho se limitó a mirar a Tenjin, quien solo soltó una risita entre dientes. Al parecer Yato hacía eso a menudo. Agradeció el te a Daikoku y miró a Hiyori, con curiosidad.  
-Jovencita, es un placer conocerla. -Hiyori se sonrojó e inclinó tanto la cabeza que pudo ver el fondo de su taza de te con toda claridad.  
-¡U-un placer! Mi nombre es Iki Hiyori.  
-¿Iki Hiyori? Me llamo Tenjin Michio. -Con un gesto galante, el hombre le entregó una tarjeta con su nombre. Bajo los kanji de la lectura de "Tenjin Michio" se leía "productor ejecutivo" -¿Contaremos con tu presencia en la reunión?  
Hiyori no supo qué contestar de repente. Yato habló desde su rincón. -Ella no sabe nada, viejo. No hará daño que se quede por aquí.  
Tenjin la miró aún más interesado. -Ah, ya veo, ya veo. ¡Curioso que alguien de tu edad no conozca a los grandes SHRINE!  
Hiyori miró a su te con vergüenza. Yukine tenía la mirada fija en ella. Esta pose se le estaba saliendo de las manos.  
-…estoy enfocada en mis estudios, señor.  
-¿Oh, de verdad? ¿Qué grado estudias?  
-Primero de preparatoria, señor.  
-¿Qué carrera estudiarás? ¿Ya decidiste?  
Hiyori abrió la boca para hablar, pero nada salió de ella. Volvió a cerrarla con desconsuelo.  
-Bueno, ¡suficiente de interrogatorio! -Soltó Yato -¿Qué es lo que quieres? -Tenjin rió, en lugar de ofenderse.  
-¡Impaciente como siempre, Yato-kun! -continuó, tras otra breve mirada a Hiyori -Muy bien, iré al grano. En este momento no considero que sea ninguna ventaja tenerlos arropados bajo el techo de mi empresa si no están produciendo nada además de la venta de sus discos.  
Yato volvió a mirar al exterior. Dinero, ¿cómo no lo supuso antes?  
-Tras esto, me veo en la penosa necesidad de ponerles una fecha límite.  
Yukine se sentó muy derecho. -¿Fecha límite?  
-Así es, Yukine-kun. Gracias a _alguien_ , Viina terminó por hartarse y no tienen vocalista. Una banda sin voz es un astronauta sin oxígeno. Tarde o temprano terminará por morir.  
Yato soltó un bufido exasperado. -¡Ella se fue porque quiso! ¿No dejarás de pensar que soy el culpable nunca, verdad?  
-No voy a negar que tienes un muy mal carácter y una propensión bastante peculiar a soltar rabietas por absolutamente ninguna razón.  
-¡Esto es ridículo! -Se levantó de su lugar -¡Pon tus condiciones y vete! Los demás me pasarán el memorándum.  
-Yatty-chan, ¿a dónde vas? -preguntó Kofuku, haciendo un puchero.  
-Estaré afuera, donde no pueda ver a este anciano.  
Tenjin no perdió la calma. Hiyori pensó que eso era admirable, dada la terrible actitud que Yato estaba mostrando.  
-¡Siempre huyendo, Yato-kun! ¿Por qué no dejas ese acto? ¡Es obvio que aunque piensas que tienes control total sobre tu vida, en realidad observo cada movimiento que haces!  
-¿De qué rayos hablas? -Dijo el joven, apenas girándose a verlo, parado en el umbral de la puerta.  
-No quisiste vivir con tus compañeros bajo el mismo techo, por miedo a que te quitásemos tu preciada libertad. En realidad sé perfectamente dónde te encuentras, Yato-kun, ¿creías que te dejaríamos por ahí a tu suerte?  
Yato frunció el ceño, y salió de la habitación con fuertes pisadas. La puerta de la entrada se abrió, y salió dando un portazo. Tenjin suspiró cuando Kofuku trató de disculparse.  
-Querida, no te preocupes. De hecho quería hablar con él, por lo menos ya está sobre aviso de lo importante. -Lentamente se puso de pie y tomó su saco y su sombrero de la percha. -No lo tomen a mal, en los negocios los ultimátums son algo dinámico. Trabajen duro, en tres meses quiero nueva vocalista y material para revisión y estudio. -Se volvió a mirar a Daikoku. -Asegúrate de que lleve su trasero a los ensayos. -Daikoku asintió y se dispuso a acompañarlo a la salida.  
-Es más fácil decirlo, pero lo haré. -Tenjin sonrió. Con una inclinación del sombrero se despidió de Hiyori también. -Nos vemos después. Chicos. Iki-san.  
La puerta de entrada se volvió a cerrar con un tintineo, y esta vez se escuchó el crujir de las llantas del auto del productor en la gravilla de la entrada. Hiyori se encontró con los ojos de Kofuku, que la miraba como si supiera las preguntas que quería hacer.  
-Tenjin es nuestro productor. -Le informó, en tono soñador. -Hace muchos años Kokki y los otros tocaron en un bar en el que él se encontraba, y al ver que la música le había gustado me acerqué a presentarme y a conversar un poco. -Al ver que Hiyori seguía algo perdida, apuntó: -Yo soy la mánager. -Y le dirigió una brillante sonrisa. Hiyori los miró.  
-¿Así que… es una banda? -Preguntó, a pesar de saber la respuesta.  
-Y una de las mejores -espetó Yukine, orgulloso.  
Hiyori sonrió.

El sol ya se había ocultado cuando Tenjin se fue. Daikoku no volvió a entrar. Caminó hacia la izquierda hasta llegar a un tejabán desde el que se extendía un pequeño jardín con estanque. Extrajo una cajetilla de cigarros de su pantalón y encendió uno con habilidad. Luego de la primera bocanada de humo, se recargó en un pilar, relajándose.  
-¿Qué tanto me miras, idiota? -espetó al aire.  
-Me… n-no traje encendedor.  
Daikoku miró a Yato. La luz del jardincito alcanzaba a iluminar el perfil del muchacho, quien sujetaba un cigarrillo entre los labios, sentado encorvado en una de las bancas bajo el tejabán. Daikoku le arrojó un zippo, que Yato alcanzó en el aire.  
-Gracias, viejo. -Encendió el cigarrillo y le arrojó de regreso el encendedor a Daikoku. Luego de un breve silencio, Yato habló: -Supongo que es hora de poner manos a la obra.  
El hombre pasó una mano por su cabello, exasperado. -A menos que hagas volver a Viina, no veo cómo vamos a solucionar todo esto. -Yato soltó una carcajada amarga.  
-Viina no volvería ni aunque le ofreciéramos todo el oro del mundo. -Apagó el cigarro a pisotones violentos -Y yo no se lo pediría ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ello.  
-¡Maldito orgullo el que tienen los dos! -Escupió Daikoku.  
Yato emprendió la vuelta al interior de la casa. Miró al hombre de reojo.  
-A veces siento que es lo único que conservo.

Hiyori apenas y se había percatado de la hora. No fue hasta que Daikoku le ofreció una segunda taza de te, que ella volteó al reloj de la sala y prácticamente salió corriendo del lugar, con Yato pisándole los talones. No fue capaz de alcanzarla hasta el final de la calle. Yukine los seguía de cerca.  
-¡Hey hey hey hey espera! ¿A dónde vas tú sola? -Espetó Yato, cuando finalmente se detuvo. Hiyori estaba al borde del pánico.  
-¡Ni siquiera noté que era tan tarde! En mi casa deben estar preocupadísimos. -Con paso rápido Hiyori se encaminó a la estación.  
-Oye, relájate, ¡ni siquiera te han marcado! -rió Yato, siguiéndole el paso con facilidad.  
-¡¿Marcarme a dónde?!  
-…¿A tu móvil? -de pronto se dio cuenta de la situación, y Hiyori creyó que se le iban a salir los ojos por la sorpresa. -¡¿NO TIENES UN MÓVIL?!  
Molesta, Hiyori apresuró el paso. La estación estaba cerca.  
-Repite lo que dijiste antes sobre que no eres amish, me encantaría escucharlo de nuevo.  
-¿Siempre eres así de insoportable? No veo la necesidad de que lo seas.  
-Es difícil encontrar la necesidad de las cosas cuando no has pensado que necesitas un teléfono móvil.  
Hiyori soltó una exclamación exasperada, mientras pasaba su tarjeta de prepago por el mecanismo de la entrada a la estación. Con sorpresa, Yato hizo lo mismo, seguido por Yukine.  
-¿A dónde van?  
-¿Crees que te vamos a dejar andar por ahí sola a esta hora SIN UN TELÉFONO MOVIL?  
-DIOS. -Hiyori giró sobre sus talones.  
A pesar de los molestos comentarios constantes de Yato, el viaje de vuelta fue mucho más rápido de lo que ella hubiese esperado. En cuanto se dio cuenta, se encontraba en la estación cercana a su casa. Los chicos se apearon del tren con ella.  
-Gracias por la compañía, fue muy amable de su parte.  
-¡Descansa, Hiyori! -Dijo Yukine -Fue un placer conocerte. -Ella sonrió.  
-¡Igualmente! -y continuó con su camino. Un par de segundos después escuchó a alguien correr tras ella.  
-¡Oye, espera! ¿A dónde envío la paloma mensajera? En caso de que, ya sabes, quieras verme de nuevo -Hiyori miró a Yato directamente. Una desagradable sonrisa se esparcía por su rostro.  
-Si sigues molestándome, a ningún lado.  
-¡¿No estás impresionada?!  
-¿De qué, exactamente?  
Yato se sonrojó.  
-Bu… ¡tengo una banda!  
Tras unos minutos de silencio, Hiyori se echó a reír. Yato miró a otra dirección, completamente avergonzado.  
-¿Qué fue eso? ¡Sonaste a muchacho de secundaria!  
-¡Psht! ¡Como sea! -Yato removió dentro de sus bolsillos y encontró un pedazo de papel minúsculo. -¡Pluma! -Hiyori parpadeó unos segundos antes de remover el interior de su maletín. La pluma le fue devuelta, junto con el papel garabateado. -¿Sí sabes usar el correo electrónico, no?  
Hiyori le dirigió una mirada venenosa.  
-¡Por supuesto! ¡Tendré que hacer que mi burro corra más rápido para generar más electricidad para el módem, pero creo que lo tengo bajo control!  
Yato sonrió.  
-Es mejor que una paloma mensajera. -Se dio la vuelta para volver con Yukine a paso lento. -¡Dale una zanahoria a tu burro por mí!  
Hiyori los miró alejarse, con la mirada fija en los hombros de Yato. Luego de unos segundos respingó y a toda prisa se dirigió hacia su casa.

-¿Qué rayos fue todo eso? -Espetó Yukine, mientras esperaban el tren de regreso.  
-¿De qué hablas? -preguntó Yato.  
-¡Hombre, pareces un cachorro perdido! -Le soltó el rubio, arrugando la nariz. -Aunque está bien que finalmente hayas terminado con este asunto. ¡Le diste las gracias, la hiciste pasar la tarde, la regresaste a su casa y se acabó! Todos podemos continuar con nuestra vida como si nada hubiese pasado.  
Entraron al vagón del tren que iba llegando. Yato miró con atención el nombre de la estación.  
-Seguro.

Hiyori asimiló el pedacito de papel que llevaba en su palma hasta varios minutos después. Abriéndolo con cuidado, descubrió que. en efecto, Yato había escrito su correo electrónico en él. _"¿Qué significa todo esto?"_. Hiyori cavilaba si podría utilizar una computadora de su escuela al día siguiente para enviarle un correo electrónico, cuando, con pesar, se recordó a sí misma que al día siguiente podría ser que ni siquiera tuviese escuela. Descorazonada, dobló con cuidado el pedacito de papel (¿era una envoltura de dulce?) y lo guardó en su cartera mientras pensaba qué cara pondría al enfrentar a sus padres. _"Sólo una esquina más"_ , pensó, y al dar la vuelta a dicha esquina se detuvo en seco.  
Las paredes de su casa estaban iluminadas con azules y rojos de las torretas de la policía. Hiyori echó a correr calle abajo, a toda prisa.


	6. A hard day's night

**6\. A hard day's night – The Beatles**

Hiyori encendió la luz de su habitación, arrojó el maletín de su escuela sobre su escritorio y se dejó caer en su cama, arrugando un poco su edredón cubierto en holanes. Apretó su rostro contra la almohada y gritó. Más relajada, hizo recuento de los ajetreados días que había tenido.

Cuando llegó a casa la noche anterior, su madre la abrazó, hecha un mar de llanto. Luego de un par de preguntas y advertencias incómodas por parte de la policía, los padres de Hiyori agradecieron a los oficiales que habían estado dando rondines por el área luego de que la escapada de la perfecta señorita Iki se hiciera saber en su casa por teléfono, directamente desde la escuela. Hiyori estaba en la mesa de la cocina, con una taza de chocolate caliente frente a ella y la severa mirada de sus padres puesta en su flequillo. No se atrevía a levantar los ojos de su taza para mirarlos. Su padre habló primero.

-Estamos esperando tu explicación, jovencita.  
Ante el nervioso silencio de su hija, la señora Iki presionó.  
-Tendremos que presentarnos contigo ante el director mañana para darle una explicación de qué está ocurriendo realmente aquí, Hiyori. -Y agregó, en tono afectado -Pensar que nuestra hija, nuestro tesoro, una estudiante modelo, anda por ahí con un completo desconocido…  
El padre de Hiyori le tomó la mano a la señora Iki en un gesto cariñoso para tranquilizarla. Miró directamente a su hija, que estaba segura de ser varios centímetros más baja.  
-Sólo queremos que nos digas qué está ocurriendo, princesa.  
Hiyori resopló, suprimiendo un sollozo. "Estudiante modelo", había dicho su madre. ¡Ése era precisamente el problema! Siempre se había esforzado por ser limpia, por ser buena, por ser correcta. Millones de veces pensó en hacer completamente lo contrario, pero no lo había hecho; el problema era que la primera vez que lo hacía era un hecho tan sorprendente que simplemente tenía que ser un escándalo. ¡Era tan difícil sentir que todo lo que haces, todo lo que quieres, debe ser pensado tres veces antes de decirlo! "Y entonces, te das cuenta de que en realidad nunca dijiste lo que querías", pensó Hiyori, cerrando fuertemente los ojos. Su mente corría por todos lados sin encontrar una respuesta clara. ¿Qué debía responderle a sus padres? Estas dos personas que habían estado preocupados por su bienestar durante los 16 años de su vida, más otros tantos de su hermano, ahora estaban perdidos, consternados y preocupados por ella, que simplemente había actuado por instinto. ¿Qué debía decir? No podía ir con el "resulta que descubrí que el tipo por el que casi me parto el cráneo en dos es un rockero en ascenso con cero sentido del estilo y maneras demasiado extrañas de comportarse", debía pensar en otra cosa. Le hubiese gustado tener el temple de acero de su hermano, que cubría turnos extras en emergencias, tomando decisiones acertadas en tiempo record. Aunque claro, seguramente su hermano nunca hubiese huido de la escuela, como ella, siempre era el perfecto, el ejemplo, el hijo ideal…  
Hiyori abrió los ojos y sonrió. ¡Ahí estaba su respuesta!  
-Lamento haberlos preocupado. -Y añadió, luego de una pausa y una pequeña inclinación. -En realidad se supone que no debía decirles nada de esto. -Los señores Iki intercambiaron una mirada tensa. -Era una sorpresa… pero en realidad nunca había hecho algo como esto y creo que fui demasiado torpe como para no llamar la atención.  
Hiyori soltó una risita nerviosa. Sus padres tenían una cara de absoluto desconcierto.  
-¿S… sorpresa? -Musitó su madre en voz baja -Cariño, ¿de qué hablas?  
Hiyori se enderezó en la silla y tomó aire. -En unos meses será su aniversario, ¿recuerdan?  
Por unos segundos el tiempo se congeló. Las caras de ambos señores eran una mezcla entre enojo deslavado, absoluta sorpresa y una confusión casi cómica. El señor Iki se aclaró la garganta.  
-25 años de casados, cierto… es cierto…  
-¡Hiyori, cariño, tú…! -Su madre no atinaba a decir ninguna frase coherente, y se llevó las manos a la boca.  
-En realidad estábamos tratando de organizarlo sin que se diesen cuenta…  
-¿Entonces, el "hombre" con el que el director te vio correr…? -comenzó a decir su padre.  
-Era hermano, papá. Siento de verdad haberlos preocupado.

Otra mentira más. Hiyori sintió como si su corazón fuese de plomo por haber mentido repetidamente tantas veces durante el día, pero por fortuna parecía ser buena en eso ("¿qué clase de talento es ese, Hiyori?" se regañó a sí misma), tanto que al menos de momento su plan iba funcionando a la perfección. Sus padres jamás se comunicaban con Masaomi a menos que él llamara primero, ése era el acuerdo una vez que comenzó a trabajar en emergencias. Sus padres entendían que estaba rebosante de trabajo y hubiese sido demasiada casualidad que también la hubiesen buscado con él. Escuchó los comentarios de sus padres con un sabor agridulce en la boca. Parecían contentos. En base a una mentira, pero los humanos solían hacer eso todo el tiempo, ¿no? La felicidad, sin embargo, suele ser efímera.  
-Debo hablar con Masaomi esta vez. No debieron haberse molestado en hacer todo esto secretamente, ambos pueden meterse en serios problemas -dijo su papá, tomando el teléfono de la cocina y marcando un número. Con cada tecla a Hiyori se le iba desapareciendo el color de la piel, y un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza cuando comprendió que de verdad estaba marcando a su celular. Era demasiado bueno para durar. Tras unos segundos, su hermano contestó la llamada.

-¡Qué gusto que contestes, Masaomi! Tu hermana ya nos dijo qué está ocurriendo, ¡nos tuvieron muy preocupados! -Hiyori trataba de disimular su horror y con atención observaba los cambios en la expresión de su papá. Estaba tardando demasiado en explotar, ¿por qué prolongaban tanto su agonía? -¡Pudieron haber planeado las cosas de una manera más sutil! Mira que aparecerte en su colegio sin previo aviso, ¡los profesores se dieron un susto de muerte! -El señor Iki hizo una pausa para escuchar. Hiyori esperó, sabiendo que su fin estaba cerca. Para su extrañeza, la cara de su padre no mostró cambios. -¡Gracias por todo esto, hijo, saben que ustedes lo son todo para nosotros y que organicen un evento de esta clase nos tiene halagados! -Otra pausa. ¿Qué diablos pasaba? -Ah, claro, mañana te veré en el hospital. Seguro, aquí está. -Su padre la miró, sonriente. -Masaomi quiere hablar contigo, Hiyori.  
La chica tomó el auricular, lo apretó entre sus manos y retrocedió unos pasos, sonriéndoles nerviosa, antes de salir a toda carrera hacia su cuarto. Cerró la puerta tras de sí.  
-¿Hermano?  
El silencio que siguió le indicó que Masaomi estaba furioso. Un suspiro del otro lado de la línea lo confirmó.  
-¿Finalmente perdiste la cabeza?  
-E-escucha, Masaomi, gra…  
-No sé qué estás por agradecerme pero no quiero escucharlo…  
-Gracias por mentir por mí. -Dijo ella, llanamente, con un dejo de desesperación en su voz, a punto de quebrarse. La línea volvió a quedarse en silencio. Hiyori se recargó en la pared de su habitación y con lentitud se fue dejando caer hasta quedar sentada en el suelo.  
-Cualquier cosa que les hayas dicho o que hayas hecho -habló de nuevo él, con lentitud, tratando de ser suficientemente claro -estoy seguro de que tuviste una buena razón para hacerlo.  
Hiyori suspiró, relajándose tanto que casi creyó que volvería el estómago. Su hermano era tan bueno que aunque no entendió nada de lo que su padre le dijo, simplemente le siguió la corriente por tratarse de ella.  
-¿Cómo puedo pagarte esto? Acabas de salvarm…  
-Dejemos fuera el tema, hermana, antes de que comience a querer saber más acerca de por qué diablos te fuiste del colegio y con quién, pero si quieres pagarme -alzó la voz, ya que Hiyori comenzaba a balbucear -entonces te propongo esto: me involucraste en un supuesto festejo por el aniversario de mis padres. Tendrás que organizarlo tú, y me darás parte del crédito por ello, como si lo hubiésemos hecho los dos. Ni una palabra a papá y mamá, ¿qué tal?  
Hiyori titubeó.  
-Masaomi, no tengo idea de cómo organizar un festejo de aniversario.  
-Te dije que era sugerencia, pero en realidad no tienes opciones, Hiyori. -dijo él, dejándola helada. Al final no había sido tan bendecida como ella creía. -Todo esto fue idea tuya.  
-…déjamelo a mí…. -Musitó.  
-No vuelvas a meterte en problemas, ¿entendido?  
-Sí, hermano.  
-Vuelvo a trabajar, esta llamada ya me tomó demasiado tiempo.  
-Cuídate.  
La llamada terminó con un leve crujido. Hiyori soltó el teléfono cual si fuese lava y rodeó sus rodillas con los brazos, enterrando su cabeza en ellas. Trató de respirar, de calmarse. El negro aterciopelado del interior de sus ojos se convirtió en la imagen nítida de un muchacho sonriente, sentado en la banca de un parque con la gorra vuelta del revés y un jersey con botas. De inmediato se levantó con un bufido exasperado y se arrojó sobre la cama. " _¡Ahora no!_ ", se reclamó. O tal vez le reclamó a su cerebro. O tal vez a él.

No supo en qué momento se quedó dormida.

Su padre se había ido temprano de la casa, así que quien se encontraba sentada en el pasillo junto a ella al lado de la oficina de maestros, era su madre.  
Fue tan terrible como esperaba. La señorita Kamishiro estaba parada como cuervo en una rama al lado del director, quien tenía el folder con el expediente de Hiyori y comenzó a hojearlo una vez que ambas se sentaron y la secretaria cerró la puerta tras ellas.  
-Iki Hiyori -comenzó a hablar, y en su rostro cuadrado se formaba una mueca decepcionada -Excelentes notas desde siempre, participación deportiva sobresaliente -la miró directamente a los ojos -tiene todas las cualidades de una alumna de élite. No puedo creer que decidiese poner en riesgo su futuro universitario por escapar, en toda la extensión de la palabra, a mitad de la jornada escolar, con ése joven.  
Su madre habló.  
-Puedo explicarlo, sensei. -Hiyori de algún modo se arrepentía de que su mentira hubiese tenido éxito; adjetivos como "hermosos hijos" y "conmovedor" salían como balas de la boca de su madre, dejando al director perplejo.  
-Bueno, el hecho de que haya sido su hermano lo convierte en una situación un poco menos desdichada -admitió el director. Hiyori se atrevió a sacar los ojos de su expediente, y dirigió fugazmente su mirada a la profesora de literatura, quien de nuevo parecía estar saboreando un pedazo de cáscara de limón. El resto del semestre iba a ser un dolor de cabeza. -Pero hay maneras de hacer las cosas correctamente, señorita Iki. -Hiyori agachó la cabeza.  
-Lo siento mucho.  
-Supongo que esto se debe a que en realidad usted no tiene actividades de clubs ni nada por el estilo después de clases. -Continuó el director. Sí que había analizado su expediente. -Las habilidades sociales son extremadamente importantes en la educación de un buen ciudadano. De nada te sirve tener notas sobresalientes si no sabes funcionar en una sociedad.  
-Sensei, en cuanto a eso, Hiyori tiene clases todas las tardes, salvo sus excepciones. -dijo su madre.  
-Ah, bueno, pero me refería a actividades sociales dentro de la escuela. Hay dos o tres buenas lecciones que una joven de su edad puede aprender conviviendo con sus compañeros en alguna actividad extraescolar. Le recomiendo que reduzca las clases a la que Iki-san asiste, si pudiere.  
-Sí, sensei. Por supuesto.  
Hiyori observaba de nuevo mientras se decidía sobre su vida. Recordó la escena de Yato del día anterior, vociferando y saliendo al jardín de la casa de Kofuku. Recordó su figura delgada, hecha bola en un rincón como un gato enojado antes de soltar un zarpazo. Gatito malo. Pero no puedo enojarme contigo, gatito, tienes unos ojos en verdad…  
" _¡Ahora no, Hiyori, maldita sea!_ ", se regañó de nuevo. Qué extraño impulso el de su cerebro, de salir corriendo a toda velocidad a lugares a donde no debía.  
El director se había levantado y miraba afuera por la ventana, con las manos detrás de la espalda.  
-No habrá castigo para Iki-san -dijo, finalmente. La señorita Kamishiro respingó. -Sin embargo, -continuó -la condición es que en un lapso de dos semanas venga aquí con su solicitud de clubes perfectamente elaborada. Escoja alguno que sea de su agrado, Iki-san, seguramente encontrará usted algo que le ayude a desarrollar mejor sus habilidades sociales.

Su madre volvió a casa poco después de eso. Hiyori se demoró un poco más en llegar a su salón de clases, y pasó por enfrente de un pizarrón de corcho fijo en uno de los pasillos. Se detuvo a mirar la gran cantidad de posters y anuncios que estaban pegados en él: circulares de todo tipo, anuncio de la avería de uno de los baños del tercer piso, voluntariados para los clubes deportivos, asesorías, club de cocina, club de tallado en madera, club de música, club de entusiastas del espacio…  
Hiyori suspiró. De nuevo tuvo que detener a su cerebro de pensar como habitualmente en cada decisión que tenía que tomar: " _¿qué escogería mi madre?_ ". No podía simplemente escoger uno al azar y enlistarse. La señora Iki consultaría de todas maneras todas las opciones que su hija tenía y escogería la que mejor impresión diese en la sociedad. " _¿Pero yo qué quiero? ¿por qué no tengo idea? ¿quién soy?_ ". Rendida, Hiyori arrastró los pies hacia su salón de clase. Ahí estaba la puerta. Colocó su mano en la placa de latón para deslizarla, pero sólo se quedó ahí, congelada. " _¿Por qué hago lo que hago?_ ".

El timbre la sacó violentamente de sus pensamientos. La primera hora había concluido, y su profesor saldría pronto al pasillo por la otra puerta. Hiyori tomó una gran bocanada de aire y abrió la puerta con seguridad, la cual se desvaneció completamente cuando sintió las miradas de todos sus compañeros fijos en ella. No podía ser que en verdad la escuela entera la hubiese visto, ¿o sí?  
Nerviosamente, se aproximó a su pupitre y deslizó la silla, que hizo más ruido del que estaba esperando. Las miradas de todos la habían seguido durante todo el camino. El silencio era casi sepulcral, de no ser porque del pasillo llegaban las voces de los alumnos que cambiaban de salón. No podía ser que todos la hubiesen visto saltar a la calle y salir corriendo de la mano de Yato, ¿o sí? Se preguntó si en verdad era posible sentirse tan pequeña, tantas veces el mismo día, como Alicia. " _Llévame contigo, gato risón_ ", pensó, y comenzó a preguntarse por qué el gato risón en su mente tenía ojos azules cuando dos figuras se quedaron paradas junto a su lugar.

-¿Y bien, Hiyori? -habló Yama. -¿No crees que olvidar contarnos el hecho de que tienes novio es un asunto bastante grave?  
De repente Hiyori olvidó por completo que todos la observaban en silencio. Enrojeció hasta la punta de sus cabellos y gritó.  
-¡¿QUÉÉÉ?!  
-Ay, vamos, por favor, absolutamente nadie salta así y se escapa de la escuela por cualquier persona. -Añadió Ami.  
-¡E-están equivocadas! E-e-sólo era… -Ami y Yama alzaron las cejas, tratando de sacar sentido de sus palabras. -¡Sólo era mi hermano! -Finalmente logró soltar. Por supuesto que no se tranquilizó cuando ambas amigas mostraban en su rostro que no le creían ni una palabra. Pero ¿qué iba a decirles? ¿"el guitarrista de Shrine me vino a buscar a la escuela a agradecerme por haber saltado a la calle para salvarlo y terminé pasando el día en casa de la banda, y por pura casualidad conociendo al productor"? Seguramente terminaría en alguna institución psiquiátrica, y estaba claro que no estaba demente. El gato risón de ojos azules en la parte más recóndita de su cabeza soltó una risa tintineante, " _aquí todos estamos locos_ ", y se esfumó en una nube de humo.  
Ami y Yama insistieron de nuevo durante el receso, en los vestidores y al término de las clases.  
-¡No hay nada qué contar! -Finalmente soltó Hiyori, exasperada. -¡Queríamos que fuese una sorpresa para mis padres así que simplemente no le dijimos a nadie que lo estábamos organizando!  
Yama ya estaba un poco molesta, y el tono de Hiyori terminó por tronarle los hilos que le quedaban. -Lo que sea que les hayas dicho a tus padres no va a funcionar conmigo, Hiyori.  
-Yama… -dijo Ami, preocupada, tratando de tocar uno de los hombros de su amiga.  
-En ningún momento me atrevería a asegurar que esa persona concuerda con lo que nos has dicho de tu hermano, ¡no voy a caer en eso!  
-Yama, ya basta -cortó Ami, con un hilo de voz. Hiyori llegó a su tope. Las clases habían terminado y no tenía motivos para quedarse por ahí.  
-¡No veo por qué tengas que "caer" en algo, Yama-chan! La realidad es ésa y en caso de que yo estuviese diciendo una mentira, tengo derecho a tener mis propios secretos, ¡tengo suficiente con mi madre indagando en mi vida como para también tener que darle explicaciones a mis amigas!  
-¡Hiyori-chan! -trató Ami, pero Hiyori ya estaba dirigiéndose a toda prisa a la entrada.

Su clase vespertina había sido un desastre. El ballet hacía que Hiyori se sintiera como mico con tutú, y el agravante de su enojo no mejoraba en nada las cosas. Sus compañeras la miraban con desprecio cuando levantar su pierna de repente se convertía en una patada al costado de una de ellas, y la maestra decidió interrumpir la clase para darle cinco minutos para que fuera al baño a refrescarse la cara y recuperara la concentración. Hiyori giró tan fuerte la perilla del grifo que terminó con ella en una mano y pasó 10 minutos tratando de volverla a embonar en su lugar. Cuando volvió, la profesora la envió directamente a casa. No era como si le molestara demasiado. En realidad, ella sabía con seguridad que no tenía talento para ninguna disciplina artística.

Llegó a casa cabizbaja, casi no cenó, y subió directamente a su habitación. Éste había sido, sin lugar a dudas, el día más agotador y difícil de su vida. Sin embargo, por mucho que quisiera quedarse dormida por el resto de la noche, aún debía hacer deberes. Se quitó el saco y lo puso encima de la silla de su escritorio, tomó su maletín y con cuidado sacó todo su contenido, extendiéndolo sobre la superficie, más por costumbre que por intención. Miró con interés todas sus cosas, limpias y ordenadas encima de su mesa de trabajo; a pesar de haberse sentado ahí cada noche durante la mayor parte de su vida, de repente de algún modo algo no se sentía bien. No reconocía la meticulosidad con que la persona que había usado ese escritorio había ordenado absolutamente todos los libros y carpetas y libretas que necesitaba, las plumas, los útiles, su agenda. Todo limpio. Todo como nuevo. Ninguna libreta tenía marcas de uso, ni adornos personales. Sus lápices y plumas eran sencillos, sobrios, sórdidos, estándar. ¿Quién vivía en ese cuarto?  
-Hiyori -respondió en voz alta, recargándose en el respaldo de su silla, que se sentía agresivo contra su espalda. -Hiyori vive aquí. -Suspiró, pasando una vez más sus ojos por encima de sus cosas, decidiendo por donde comenzar. Sabía de sobra que con una mirada a su agenda le sería suficiente para saberlo, pero cuando estaba a punto de tomarla, una envoltura de dulces saliendo de la bolsa frontal de su maletín robó por completo su atención. Tomándolo entre sus manos, Hiyori soltó una risita. Era la envoltura de papel de un kitkat sabor banana, que Hiyori creía que nadie en el mundo compraba y en repetidas ocasiones había pensado que no tenía sentido que lo vendieran. En el reverso, escrito a toda prisa con letra garrapateada, estaba una dirección de correo electrónico.  
" _¿Sí sabes usar el correo electrónico, no?_ ", le había dicho. Soltó un resoplido burlón. Mañana le demostraría a ese tonto que usaba citas de películas, cuyo aspecto no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, y cuyo humor variaba en 0,3 segundos que sí que podía enviar un correo electrónico. Guardó la envoltura en su cartera con cuidado, estiró los brazos entrelazando los dedos, y abrió su agenda.


	7. Liar

**¡Hola a todos! Mil gracias por seguir leyendo. De aquí en adelante se pone cada vez más interesante todo así que si tienen algo qué decir me encantaría escucharlo. Este episodio me costó muchísimo trabajo, realmente no soy capaz de entender por qué, pero bueno, solo como comentario, si encuentran algo raro avísenme. ¡En verdad mil gracias por leer! Me hacen la semana.  
**

* * *

 **7\. Liar – The Sex Pistols**

La zona comercial cerca de la escuela de Hiyori constaba de dos avenidas paralelas interconectadas por callejuelitas y callejones peatonales. Agazapado en las sombras detrás de una maquinita expendedora (POR TERCERA VEZ, la gente que atendía en los negocios de ahí era un dolor en el trasero), Yato esperaba atento el momento justo para salir de su escondite.  
Hiyori casi muere de un paro cardíaco cuando encontró a Yato caminando casual a su lado después de haber recibido un ligero golpecito en el hombro.  
-¡QUÉ…! -Yato se colocó un dedo sobre los labios para indicarle que fuera discreta. De nuevo llevaba el pañuelo, la gorra y los anteojos. Hiyori continuó en voz más baja -¿Qué rayos haces aquí?  
-Bueno, pregunté en muchas veterinarias si alguien había atendido a un burro roto, pero nadie supo decirme nada, así que pensé que sería más rápido venir a buscarte a la calle y evitar que saltases enfrente de otro automóvil. -Soltó Yato con picardía. La chica lo miró, entre fastidiada y divertida.  
-¿No te contacto en unos días y lo primero que se te ocurre es venir a esconderte a la calle a esperar que saliera de la escuela?  
-¡No puede ser que olvidases escribirme a mí! -Dijo él, poniendo una mueca de dolor -Soy tan encantador que cualquiera querría escribirme al día siguiente.  
Hiyori caminó más deprisa.  
-¡Adiós, Yato!  
-¡Oye, oye, espera! -dijo él, dándole alcance. -S…sólo… -El rubor en el rostro de él hizo que las mejillas de Hiyori también se encendieran un poco -quería saber si no había terminado por meterte en más problemas luego de lo que pasó. Si fue por eso que no has podido contactarme…  
Hiyori lo interrumpió con un suspiro.  
-En realidad pensaba contarte todo en un correo una vez que las cosas se calmasen un poco, por eso no te había escrito.  
-Así que sí tuviste problemas -añadió Yato, un poco desanimado.  
-Unos cuantos… -Hiyori se interrumpió -Realmente no es momento para contártelo, y estamos a media calle de cualquier forma, es un poco largo de contar.  
-¡Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo!  
¿Qué le sucedía?  
-¿Por qué estás siendo tan insistente? Son simples dramas de una niña de preparatoria, y tú eres -se refrenó al hablar, dándose cuenta de que podía hacer que toda su fachada se viniese abajo - _aparentemente_ una persona muy importante…  
Yato dudó por un momento, antes de responder.  
-Si hay algo que ocasioné simplemente quiero saber si hay alguna manera de ayudarte a resolverlo.  
A Hiyori le resultaba muy difícil creer que esta persona que rozaba en lo desesperante fuese capaz de escribir ésa clase de música. Era una idea absurda.  
-Escucha, prometo que te contaré todo lo que ha sucedido pero en este preciso momento tengo que llegar a una clase y ya se me está haciendo tarde.  
-¡Vaya, tomas clases en la tarde también! ¡Te mantienes ocupada!  
-Bueno… en realidad no es que sea muy buena en eso… -Añadió ella, en voz muy baja.  
-¿Qué es?  
-Pintura…  
Yato la miró incrédulo.  
-No te veo con muchas ganas de ir -dijo, en tono sugestivo. Hiyori frenó en seco. Yato tenía razón. Miró directamente a sus pies, y pensó. De cualquier modo era algo en lo que ella no tenía talento. De cualquier modo el director le había exigido hacer tiempo para algún club escolar. ¿Por qué no simplemente olvidarse de ella?

Yato la miró en la distancia haciendo reverencias, disculpándose una y otra vez con una profesora de cabello muy largo y suelto, afuera de un diminuto despacho enterrado en un rincón de una plaza comercial. Cuando regresó, de algún modo se notaba más tranquila.  
-Va a sonarte muy loco -le explicó Hiyori mientras bajaban las escaleras -pero en realidad siento como si me acabaran de levantar un gran peso de los hombros. -Yato no pudo contenerse.  
-¿Por qué lo haces?  
-¿Eh?  
-Correr de un lado a otro con un horario endemoniado tomando lecciones de cosas que no te gustan, ni te interesan en absoluto. -Hiyori intentó responder, pero de sus labios salió solo un leve y corto "hm" -Dios, siendo tan joven lo último que deberías hacer es desperdiciar tu tiempo en esas cosas.  
Hiyori no pudo emitir palabra hasta que dejaron la plaza comercial y continuaron por la avenida, caminando al parecer sin rumbo fijo. El sol se estaba poniendo, dentro de poco encenderían las luces, y Hiyori tenía tiempo libre.  
-G-gracias. -Soltó.  
Yato se detuvo, intrigado. -¿No eres educada por simple reflejo?  
-¿Lo dice quien limpia sus gafas de sol cada que está nervioso?  
 _Touché_. Yato rió y se sorprendió el mismo del sonido de su propia carcajada, de la tensión en su qujiada y la posición de su cabeza, inclinándose hacia atrás. -No sé de qué me estás agradeciendo, Hiyori, pero si en realidad quieres hacer algo por mí, tengo un favor qué pedirte.

La chica comenzó a dudar que esto hubiera sido una movida inteligente justo cuando se bajaron del metro en una estación un poco alejada de su zona habitual. Del área no se decían muchas cosas bonitas, y ella ni siquiera estaba segura de qué pasaría una vez que llegasen a su casa. Sin embargo no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuera confiar. Por alguna razón creer que Yato fuera capaz de hacerle algo malo era algo que en su mente se sentía antinatural. Conversar con él era fácil, si acaso un poco exasperante por sus actitudes soberbias de tanto en tanto y su terrible propensión a hacer chistes espantosos; caminar a su lado hacía que cruzar las calles de un barrio que se veía tan dudoso como aquél, se sintiera tan seguro como subir y bajar los escalones de su casa. Entre silencios, Hiyori trataba de desenredar la situación en su cabeza, ¿por qué estar con él fluía tan bien? ¿en dónde estaba el esfuerzo extra que le costaba interactuar siempre con otras personas? Estaba acostumbrada a observar con detenimiento cada acentuación y cada pausa de los demás para saber exactamente qué comentario hacer. Yato cambiaba y fluía como el agua y ella simplemente lo dejaba pasar. Respondía si él hablaba, comentaba algo si se le ocurría, y callaba si la conversación se agotaba. ¿Qué era esto?  
Se detuvieron ante la entrada de un callejón y Hiyori pudo ver las escaleras bajando a su sótano. Yato buscó las llaves en su bolsillo, parloteando algo acerca de un anuncio de gatitos que lo tenía intrigado. Al momento de girar la perilla, su rostro palideció y, dando media vuelta, se pegó con los brazos abiertos al marco de la puerta, como lagartija.  
-Yato, ¿qué haces?  
Notoriamente nervioso, Yato comenzó a tartamudear.  
-¡N-n-no tengo nada de beber!  
-¿Ah?  
-¿Puedes ir a comprar… bebidas? -Sonrió, pero Hiyori no podía ignorar el hecho de que todo esto era muy extraño.  
-…O-keeey… -la chica miró a su alrededor -¡Ah! Ahí hay una máquina. -Comenzó a subir los escalones, buscando cambio en su abrigo, cuando el grito de Yato la sorprendió.  
-¡NOOO, EN ESA NO!  
-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?  
-¡No me gustan esas bebidas!  
-¿De qué demonios estás hablando?  
-¡Quiero de las de allá!  
-¡Pero tengo que cruzar toda la calle!  
-¡Sólo ve!  
-No te entiendo ¿qué bebida quieres?  
-¡Da igual! ¡Sólo ve!  
Minutos después, Hiyori volvía fastidiada con dos bebidas enlatadas de la maquinita expendedora más alejada de la casa de Yato. Vaya que era un sujeto raro.

Cuando regresó al callejón lo primero que vio fue la montaña de bolsas negras apiladas frente a la escalera. Se abrió camino a través del espacio que quedaba para no tocar nada y bajando con cuidado tocó en la puerta desconchada con los nudillos. Yato abrió inmediatamente.  
-¡Ah, Hiyori!, estaba a punto de ir a buscarte.  
-Yato… ¿y estas bolsas?  
-¡Nad…! Es decir, sí, me pregunto quién las habrá dejado ahí -rió nerviosamente y de inmediato la tomó del brazo y cerró la puerta tras ellos.  
Hiyori se acomodó en el sillón y miró sospechosamente a su alrededor. Conocía el entorno de los muchachos de su edad. En los días en los que tenía cuidado, Masaomi dejaba por lo menos alguna gaveta abierta, y su habitación siempre mostraba señales de su paso por ahí. Este departamento estaba extrañamente pulcro. De reojo vio a Yato afanándose en la cocina.  
-¿Está bien si te traje un té helado? -preguntó, dudosa.  
-Ah, no te preocupes, Hiyori. No tengo sed.  
Increíble.

HIyori se sentía muy avergonzada ante las carcajadas de Yato, algunas horas después.  
-¡N-no te rías! En verdad es sumamente incómodo cuando encuentro a Yama-chan prácticamente donde sea y lo único que hace es levantarme la nariz e irse -dijo, haciendo una mueca triste, ante lo cual Yato dejó de reír poco a poco, pero siguió mirándola con una sonrisa.  
-Vaya, ahora entiendo por qué no escribiste en varios días.  
Hiyori accedió a contarle todo lo que había sucedido, y después de disuadir a Yato de comenzar a hacer una lista de todas las mentiras que se habían acumulado sobre de ella en los días anteriores, procedió también a contarle acerca de Yama y la molesta actitud que había tomado, haciendo comentarios por lo bajo cuando estaba segura de que Hiyori podía escucharla, y el hecho de que Ami aún trataba de hacerla como mediadora.  
-No sólo eso, al parecer a pesar de lo que he estado tratando de hacerles creer en la escuela están inventándome otra vida que ni yo sabía que tenía.  
Yato finalmente estiró brazos y piernas, y miró al techo, pensativo, colocando ambos brazos tras su cabeza.  
-La gente es agotadora, ¿no?  
-¿A qué te refieres?  
-Como tu amiga, la tal Yama. Entiendo que esté enojada porque le mintieras, pero ir por ahí exigiendo que la gente te cuente prácticamente todo con lujo de detalle es bastante molesto. ¿Siempre es así?  
Hiyori pensó por un momento. En realidad Yama siempre había sido el tipo de amiga impertinente a la que había que sacarla de los problemas a menudo, pero fuera de eso en realidad era leal y era capaz de correr a donde fuera con tal de ayudarte, si lo necesitabas. De repente Hiyori se sintió sumamente equivocada.  
-Yama-chan siempre está al pendiente de lo que Ami-chan y yo necesitamos. -Murmuró -Supongo que por eso es muy aprensiva cuando se entera de que sucede algo de lo que no estaba enterada.  
Ante la interjección burlona de Yato, Hiyori lo miró con el ceño fruncido. En ése preciso momento parecía una persona distante, fría, completamente distinta a la que ella había conocido en el transcurso de esos días.  
-¿Y qué espera obtener a cambio?  
-¿Eh?  
-La gente no es buena simplemente porque sí. La prueba está en que se molestó porque la realidad que ella quería ver en ti no es la que le estás mostrando.  
Yato estaba solo. Hiyori miró a su alrededor. Deliberadamente se había alejado de la gente. ¿Era por la discusión que había tenido con Viina? La chica lo miró sentado ahí, con los ojos fijos al frente, buscando la soledad para poder armar de nuevo las piezas de sí mismo después de esa separación. Hiyori suspiró ¿Por qué le dolía de pronto tanto el pecho? Yato de repente pareció salir de un trance, y la miró directo a los ojos. Su rostro era distinto de nuevo. Esta vez era la cara alegre y amable que le había mostrado en el parque después de escapar de su escuela. Le sonrió dulcemente.  
-Yo no soy nadie para decir nada sobre tus amigas, Hiyori. Seguramente lo que tú piensas es más acertado. Es tu decisión si vas con ella y arreglas las cosas o te las apañas sola.  
Hiyori pensó por unos momentos.  
-¿Qué harías tú?  
-Yo dejaría que se pudriera en el infierno hasta el final de sus días. -Dijo Yato con voz completamente seria y profunda, y a sus ojos asomó un destello desconocido para la chica. Ante su mirada extrañada el muchacho sonrió de nuevo y se levantó del sillón, dirigiéndose al fondo del sótano. De pronto a Hiyori le asestó una duda.  
-¿Qué era lo que querías pedirme?  
Yato volvió con su guitarra en una mano y un par de partituras arrugadas en la otra.  
-Quiero que escuches esto.  
El sillón se hundió de nuevo ante el renovado peso y Yato tocó. Le mostró una melodía y luego el acompañamiento. Hiyori escuchaba atentamente y lanzaba preguntas aquí y allá. Conforme pasaba el tiempo, Yato se enfrascaba más y más en lo que estaba tocando y hablaba cada vez menos. Intrigada, Hiyori notó que su rostro cambió de nuevo, esta vez brillaba internamente con alguna especie de energía extraña que resultaba hechizante. "¿Qué tal esto?" preguntaba él de pronto, y ella notaba los sutiles cambios que hacía entre una idea y otra, y simplemente comentaba cuál le había parecido mejor. Yato se descubrió a sí mismo haciendo taches ligeros sobre las notas en lugar de tachaduras brutales, haciendo el reacomodo de la melodía sobre la misma idea. Terminó con una idea de canción coherente, fluida, fresca y completamente nueva. El chico tomó el papel entre sus manos, mirándolo como si valiera dos millones de dólares. Después la miró a ella como si hubiese descubierto el fuego.

Hiyori trataba de disipar la sonrisa tonta que llevaba en el rostro y respiraba profundo para deshacerse de la extraña taquicardia que la invadió durante todo el camino de regreso después de que Yato se hubiese despedido de ella en la estación del metro. Por alguna razón había sido increíblemente difícil sacudírselo de encima; ella no alcanzaba a comprender qué era lo que hacía que Yato no pudiera dejar de ofrecerle cosas. Trató de comprarle un pastel de un expendio cerca de la estación simplemente porque se le quedó mirando, y le resultó dos veces más difícil convencerlo de que no necesitaba llevarla a cenar a ningún lado. Accedió a acompañarla hasta la estación solamente cuando Hiyori lo amenazó con no escribirle nunca, y ella se excusó después con el hecho de que sus padres aún no sabían que había renunciado a la clase de pintura esa misma tarde y que sus padres no iban a tolerar una demora injustificada más. La visión del muchacho mirándola tras las barras del metro, despidiéndose de ella con la mano era precisamente lo que mantenía su estúpida sonrisa, y por alguna razón cuando reparaba en el hecho de que su cara parecía hecha de goma por no poder quitarla y el área alrededor de sus pómulos comenzaba a dolerle la hacía sonreír todavía más. ¿Se había vuelto loca?  
-¿Pasó algo bueno? -Preguntó a su lado una voz familiar. La luz del atardecer iluminó el cabello rubio y los ojos ambarinos del chico que le había dado alcance en la arboleda frente a la estación.  
-¡Tendou-kun! -Dijo Hiyori, sintiéndose afortunada -¡Qué gusto verte!  
-¡Llámame Yukine, por favor! -contestó el, con una voz demasiado aterciopelada. Algo en el interior de la chica hizo clic, y reaccionó con cautela.  
-¿Qué haces por esta zona, Yukine-kun? -Ahí estaba de nuevo. La atención extrema. Los nervios de punta. El pensamiento rápido antes de responder cualquier cosa. Con sorpresa deseó hallarse al lado de Yato.  
-Un amigo vive cerca, pero ya me iba. -Tras una expresión de sorpresa de Hiyori por el hecho de que Yukine tuviese amigos cerca de su casa, el chico preguntó -¿Tú de dónde vienes, Iki-san?  
Ah, ahí estaba de nuevo. No había detectado ese tono la última vez que habló con él, ¿qué pretendía? ¿Por qué su voz sonaba tan… _peligrosa_?  
-Por favor, llámame Hiyori -dudó en continuar, ¿por qué tenía la sensación de que no estaba bien decirle que había visto a Yato? Tras una breve pausa, continuó, -De hecho es muy curioso, justamente vi a Yato hace un rato.  
Hiyori se arrepintió de inmediato de haberlo dicho cuando vio la sonrisa de Yukine. No era una sonrisa real. Todo en su rostro era una fachada, y le llenó de nerviosismo no poder distinguir qué había debajo.  
-¿A Yato? En realidad es muy curioso, Hiyori. -Soltó una risa (" _Falsa_ " pensó ella de inmediato) y prosiguió -¿Dónde lo encontraste? Espero que no haya decidido de hecho convertirse en tu sombra, como planeaba.  
-¿Como planeaba?  
Yukine se acercó a ella, venenosamente.  
-No ha dejado de hablar de ti desde que te dio su correo electrónico. De hecho fue un tormento estar oyéndolo quejarse todo el tiempo de que no le habías escrito. Ayer tomó la decisión de ir a buscarte de nuevo. Traté de hacerle ver que era una idea estúpida, pero puedo ver que te encontró tal como quería.  
¿Por qué estaba hablando así? Hiyori decidió saltar al vacío y enfrentarlo. ¿Qué estaba tramando este crío?  
-De hecho, Yukine-kun -Hiyori se aseguró de puntualizar muy bien la frase y de que su pronunciación fuese impecable -me abordó saliendo de mi escuela y pasé la tarde en su departamento.  
Yukine se detuvo en seco.  
-Ah, ya veo. -La miró directamente a los ojos, con un chispazo ígneo. Del mismo modo que ella, Yukine preguntó: -¿Y te divertiste?  
-Mucho, Yato está trabajando en material nuevo y me mostró algunas ideas para las nuevas canciones.  
Hiyori pudo ver claramente, aunque la luz disminuía conforme pasaban los minutos, que en los ojos del muchacho se encendía la ira y la alarma. Tras un vistazo fugaz un poco más abajo, descubrió que los nudillos de Yukine estaban blancos.  
-Escucha. -Dijo él, con un tono de voz completamente distinto, sin almíbar, sin disfraces. -No sé realmente qué es lo que pretendas, pero puedes irte olvidando de tu pequeño acto conmigo.  
-No sé de qué hablas. -Se defendió ella, con la voz llana. Yukine se acercó un poco más a ella, intimidatoriamente. Hiyori no se movió ni un milímetro.  
-Sabes bien que yo no me trago nada de lo que dices. Los demás también dudan seriamente de ti, pero Yato es demasiado inocente para verlo.  
Por primera vez, Hiyori sintió nervios.  
-Exactamente no sé cuál sea tu objetivo, pero si ya fuiste a su casa gustosa quiere decir que esto ya llegó demasiado lejos.  
-No sé de qué hablas. -Repitió. Yukine sacudió la cabeza, furioso.  
-¡Deja de hacerte la inocente!  
Una tercera voz sacó a ambos de su concentración en el otro, y Hiyori miró hacia la estación, sintiendo un apretón en el pecho cuando vio al joven de cabello negro correr hacia ellos, con su bufanda en la mano.  
-¡Hey, chicos! -Saludó Yato, desde lejos. Hiyori le iba a responder, aliviada de que estuviera ahí, cuando de repente sintió un fuerte tirón en el asa del maletín de su escuela.  
Para su horror, Yukine lo abrió y volcó todo su contenido en el suelo, ante ellos, a pesar de que Hiyori trató de quitárselo como pudo.  
-¡¿Qué carajo estás haciendo, mocoso?! -Espetó Yato, llegando al sitio a toda velocidad, encontrando a Hiyori tratando de recoger sus cosas rápidamente.  
 _No podía dejar que lo viera._  
Yukine dejó caer el maletín de Hiyori a su lado, y Yato lo miró, enfurecido, mientras se arrodillaba frente a Hiyori para ayudarla a juntar sus cosas. -¡¿Qué se te metió, animal?!  
La respuesta de Yukine fue una mirada endemoniada a Hiyori y un pie encima de una libreta de composición… y un estuche de disco compacto. Los dedos de la chica habían estado a centímetros de ser prensados contra el suelo bajo el pie del muchacho.  
-¡YUKI-¡  
-¡PRESTA ATENCIÓN POR UNA MALDITA VEZ EN TU VIDA, YATO! -Explotó Yukine, y señaló a su pie, removiéndolo de las cosas de Hiyori, que estaba congelada por el horror.  
La mano temblorosa de Yato levantó el compacto del suelo. La miró con ojos desorbitados. Esos ojos que minutos antes la habían mirado como si fuese la novena maravilla del mundo ahora la cuestionaban, la escudriñaban tratando de entender.  
-¿Hiyori? -aventuró a preguntar Yato. La punzada en los ojos de Hiyori finalmente se tradujo en lágrimas de ira, de vergüenza. Rápidamente metió sus cosas en el maletín, sollozando.  
-En verdad lo siento. -Musitó con un hilo de voz, y salió corriendo del lugar. Las luces de la calle se encendieron.  
Yato la siguió con la mirada, con el disco de SHRINE en una mano, y su bufanda rosa en la otra. Apenas alcanzó a escuchar a Yukine hablar.  
-Hey, viejo, déjala. Así estamos mucho mejor. Pudo haber sido una fan demente, o algo mucho peor. Es mejor que te quedes en nuestra casa por unos días…

Yato se negó a hablar con Yukine durante toda la semana siguiente que pasó en casa con todos.


	8. Psycho

**¡Hola a todos! Me muero de sueño.**  
 **Esta semana ha sido definitivamente terrible, primero lo de Noragami (los que van al día me entenderán) y luego lo de esta noche con Trump… Ugh. Alguien termine con el 2016 por favor. Pero después de terminar mi fanfic.**

* * *

 **8\. Psycho - Muse**

-Ami-chan... Yama-chan... esperen... -Hiyori alcanzó a sus amigas cruzando el patio central. Yama soltó un bufido exasperado e hizo el amago de irse pero Ami la retuvo por el brazo, forzándola a encarar a su amiga.  
-Yo... especialmente contigo, Yama-chan... yo... -Dudó Hiyori, retorciendo los nudillos alrededor del asa de su maletín.  
El prolongado silencio hizo que la chica mirara directamente hacia sus amigas, agradeciendo el hecho de que no presionaran su disculpa, ya de por sí difícil para ella. La mirada de Ami era aprensiva, mientras Yama trataba de mantener su expresión de fastidio, pero no se movió en absoluto ante la duda de su amiga.  
"¿Qué harías tú?"  
"Yo dejaría que se pudriera en el infierno..."  
Partes de su conversación con él de días antes le vinieron a la memoria, y para su horror, estuvieron lejos de hacerla sentir mejor. El recuerdo de ésa tarde, los intensos ojos azules, tan expresivos, comunicándole desde comodidad hasta confusión y desconfianza, lo único que hizo fue que las lágrimas asomaran a sus ojos y dejaran caminitos húmedos por sus mejillas. Una oleada de enojo y vergüenza la hizo sollozar, regañándose a sí misma por no tener control de sus emociones. Trató de seguir hablando pero en realidad estaba haciendo un trabajo sumamente penoso. Sus amigas se tensaron.  
-¡Hey! -Dijo Yama, azorada -¡N-no llores! ¡No es para tanto! ¡Disculpa aceptada!  
-¡Ay Hiyori! -Suspiró Ami y la estrujó en un abrazo -¡Nosotras también lo sentimos mucho!  
Yama posó su mano en uno de los hombros de Hiyori, -Yo también en verdad lo siento, Hiyori-chan.  
Las tres se dirigieron al salón de clases mientras Hiyori se enjugaba las lágrimas. De alguna manera ellas habían creído que eran lágrimas de disculpa, y no iba a sacarlas de su error. En realidad estaba aliviada por no tener que dar explicaciones.  
Durante el almuerzo, Hiyori se las arregló para llenar los huecos acerca de SHRINE, pero terminó poniéndolas al tanto del desliz con "Yuuto", la crueldad con la que Yukine había revelado una mentira blanca en la que no hizo hincapié (y que por fortuna Ami y Yama no indagaron por detalles) y el "castigo" impuesto por el director.  
-Wow. -Soltó Yama, abrumada. -Bueno, si de algo te sirve, en el club de judo aún tenemos lugares disponibles.  
-Si llego con mi madre diciéndole que me inscribí al club de judo seguramente la enviaría al hospital. -Masculló Hiyori, cabizbaja.  
-Es verdad, tienes que pensar mejor en tus posibilidades -comentó Ami, con el dedo en la barbilla. -Y en tanto al chico, ¿Yuuto-san, dijiste? Estoy segura de que si en verdad le importas, escuchará lo que le tengas qué decir. -Agregó, con una sonrisa.  
-¡Tiene qué elegir! -Levantó la voz Yama, apasionada -¡O su amigo o tú!  
-...Y es por eso que no tienes novio, Yama-chan -Suspiró Ami -Eso no es adecuado en lo más remoto.  
-¡Oye!  
-En realidad no creo que sea tan sencillo como decirle que elija a uno de los dos -dijo Hiyori. En ese momento sonó la campana que marcaba el final del almuerzo y las chicas se levantaron, dirigiéndose de vuelta al salón de clases. Hiyori sonrió. Finalmente tenía de vuelta a sus amigas, pero no podía dejar de sentirse mal; de cualquier modo seguía diciendo mentiras para cubrir cosas que no era tan fácil decir. Pero ¿qué otro remedio le quedaba? ¿Contar todo tal cual era?  
-Oigan, chicas -Llamó Hiyori, y las tres se detuvieron en el pasillo. -¿Me creerían si les digo que conozco a los integrantes de SHRINE y pasé una tarde con el guitarrista?  
Ami y Yama la miraron con los ojos como platos. Luego se echaron a reír.  
-¡Seguro, Hiyori-chan! -dijo Yama, sarcástica, y siguieron caminando con Hiyori detrás, que hundió la cabeza entre los hombros.  
-Eso creí...

-¡Sería bueno que levantaras tu trasero de vez en cuando y ayudases en la cocina! -Había dicho Daikoku en algún punto de la semana. Él sabía que en realidad lo que quería era ver alguna especie de ánimo en él. En la casa había 5 habitaciones, pero últimamente sólo se ocupaban dos. Yato había estado encerrado en la habitación que ocupaba cuando vivía ahí en un principio, la cual era aproximadamente del tamaño de su sótano entero en la ciudad. Había hecho amago de irse durante los primeros días, pero Daikoku se lo había impedido. No había dejado el cuarto desde entonces. Kofuku había venido a hablar con él regularmente a través de la puerta, cuando se dio cuenta que tampoco estaba comiendo apropiadamente.  
-Yatty-chan... otra vez no comiste nada, -decía Kofuku hoy -lamentamos que las cosas tengan que ser así, pero hay que mantenernos seguros. Esta vez no ocurrió nada, pero no habría necesidad de haberte expuesto así si estuvieses aquí, con nosotros...  
Yato la escuchaba desde su puesto habitual, sentado a la mesita junto a la ventana que mostraba directamente el plástico azul que cubría la piscina, fumando. Su cabello era una maraña y un cobertor sobre los hombros lo hacía parecer un búho en su percha. Podía escucharla perfectamente, sabía lo que quería responder, pero se quedó ahí, inmóvil. Un océano de pensamientos simultáneos lo inundaba: la fecha límite, cuánto tiempo llevaba en ésa casa, el rostro de Hiyori embargado de vergüenza, Yukine, ese estúpido mocoso, Hiyori, la nueva canción que había dejado en el sótano, el hecho de que no le apetecía comer nada, Hiyori, aún tenía su correo, ¿le habría escrito? probablemente no, qué fácil sería destrozarse el cráneo en la ventana...  
Yato enterró la colilla del cigarro con más violencia de la necesaria, quemándose las yemas y ensuciándolas con la pila de cenizas de varios días. En realidad odiaba fumar, pero la nicotina era capaz de suprimir sus constantes impulsos de ansiedad y disminuir un poco la velocidad de su mente. Estaba seguro que destruía neuronas, y eso estaba bien. Lo único que le ocasionaban eran pensamientos idiotas que lo paralizaban y lo volvían incapaz de terminar cualquier cosa.  
El fulgor magenta de los ojos de la chica regresó a su cabeza con la fuerza y precisión de un bat, y Yato recogió sus rodillas con los brazos, y enterró su cara en las huesudas protuberancias.  
"Si me vieras así, seguro pensarías que soy todo un perdedor", pensó, al mismo tiempo regañándose por pensar de esa manera, y al mismo tiempo recordando esa tarde en el sótano, donde las ideas fluían, ordenadas, donde miró sus ojos y todo fue silencio, donde las piezas embonaban a la perfección.  
Se levantó rápidamente de su silla, casi tumbando la mesa en el camino, despojándose del cobertor, su mente castigándolo de nuevo por depender de una niña de preparatoria que tenía pocas semanas de conocer, y por dejar que las cosas llegaran hasta este punto. Abrió la puerta del cuarto, botando el seguro, y alcanzó a ver a Kofuku caminando cabizbaja por el pasillo, rendida. El sonido la hizo voltear tras ella, y ver a Yato le iluminó la cara.  
Tras recibir al remolino rosa chicle en sus brazos, la miró sonriendo.  
-¿Cómo es que no hemos ensayado si estamos todos aquí?  
-¡Llamaré a todos de inmediato! -canturreó Kofuku, y se fue corriendo por el pasillo, semejando una mariposa.

Yato dejó caer su cara sobre el kotatsu, horas después, con el cabello aún húmedo de la ducha que tomó luego del ensayo... o lo que eso hubiese sido. Daikoku soltó un gruñido exasperado, exigiéndole que dejara de ensuciar la mesa y Kofuku le pasó el brazo sobre los hombros, abrazándolo, mientras hablaba con la más suave de las voces.  
-Yatty-chan, relájate, ¿vale? no siempre los ensayos son exitosos, menos después de tanto tiempo. -El intento de su amiga de consolarlo sólo hizo que aumentara su frustración, y giró la cabeza al lado contrario de Kofuku. Yukine y Daikoku habían conectado la consola de videojuegos y se divertían disparándole al bando contrario en una partida online. En la situación actual, Yato era incapaz de entender cómo un juego de esa clase les sirviese para relajarse después de un ensayo tan malo. Había sido completamente incapaz de concentrarse, perdía sus entradas, erraba notas, y vociferaba frustrado por no poder hilar ideas coherentes. Decidieron que continuarían al día siguiente, aunque en realidad ninguno se sintió más tranquilo. Cobijado por el brazo de Kofuku, Yato lloriqueó -Ojalá fuese capaz de concentrarme como antes.  
-Eh, tómate tu tiempo, hombre -soltó Daikoku, sonriente. Ver a Yato fuera de su cuarto lo había aliviado sobremanera -ya habrá algo que traiga al Yato de los veinte millones de regreso.  
-Trae a una fulana vestida de colegiala; al parecer eso les gusta -se mofó Yukine.  
-Yuki... -trató de reprimirlo Kofuku. Yato ni siquiera se inmutó ante las palabras de Yukine. La pareja tenía plena conciencia de que estaba determinado a ignorarlo por tanto tiempo como fuese posible; pero también estaban seguros de que Yukine decía cosas a propósito al sentirse resentido por estar recibiendo la ley del hielo y no creían que esto fuese a durar calmado mucho más tiempo. Para su mala fortuna, el adolescente siguió hablando.  
-¡Míralo, Kofuku! está siendo patético a propósito para que nos de lástima por haberle abierto los ojos a la realidad de su noviecita. -Yato enrojeció hasta las orejas, pero no respondió. Daikoku apretó los puños alrededor del control, contando los segundos. Yukine no sacó los ojos de la pantalla. -De cualquier modo, envié su trasero directamente a casa y lo que sea que planeara no sucederá, ¡mira que decir que no tenía idea de quién éramos!  
-¿Y qué? -cortó una voz áspera desde el kotatsu. Yato se enderezó y perforó a Yukine con una mirada glacial -¿Acaso ya ni siquiera soy libre de escoger mis amistades?  
-Bah, acéptalo, ni siquiera tienes idea de en quién confiar y como crees que ya no puedes contar con nosotros desde lo de Viina, vas y buscas a la primera persona que pasa frente a tí. -Daikoku y Kofuku cerraron los ojos, derrotados. Algo estaba a punto de estallar.  
-Viina, ¡Viina! ¡Maldita sea, me gustaría que dejaran de mencionarla a cada oportunidad! ¡Estoy harto de todo esto, Yukine! ¿¡Qué carajo piensas lograr con recalcarme una y otra vez que fue culpa mía que se fuera!? -Ante los gritos, Yukine apagó la consola, con furia.  
-¡QUE REFLEXIONES UN MOMENTO, TAL VEZ!  
-¿REFELXIONAR QUÉ?  
-¡EN LO PATÉTICO QUE RESULTA QUE ARRASTRES TU CULO DETRÁS DE UNA MOCOSA BUENA PARA NADA PARA OBTENER UN POCO DE VALIDACIÓN AUNQUE NO SEPAS NADA DE ELLA!  
Yato tomó a Yukine por el brazo con violencia y lo guió al jardín. Daikoku hizo ademán de levantarse a toda prisa, pero Kofuku lo tranquilizó poniendo una mano en su rodilla. Sonriendo dulcemente, hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.  
-Yatty-chan nunca le haría daño a Yuki. -Y añadió, con chispazo en los ojos -Ya no es el mismo de antes.  
Daikoku volvió a sentarse y miró hacia la puerta principal, preocupado.

Afuera, Yato prácticamente arrojó a Yukine contra el deportivo azul y lo miró con furia, antes de comenzar a remover la lona de encima. Sacó la llave de su bolsillo y removió los seguros. Abrió la puerta del conductor.  
-Sube -Yukine permaneció parado junto al auto, con los brazos cruzados. -¡QUE TE SUBAS! -Insistió con un gruñido, y Yukine le dio la vuelta al auto de mala gana, cerrando tras de sí con un portazo.  
-¿A dónde vamos? -Trataba de apaciguar el nerviosismo que de repente le había invadido. Normalmente, cuando alguna riña alcanzaba ese nivel, Yato era el primero en evadirla, dejando el lugar. Algo había cambiado.  
Yato colocó la llave en la ranura junto al volante y giró el switch. Miró a Yukine directamente a los ojos y lo vio titubear en el asiento. Esa clase de energía era algo que Yukine nunca había visto en él. Sin responder, Yato encendió el estéreo y buscó una estación inexistente. La estática llenó la cabina del auto y Yukine lo miró confundido. Yato no rompió el contacto visual mientras subía el volumen de la estática a un nivel casi insoportable. Yukine tornó su rostro en una mueca de dolor mientras cubría sus orejas.  
-¿Duele? -Gritó Yato.  
Yukine lo miró incrédulo mientras subía más el volumen. Incluso el rostro del joven mostraba incomodidad.  
-¿¡QUÉ DIABLOS PASA CONTIGO?! -Gritó Yukine, apartando del estéreo las manos de Yato con un golpe, bajando el volumen y pulsando el botón de OFF.  
-Eso que oíste fue mi cerebro -dijo Yato. El fulgor en sus ojos hacía que fuera difícil no creerle. Encendió el estéreo de nuevo y buscó una estación de música suave. Un cuarteto de violines acarició las notas con dulzura.  
-Ese es mi cerebro cuando estoy con ella.  
Yukine se dejó caer contra el tablero del auto, con un gruñido.  
-¡Diablos Yato! Es obvio que sientes algo por la chica, pero no hay necesidad de que seas tan cursi, ¡me das asco!  
Yato enrojeció hasta las orejas.  
-¡NO ES POR ESO! -Ante la mirada escéptica de Yukine, continuó parloteando -¿No lo entiendes, Yuki? TODO EL TIEMPO está pasando algo por mi estúpida cabeza y soy incapaz de filtrar todo... al menos así era hasta que la conocí... por primera vez en mucho tiempo hay silencio... puedo concentrarme. Sé que tal vez debí ser más cuidadoso pero...  
Yukine abrió la puerta del auto.  
-Creía que eras bastante idiota -masculló Yukine con amargura - no que eras un maldito maniático.  
Yato rió por lo bajo.  
-Supongo que sí estoy un poco loco.  
Yukine bajó del auto y dio media vuelta, hablando con la mano posada en el borde de la puerta.  
-Haz lo que te venga en gana. -pasó la otra mano por su cabello, despeinándose. -Toma en cuenta que lo que sea que pase de hoy en adelante será completamente su culpa, y por tanto tuya, por involucrarla donde no debiste.  
Yukine cerró la puerta, y Yato bajó el cristal antes de que el chico pudiera alejarse.  
-Eh, Yukine. ¿Qué pensarías si yo estuviera en tu lugar y Suzuha fuese Hiyori? -Yukine se detuvo en seco. -¿Qué hubiera pasado si cuando lo invitases a pasar la tarde aquí me hubiera puesto en la misma actitud que tomaste con ella... pasándole por encima... haciéndolo sentir humillado?  
-No es lo mismo...  
-¿Ah, en serio? Me parece que la circunstancia es parecida, Suzuha viene todo el tiempo y sólo tú sabes quién es...  
-¡Pero confío en él! -se exaltó Yukine, dando media vuelta y lanzando una mirada feroz.  
-Y yo confío en tu criterio. También confío en Hiyori. -Yukine bufó y siguió caminando.  
-Te hubiera partido la cara en ese momento. -Continuó, caminando hacia la casa.  
-Al parecer el que está enamorado es otro -añadió Yato en su característica y molesta voz. Inmediatamente subió las ventanas del auto, encendió el motor y pulsó play en el disco de su estéreo. Mientras daba la vuelta a la fuente para salir de la casa, observó la cara de Yukine enrojecida como un tomate, pero no alcanzó a escuchar el grito de "NO ME JODAS", ni a verlo arrojarle un puñado de gravilla que no logró golpear su auto.

-¿Estás segura de que no quieres que te ayudemos, Hiyori-chan? -Preguntó Yama. Ami y ella estaban despidiéndose de Hiyori en la puerta de la escuela.  
-Son muy amables, chicas, pero el trato con mi hermano fue encargarme sola. -Dijo ella, sonriendo a modo de disculpa, preparándose para una tarde de cacería de salones para eventos, servicio de banquetes, floristas, imprentas de invitaciones…  
La sola idea la abrumaba, pero por algún lado tenía que comenzar. Realmente Hiyori sabía de sobra que era la excusa perfecta para no pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido y distraerse del constante asalto a su mente de ese par de ojos azules que aparecían de la nada, en situaciones completamente aleatorias, atravesando cualquier pensamiento. Mientras recolectaba números telefónicos en el distrito comercial, trataba de no poner atención al entorno, que hablaba de él, que trataba de que lo recordara tan dolorosamente con cada detalle. Era completamente inexplicable, incluso absurdo. ¿Cómo conviviendo tan poco con alguien, tener que dejar de verlo así, sin más, pudiera hacerte tanto mal?  
Una oleada de enojo la recorrió desde el estómago hasta la última fibra de sus dedos, enfriándolos hasta que le ardieron y tuvo que detener el movimiento de la pluma que seguía recogiendo números telefónicos, aunque su mente se encontraba muy lejos de ahí. La chica siguió caminando, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de parpadear hasta hacer desvanecer el ardor que se estaba volviendo molesto en las orillas de sus ojos. Un tallón con los puños, una sacudida de cabeza, y estaba lista para volver a cazar con ojos de halcón algún otro lugar donde pudiese recabar información. Buscó en la periferia, en la otra acera, aguzando la vista. Tal vez si cruzara la calle…  
Apenas había tomado la decisión, y estaba ajustando sus pies para dirigirse hacia allá cuando un fuerte bocinazo hizo que saltara como nunca en su vida, y con el corazón desbocado miró al maldito loco que se había colgado de la bocina del auto azul que estaba muy cerca de ella… era un deportivo azul eléctrico… había visto ese auto en algún lado…  
El cristal ahumado del lado del copiloto bajó despacio, y aún no había descendido ni a medio camino cuando de aquél Subaru WRX salió una voz sumamente conocida.  
-¿Qué pasó, Hiyori? ¿Viste un fantasma?  
Reconocería esa voz en donde fuera.  
-¡Yato! -Hiyori se aproximó al agujero dejado por el cristal, casi metiendo su cabeza en el interior del auto. -¿Qué haces aquí?  
-¿Acaso no es obvio? -dijo, y le arrojó una sonrisa deslumbrante -estoy buscando gente que no tenga teléfono móvil para montar una exposición en un museo.  
-Ja, ja, muy gracioso -dijo Hiyori, con voz estóica. -¿Daikoku-san sabe que le robaste el auto?  
La cara de Yato no pudo ser mas cómica, y Hiyori casi no escuchó su respuesta por el acceso de risa que la atacó al verla.  
-Para su información, señorita -dijo, apretándose el corazón con una mano, indignado -este es MI auto. -Hiyori soltó una expresión de incredulidad, y Yato bufó, exasperado -¿Vas a subirte, o no?  
La chica sonrió, y abrió la portezuela del copiloto. Se sentó, colocó su maletín en el piso del auto entre sus pies y se abrochó el cinturón.  
-¿A dónde vamos, Toretto? -le dijo, aún sonriendo. Yato la miró de pies a cabeza, casi sin poder creerlo. Dentro de su mente, en ése momento no había más que silencio. Sin responder, su rostro se tornó en una mueca traviesa, y mirando al frente, hundió su pie en el acelerador.

-¿Ellos quiénes son? -Preguntó Hiyori, sumergiendo una de sus papas fritas en un pocillo de plástico con aderezo.  
-Los Red Hot Chilli Peppers, ¿en serio no conocías este lugar? -preguntó Yato, incrédulo, tomando una patata frita de la bolsa de las manos de ella.  
El prístino tapete bajo los pies de Hiyori chilló mientras le dirigía una sonrisita a sus pies. Había estado preguntándole nombres de las bandas que tocaban las canciones que salían en la selección aleatoria del estéreo de su auto y Yato respondía cada nombre de cada banda con la disposición de un buen profesor; prefería preguntarle si era verdad que nunca había estado en ése parque en particular. Era un lugar encantador enclavado en la bahía, en la que a lo largo de los años se habían colocado artificialmente porciones de tierra sobre la cual construir. Frente a ellos, recortada contra la luz del atardecer, estaba la silueta de la enorme rueda de la fortuna Diamond and Flower, y Yato insistió en quedarse hasta que encendieran las luces. Mientras tanto, se sentaron a escuchar música dentro del auto.  
Yato se relajó contra la portezuela que tenía el cristal bajado para dejar salir el humo de su cigarrillo. Hiyori lo miró. No habían tocado el tema.  
-Lo siento -Soltó ella, simplemente. Yato se quedó inmóvil unos instantes, pero no hizo ningún comentario por un rato. Esbozó una sonrisa triste, miró frente a sí, y ella no podía ver a través de su flequillo la expresión de sus ojos.  
-¿Cuánto tiempo lo has sabido? -dudó antes de continuar -¿Me salvaste del accidente por ser parte de SHRINE?  
Hiyori titubeó, en realidad no estaba segura de que Yato fuera a creerle.  
-De ser honesta, nunca había oído nada de ti hasta después del accidente.  
-No sé si eso me ayuda, o de hecho me hace sentir peor -le dijo él, riendo un poco amargamente. Se había relajado por completo de nuevo. -En realidad… el que debe disculparse soy yo… Yukine… él…  
-Tranquilo, -lo cortó Hiyori, sacudiendo un poco su cabeza -Yukine-kun simplemente estaba a la defensiva.  
-Y realmente no sé por qué contigo, pero estuvo mal… ¡Ah, por cierto! -dijo, y se inclinó hacia la parte de atrás del auto, sacando una bufanda rosa y el disco de Hiyori. -No tuve oportunidad de regresártelos.  
Después de un "gracias" sumamente apenado de la chica, Yato retomó la conversación.  
-Hey, sé que no es gran cosa, pero en caso de que quieras, podemos invitarte a un ensayo…  
-¡¿Cómo dices?!


	9. Piano man

**¡Hola! En este punto cualquier cosa que diga va a sonar a excusa, y eso no me gusta. Quiero pedirles una disculpa por retrasarme tanto. El asunto es que ya estoy trabajando (de nuevo) y estoy tratando de reajustar mis horarios. Aunado a eso, office decidió ser idiota y caducar. Así que en lo que consigo una versión más nueva, hice lo posible por presentarles algo medianamente bien hecho, escribiendo este episodio entre mi smartphone y la computadora de mi oficina*COF COF* digo, no, nada, no me hagan caso, ¡mejor pasen al episodio!  
Ah, y por cierto, me dio muchísimo gusto leer que el episodio anterior tuvo tantísimas interacciones. Aprecio que me lean y me dejen reviews como no tienen una idea, en verdad muchas gracias a todos. ¡Si tienen alguna pregunta o necesitan decirme algo aunque no tenga qué ver con el fic, estoy disponible en mensaje privado! :)**

* * *

 **9\. Piano man – Billy Joel.**

No fue hasta que volvió a ponerse su bufanda recientemente recuperada que notó una de las peculiaridades de Yato que más la enervaban: su perfume.  
No podía colocar bien el dedo encima de qué era, porque en sí tampoco parecía que fuese una colonia comprada en algún lugar. Simplemente parecía que todo lo que le tocara se impregnaba de un olor velado, pero aun así consistente. Durante toda esa noche, Hiyori la pasó prácticamente enterrando la nariz en el tejido rosa. Algo en él era intrigante, _intoxicante_ , incluso podría decirse que peligroso, y sin embargo era una mezcla de olores comunes y corrientes, una vez que logró procesarlo medianamente sin sentirse completamente atontada o con la cosquilleante sensación de traer una piedra en el estómago. Podía oler un poco del tabaco de los cigarrillos y uno o dos tipos de dulces y comida chatarra, junto con alguna especie de jabón corporal, shampoo y suavizante de ropa -lo cual era sorpresivo -y junto a todo eso un _algo_ que simplemente hablaba de _él._ Una nota indiscutiblemente propia que tenía una cualidad cautivadora que simplemente le erizaba los cabellos. En cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo en ella con un simple aroma, decidió irse a dormir con un bufido, tratando de olvidar lo difícil que había sido sacudirse a Yato de encima para evitar que la llevara en el llamativo auto hasta la puerta de su casa.  
Durante el día tampoco le fue muy bien, su madre y prácticamente todos sus profesores le habían preguntado constantemente si tenía fiebre. Por supuesto, su aspecto completamente ruborizado no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con el hecho de estar enferma. Llevaba puesta su bufanda alrededor de su boca y su nariz.  
Una nevada muy ligera hacía que su aliento saliese en vahos a través del tejido y Hiyori había descubierto con mucho agrado que el aroma parecía reactivarse con la humedad de su respiración. Se puso a resguardo debajo de uno de los aleros de los negocios junto a la puerta de la estación, esperando. Mirando entre la gente, de repente se quedó paralizada cuando vio la sonrisa de ojos azules de Yato a la distancia, aproximándose despacio, disfrutando de las últimas bocanadas de humo que salían del pequeño rollo de tabaco. Hoy lucía particularmente distinto. Llevaba un abrigo largo encima de un par de jeans y una sudadera distinta, con una bufanda al cuello, todo en tonos oscuros.  
-¿Te vestiste tú solo? -dejó salir la chica. Por un momento él no supo cómo reaccionar.  
-Debí de haber dejado que llegaras por tu cuenta a casa de Kofuku.  
Recordando la escena con Yukine, Hiyori palideció.  
-¡No, disculpa! En realidad… te ves bien.  
-Coquetear conmigo es una táctica sumamente baja, Hiyori, te creía mejor que eso. -Sonrió Yato, socarronamente, haciendo un pésimo trabajo tratando de ocultar el ligero tono rojo que adquirieron sus mejillas.  
-¿Podemos irnos? -Suspiró ella, entre fastidiada y completamente desconcertada por cómo se sentía en ese momento con el simple hecho de verlo en un atuendo que podía ser considerado algo presentable y por la involuntaria reacción de su rostro de sonrojarse también. Yato la miró extrañado.  
-Vamos, pero, ¿te sientes bien? -Continuó con tono preocupado -Parece que tienes fiebre…  
Hiyori echó a andar a toda prisa, y Yato pronto le dio alcance. El frío hacía que caminaran más rápido y sin hablar, y en poco tiempo ("demasiado poco", pensó Hiyori, antes de auto regañarse y desechar el pensamiento tan rápido como lo generó) se encontraron entrando a casa de Kofuku.  
Fue en ese punto en el que la chica se percató de que tal vez ésta no había sido la mejor de las ideas, de acuerdo a lo que había dicho Yukine de que no todos estaban de acuerdo con su participación. Alrededor del Kotatsu había tres caras que la observaban con expresiones distintas. La de Yukine era de fastidio total. Kofuku mostraba una sonrisa conciliadora y Daikoku evitaba mirarla en lo posible. Al escuchar que Yato estaba jalando aire para comenzar a hablar, Hiyori dio un paso al frente e hizo una inclinación.  
-¡Lo siento mucho!  
Los tres a la mesa le respondieron con una expresión de sorpresa.  
-¿Pero de qué hablas, Hiyorin? -preguntó Kofuku, incorporándose.  
-Siento mucho haberles mentido… en realidad… -la otra chica la tomó del brazo y la llevó suavemente al Kotatsu. Su amabilidad la armó de valor. Ya iba siendo tiempo de limpiar algunas de sus mentiras.  
Poco después, al terminar de contar su historia con lujo de detalle frente a una taza de té, Hiyori respiró profundo y suspiró. Daikoku levantó el puño, efusivo.  
-¡Nos encontraste porque el destino lo quiso!  
-¡Siento mucho haber dudado de ti, Hiyorin! -lloriqueó Kofuku, y se abalanzó sobre ella, abrazándola.  
Las miradas de Yato y Yukine se cruzaron durante una fracción de segundo, antes de que el adolescente desviara la cara hacia otro lugar, levantando la nariz. "¿Ahora es tu turno de no hablarme, Yukine?" pensó Yato, y sonrió por lo bajo.  
-¡Muy bien, ya, suficiente! -Dijo, levantándose -¿Empezaremos ese ensayo o qué? -Daikoku se puso de pie también, y salieron de la sala. Kofuku revoloteó tras ellos, y Hiyori se demoró un poco para que Yukine pudiese pasar. El chico se deslizó frente a ella rápidamente y le dirigió una mirada perforante que la paralizó justo en el vano de la puerta. Yukine habló con todo el veneno que fue capaz de recolectar en ese instante.  
-Te estoy observando. -Dijo, simplemente, y siguió tras los demás. Hiyori sintió su ombligo en el suelo y una sensación fría recorriendo su espalda, hasta que escuchó a Kofuku llamándola.

"Por supuesto que la casa tiene sótano", pensó Hiyori, en tono irónico, en cuanto abrieron la puerta del lugar de la casa acondicionado enteramente para que el sonido fuese el ideal. Todas las paredes estaban recubiertas con alfombra, había múltiples bocinas de distintos tamaños localizadas estratégicamente en varios puntos del lugar, muchos micrófonos, la batería, los instrumentos en sus respectivas bases. Todo aquello refulgía con un brillo cromado y Hiyori buscaba un sitio para sentarse mientras admiraba el lugar maravillada.

Por su parte, Yato sentía su cuerpo ligero como una nube y de inmediato se puso a desenmarañar el nido de cables que había en el suelo antes de conectar todo en sus respectivos puestos. Si era capaz de ignorar el repentino sudor nervioso de sus manos, lograba sentir una antigua emoción. Identificó la sensación en el momento en el que tomó su guitarra entre las manos y pasó la correa por encima de la cabeza. El silencio era expectante.

Hiyori estaba ahí, justo frente a ellos, podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente cuando los tres se miraron.

Yato cerró los ojos.

Negro.

No había ruido. No había pensamientos extraños apoderándose de su cerebro. No había obsesiones. Abrió los ojos y le dirigió una mirada fugaz a la joven de cabello castaño sentada junto a la puerta, antes de mirar a Daikoku y a Yukine. El primer acorde resonó por todo el lugar. Hiyori lo sintió vibrar no solo a su alrededor, sino también dentro de su cabeza, dentro de su estómago. Cerró los ojos también, momentáneamente, y se dejó arrastrar por la melodía. Era cautivante, electrizante, incluso sin la voz profunda y rica de Viina. Al volver a abrir los ojos, sintió el pequeño salto que su corazón dio al ritmo de la música. Justo frente a ella, sin necesidad de desviar la vista, estaba él. Su expresión concentrada en lo más profundo de la canción le daba un aire de seriedad que nunca le había visto; ni siquiera en las fotos del álbum. Se aproximaba el solo (Hiyori conocía muy bien las canciones) y el muchacho cerró los ojos, muy fuerte, dejando que sus dedos acariciaran la guitarra, mudando de nuevo la expresión, esta vez parecía estar en plena meditación, como si fuera un monje errante en el clímax de su rezo, y con ello Hiyori volvió a sentir un pinchazo en el pecho. Al terminar el solo, Yato pasó sus ojos de nuevo, velozmente por sobre de ella, y ese contacto fugaz fue suficiente para encenderle todo el rostro. "¿Por qué luce tan bien?" se preguntó, mortificada, tratando de mirar a otro lado, sin querer realmente hacerlo. Kofuku la observaba recargada en una de las bocinas de piso, con la barbilla apoyada en la mano y una molesta sonrisa asomándosele a los labios, con la mirada de los que lo saben todo. Hiyori la miró extrañada, tratando de descubrir qué le hacía tanta gracia.

-¡Eso estuvo fabuloso! -exclamó Hiyori, acercándose a ellos cuando se detuvieron a tomar un descanso. -¡Suenan mucho mejor que en la grabación!

-¡Esa es la idea! -apuntó Yato, dándole un gran trago a su lata de cerveza.

-Sonaría mejor si tuviéramos vocalista -reclamó Daikoku, mirando a Yato fijamente, quien prefirió echar a andar con la lata en alto. -¡Ya es hora de que vayamos pensando en abrir audiciones, animal!

-¿Por qué no le dicen a Kofuku-san? Es decir, ella está siempre aquí con ustedes y conoce las canciones…

Las carcajadas de la otra chica la interrumpieron, -¡Eres muy graciosa, Hiyorin! -Al mismo tiempo, Daikoku suspiró, sonriendo, y negando silenciosamente con la cabeza, y Yukine dejó salir un bufido, sentado un poco más lejos encima de un amplificador.

-Kofuku es buena tratando con gente -explicó Daikoku -pero no tiene ningún talento musical.

-¡Prefiero ver lo guapo que es Kokki en la batería! -comentó Kofuku, alegremente.

-De hecho es mejor así, si la ponemos a cantar seguramente rompería alguna bocina -comentó Yato, acomodando su guitarra en su base.

-¡Ah, vamos Yatty… eso sólo pasó una vez!

-Y estabas sobria… no quiero ni pensar qué hubiera pasado si hubieses estado ebria… -respondió de nuevo Yato, recargándose en la pared.

-¿Y… qué hay de Yukine-kun o Daikoku-san? -Volvió a sugerir Hiyori.

-¿Cantar? ¡Ni loco! -Soltó Yukine, sonrojándose.

-La sección rítmica de hecho es muy importante, Hiyori. Le da sustento a todo; es nuestro trabajo no estar distraídos y si podemos dedicarnos simplemente a lo nuestro, mejor -señaló Daikoku, explicándolo con paciencia.

-¿Y qué hay de Yato?

De repente todos guardaron silencio. Yato se enderezó. -¡Ja ja! Sí, me pregunto… -respondió, vagamente, tratando de evitar el asunto.

-De hecho, Hiyorin -apuntó Kofuku, -Yatty canta bastante bien.

-Es un maldito inútil en todo lo demás -dijo Daikoku, cruzándose de brazos -pero en cuanto a la música, es difícil encontrar a alguien que lo iguale.

-Me gustaría escuchar eso algún día -dijo Hiyori, dirigiéndole a Yato una sonrisa dulce que le encendió hasta las orejas. Fingió tener un acceso de tos y subió por las escaleras, sacando de su bolsillo la caja de cigarros, dejando perplejos a todos en la habitación.

Le dio una calada más a su cigarrillo, lentamente, paladeando el sabor ácido del humo y probando la nicotina en sus labios al pasar la lengua sobre ellos, maldiciendo por lo bajo por haber olvidado su abrigo dentro. Por alguna razón la sonrisa de Hiyori había sido suficiente para inyectarle una energía insoportable, y había estado a punto de salir corriendo.

Trataba de dilucidar qué lo estaba haciendo comportarse de ese modo, cuando su abrigo cayó sobre su cabeza.

-Dicen que los tontos no se resfrían, pero póntelo de todos modos -dijo Hiyori, con una risita, acomodándose ella misma su abrigo. Admiró disimuladamente a Yato al ponerse el cigarro en los labios para poder meter los brazos por las mangas. Aún se encontraba agitada por la adrenalina de escucharlos en vivo, tan de cerca. -Yato -lo llamó suavemente. Él se limitó a mirarla, -gracias por invitarme.

-No es la gran cosa -Yato se llevó la mano a la nuca. -Gracias… por venir.

-¿En verdad no has considerado cantar tú?

El muchacho soltó una carcajada sincera, y miró a la noche ante él. Tras otra calada al cigarro, respondió despacio, pensando sus palabras.

-Siempre he creído que aunque seas capaz de hacer muchas cosas al mismo tiempo, si de verdad quieres ser realmente bueno en algo, tienes que dedicarte a eso. -La miró de nuevo. Continuó explicando cuando notó su ceño fruncido, pensativo -Sí, soy buen guitarrista y soy capaz de cantar. Pero lo veo de esta manera: la mejor banda necesita el mejor guitarrista, y no puedo ser el mejor guitarrista y el mejor vocalista al mismo tiempo. Es uno u otro.

A Hiyori le impactó tanto esa manera de pensar que incluso semanas después estuvo dándole vueltas. En ese momento, simbolizó romper con absolutamente todo lo que ella creía y sabía.

-Comienzo a entender -murmuró -lo que me dijiste acerca de mis clases.

Viéndola desanimada, Yato se puso a parlotear. -¡Pero no todo es malo! Es decir, del amplio surtido de clases que tienes, algo debe haber bueno, ¡es decir, alguna tiene que gustarte aunque sea solo un poco! ¡Y está bien! Sólo digo, la única que debe decidir qué es lo que quiere hacer con su tiempo eres tú. ¿Con qué clases te has quedado?

-Aún tengo qué cancelar mi clase de música, pero a decir verdad preferiría cualquier cosa antes de ver a mi profesor poner cara de "te lo dije"…

-¡Momento! -La interrumpió Yato en seco -¿Tú… tocas?

Hiyori soltó una pequeña risa.

-No es nada, realmente. Hace mucho descubrí que en realidad no tengo talento para nada artístico.

-…pero _tocas_. -La expresión sorprendida de Yato la extrañó sobremanera. Incluso había girado su cuerpo, y parecía querer sacudirla por los hombros en cualquier momento.

-S-sí, podría decirse que sí.

-¿Qué instrumento?

-Piano… Yato, ¿qué…? -No alcanzó a preguntarle qué pasaba por su cabeza porque él ya la arrastraba al interior de la casa, y de vuelta al sótano donde habían ensayado. Yato se despojó de su abrigo, arrojándolo por ahí y abrió una puertecilla en un extremo de la habitación, por la cual casi desapareció. Tras varios sonoros golpes de metales chocando unos con otros, sonidos sordos de algo pesado arrastrándose y varios rollos de cable siendo arrojados aleatoriamente fuera de aquél compartimento, Yato volvió a salir, portando un estuche negro y alargado y una sólida estructura de metal, que luego de desplegarla formaba una base en forma de equis. El chico posó el estuche en el suelo con cuidado, y Hiyori se acercó despacio, como si admirara a un mago a punto de ejecutar un pase mágico en el escenario. Los seguros del estuche botaron, revelando un reluciente teclado electrónico, que Yato colocó con cuidado encima de la base, y dio varias vueltas a su alrededor, parloteando.

-¿Cómo era…? ¿Cómo…? ¡Ah!

Finalmente dio con la conexión que buscaba, y caminó varias veces entre la consola y el teclado, buscando el sonido ideal. Cuando terminó, al pulsar suavemente las teclas el teclado emitía un sonido similar a un piano solitario en mitad de un enorme salón. Yato acercó uno de los micrófonos que le habían servido para practicar coros durante el ensayo, y lo posó frente a la silla, que colocó al lado del teclado. Rápidamente hurtó el banquito de la batería y se sentó tras del instrumento de teclas, posando sobre él las manos, habilidosamente.

-A decir verdad, recuerdo muy poco de esto -sonrió, a modo de disculpa. Luego de unos cuantos acordes de práctica, le indicó a Hiyori que se sentara en la silla con la mirada. Se alisó la falda al sentarse, temerosa. Habló mientras comenzaba a ejercitar sus dedos sobre las teclas, haciendo escalas repetitivas. -Dime, Hiyori. -La chica lo miró -¿Cuál es la canción favorita de tu madre?

La pregunta la tomó completamente por sorpresa. Llevó la mano a su barbilla, pensativa. Luego de un minuto, respondió.

-"No frontiers".

Yato dejó de tocar, y la miró completamente sorprendido.

-¿"No frontiers" de Mary Black?... eso sí es una sorpresa, ¿estamos hablando de la misma persona que te empuja por el cogote su filosofía sobre ser una dama de sociedad y esa basura?

-…¿Mary Black?... -Hiyori repuso, un poco apenada. -No, the Corrs.

Yato de nuevo soltó una carcajada al aire. Últimamente se reía mucho, pensó.

-Bien, en sí es la misma cosa, the Corrs sólo la volvieron famosa. -Diciendo esto, trató distintas combinaciones de teclas, murmurando para sí. -¿La? No… ¿Re?... tal vez Sí… no, ¿Do? ¡Ahí estás!

La melodía fluyó de sus dedos como agua. Era increíble, Hiyori estaba completamente anonadada por el talento de este tipo. ¿Cómo era que lo había conocido, de nuevo? Sus ojos azules la miraron.

-Seguro conoces la letra… _If life is a river_ -Yato señaló con la mirada el micrófono, y Hiyori se paralizó. ¿Estaba cantando? -¡Anda! _And your heart is a boat…_

La chica se acercó al micrófono con extrema timidez. - _And just like a water baby baby born to float…_ -Yato sonrió, y la instigó a continuar -And if life is a wild wind that blows way on high… _And your heart is Amelia dying to fly… Heaven knows no frontiers…_ -Hiyori sonrió al decir la última frase - _And I've seen heaven in your eyes…_

Yato retomó la siguiente estrofa. La atmósfera cambió. Nunca, en toda su vida, Hiyori había sido capaz de creer que sería capaz de entenderse tanto con alguien solo con mirarlo. De algún modo, sabía qué iba a hacer, cuándo iba a cambiar y qué tenía que hacer, y no tenía que ver con el hecho de que su madre hubiera canturreado entre dientes esa canción cada que estaba feliz.

- _Heaven knows no frontiers, and I've seen heaven in your eyes…_

Se había dejado llevar, y la canción había terminado de repente, dejándolos a los dos con un soplo de aire helado entre el escaso medio metro que los separaba. A Hiyori se le encendió el rostro, pero Yato hinchó el pecho, orgulloso, poniendo una sonrisa descomunal. Estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando escuchó movimiento en la escalera. Kofuku, Daikoku y Yukine habían estado escuchando. Al darse cuenta, Hiyori se sintió encogerse al ras del suelo, para luego sentir que caminaba entre nubes cuando Yato habló.

-¿Qué opinan?

-Creo que sólo vamos a necesitar una audición -Exclamó Daikoku.

Yukine se mostraba igual de poco dispuesto que siempre, pero sus ojos demostraban una sorpresa absoluta, mientras Kofuku daba saltitos y palmadas.

-¿Qué dices, Hiyori? -le preguntó Yato -¿Conoces las canciones?

Luego de un silencio breve, ella respondió, sonriendo desafiante: -Cada palabra.

Pero era muy distinto, una vez estando en mitad del dinamismo que había observado desde afuera. En el breve medio minuto de la introducción de una de las canciones más sonadas de SHRINE, Hiyori comenzó a pensar que estaba ocupando el lugar de Viina; la del rango vocal excepcional; la que podía amenazarte de muerte cantando y aún así pedirías más; la voz que había sido la característica principal de la banda durante todos esos años. De repente se sintió como un chihuahua en un evento de san bernardos. Las primeras palabras salieron inseguras, descolocadas y débiles. Entre la armonía creada por los tres instrumentos acompañándola, alcanzó a escuchar el grito de Yato, "¡Siéntelo!". La presión era casi insoportable, y Hiyori cerró los ojos, tratando de colocar su voz en algún punto de la melodía. Era muy fácil para Yato decirlo, pensaba, ya que él tenía la experiencia de años y sabía de qué iba…

De repente, todo fue muy sencillo. La letra hablaba de desesperación por un amor que por mucho que se espere jamás regresa; Hiyori no tenía idea de cómo se sentía aquello, pero tratar de llenar el sitio de Viina era suficientemente angustiante para identificar la nota que debía marcar la letra. Yato volvió a aprovechar una leve pausa para gritarle "¡Déjala fluir!". Todo embonó de pronto. De nueva cuenta, la canción terminó demasiado pronto para ella, y ése aire frío la volvió a rodear. Daikoku finalizó con un rugido de tambores y una sonora risotada de alegría, y Yato tenía de nuevo en el rostro ésa mirada, como si estuviese ante el diamante más grande del mundo. Esta vez, no miraba una partitura. La miraba a ella. 

* * *

_A los que captaron el guiño a Shakespeare in love, vengan, seamos amigos._


	10. Thunderstruck

**¡Puff puff! ¡Sí terminé! Estoy tratando de recuperar los días que me atrasé para la actualización, y creo que sí he podido recortar mis tiempos lo suficiente, ¡aunque esta semana se me fue como agua! Espero que les guste este episodio, a decir verdad fue más pensar que escribir, jaja. Espero que el resultado final les agrade. ¡Mil gracias por seguir leyendo!  
**

* * *

10\. Thunderstruck – AC/DC

-¡No, definitivamente no soy capaz de aprobar esto!

-¡P-pero Tenjin-san! ¡Hiyorin es perfecta! ¡Mírala! -Lloriqueó Kofuku, cuyo traje sastre color rosa vivo destacaba a fuerza de contraste con el despacho de su productor, minimalista, elegante, con sillas de cuero negro.

-¡Yo veo a una jovencita en plena edad escolar que no tiene idea de qué quiere hacer con su vida! -Hiyori, sentada justo frente a su escritorio, bajó la cara, destrozada. -¡Iki-san, yo pensaba que era usted más sensata como para juntarse con esta parvada de payasos!

-¡Tenjin-san! ¿Cómo puede decir eso? ¡Hemos llevado la compañía a figurar en el top 10 de ventas de pop-rock! -Rogó Kofuku, pero de inmediato su voz tomó un tinte severo, de negocios -¡Creía que había dicho que estaba agradecido con nosotros por haber vendido en un mercado que había sido tan difícil para la disquera! ¡Puede revisar sus números una vez más, si quiere refrescarse la memoria!

-Pero querida, -replicó Tenjin, tratando de recobrar un poco la compostura -eso fue durante el tiempo en el que Viina aún gustaba de cantar con ustedes. -Yukine percibió un movimiento con el rabillo del ojo, y volteó a ver a Yato, que tenía la mirada clavada en sus zapatos, con el ceño fruncido, cambiando el peso de un lado al otro, incómodo -¡No es posible, Kofuku-san, que pienses que esta jovencita pueda ocupar un lugar como el de Viina y cantar como ella! Viina le imponía una energía y una imagen a su banda que solamente una persona escogida con cuidado será capaz de regresarles, ¡no una dulce niña de preparatoria que a todas luces evita meterse en problemas y tomar sus propias decisiones!

-¿Acaso no escuchaste la grabación? -Replicó Daikoku, quien posó las manos en los hombros de su chica, demostrando apoyo -¡Kofuku y todos nosotros creemos en esto porque la escuchamos y creemos que funcionará!

-¡Puf! -soltó Tenjin, y en esto Hiyori no podía estar más de acuerdo: había escuchado la grabación ella misma y no podía creer cómo era que los demás consideraban que era apta para esto -Su voz es como merengue. Es demasiado dulce para ustedes. No pienso invertir un yen más en un proyecto que no tiene ningún sentido apoyar.

Tocaron a la puerta y la cabeza de una guapa joven de cabello corto se asomó a la habitación.

-¿Señor? ¿Está listo para su cita de las cinco?

-¡Ah, Mayu! De inmediato voy.

Antes de retirarse, la joven y Yato cruzaron miradas y ambos se dirigieron una mirada hostil. Mayu jaló uno de sus párpados inferiores hacia abajo con el dedo y sacó la lengua.

-¡Bleeeeh! ¡Idiota! -Le susurró, antes de salir.

Yato hizo el intento de salir corriendo tras ella, pero fue detenido de inmediato por Yukine.

-¿Exnovia? -preguntó Hiyori, desconcertada. Daikoku soltó una risa burlona entre dientes.

-Es una enemistad natural. Yato olvidó su nombre un día, la llamó "Tomone" y desde entonces no se soportan. Yato aún la llama así, por molestar.

-Oh… -Musitó Hiyori, preguntándose por qué había estado tan a la defensiva al verla.

Tenjin terminó de juntar sus pertenencias, disponiéndose a salir. Kofuku no le quitó la mirada de encima.

-Espero que lo reconsidere -dijo la chica, impasible. Tenjin solo la miró y se limitó a acomodarse de nuevo la corbata, con el maletín debajo del brazo.

-Escúchame bien, -habló Yato, por primera vez desde que habían llegado al lugar, -claramente Viina quedó en el pasado, y creo que consideras que nuestra música es suficientemente buena como para darnos un poco de crédito y dejar que escojamos a la vocalista que creamos correcta. -Tenjin se colocó frente a Yato. La diferencia de estaturas era mínima. -¿Por qué nos pusiste un ultimátum entonces?

-Creí que serías lo suficientemente maduro para ir y resolver con Viina todas las tonterías que hiciste. No que buscarías a alguien más a quién arruinarle la vida.

Yato estaba en su límite, sintió cómo corría la sangre por sus puños, y hubiese estado a punto de lanzarle un derechazo a la mejilla a ese anciano petulante, de no ser porque escuchó la voz de Hiyori alzarse, dubitativa.

-¡Y-yo escogí esto!

Se había levantado de pronto. Tenjin la miró, intrigado. Kofuku suspiró, sonriente.

-¡En realidad ellos… me escucharon y… ellos creen que yo puedo hacerlo!

-¿No preferirías continuar con tu vida común y corriente? ¿Salir con tus amigas, disfrutar de tu juventud y hacer cosas de adolescente normal? -insistió el productor, mirándola fijamente. -Aún tienes muchas cosas por vivir, y si te dedicas a esto probablemente jamás podrás regresar a tu vida anterior.

-…puedo hacerlo.

-Tendrás que enfrentarte a muchas cosas a las que no tendrías qué si vivieras como hasta ahora.

\- …yo…

-Estarás bajo el reflector de miles, tal vez de millones, y no podrás reaccionar de la manera que te plazca.

Hiyori volvió a bajar la mirada.

-Ya la escuchaste, Tenjin. No seas desagradable. -Le soslayó Yato. Tenjin se volvió hacia él.

-Espero que sepas comportarte. La fecha límite sigue, quiero que me entregues algo que pueda vender.

Yato volvió a acercársele, retándolo. Ambas narices casi se tocaban.

-Te voy a entregar a la mejor banda de Japón.

-Ojalá pudiera creerte, Yato.

Tenjin salió de su despacho, dejándolos a todos con la tensión a flor de piel. Kofuku se dejó caer en un sillón junto a la ventana, y Daikoku se sentó en el reposa brazos, tomando su pequeña mano entre las suyas.

-Esta noche voy a necesitar algo más fuerte que una cerveza -musitó, lánguida.

-Chicos, yo… -comenzó a decir Hiyori. Yato se dio la vuelta, dejando de mirar con furia la puerta que acababa de cerrarse.

-Te debemos una, Hiyori. -Dejó salir Yato.

-¿Eh?

-A decir verdad no creí que fueras a hablar, y menos a ponerte en contra de Tenjin.

Uno tras otro, le dieron las gracias y la hicieron sentir parte del grupo. Yukine metió las manos en los bolsillos y desvió el rostro cuando habló.

-Estuvo bien, supongo…

Hiyori sonrió, apenada.

-¿Y bien? ¿Listos para otro ensayo? Podemos ir a mi casa, queda mucho más cerca… -comenzó Yato. Hacía unos días que había regresado a vivir a su sótano.

-Nah, debo ir a casa de Suzuha.

-¿Oh? ¿Qué se traen entre manos ustedes, pequeños críos? -molestó Kofuku, y Yukine se coloreó de rojo.

-¡S-s-sóloestamosensayando!

-¡Ah es verdad! -dijo Daikoku -Dentro de poco es el festival de talentos de tu escuela. ¡No olvides que queremos boletos!

-En realidad no es muy importante… -dijo el chico, y se dirigió a la puerta. -Nos vemos más tarde.

-Vamos, Hiyori, te acompaño a casa entonces. -Dijo Yato.

* * *

La chica no era capaz de entender por qué Yato no la dejaba en la estación y se iba. No estaba incómoda con el silencio que se imponía cuando se les terminaban los temas de conversación sobre tonterías, pero no le gustaba comenzar a hacerse preguntas para las que no tenía respuesta; el pasado de Yato, la actitud de Yukine, cosas por el estilo. Miró a Yato, sentado a su izquierda en el largo asiento pegado a la pared del vagón. Hoy volvía a usar su chándal azul, pero encima el frío le había obligado a colocarse un gorro gris y una chamarra larga. Reposaba la cabeza en el vidrio y parecía dormir. ¿Quién era en realidad?

-Sé que tienes preguntas. Dispara de una vez.

Hiyori se asustó y al mismo tiempo se sonrojó. Yato parecía saber todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza y lo demostraba en los momentos más extraños. No podía quedarse callada, así que preguntó lo que le había molestado más últimamente.

-¿Crees que Yukine en realidad me deteste tanto? -Yato abrió los ojos, pero no se movió.

-La gente cambia con los años, -comenzó. Hiyori se preguntó si no la había escuchado bien -yo pensaba que Yukine sería uno más que demostraría un cambio radical al atravesar por la adolescencia, pero curiosamente ha sido alguien al que el tiempo no parece afectar. -Finalmente la miró. -Yuki de por sí tiene un carácter muy difícil, y es peor cuando no conoce a las personas. Pero no te preocupes -continuó, cuando ella rompió el contacto visual para mirar al suelo -una vez que te ganes su confianza te darás cuenta de que es todo un blandengue.

¿Cómo ganarse la confianza de alguien tan difícil de tratar?

-En verdad te importa, ¿verdad? -sonrió Hiyori al ver la sonrisa amable que Yato tenía en ese momento.

-Bueno… -musitó él -Sé que no debería contarte esto porque probablemente sería mejor que él lo hiciera, pero en realidad Yukine es algo así como mi pupilo.

-¿De verdad? -Dijo ella, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Por qué te sorprendes tanto?

-Bueno, es difícil creer que puedes incluso cuidar de ti mismo.

-¡El hecho de que me fueran a atropellar es totalmente fortuito!

-¿Y tu alimentación, tu ropa y tu horario de sueño no te dicen nada?

-¡Yo pago mi renta y me las arreglo solo!

-¡Hasta cierto punto!

-¿Qué insinúas, niñita?

-¿¡Por qué me llamas niñita!?

-¡Vives con tus padres y aún estás en la preparatoria! No andes por la vida creyendo que puedes juzgar a un adulto responsable.

-"Responsable".

La discusión, por supuesto, terminó con un manotazo de Hiyori en el brazo de Yato, quien trató de ocultar que en realidad le había dolido con risas.

-¿A qué te refieres con "pupilo"? -preguntó la chica cuando finalmente bajaron del tren y caminaban rumbo a su casa. Yato se tomó su tiempo para responder. Luego de unos instantes de silencio, en los que pensó cuidadosamente sus palabras, habló.

-Hace algunos años, por diversas razones, estábamos refugiados en el negocio que la familia de Daikoku se ha pasado durante generaciones. Es una tiendita de souvenirs en las afueras de un parque no muy lejos de aquí, y la tienda está anexa a una casa en la que en ese entonces solíamos pasar el rato, Viina, Kofuku y yo. Éramos apenas un poco más grandes que tú. -Yato se detuvo a encender un cigarrillo y soltó una gran bocanada de humo. -Un día de invierno yo iba llegando a ese sitio, despacio, como el vago que era, y descubrí un niñato tratando de abrir por fuerza la caja registradora. -Sonrió ante el recuerdo. -Nadie estaba afuera, así que le pareció muy fácil trepar al mostrador y tratar de forzar la caja. No contó con que lo iba a pescar más rápido de lo que dices "rata".

-¿Era ese niño Yukine? -preguntó Hiyori, preocupada.

-Así es. Lo llevé adentro con el brazo torcido tras su espalda y lo delaté ante Daikoku.

-¿Qué hicieron? -Yato se adelantó unos pasos, se detuvo frente a ella y la miró directamente a los ojos, con seriedad. Hiyori sintió un impulso eléctrico bajando por su espina dorsal.

-Debes entender en este punto -dijo él, con voz profunda y serena -que todos nosotros tenemos nuestras propias historias y nuestras propias razones para hacer las cosas. Por lo tanto todos hemos tenido problemas de ésa clase, en mayor o menor medida. -La fuerza de sus palabras la dejó completamente helada. ¿Insinuaba que todos ellos habían tenido antecedentes? -Yukine obviamente no estaba en sus cinco sentidos.

-Robaba para pagar. -Lloriqueó Hiyori.

-Exacto. Se encontraba ido, y me pregunté durante muchos años cómo era posible que hubiese mostrado ese grado de adicción siendo tan pequeño; pero no lo supe hasta que él me lo contó, y quiero respetar eso. -Dijo él, continuando por el camino. Hiyori no insistió en conocer el trasfondo, pero esperó a que Yato siguiera hablando. -Nunca llamamos a la policía. Al principio se comportaba como un mocoso malagradecido y varias veces volvió a tratar de robar, y de escaparse, pero jamás pensamos en entregarlo. Lo llevé a vivir a mi departamento de aquél entonces, y comencé a enseñarle música, hasta que los demás me hicieron notar que tener un niño de su edad resguardado en mi casa sin consentimiento de los padres podría ocasionarme problemas, así que dejé que Kofuku y Daikoku llevasen un procedimiento para solicitar su custodia. Ahora son sus tutores legales, y Yukine vive con ellos.

-¿Qué hay de sus padres?

-Ésa es otra parte de la historia que tendrás que escuchar de él -rió Yato. -Es muy rara la ocasión en la que Yukine habla de ellos.

Hiyori se recostó en su cama con un hoyo en el estómago. De repente se daba cuenta de cuánto contrastaba su vida con la que habían llevado los demás. Incluso Yukine parecía haber vivido mucho más que ella en cortos años. Muy a su pesar, se dio cuenta de que también estaba preguntándose si estaría bien continuar en compañía de gente que claramente había estado involucrada en situaciones sumamente mal vistas. A pesar de eso, también era capaz de darse cuenta, quizá un poco tarde, lo que ella simbolizaba ante los ojos de Yukine: una niña mimada, que apenas y había conseguido sacar su nariz al mundo, fuera de los algodones color rosa que su madre había puesto a su alrededor, meticulosa y amorosamente. De algún modo, sentía que le debía a Yukine una disculpa.

* * *

-Hiyori-chan, ¿qué ocurrió con lo de tus clubes?

-¿No se te pasó el plazo ya?

-La próxima semana es la fecha límite -comentó Hiyori, derrotada, mientras guardaba sus cosas al final del día escolar, durante el cual constantemente recordó lo que Yato había confesado sobre Yukine hace poco. Realmente sus problemas en ése momento eran lo último que la preocupaban.

-¿Y ya sabes qué vas a hacer? -preguntó Ami, cerrando su maletín.

-A decir verdad, Ami-chan, no tengo la más remota idea. -Yama soltó una carcajada.

-¡Ésa es una respuesta digna de mí! ¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con Hiyori?

Apenada, Hiyori se llevó una mano a la frente. -Últimamente he estado muy distraída.

-Tal vez necesitas relajarte -comentó Yama, quien no había hecho ademán de guardar sus cosas, y cuyos pies se encontraban en alto, posados encima del pupitre de enfrente.

-En realidad, creo que relajarme es lo último que necesito -comentó ella, con una ligera risa, y se disculpó con ellas en cuanto sonó el timbre de salida, echando a correr por los pasillos hasta la entrada principal.

Luego de un par de estaciones y recorrer algunas calles, encontró el colegio de Yukine.

Sonrió profusamente con su entrada en la mano, recordando la cara del chico rubio al decirle que quería comprar su entrada al festival escolar. Había sido una colorida mezcla de vergüenza, horror, y no poder decir que no.

-Adelante, Onee-chan. -le indicó una niña en la entrada, después de haber cortado la mitad de su boleto.

-¿Ya comenzó el concurso de bandas? -Preguntó Hiyori, sonriente y un tanto apurada.

-Comenzará en unos minutos, el auditorio está por allá -le indicó la chica de la entrada.

-¡Gracias!

-¡Ah, Onee-chan! -gritó la chica de nuevo -¡Recuerda que al final del festival habrá una rifa!

Hiyori agradeció con la mano y trotó en busca del auditorio. En la dirección en que la chica le había indicado, se extendían a ambos lados del andador varios puestos de comida. Calamar asado, takoyaki, crepas, toda ésa deliciosa comida callejera le asaltaba la mirada y robaba la atención de su nariz. Haciendo un esfuerzo descomunal Hiyori siguió de largo, y hubiese llegado rápidamente al auditorio de no ser porque un atuendo peculiar llamó su atención justamente frente al puesto de taiyaki.

-¡Hey, Hiyori! ¿Ya probaste la comida? ¡Está estupenda! Me encanta toda la chatarra que venden en los festivales… -al decir esto, Yato colocó en su mano un pececito de pan calientito que despedía un olor increíble. Hiyori lo miró directo a los ojos. Yato llevaba una selección enorme de comida entre los brazos.

-Asumo que ni siquiera has mirado el reloj.

-¿De qué hablas? -dijo él, sacando su celular de uno de los bolsillos del suéter de lana gris. Se fijó en la hora. -¡Maldición!

Ambos corrieron en dirección al auditorio, Yato sorprendido de que el brazo de ella fuese tan delgado que podía apresarlo completamente con la mano, y Hiyori tratando de no tirar el taiyaki que él le había comprado.

Un nutrido grupo esperaba fuera del auditorio, en una entrada lateral. Hiyori, aún de lejos, alcanzó a distinguir el chispazo de alegría que iluminó el rostro del chico en cuanto los vio aproximándose corriendo; pero rápidamente mutó en exasperación cuando vio a Yato con la comida que había comprado.

-¿No podían esperar a que terminara el show?

-¿Esperas que me quede quieto y camine hacia acá en semejante pasillo sin comprarme nada? ¡Cómete un konnyaku! -Yato prácticamente empujó una brocheta de grandes trozos gelatinosos y grises de konnyaku a la cara de Yukine, quien se alejó un paso.

-¡Y-ya basta, idiota! ¿Dónde están Daikoku y Kofuku? -Yato se sorprendió.

-¿No están aquí? Creí que serían los primeros en llegar…

El celular de Yukine comenzó a sonar. El muchacho respondió y luego de un par de minutos lucía tan alicaído como al principio.

-Daikoku dice que Kofuku tuvo que ocuparse de unas cosas de emergencia en el despacho y no podrán venir… Sería bueno que vinieran alguna vez, para variar…

-¡EL PUESTO DE ODEN ESTÁ A PUNTO DE ABRIR! -vociferó un profesor en un megáfono, y Yato salió disparado tras él.

-¿¡Siquiera puedes tratar de escucharme, maldito idiota!? -Yukine suspiró y se dio la vuelta, pateando piedritas.

-¿Yukine-kun? -llamó Hiyori, con timidez. El chico se volteó a mirarla. -¡Esfuérzate! -dijo ella, sonriente. Yukine se sonrojó, y miró a sus pies. Asintió diciendo "un", y continuó con su camino.

Entrando al auditorio, en lugar de sentarse, se quedó junto a la puerta. Sería más conveniente interceptar a Yato ahí y decirle dos o tres cosas que estar en medio de una concurrencia. Las luces se apagaron, y el escenario de la secundaria de Yukine se encendió con diversas luces de formas y colores muy vivos. Dado que había muchísimas bandas en la escuela, se les dio tiempo de solamente tocar una. Luego de un par de números, Hiyori escuchó la tensión de las muchachas cercanas a ella. En las bocinas del auditorio se escuchó el anuncio de la siguiente banda.

-A continuación, ¡el ensamble oficial de los miembros del club de música: _Snowbell*_!

El rugido de las chicas a su alrededor tomó a Hiyori completamente por sorpresa, hasta que recordó que Yukine ya de por sí en su vida normal era toda una celebridad. El éxtasis de las chicas de la escuela al tenerlo en una banda distinta ejecutando una canción enérgica ante ellas era completamente entendible. Hiyori solo se había topado con Suzuha un par de veces, y había pensado que era un muchacho amable y respetuoso. En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que Yukine y él en realidad tenían un tipo de amistad única. Su química inundaba el escenario, incluso sobrepasaba la cohesión que tenían con los demás miembros de la banda. Yukine sustentaba de pies a cabeza todo lo que Suzuha ejecutaba en la guitarra. El vocalista daba saltos impresionantes en todo el escenario y el baterista no se quedaba atrás en su ejecución del vivaracho ritmo punk-rock. Hiyori estaba boquiabierta.

-¿Son buenos, verdad? -Dijo Yato, parado junto a ella. -No te has comido tu taiyaki.

Saliendo de su ensoñación con un saltito, la chica le dio una mordida al pececito relleno de frijol dulce, pensativa.

-Así que ése es en realidad Suzuha-kun. -Musitó ella. -Son impresionantes.

-Su esfuerzo ha rendido frutos -comentó Yato, orgulloso. -Casi no puedo creer que éste muchacho y el niño que conocí hace años sean el mismo.

-Te entiendo -dijo Hiyori, dejándose llevar un poco por el ritmo de la música, moviendo su cuerpo de lado a lado. -En verdad son geniales.

Dentro de la mente de la chica, lentamente se estaba formando una resolución que aún era muy vaga para poner en palabras, pero en el fondo sabía muy bien de qué se trataba. Si esto se podía hacer en el club de música… ellos eran tan buenos… ¿podría ella mejorar?

-¡Hey, vamos al frente! -Dijo Yato, y tomó su mano.

-¡Pero aún no me termino mi taiyaki! -replicó Hiyori, tratando de ignorar la repentina corriente eléctrica que la recorrió comenzando desde el punto en el que sus manos se tocaban.

-¡Deja eso! -Yato lo arrojó a un cesto cercano, y la arrastró al frente, justo debajo del escenario. El sonido de los amplificadores le golpeaba las costillas, los instrumentos arremetían contra sus orejas y no era capaz de escuchar sus propios pensamientos. Miró a Yato, quien sonrió diciéndole algo que no alcanzó a escuchar, y luego levantó ambas manos al aire, moviendo la cabeza. Entre la euforia del resto de los estudiantes, ella también se dejó llevar y lo imitó. Durante unos segundos simplemente bailó, olvidándose de todo, incluso de ella misma, y sólo regresó a la tierra cuando el chispazo de alegría en los ojos color ámbar del chico tocando el bajo sobre el escenario parecían sonreírle. La canción terminó, y Hiyori se unió al rugido de los demás estudiantes, aplaudiendo. No sólo aplaudía al chico que acababa de ganarse al público. Aplaudía para sí misma, ya que finalmente había encontrado la solución que estaba buscando.

Yukine se les unió cuando la tómbola se estaba llevando a cabo. La noche ya había caído y todos se reunían en el patio central a la luz del escenario principal.

-Es una lástima que Daikoku y Kofuku se perdieran el festival, Yukine-kun -comentó Hiyori al verlo llegar trotando -estuviste fantástico.

-G-gracias. -Dijo él, sinceramente, pasando su dedo debajo de su nariz.

-Hey, no seas engreído -dijo Yato. -Cómete un calamar.

-¡Deja de ofrecerme comida!

-¡El boleto ganador de uno de los premios es el 90839! -Anunció el director de la escuela, quien hacía el honor de dirigir el sorteo, el evento que oficialmente clausuraba el festival.

Hiyori se quedó lívida.

Nunca, en toda su vida, había ganado nada. Y sin embargo, estaba claro como el agua. En su boleto, en números rojos, estaba el número 90839. Yukine y Yato la empujaron hacia el escenario, en donde tímidamente saludó y recibió de las manos del director el premio correspondiente. El grito de Yato se escuchó por toda la escuela.

-¡UN CAPYPA!

-No puedo creer que hayas optado por regalarle tu premio a ése imbécil. -Comentó Yukine más tarde, despidiéndose de ella en la estación.

-Velo de este modo: ya no tengo qué cargar con él hasta mi casa.

-¡CA-PY-PAAAA!

-En eso tienes razón. -dijo Yukine, sin ocultar la cara de decepción que dirigía a Yato en ese momento.

-¡GRACIAS, HIYORIIII!

-Bueno, nos vemos después. -respondió ella, tratando de ignorar al chico de cabello negro, abrazando un enorme peluche de Capypa por el cuello, estrujándolo como si quisiera sacarle todo el oxígeno de los pulmones.

Volvió a reír cuando Yukine tuvo que arrastrar a Yato por la estación del cuello de su suéter.

* * *

-¿Música? -exclamó el director. Bajó el formato de solicitud y se encontró a una Hiyori impaciente, sonriente, desafiante.

-Sí, señor.

-Es inusual, Iki-san. Pensaría que escogería un club bastante más… académico, si he de decirlo de algún modo.

-¿Señor?

-En cualquier caso, lleva entonces esta nota al aula 18 del tercer piso. El profesor titular debe estar ahí en este momento. Yamada-sensei está enfermo de momento, pero el profesor suplente es un joven muy talentoso.

La luz del atardecer se filtraba por las ventanas del instituto. Hiyori volvió a pasar frente al pizarrón que había mirado, semanas antes, buscando una respuesta a su dilema de qué club escoger. El letrero de "club de música" estaba escrito en letra madura, profesional, elegante. Estaba completamente segura de que el club de música aquí no iba a ser ni remotamente parecido al del colegio de Yukine, pero igual le daba. Práctica era práctica, y si podía llevar su voz a un nivel en el que no se sintiese completamente avergonzada de escucharse en una grabación, entonces ocuparía cualquier ayuda que pudiese obtener.

Recorrió los pasillos casi desiertos hasta dar con el aula 18, en el tercer piso. El club estaba extrañamente silencioso.

-Con permiso -musitó Hiyori, asomando la cabeza con timidez.

-¡Ah, tú debes ser la chica de la que me hablaban hace un rato, la nueva! -dijo una voz jovial proveniente del fondo de la habitación. Hiyori entró y encendió una luz de tungsteno. Había un joven sentado detrás de un violoncello. Hábilmente, comenzó a tocarlo con suaves movimientos del arco.

-Me llamo Iki…

-Iki Hiyori, ¿cierto? -la miró con interés, sin moverse de su lugar. Sus ojos marrones se posaron encima de los de ella, manteniendo el contacto visual como con un candado. -Soy el profesor suplente de música, Fujisaki Kouto.

 _*Así como el nombre de SHRINE es un chiste que disfruté mucho de hacer, Snowbell es otro chiste que se me ocurrió mezclando el kanji de ambos nombres, Suzuha y Yukine._


	11. Evil Ways

_¡Hola, amiguitos! Quiero pedirles una disculpa por tomarme tanto tiempo para actualizar, así que les haré un update de mi vida también.  
La semana pasada decidí darle prioridad extrema a mis estudios de japonés porque presenté el examen de certificación para el idioma el domingo. Entenderán que entre el trabajo y todo eso no había tenido mucho tiempo de dedicarme a ser todo lo nerd que quisiera. Mi área es ventas y atención a clientela de Estados Unidos, así que lamentablemente no tengo un horario "normal" de trabajo, tengo muy pocos días libres, ésta temporada es muy fuerte en ventas, y entro a trabajar super temprano, así que con todo sumado, luego del examen de japonés mi cuerpo dijo "NO PUEDO MÁS" y toda esta semana me dediqué a relajarme y descansar como necesitaba. Éste episodio lo escribí a pedacitos muy cortitos y muy despacio, así que terminó tomándome todo más tiempo del que esperaba. ¡Muchísimas gracias a los que se preocuparon y preguntaron por mí! Sin más preámbulos ni palabras cursis, les dejo que pasen a leer. ¡Mil gracias por estar al pendiente!_

* * *

 **11\. Evil Ways - Santana**

El muchacho miró arriba, sacando su atención del vaso de cerveza en el ruidoso bar, en el cual ya era bastante conocido. Siendo su especialidad las caras y los contactos, no tuvo problema en reconocer la silueta del recién llegado... aún usando un ridículo atuendo para, según él, pasar tan inadvertido como fuera posible.

-Buenas noches, Yato.

El muchacho se sentó a su lado, muy cerca, poniendo su dedo sobre su boca y profiriendo un sonoro "SSSHHHHHHH", que al muchacho de anteojos le pareció graciosísimo.

-Ah, por favor, Yato. Medio bar sabe que te encuentras aquí desde que entraste. Ser inconspicuo no se te da muy bien.

Yato se quedó helado y se reclinó en el asiento, mirándolo con recelo.

-Siempre con tus palabras grandilocuentes, Sera.

Sera sonrió y le dio un copioso trago a su vaso de cerveza. Aún paladeando el sabor acre de la espuma, acomodó sus anteojos sobre la nariz.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí, Yato? ¿Estás buscando otro trabajo, como antes?

Yato soltó una sonora carcajada, y Sera lo miró con un interés renovado.

-Eso fue hace mucho. Las cosas han cambiado.

-Te ves distinto -musitó el chico de lentes. -¿Te ocurre algo bueno?

-¿Es tan notorio? -preguntó Yato, ofuscado.

-No había visto que te rieras así en un buen tiempo.

Yato lo miró directo a los ojos. Impulsó su cuerpo hacia adelante y reposó su mentón en las manos, recargando sus codos en la mesa.

-Sera Kaii -musitó -hasta tú, que teniendo la vida misteriosa que tienes, en tus múltiples negocios debiste tener altibajos.

Sera apenas pudo escucharlo por encima del barullo del bar. Apuró su cerveza.

-Parece que tienes buenas noticias. -dijo, tratando de disimular la curiosidad en su voz. -¿Gustas un cigarrillo?

Una vez afuera, Yato encendió el cigarrillo con parsimonia, mientras Sera lo miraba con impaciencia. Comenzaba a nevar.

-¿Y bien? ¿A qué se debe tanto misterio?

-¿Alguna vez -habló Yato, tomándose su tiempo para hablar -has tenido la impresión de que has dado con algo que te cambia... todo?

El otro lo miró por encima de los anteojos, no muy seguro de a qué se refería.

-Tú eres privilegiado. Puedes cambiar cuando sea. -comentó Sera, amargamente.

-No es del todo cierto, pero imagino que te refieres a la doble vida que llevas.

-¿Sabes algo al respecto? -a través de su aspecto relajado, Yato pudo notar que su amigo cambiaba el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a la otra, incómodo.

-Sólo se que has apostado por cosas por las que no deberías antes -Yato señaló con la cabeza hacia atrás, hacia el bar. -Y lo sigues haciendo. Tienes un fondo muy sólido. Seguro tu trabajo es bueno.

Sera soltó una risa elocuente. -Eres una persona sumamente interesante, Yato. A veces parece que no das pie con bola, y a veces eres sumamente perceptivo. -Yato soltó un bufido burlón. -¿Qué diablos encontraste que te ha cambiado tanto?

-Una vocalista. Es fantástica.

-Para tus estándares debe ser en verdad muy buena.

-Está en pañales, pero tiene un potencial enorme.

-¿Adoptaste a una novata? -La voz del joven de lentesresonó hasta la pared contraria. -¿Perdiste la cabeza?... Oh.

Yato lo miró extrañado, mientras Sera le dirigía una mirada interesada.

-Ya veo, eso explica mucho.

Yato enrojeció hasta las orejas.

-Lo que sea que estés implicando, estás equivocado. Es en realidad excepcional.

-Pero tienes tus dudas. -Sera lo señaló con la colilla del cigarro entre los dedos, antes de arrojarla. -No me estarías diciendo nada si estuvieses tan seguro.

-Sólo pienso que debo hacer algunos cambios -dijo Yato. Echó a andar unos pasos, y dándole la espalda, continuó -Estamos ensayando en la casa de la disquera. Llámame cuando estés disponible.

-Lo haré.

Yato se fue, dejando huellas frescas de asfalto negro en el blanco de la fina capa de nieve del suelo.

Sera suspiró, sonriendo. Al sentir la vibración en su bolsillo, su sonrisa se convirtió en una línea horizontal muy pequeña.

-Habla Iki.

* * *

Iki Takamasa colgó el teléfono del salón, y se sentó a la mesa al lado de su mujer y su hija, quienes le dirigieron una mirada interrogatoria.

-Masaomi no vendrá a cenar de nuevo. -dijo, en tono grave.

Iki Sayuri, una señora elegante que aún conservaba un poco de su belleza juvenil, suspiró afectada.

-Trabaja demasiado. Haré que le guarden su ración para que la coma en el hospital mañana.

A Hiyori esta escena ya no le sorprendía. Últimamente parecía que sus ensoñaciones estaban siendo abruptamente terminadas una tras otra. Se había dado cuenta de que ya no eran la misma familia de antes. Su padre se veía cansado y a cada momento de tranquilidad se quedaba dormido. Su madre comenzaba a mostrar líneas de estrés y de una oculta adicción al tabaco alrededor de la boca. Masaomi nunca estaba, y ella había pasado la mayor parte de sus horas de adolescente estudiando. Era duro no reconocer a la gente con la que te sientas a la mesa cada noche.

-Estás muy callada, hija -le llamó su padre. -¿No tienes hambre?

Hiyori respingó. Había estado mirando fijamente a su plato durante los últimos minutos. Apenada, Hiyori comenzó a comer.

-Tal vez no sabe cómo darte la nueva noticia, querido -apuntó Sayuri, con voz sugerente. Takamasa se quedó congelado en el acto de cortar su carne de hamburguesa.

-¿Qué noticia, Hiyori?

-Uhm… -dudó la joven. Iba a comenzar a hablar, cuando fue interrumpida por su madre.

-Escogió el club de música en la escuela.

Hiyori cerró la boca con suavidad, mirando el jarrón de la mesa.

-¿Música? -repitió su padre, pensativo -Bueno, pues te felicito, hija, no es algo que sea de tradición en la familia o en que los Iki destaquemos particularmente, pero seguramente te esforzarás. -Luego de una breve pausa, continuó, -¿Y bien? ¿Qué instrumento escogiste? ¿Flauta? ¿Clarinete? ¿Violín?

-Me aprobaron para el coro. Soy soprano.

-Maravilloso hija. -Su padre se levantó abruptamente de la mesa, respondiendo el celular. -Habla Iki.

-¡Querido!

* * *

" _¡Me niego a seguir comunicándome contigo por correo, como cavernícola! Pasa a mi casa antes del ensayo_."

Hiyori suspiró, cerró su sesión de correo electrónico y apagó el computador centenario de la biblioteca de su escuela. En el transcurso de esas semanas, su correo electrónico se había visto invadido por la multitud de mensajes dejados por Yato (a veces a horas inadecuadas de la madrugada), algunos de ellos con un objetivo en claro, pero la mayor parte de ellos realmente acerca de la estupidez que en ese momento atravesara su cabeza. Hiyori comenzaba a pensar que estaba confundiendo su correo electrónico con una libreta de ideas idiotas. Hacía lo que podía por responderle, pero no siempre lograba decir más que dos o tres cosas escritas a toda velocidad en la computadora escolar. Por supuesto, su padre tenía una laptop de última generación en su estudio, pero Hiyori jamás se había atrevido a tomar prestadas sus cosas. Las bibliotecas resultaban bastante útiles para redactar trabajos y en dado caso de que se suscitara una emergencia, podía contar con Yama o Ami para que le prestaran la suya. Yato y su urgencia de comunicarle hasta el link al comercial que lo había perturbado en la madrugada en verdad estaban tornando su mundo de cabeza.

Hiyori se dirigió a la salida del edificio con el maletín en la mano, y al dar la vuelta a uno de los pasillos, escuchó una voz que la llamaba pertinazmente.

-¡Hiyori-chan!

Al darse la vuelta, Kouto Fujisaki le dio alcance.

-¡Sensei! ¿Pasa algo?

-¿"Sensei"? Soy el profesor suplente, Hiyori-chan, pero en realidad solo soy unos años mayor que tú. – Le guiñó un ojo, y Hiyori se rio a falta de una reacción mejor – El conservatorio tiene sus ventajas. Llámame Kouto-kun.

\- Yo… de hecho no creo que eso sea muy apropiado… sensei.

-¡Ah, vamos! -Insistió Fujisaki – No seas tan seria. De hecho tengo que mostrarte algo, ven conmigo.

El joven la tomó del brazo con un agarre poderoso, sorprendente para alguien de su complexión, y la llevó casi a la rastra hasta el salón de música. Hiyori lo siguió, nerviosa, esperando desocuparse pronto para poder tener tiempo de alcanzar a Yato en su departamento antes de la hora del ensayo.

Una vez en el salón de música, Fujisaki tomó su batuta de director y le señaló una silla vacía. Hiyori se sentó en el borde, incómoda. El profesor le dio la espalda y rebuscó entre un puñado de hojas apiladas limpiamente sobre su escritorio. Hiyori recibió uno de los panfletos.

-¿" _La nuit_ "? – preguntó Hiyori, un tanto perdida.

-Es parte del repertorio que veremos la semana próxima. – Fujisaki se acercó a ella, y se inclinó para mirarla muy de cerca, con las manos sobre las rodillas para quedar a su altura. La corbata le colgaba de una forma bastante desprolija. – Tu voz es simplemente perfecta para el solo.

Hiyori pasó los ojos por encima de la partitura. -Nunca he cantado nada tan difícil.

-¡Es para principiantes, Hiyori-chan! -en un gesto afectado, Fujisaki levantó ambos brazos al cielo y se dio media vuelta para recargarse de forma trágica sobre su escritorio. – Deja tus cosas, empezaremos de inmediato.

-¡P-pero…! – comenzó a replicar ella.

\- ¿Ah, o será que tienes planes? ¡No te preocupes, entiendo que tu vida personal sea más importante que tu compromiso en tus proyectos!

Hiyori suspiró y se puso de pie. No se movió ni un milímetro. Fujisaki sonrió y atacó el piano de inmediato.

-Entras justo después de la frase que lleva Sol, La…

* * *

Cada golpe de la manecilla del reloj generaba ondas en la superficie clara de su pensamiento, como gotas de agua en una palangana llena, cada vez más cerca de rebasarse. Con la barbilla sostenida por sus dedos entrelazados, escuchaba pasar cada segundo, cada minuto, ¿cuántas horas llevaba sentado ahí? Cada músculo de su cuerpo estaba inseguro de poder funcionar en conjunto, y cuando finalmente Yato los utilizó para mirar la hora en el reloj de la cocina, soltaron un crujido peculiar. Miró enfurecido al reloj, como si fuera culpable de que ya fuese tan tarde, tomó su chaqueta y se precipitó hacia la puerta. Antes de salir, miró el paquete que estaba encima de la mesa ratona, en una bolsa de papel con asas. Exasperado, regresó por él, y salió hecho una furia por la puerta.

Caminando a grandes zancadas por la calle, casi atropella a Hiyori que se dirigía corriendo a su sótano. No bien asimilaron que eran ellos, ambos empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo.

-¡Precisamente por eso es que uno se consigue un celular, no puedo creer que simplemente no tengas alguna manera civilizada de avisar que vas a llegar tan tarde! ¡Pudiste no haber llegado nunca y yo hubiese seguido esperándote en mi casa como imbécil!  
-¡Lo siento tanto! En realidad no tenía planeado demorarme mucho y tenía intenciones de salir de la escuela en cuanto terminaran mis clases pero el profesor me encontró e insistió en que practicáramos ¡Dije que lo sentía! ¿Me estás escuchando?

Ambos suspiraron cuando finalmente se hizo un silencio. Yato se llevó una mano a la nuca.

-Mira, no importa. Apurémonos.

Hiyori asintió y caminó cabizbaja tras él en todo momento hasta llegar a la estación. En el andén, Yato trató de entablar la plática ocasional.

-¿Así que estabas en la escuela?

Hiyori asintió de nuevo.

-El profesor es un tipo muy extraño.

-Apuesto a que sí. -Apuntó Yato, en tono distraído. Luego de un silencio incómodo, decidió ir directamente al punto. – Quedé de acuerdo con un amigo para que un día que tenga oportunidad venga a escucharnos. – Sintió a Hiyori tensarse a su lado. – Es un buen tipo, he confiado en él desde hace varios años. Su especialidad es mover contactos. Le gusta invertir su tiempo y su dinero en proyectos difíciles.

-¿Los apoyó a ustedes? – preguntó Hiyori, con timidez.

-Gracias a él conocimos al desagradable de Tenjin.

Se hizo otro silencio.

-¿Cuándo vendrá? – preguntó ella, finalmente.

-No tengo idea. Es un tipo muy ocupado. – Musitó Yato. – Quiero que te de el visto bueno. En realidad pienso que debemos cambiar algunas acerca del estilo al que nos enfocamos para hacer que destaque tu voz. – se llevó una mano a la barbilla. – Y de Sera, confío plenamente en su opinión.

-¿Sera?

-Evidentemente no es su nombre real. Se hace llamar Sera Kaii.

-¿Qué clase de nombre es ése?

-¡Es un alias! No vas a creer que vas a decir que eres nuestra vocalista y llamarte Iki Hiyori.

-Pero… ése es mi nombre…

-¡De ninguna manera! Vamos a tener que conseguirte un alias.

-Sigo sin entender cuál es el punto.

-¿Qué te parece Anpangirl?

-¿¡Qué!?

-Es un nombre lindo, y a todos les gusta Anpanman…

La conversación continuó bajo el mismo tono durante el resto del viaje. Al bajar, procuraron llegar a casa de sus amigos tan rápido como fuera posible.

-¡Llegan tarde! -Gruñó Daikoku, desde la cocina.

-¿Qué esperamos entonces? -dijo Yato, con picardía, dirigiéndose a la escalera del sótano. Uno por uno, comenzaron a entrar en el sótano para un ensayo más.

" _Lo que sea que estés haciendo musicalmente hablando, Hiyori-chan, déjalo. Va a interferir con los asuntos del coro._ " Había dicho Fujisaki. Y agregó: _"no deberías frecuentar a esa clase de payasos."_

Había sido un comentario extrañamente específico. Mirando la espalda de Yato mover instrumentos y conectar cosas, comentando opciones con Yukine y Daikoku, se dio cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba su profesor.

Ellos eran la razón de que hubiese llegado a él en primer lugar.

Ésa noche, cantó con una seguridad que no había sentido nunca.

* * *

-Te escuchas cansada.

Hiyori se sobresaltó cuando Yato se acercó por su espalda, sentándose a medias en el respaldo de la banca que observaba el jardín de Kofuku.

-Tuve un día muy largo, sólo eso.

-Hmm -Musitó entre dientes el chico, rebuscando en sus bolsillos. Una bolsa de papel con asas colgaba de su muñeca. Hiyori lo interrumpió a punto de girar la rosca del encendedor.

-Entré al club de música de la escuela. -El chico la miró perplejo.

-¿Con el idiota de la batuta y todo?

-Es el director de la orquesta, Yato.

-Todos ésos sujetos son unos pelmazos. -Respondió él, cortante y burlón, y terminó de encender el cigarrillo. Otro comentario extrañamente específico, pensó Hiyori, y miró sus manos enguantadas en el regazo.

Yato la miró brevemente y con agilidad saltó el respaldo del banco y se sentó junto a ella, mirándola. Hiyori, con sorpresa, lo miró tartamudear de repente, aún cuando el movimiento anterior había sido certero y felino, premeditado.

-Escucha… Hiyori… -No le gustaba admitir que el nerviosismo del chico también hacía que su corazón batiera demasiado rápido. -Quiero darte algo.

Dicho esto, desprendió la bolsa de asas de su muñeca, y se la ofreció con los brazos extendidos.

-No lo envolví, ni nada; en realidad no es la gran cosa, no quise que pensaras nada raro. -Yato miraba al suelo y Hiyori se descubrió pensando en lo increíblemente apuesto que se veía con las mejillas sonrojadas, la bufanda al cuello, vahos de calor saliendo de su boca, el cabello amarrado en una coleta y ofreciéndole una extraña bolsa que, a decir verdad, no se veía nada ligera. La chica recibió el paquete y comenzó a abrirlo con desconfianza. ¿Era emoción eso que sentía al recibir un regalo directamente de _él_?

Se quedó helada cuando abrió la caja de cartón y levantó con cuidado el flamante Smartphone.

-Yato…

-¡Como te dije, no pienses nada raro! -farfulló Yato - ¡Es muy molesto tener que estar contactándote por correo electrónico sin estar seguro si viste un mensaje importante o no!

-Pero…

-¡Pero nada! Llévatelo, es tuyo.

A Hiyori comenzaron a dolerle los dientes por el frío de la noche, al tener la boca abierta, completamente sorprendida. Pareciera como si toda capacidad de hablar se le hubiese olvidado en el momento.

-Si no lo quieres, lo puedo devolver… -musitó el chico, tras momentos de incómodo silencio. Hiyori salió bruscamente de su atontamiento.

-¡Muchas gracias! -Se levantó y se inclinó frente a Yato, quien movió escandalosamente las manos, tratando de evitar que Hiyori se lo tomase demasiado en serio.

-Sólo quiero que lo tengas en caso de que necesitemos contactarte de inmediato, así no necesitamos esperar para confirmar contigo un ensayo.

-¡Prometo que te pagaré!

-¿De qué DIABLOS hablas?

-¡Estas cosas no son baratas!

-Te diré algo. -Yato se puso muy serio de repente, y se levantó para acercársele. Hiyori retrocedió medio paso -Si de verdad quieres hacer algo por mí -la miró profundamente a los ojos. -Prométeme que siempre cantarás para nosotros.

Le costó mucho trabajo deshacerse el nudo en la garganta antes de hablar. -Lo haré.

Dentro, Kofuku se retiró de una de las ventanas en silencio, una delicada sonrisa tiñéndole el rostro.

-Era cuestión de tiempo, Yatty. -Susurró, y continuó su camino por el pasillo.

* * *

No fue difícil convencer a sus amigas de que el teléfono había sido comprado con sus ahorros, y gustosas le compartieron sus fotografías favoritas, aplicaciones y números de celular. Fue un poco más difícil quitar la cara de extrañeza de su padre cuando Hiyori demostró estar más interesada en la tecnología de lo que ellos creían. Sin embargo, Yato, la razón de ser de ése teléfono en particular, comenzaba a ponerle los nervios de punta.

Sin previo aviso, a horas completamente inconsistentes, Hiyori recibía mensajes de él, justo igual que en su correo electrónico. Al tipo le daba igual que fuesen las dos de la mañana y ella tuviese examen al día siguiente. Había terminado por silenciar su teléfono cuando estuviese en la escuela, y había optado por apagarlo durante la noche.

"¡Tal vez contestaría más gustosa si no te dedicaras a acosarme a todas horas del día!", había escrito ella una mañana en la que los mensajes sin fin de Yato habían caído en su teléfono luego de encenderlo. El último había sido un "):" a las 4 de la madrugada. Se disculpó en el ensayo de la tarde pero hizo hincapié en el hecho de que todavía debía estudiar para los exámenes de mitad de curso y que moderara la cantidad de mensajes que enviaba. A Yukine pareció parecerle muy gracioso que Yato tuviese alguien más aparte de él a quién acosar.

En su sótano, Yato abrió la puerta para refugiarse de la fuerte nevada que había comenzado justo al finalizar la reunión del día, y sacó su celular del bolsillo para preguntarle a Hiyori si era verdad que las hormigas no dormían, antes de recapacitar y posarlo en la mesa ratona, con el interés cautivado ahora en un sobre manila que alguien había deslizado debajo de su puerta.

Dentro, había una simple hoja de papel impresa. La única palabra en ella, justo en el centro, en letra muy pequeña, era "¿Me extrañaste?". Yato sintió una piedra en el estómago y arrugó el sobre y la hoja con todas sus fuerzas, arrojándolas con furia en el bote de la cocina. Tardó bastante en regularizar su respiración y su pulso.

Hiyori caminaba sola el último trayecto de la estación hasta su casa. A pesar de ser una zona relativamente segura, algo hoy la hacía sentirse observada. Por algún motivo las partes oscuras o poco iluminadas la hacían andar con paso veloz y mirar por detrás de su hombro.

La vibración en el bolsillo de su falda la sobresaltó y casi suelta un gritito, de no ser porque reaccionó a tiempo para sacar el aparato y ver en la pantalla que un número desconocido se trataba de comunicar con ella.

Hiyori respondió.

-Habla Iki.

-¡Hiyori chaaaaaaan! – dijo una voz azucarada, llena de peligro.

* * *

 _Hola ¡soy yo de nuevo! Sólo por si les da curiosidad, el solo de la canción "La Nuit" que Fujisaki obliga a Hiyori a quedarse a ensayar es parte del soundtrack de la película "Les Choristes", que está muy bonita, se las recomiendo. Les dejo el link a Youtube (nada más quítenle los espacios) :_ _youtube watch ? v = dQg - 3wkzJ3s_


	12. Jaded

**12\. Jaded -Aerosmith.**

-¡Fujisaki-sensei! ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Se le ofrece algo? -Preguntó Hiyori, tratando de superar el susto inicial y recuperar la compostura.

-¡De nuevo con el "sensei"! – repuso él, luego de un dramático suspiro - ¿Dime, cuándo vas a comenzar a ser un poco más confiada conmigo? ¡Ya te lo dije antes, sólo tengo un par de años más que tú!

\- Pero es mi profesor -dijo Hiyori, con un poco de duda. – El que le hablase así sería completamente inapropiado.

\- Ya nos volveremos más cercanos, Hiyori-chan, te lo puedo asegurar. -Algo en su voz hacía que a Hiyori le molestara particularmente que la llamara así, pero no era capaz de explicar qué. – Por cierto, tu amiga Yamashita es muy atenta, me dio tu número telefónico sin rechistar.

\- Ah, ya veo. -Hiyori hizo una nota mental acerca de hablar con Yama al día siguiente. -¿Pasó algo? ¿En qué puedo ayudar?

-Nada de qué preocuparse, linda. – Hiyori resistió el impulso de colgarle en ese mismo instante -Sólo quería informarte que fuiste elegida para ser la solista principal del coro. –"¿Elegida por quién?", se preguntó ella, preocupada, pero optó por no proferir ninguna opinión al respecto. Ante el silencio, Fujisaki insistió de nuevo. - ¿Te comió la lengua el gato? ¿No estás feliz?

-Sólo me preguntaba si no podía esperar hasta mañana para decírmelo, ¿de verdad es de tanta urgencia para pedirle a mis amigas mi número telefónico? – Hiyori se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que el tono que había utilizado definitivamente no era el apropiado para un profesor. Lo peor fue que la reacción de Fujisaki ni siquiera le extrañó. El chico simplemente rio con muchas ganas.

-Tienes toda la razón, Hiyori-chan, ¡eres muy despierta! -y añadió, con un tono de voz completamente distinto – En realidad quería desearte buenas noches.

-Ah… ¿ah sí? -titubeó ella. ¿Qué era todo esto? - ¿Bu-buenas noches? -Sugirió, finalmente. Fujisaki volvió a romper en risas.

-¡Buenas noches, linda! Espero que esta llamada te haya dado algún pensamiento bonito para quedarte dormida hoy.

Fujisaki colgó. ¿Qué había sido aquello? Tratando de seguir su camino, a Hiyori le recorrió un escalofrío con la espalda de tan solo atreverse a dudar que tal vez un profesor (la idea era aterradora) estuviese coqueteando con ella por teléfono. Claro, Fujisaki no era precisamente poco apuesto, de hecho Hiyori podía visualizar perfectamente la cara de Yama cuando el profesor de música se acercó a preguntarle por su número y la razón por la que se lo había dado sin chistar, pero algo en él simplemente le parecía… demasiado extraño. Había algo en sus facciones…

Hiyori se sobresaltó al pasar junto a una farola de la calle. Justo en el centro del círculo proyectado por la luz, estaba una niña en kimono parada inmóvil a esa hora de la noche, sin señales de nadie a los alrededores ni ningún signo de que estuviese esperando a alguien. Simplemente estaba ahí, mirando al frente. Hiyori pasó junto a ella, y volvió a sobresaltarse cuando sus intensos ojos negros se fijaron en los suyos. No había expresión, ni siquiera había escrutinio. Hiyori apresuró el paso y trató de quitarse de la mente la imagen fantasmagórica de esa niña pálida, de cabello corto y negro, simplemente mirándola a los ojos con los suyos, negros como pozos, carentes de expresión.

Nunca en su vida podría olvidar esa cara.

* * *

-¿En qué momento de la vida se te ocurrió que sería buena idea darle mi teléfono a Fujisaki-sensei, Yama-chan? – Preguntó Hiyori a su amiga al día siguiente, sin preámbulos ni miramientos.

Yama abrió su mochila de deportes y enterró la cabeza dentro de ella.

-¡Lo siento tanto, Hiyori! No estaba pensando en ese momento – Incluso en su voz era apreciable lo apenada que estaba. Hiyori no pudo evitar sentir un gran cariño por su amiga, y sonrió.

-Está bien, Yama, no te mortifiques. Solo es extraño recibir llamadas de un profesor.

-¿Te llamó? – preguntó Ami, interesada. Hiyori asintió.

-Ése mismo día.

-¿Para qué tanta urgencia? -volvió a preguntar Ami.

-Bueno… - Hiyori divagó. Apretando los puños sobre su falda, les comunicó la decisión del profesor. -Aparentemente me eligieron como solista principal del coro.

-Wow, Hiyori. -Dijo Yama, sacando la cabeza de su mochila. -¿Desde cuándo eres tan buena en música?

-Sí, desde que te conocemos eres poco más que un desastre en todo lo que no involucre estudiar hasta quedarte sin pestañas. -Apuntó Ami, divertida.

Hiyori se sentía un tanto decepcionada, si era completamente honesta.

-Estoy igual de sorprendida que ustedes. No puedo dejar de cuestionarme quién me eligió para el puesto.

Aparentemente, a juzgar por las miradas de las demás compañeras del coro que habían estado esperando ser elegidas, nadie más que Fujisaki la había elegido para el puesto. En el afán de obtener una opinión de alguien que conocía medianamente sobre el tema, Hiyori invitó a Ami y a Yama a quedarse cerca a la hora del ensayo después de clases.

El ambiente era tensión pura.

Lo era aún más cuando sus compañeras se dieron cuenta del trato especial que Hiyori recibía de parte del profesor. Cada que ella descubría un avance obvio de parte del chico, de nuevo esa sensación desagradable le recorría la espalda. Fujisaki la miraba profundamente a los ojos, con una media sonrisa en el rostro, al dirigir el coro. Con ambas manos al aire, los ordenaba en su totalidad, con un control de mano de hierro, pero no le sacaba los ojos de encima. Casi parecía estar dirigiéndola solo a ella. La tensión acumulada durante toda esa hora y media de práctica le pasó factura cuando, aliviada, salió del salón de clase. Sus amigas la recibieron, pero la reacción fue muy distinta a la que esperaba.

-Definitivamente, Hiyori, quisiera saber en qué momento te volviste tan buena cantando -preguntó Yama, completamente extrañada.

-¿En qué momento hallaste tiempo para practicar? -Intentó Ami, por su cuenta.

-Soy cantante de bañera, no exageren – dijo Hiyori, un tanto alarmada. – En realidad creo que no soy ni la mitad de buena que necesitaría ser para poder considerarme buena cantante…

Una alarma la interrumpió. Su Smartphone se había activado indicándole que debía correr a la estación si quería llegar a tiempo al ensayo con SHRINE. Estos horarios eran muy demandantes.

Hiyori se excusó con sus amigas y salió corriendo. Ignoró completamente la mirada pesada que sentía sobre su espalda al correr a toda prisa a través del patio.

-Corre todo lo que quieras, conejo. -Musitó Fujisaki, desde la ventana del aula de música. -Ya te tengo en la mira.

Le apuntó con los dedos dispuestos como una pistola, y con una sonrisa siniestra, se dio la vuelta.

* * *

En casa de Kofuku el volumen normal de conversación estaba siendo rebasado. Hiyori entró tratando de ser discreta y de tratar de entender qué se decía por encima del vozarrón de Daikoku. Al parecer estaba regañando a Yato. Al abrir la puerta, Hiyori supo por qué.

Nunca había visto a Yato en tal estado. No sólo se veía ebrio, lucía terriblemente cansado. Hiyori se preguntó si ése era el efecto normal de haber bebido o en realidad se había quedado despierto toda la noche.

-Tú fuiste la última que lo vio -dijo una voz tras ella. Sobresaltada, Hiyori se dio la vuelta en el umbral. Yukine estaba ahí, observando la escena. Luego le dedicó una mirada preocupada. -¿Les ocurrió algo?

-¿Algo? -Hiyori estaba completamente perdida -¿Algo como qué?

Yukine suspiró.

-A veces se pone así. Exactamente no sé qué es lo que lo desencadena, pero está más paranoico de lo usual, no duerme y trata de evadirse bebiendo. Él dice que bebe para tratar de conciliar el sueño y que son periodos de insomnio bastante duros. -Hiyori miró a Yato. -Yo creo que se trata de algo más.

-Anoche no vi que le pasara nada inusual, al menos no hasta que nos despedimos. El resto del camino lo recorrió solo.

-¡YA DEJA ESO! -Vociferó Yukine al ver que Yato trataba de abrir otra lata de cerveza.

-Noooo -lloró el muchacho cuando Yukine se llevó las cervezas restantes hacia la cocina. -¡Tú no entiendes nada! -Cual si tuviese un sexto sentido, Yato miró hacia la puerta y sonrió profusamente, levantándose tambaleante. -¡Hiyori llegó! -para su sorpresa, Yato recargó un laxo brazo alrededor de su cuello -¡Hora de empezar el ensayo! -El olor a alcohol y la lengua pastosa de Yato no hicieron las cosas más sencillas para la chica, que en realidad lo único que podía apreciar era lo cerca que se encontraban, el calor que emitía el cuerpo de Yato, y su aroma… estaba _realmente muy_ cerca.

-¡Qu-quítate de encima! – Hiyori se escabulló por debajo del brazo de Yato y se encaminó sola hacia el sótano. Yato la siguió con la vista, perplejo, hasta que desapareció por una puerta. Daikoku se le acercó.

-Eso fue muy sutil.

Yato abrió la boca para quejarse, horrorizado, pero ningún sonido salió de él.

Hiyori se dio cuenta, sola en el sótano silencioso, en medio de las consolas y el equipo, que sus rodillas temblaban, sentía los hombros pesados y su corazón batía con violencia entre sus costillas. ¿Era el hecho de que nunca había estado tan cerca de alguien tan pasado de copas, o simplemente…?

Los demás entraron al cuarto de ensayo con el barullo usual. Cuando Hiyori se volvió a mirarlo, Yato desvió rápidamente la mirada hacia el suelo, sonrojado.

"Qué…" atinó a pasar por el cerebro de Hiyori, pero prefirió reemplazar sus pensamientos con los ejercicios de calentamiento que había aprendido en el coro.

Una vez estuvieron listos, Yato tiró un sonoro acorde distorsionado y lo dejó vibrar. Su mano estaba arriba, en el aire, y luego de que el sonido se disipara un poco, el intenso sonido de la guitarra se retroalimentó con el amplificador y dio paso a un chillido ronco. Hiyori normalmente se limitaba a concentrarse y a cubrir su parte. Algo esta noche hacía que todos sus sentidos estuviesen exaltados, y esperó atentamente a que Yato comenzara a tocar. Cuando bajó el brazo hizo un ademán con la cabeza y de repente, incómoda, pensó en Fujisaki.

Su mente comenzó a trabajar como loca. El profesor suplente, envuelto en un traje marrón, bien fajado, con corbata; Yato usaba una remera que le quedaba una talla más grande debajo de su abrigo. Fujisaki se le notaba un contorno más bien delgado, y las pocas veces que trabajó remangado no había en su piel una sola mancha, ni un solo lunar; Yato tenía una musculatura que no resultaba evidente bajo la ropa, pero una simple mirada al hombre que tomaba la guitarra y dirigía la banda era suficiente para convencerte de que bajo ese aspecto simplón se encontraba el cerebro de SHRINE, cada músculo del brazo adornado por una tinta, por alguna figura, por alguna marca. Hiyori entró justo en el lugar correcto dando las notas indicadas, dejándose llevar, embelesada. No tenía idea de por qué los estaba comparando, pero el escalofrío que le recorría la espalda al recordar al profesor dirigiendo el coro era perfectamente identificable: Fujisaki le desagradaba. Yato, sin embargo… ¿En dónde poner a Yato?

Tonto Yato. Molesto Yato. Oloroso, irresponsable y descuidado Yato. Talentoso, misterioso e irresistible Yato. Amable Yato. Impredecible Yato. Apuesto Yato.

Hiyori miró las puntas de sus pies al terminar su parte de la canción que casi tocaban la pesada base del micrófono, con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿En qué _diablos_ estaba pensando?

* * *

-Hiyorin, ¿está todo bien? -Preguntó Kofuku al final del ensayo. -Pareces preocupada.

La chica sólo atinó a soltar un "ahm…" mientras dirigió una mirada fugaz con el rabillo del ojo al muchacho que recogía todo cable que se encontrara fuera de lugar. La remera dejaba apreciar el movimiento de los músculos de su espalda. Hiyori desvió la mirada de inmediato y trató de suprimir el súbito calor en sus mejillas y esa molesta sensación de tener una tenaza en el estómago. Kofuku sonrió dulcemente.

-Ah, entiendo. -Musitó la chica de cabello rosa, alegremente. -Me enteré de lo del teléfono -Comentó, socarronamente.

-Eso… sólo…

-Buena suerte, torpes. – Dando saltitos, Kofuku se retiró de la habitación.

No era justo. Ya tenía suficiente con su cerebro haciendo desajustes incoherentes en las circunstancias actuales como para que también sus amigos comenzaran a burlarse de ella.

-¿De qué hablaban Kofuku y tú?

Ése azul.

No era cualquier tono, era ése en particular, justamente el que no podía soportar mirar en esos momentos.

-Ah, sólo… -dudó Hiyori. Parecía que Yato había perdido el efecto del alcohol para este punto, aunque aún mantenía los ojos soñolientos. -Kofuku-san sólo quería saber si podíamos intercambiar números.

Sonrió nerviosamente ante el escrutinio de Yato. Su sonrisa se desvaneció en cuanto una nueva idea se comenzó a formar en su mente, y el chico se percató de su cambio de expresión, retrocediendo varios pasos cuando ella se llevó las manos a la boca con horror.

-¿Hiyori…? -comenzó él.

-¡Lo olvidé por completo! -la sorpresa la hacía tartamudear. Había olvidado llamar a los organizadores de eventos y a los hoteles capaces de rentarle algún espacio. - ¿Y ahora qué demonios se supone que haré?

-Oye, tranquila -intentó Yato. – ¿Qué te pasa?

Hiyori se iba preocupando a cada instante que pasaba, ¿cómo había podido olvidarse de ello? Apresuradamente arrojó una disculpa y una despedida al aire y corrió hacia la puerta, recogiendo sus cosas por el camino. Antes de que saliera como un huracán, Yato la tomó por el brazo con firmeza.

-Somos un equipo, Hiyori. -dijo, y agregó con una voz un tanto afligida: -¿No confías en nosotros?

Hiyori detuvo un momento el caudal de ideas que en medio del pánico le inundaban la mente. Giró lentamente al rostro a mirar a Yato. No tenía idea de que fuese posible que sus acciones le afectaran tanto. Miraba al suelo, consternado, sin atreverse a levantar la mirada, con el ceño fruncido. Hiyori suspiró.

-Olvidé por completo que tenía que organizar la fiesta de aniversario de bodas de mis padres. Tengo unas pocas semanas para que sea la fecha y no he ni siquiera llamado para preguntar.

Yato la soltó y se dio la vuelta para rebuscar en los bolsillos de su abrigo. Sacó su celular y se arrojó sobre una de las sillas. Hiyori sonrió, un tanto dolida, al ver que había perdido el interés por completo. Iba a continuar con la puerta cuando escuchó a Yato hablando en voz alta.

-¿Señor Ishida? ¡Buenas noches, disculpe que lo moleste! Soy Yato… ¿me recuerda? -Comenzó a caminar por la habitación. Kofuku volvió con bocadillos y los puso encima de una bocina mientras Daikoku y los demás lo seguían con la vista. -¡Gracias! También me encuentro bien… de hecho llamaba para pedirle un favor. ¿Aún tiene aquél salón que acondicionamos en verano?

Poco a poco la cara de Hiyori se tornó de desconcierto, a sorpresa, a una total alegría. Luego de un par de llamadas Yato tenía citas concertadas en distintos puntos de la ciudad, y todos estaban dispuestos a mostrarle lugares de inmediato.

-Eso… ¡eso es increíble, Yato! -tartamudeó la chica, perpleja -¿Cómo lo lograste?

Yato no sabía si sentirse orgulloso o simplemente apenado de las circunstancias.

-He tenido muchísimos trabajos. -Señaló, llevándose una mano a la nuca.

-No es mentira -apuntó Yukine – Ha tenido más trabajos que cumpleaños.

Hiyori no salía de su asombro.

-¡Te lo agradezco mucho, Yato! -observó cómo el chico se frotaba la nariz, apenado, antes de volver a sumergirse en su teléfono. Luego de un par de segundos, observó a sus otros tres amigos.

-Todavía no terminamos. ¿Aún conservas el contacto con ése restaurantero de Odaiba, Daikoku? ¿El sujeto que hace comida fusión?

-Ah, -dijo Daikoku, pensativo -no he hablado con él en un buen rato, pero lo contactaré de inmediato.

-¡Genial! Yuki -El chico sacó la nariz de su bajo y lo miró con desgana. -Kofuku tiene una bodega familiar llena de muebles, haz un tiempo para mañana, tenemos qué seleccionar qué vamos a utilizar.

-¿Voy a ser el cargador? -Protestó el chico -¡Aún quiero crecer, idiota!

-¡Esto suena muy divertido! -Soltó Kofuku. No tenía idea de dónde había puesto la llave, pero seguro la encontraría.

-Muchas gracias, muchachos. -Musitó Hiyori, abrumada. -En realidad cuando tienen tantas cosas bajo control, creo que no necesito hacer nada. -Rio suavemente, con un poco de vergüenza. Yato la señaló con el teléfono.

-¡Tu trabajo es el más difícil! -Colocó una mano en la cintura, mientras la otra estaba extendida, señalándola. -Tendrás que coordinar todo y no dejarnos holgazanear.

Hiyori rio de nuevo, esta vez con más ganas.

-¡Déjamelo a mí!

* * *

Yukine se tronó el cuello caminando al atardecer por uno de los parques cercanos a casa de Yato. El mobiliario estaba listo, Hiyori era mejor de lo que ella misma creía para coordinar, sobre todo con una idea un poco más precisa de lo que estaba tratando de lograr. Yato caminaba a su lado, en la ruta usual que seguían hacia su sótano, en donde iban a revisar con cuidado la parte que Yukine debía tocar para una nueva canción.

Yato miraba al frente, sin chistar, con el paso firme, y una ligera sonrisa curvando las comisuras de sus labios. Intrigado por su silencio, Yukine lo contempló con cuidado.

-Realmente te encuentras raro. -Comentó -¿Estás seguro que…?

-¿Está todo bien? -Le interrumpió el mayor -Claro, _ahora_ está todo bien.

Tras otro breve escrutinio, Yukine alzó los brazos por detrás de la cabeza y entrelazó sus dedos, suspirando.

-¿Tiene que ver con Hiyori?

Yato por poco se tropieza.

-¿DE QUÉ DIABLOS HABLAS, MOCOSO? -Tratando de propinar un coscorrón a Yukine, por poco choca contra un bote de basura.

-"Vamos a ayudarte a organizar esto"; "somos un equipo" -Lo arremedó el chico. -¿Desde cuándo eres tan participativo? Creo que si realmente te esfuerzas puedes ser todavía un poco más obvio, Yato.

Yato se sobó la rodilla, pero miró al cielo, pensativo.

-¿Insinúas que Hiyori… -hizo una pausa y trató de evitar sonrojarse ante la idea -me gusta?

-No. -Dijo Yukine, y echó a andar de nuevo. Yato, extrañado, corrió tras él. -Creo que estás profunda, estúpida y completamente enamorado de ella.

-Seguro. -Dijo Yato, pretendiendo que la frase de su joven amigo no había hecho que su corazón se acelerara.

-Puedes tratar de engañarte, si quieres. -Sugirió Yukine.

-¿Y tú qué vas a saber de esas cosas, enano?

Yukine sólo desvió la mirada hacia un lado y se sonrojó.

-Cállate.

Yato se detuvo en seco de nuevo. Yukine lo imitó, aunque no estaba completamente seguro de qué ocurría.

-Adelántate. -Dijo con seriedad el muchacho mayor, entregándole la llave de su departamento al chico rubio.

-¿EH? -soltó Yukine, tratando de leer la expresión de Yato. Sus ojos brillaban en un azul frío y duro y su mandíbula se cuadraba ante la fuerza con la que estaba apretando los dientes. Trató de seguir el curso de su mirada, pero no fue capaz de ver a nadie. Una niña con uniforme de secundaria bebía agua de un bebedero más allá.

-Vaya que eres raro, ¿ahora qué rayos…?

-¡Dije que te fueras! Te alcanzo después.

Ante la aspereza, Yukine simplemente continuó con su camino, no sin dejar de dirigirle miradas extrañadas de vez en cuando.

Yato se quedó solo en el parque. Extrañamente solo. Una brisa fría se coló por entre su jersey y el suéter de lana que llevaba encima, pero estaba seguro que no tenía nada que ver con la temperatura.

Parecía que todo el frío provenía de los ojos de la chica de cabello corto que se acercaba a él, después de haber cerrado el grifo del bebedero.

-Me da mucho gusto verte, -comenzó a hablar la niña, con voz dulce - _Yato_.

El aludido apretó más los dientes. Algo en la manera en la que decía su nombre le ponía los nervios de punta.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Nora?

-¿Acaso no es obvio? -dijo la chica, y tomó a Yato dulcemente de un brazo. -Vengo a llevarte.

-Esta vez no.

-Te has vuelto cortante, Yato.

-No voy a estar a su disposición cada que quiera. Tengo una vida.

-¿Con ellos? -preguntó Nora suavemente, ladeando la cabeza, y luego volteó a mirar el camino por el que Yukine se había ido. -Es imposible. Sabes de sobra que los únicos que te amamos en verdad somos nosotros, Yato.

De nuevo con eso, pensó Yato, y arrancó su brazo de las manos de Nora con un tirón.

-Puedes decirle a ése anciano que no voy a regresar nunca más.

El silencio prolongado hizo que volteara a mirar a la chica. Su uniforme de secundaria negro le daba un aire de inocencia que Yato sabía de sobra que no podía quedarle mejor. Nora sonreía, con el maletín en ambas manos. Era la imagen estereotípica de la chica de ensueño japonesa.

-Padre se enojará si regreso sin ti.

-Lo siento tanto.

-No lo sientes lo suficiente, Yato. -Nora emprendió la marcha. -No todavía.

Algo en sus palabras encendió todas las alarmas en la mente de Yato.

-Nos vemos pronto, _hermano_.


	13. Pictures of you

**¡Hola a todos! Lo realmente triste es que pude terminar este capítulo porque estoy tan enferma que no pude ir a trabajar. Es muy largo porque pasan muchas cosas. Espero no me odien al final. Trataré de actualizar pronto para no tenerlos sufriendo... tanto tiempo. ¡Mil gracias por leer!**

* * *

 **13\. Pictures of you - The Cure.**

El anuncio metalizado de la entrada rezaba "Lion's nest". Hiyori atravesó nerviosa el umbral de la puerta automática y se preguntó si en verdad ése lugar era el mejor estudio de Tokio, como los chicos le habían dicho. A ella le recordaba más al consultorio de su padre.

Tras un pasillo de alfombra gris con plantas a los costados se abría una sala de espera, acentuando más la incongruencia con el rubro. De hecho, Hiyori hubiese regresado por el pasillo a asegurarse de que fuera el lugar correcto de no ser porque cuatro rostros familiares ya se encontraban ocupando varios lugares de la sala de espera, Kofuku movía los pies, los cuales no llegaban al suelo, inquieta. Yukine miraba las fotografías en una de las paredes. Daikoku leía un periódico viejo del revistero y Yato estaba sentado con la espalda muy recta, aguzando el oído, dispuesto a salir corriendo cuanto antes. Hiyori saludó débilmente, oprimida por la sensación ominosa que la invadió al ver el entusiasmo previo de sus compañeros por estar a punto de hacer maqueta de su nuevo material tornada en este nerviosismo implícito. De repente una puerta junto a las fotografías que Yukine admiraba se abrió y una guapa mujer de cabello castaño oscuro les indicó que podían pasar.

-Kuraha los verá ahora.

Yato se levantó de pronto y miró tras del hombro de la mujer que los recibió, ante el desconcierto de ella y de Hiyori y de un profundo suspiro de los demás. Yukine lo empujó para que entrara. Hiyori esperaba encontrarse con una oficina, pero el hombre llamado Kuraha estaba parado con la espalda recargada en la pared de un pasillo que sólo tenía puertas y paneles de cristal.

-Gracias, Kinuha. -Le dijo el hombre canoso a la guapa secretaria, quien se retiró en el acto. Luego se enderezó y saludó con un apretón de mano a la banda, en un gesto muy occidental. Hiyori se preguntó cómo habría perdido el ojo, mirando con discreción el parche que le adornaba el ojo izquierdo. Kuraha se dirigió a Yato. -No sé si eres valiente al venir, o simplemente eres muy tonto.

-¿Crees que Viina me da miedo? -bufó el joven -Por favor.

Kuraha le dirigió una mirada perspicaz.

-Eso dices, pero no recuerdo que tu mano temblara tanto antes.

Yato respingó sorprendido y Kuraha soltó una buena carcajada. -Sólo bromeo. Pasen por aquí -siguió hablando mientras los guiaba por el largo pasillo lleno de puertas y paneles que resultaron ser ventanas que se abrían a pequeñas salas de ensayo. -Es cierto que Viina-sama prefiere nuestro trabajo, pero no quiere decir que ustedes tengan prohibido trabajar aquí, Yato-kun.

-Lo cual quiere decir que mientras Viina no sepa que estoy aquí todo está bien, ¿cierto? -disparó el chico, dirigiendo una fría mirada por los pequeños cuartos que hasta ese punto estaban vacíos. Hiyori observó que Kuraha descuadraba la espalda y soltaba un pequeño suspiro derrotado.

-Ojalá tratar con ustedes por separado fuese tan fácil como lidiar con ustedes juntos.

Nadie habló y el silencio comenzaba a ser opresivo. Sin embargo, el hecho de que hubiese de repente sonido saliendo de los cubículos más lejanos los distrajo lo suficiente. Hiyori se detuvo en seco ante la visión de una banda que estaba practicando, y lo poco que alcanzaba a escucharse hacia el pasillo sonaba realmente bien.  
La chica admiró a los músicos. El guitarrista tenía un rango de voz impresionante, y Hiyori admiró lo bien que lucía con el cabello largo recogido en media coleta hacia atrás. Parecía que él y el bajista compartían un lazo igual de importante que Yato y Yukine... con ciertas diferencias. El rubio platino del cabello del bajista lograba moverse dado el movimiento natural de las manos del bajista, pero por todo lo demás lucía serio y profesional. Cachando el ritmo de la baterista, Hiyori movió su cuerpo de un lado a otro. El vocalista la miró con un par de perforantes ojos rojos y hizo una mueca cuando miró hacia la derecha de la chica.

-¿Qué diablos haces, Hiyori?

-¿Eh? -preguntó ella, desconcertada al ver que Yato se veía sumamente molesto. -¡Nada, me detuve a escucharlos!

-Nada de eso, ¡camina!

-¡Pero me gusta esta banda! -Yato la miró como si le hubiese dicho algo sumamente grosero acerca de su madre. La tomó por los hombros y la sacudió.

-¡No te puede gustar esta banda, Hiyori! ¡Eso está completamente fuera de cuestión!

-Per... -Hiyori se interrumpió cuando vio a Yato y al muchacho de cabello negro intercambiar unas señas realmente obscenas y caras bastante infantiles. Después la giró por los hombros y la guió por el pasillo, empujando.

-¡No nos gusta Raijin! ¡No hablamos de Raijin! ¡No intercambiamos palabras con ellos ni miraditas con Take o con Kiun o con cualquiera de los otros!

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-El guitarrista es un completo imbécil. -Susurró Yato, empujándola más.

-¡Vaya! -Exclamó Hiyori, perpleja.

Rápidamente llegaron al fondo del pasillo y tornaron a la derecha. Kuraha abrió una puerta que soltó un ligero siseo, dada la diferencia de presión, y los dejó entrar. Cerrando la puerta tras ellos, Kuraha después se adelantó a encender las luces.

Hiyori se dejó enceguecer y desconcertar por la extraña sensación que sentía en la cámara. Era un espacio completamente aislado del mundo exterior y Hiyori dudaba haber estado en un lugar tan silencioso antes. Las bibliotecas son muy silenciosas, igual que el metro, pero en ellas al menos había ruido ambiental. En este lugar podría caerse un lápiz al suelo y no escucharías nada. Frente a ellos estaba un panel de control enorme, con miles de botones, pernos, perillas y switches, cada uno con una pequeña lucecita, conectado a tres pantallas que una vez encendidas mostraron el logotipo de la entrada. A la derecha de ésos objetos, la pared estaba ahuecada dando lugar a un vidrio que lucía sumamente espeso. Dentro se encontraba una batería cubierta con un biombo de plexiglass; numerosos tubos de cromo se elevaban por encima de todo sujetando una multitud de micrófonos. A la chica el salón de ensayo de SHRINE le había parecido impresionante, pero nada se comparaba con el lugar en el que estaba en ése momento. Nunca había visto un lugar tan ordenado, tan callado y tan profesional. A Hiyori le pareció casi un santuario, y no pudo evitar que su corazón se acelerara con nerviosismo. Un chico pecoso y muy alto entró por la puerta por la que ellos habían entrado momentos antes.

-Él es Saiki. -Presentó Kuraha. -Es un buen chico, trátenlo bien. Yato-kun, ¿trajiste el boceto?

Yato buscó en el bolsillo de sus jeans y extrajo una USB que entregó a Saiki de inmediato.

-Los dejaré con Saiki coordinando, muchachos. Debo regresar. -Se excusó el hombre de cabello canoso. -Volveré en un rato.

-Salude a Viina-chan de mi parte, Kura-pon -dijo Kofuku con tono juguetón. Kuraha se sonrojó y acomodó su corbata.

-Trataré de mencionárselo después, Kofuku-dono. En estos momentos no creo que sea muy aconsejable. Gracias por su visita.

El hombre dejó a Kofuku haciendo un puchero, y Yato miró directamente a Saiki, quien retrocedió un paso y medio, nervioso.

-¿Y bueno, qué esperamos? ¡Esa loca está cerca y quiero terminar antes de que haga explotar algo!

-¡Sí, señor Yato! -Dijo Saiki y se apresuró a encender y conectar en la consola todo lo que necesitaba. -V-voy a necesitar que el señor Daikoku se coloque en posición. Voy a darle el click y pondré la pista como una guía para que grabe la base de las canciones.

-¡Oi! -Exclamó Daikoku y se arremangó la camisa, entrando al cuarto anexo con seguridad, mientras Kofuku lo miraba embelesada.

-El señor Yukine es el siguiente, si hace favor de prepararse. -Indicó Saiki, respetuoso.

-¡Como digas, viejo! -Dijo Yukine, y comenzó a afinar el bajo.

Hiyori sintió de pronto el mordisco del aire acondicionado que Saiki había activado a razón de que el calor no fuese insoportable y modificara la calidad del sonido de los instrumentos. Retorció las manos, nerviosa, tratando de desentumir sus dedos en el interior de las mangas de su blazer escolar. Yato había terminado de afinar su guitarra y de colocarla en un atril. Hiyori sabía que había que dejar que los instrumentos se aclimataran antes de rectificar la afinación, pero cuando Yato terminó, estaba aterida de frío. Yato la miró, curioso, y luego se acercó por detrás a Saiki, que en cuanto percibió que Yato buscaba hablarle se removió un auricular de un oído. Luego de unos cuchicheos apresurados, Saiki señaló una puerta un poco más alejada de todo y volvió a su trabajo. Yato le indicó a Hiyori que lo siguiera con una seña de la cabeza, y abrió la puerta del cuarto que el chico pecoso había indicado.

Gris.

Silencio.

Nunca había estado en un cuarto que se viera tan extraño. Era muy reducido, sólo contenía una silla y una salida de micrófono con unos audífonos, y estaba toda recubierta de una extraña espuma cortada en un patrón piramidal que resultaba chocante a la vista. El silencio ahí dentro era aún más intenso que en el cuarto de grabación. Yato cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Yato, qué...? -Yato puso un dedo sobre sus propios labios para interrumpirla.

-Verás, Hiyori. -Comenzó a explicar, y la chica notó un leve rubor formarse en las puntas de sus orejas. -Kuraha no es barato, y aunque confío en ti, necesitamos terminar esto pronto por varias razones. Una de ellas, obviamente, es el dinero.

Hiyori lo miró con una expresión completamente helada.

-¿Y la otra?

-Todos aquí son mandaderos de Viina. -Algo adentró de Hiyori terminó por romperle el poco freno que tenía, pero Yato la interrumpió antes de que pudiese hablar: -Vamos a practicar tus partes.

-¿¡Ahora!?

-¡Para eso es esta burbuja! ¿Qué mejor momento para practicar que ahora que tenemos un poco de tiempo?

Hiyori comenzó a balbucear, testaruda e insegura, pero Yato se colocó justo frente a ella y la tomó firmemente por los hombros, pegándole los brazos al cuerpo.

-Necesitas estar firme, pero relajada, con postura, pero no tiesa. -Comenzó. -Vamos a respirar primero por la nariz...

-¿Qué haces? -le soltó Hiyori, extrañada.

-Te estoy enseñando lo que tienes qué hacer, vamos a tratar de hacer esto en una sola toma.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-¿Acaso creías que íbamos a tener el estudio para siempre? ¡El hecho de que sea el mejor también quiere decir que es uno de los más costosos!

A Hiyori le tembló un nervio del párpado.

* * *

Sintió que la práctica duró horas. Se dio cuenta, sin embargo, que no importara cuántas veces arruinara una nota alta o algo importante de la canción, Yato le pedía que lo repitiera una y otra vez, hasta que finalmente lo tuvo bien dominado. Se había tomado la molestia de corregir pequeños errores en su interpretación que eran cruciales para las canciones de la nueva maqueta. Constantemente Yato, escuchándola parado a escaso medio metro de ella, le corregía tonos en las canciones, indicándole que los bajase o subiese con una indicación de su mano. Hiyori trató de memorizar cómo debía aterrizar cada nota, y luego de un rato a solas mientras Yato grababa las guitarras de base, finalmente entró al cuarto de grabación.

Lo habían acondicionado rápidamente para que nada interfiriera con la calidad del sonido de su voz, y Saiki le proporcionó unos audífonos enormes, iguales a los que les había dado a los demás. Kofuku se sentó justo frente al cristal, expectante y sonriendo, mientras Hiyori ajustaba los enormes cascos sobre sus orejas. De nuevo hubo un silencio aplastante y se sobresaltó cuando escuchó la voz de Saiki tan clara como si estuviese de pie junto a ella.

-Vamos a comenzar, Iki-san. La mezcla no está lista todavía, así que nos vamos a guiar con el click del metrónomo y la guitarra.

-E...entendido -dijo Hiyori, por mera costumbre. Saiki rió del otro lado del panel.

-No he abierto el micrófono así que no puedo escuchar nada de lo que diga, pero asienta dos veces si está lista...

-Y levanta los dedos medios si no. -Escuchó la voz de Yato igual que la de Saiki, claramente, justo en sus oídos, y su corazón dio un vuelco. Yato había movido de lugar el micrófono larguirucho y flexible que Saiki tenía en la parte superior de la consola y hablaba con ella por él. Tratando de normalizar su pulso, Hiyori asintió dos veces y se repitió internamente lo molesto que era Yato.

-¡Ah! Yato-san -replicó Saiki, inseguro -Ya vamos a empezar, por favor no toque nada. -Se dirigió a Hiyori, acomodando su micrófono. -Muy bien, voy a abrir el micrófono, por favor no emita ningún sonido de momento.

Hiyori tomó aire y lo soltó lentamente, dejándolo golpear en la superficie circular del filtro que estaba a medio camino entre ella y el micrófono. El click comenzó en sus audífonos. Uno, dos , tres, cuatro; la guitarra comenzó a tocar el intro. Las cosas se escuchaban muy distintas en un estudio de grabación, incluso la guitarra de Yato tomó un tinte diferente. Aún así, Hiyori siempre se impresionaba por su habilidad para tocar. Tonto, molesto Yato.

El click marcó su entrada, y cantó.

Afuera, el único que la escuchaba en realidad era Saiki, pero Hiyori no lo sabía. Pasaban los minutos y Yato paseaba de un lado a otro del corto espacio de la sala de consolas. Yukine estaba entretenido en su celular, y Daikoku y Kofuku intercambiaban cuchicheos. El joven observó de repente a Saiki pasándose las manos por la frente. No estaba tocando nada en la consola, y parecía que había perdido un poco de color detrás de sus pecas.

-¿Qué pasa? -Preguntó Yato, no muy seguro de que si quiera pudiese escuchar. Saiki le entregó sus audífonos sin quitar los ojos de encima de Hiyori.

Las cosas se escuchan muy distintas en un estudio de grabación.

Yato por poco cae de sentón. Observó con los ojos muy abiertos a la persona que estaba cantando. No creía que fuera la misma chica tímida que había conocido. Pero era ella. Le devolvió a Saiki los audífonos con gesto triunfante.

La chica adentro de la caja de cristal era un diamante en bruto que Yato veía como si ya estuviese pulido. Por mucho que le lastimara la vista, no se atrevió a quitarle los ojos de encima.

* * *

-T...toma -Musitó un enrojecido y completamente avergonzado Yukine, extendiéndole un jugo de la maquinita expendedora que estaba en la sala de espera. Hiyori lo recibió, completamente ofuscada y conmovida.

-¡G-gracias, Yukine-kun! -Rápidamente lo abrió y le dio un gran trago. Yukine respingó.

-¡Ah, espera! No bebas tan rápido, está frío y acabas de cantar un buen rato... ¡bébelo con calma!

Hiyori trató de beber con lentitud un trago demasiado grande, a Yukine le pareció graciosísima su cara y ambos comenzaron a reír, Hiyori tratando de contener el líquido con la manga de su antebrazo. Hiyori se dirigió al chico cuando finalmente se pudieron calmar un poco.

-Gracias por preocuparte por mí, Yukine-kun. A decir verdad pensé que nunca confiarías en mí.

Yukine se giró a mirar las fotos de la pared, del mismo modo que cuando la chica había llegado.

-Soy bastante sobreprotector con la gente que me rodea. No podrás culparme, llegaste de una manera demasiado sospechosa y me resultó extraño que saltases a salvar a Yato sin siquiera saber quién era.

Era la primera vez que alguien la confrontaba al respecto de esa forma. Se quedó helada. Aproximándose al rubio, se colocó justo a su lado y también comenzó a mirar las fotos.

-Supongo que obedecí alguna especie de instinto. -En realidad, ¿por qué había corrido a empujar a Yato? a la fecha se lo preguntaba. -Simplemente captó mi interés y tampoco hubiese podido estar tranquila si no hubiese hecho nada al respecto.

-¿Aún cuando fuese un accidente?

-Bueno, fue un accidente perfectamente evitable.

-Lo que tú digas. -Suspiró Yukine.

Un atisbo de algo en las fotografías saltó de repente a su vista, y Hiyori se acercó más para poder apreciar las caras mejor. La pared estaba tapizada de fotografías en blanco y negro de bandas y artistas posando con premios o tocando sobre un escenario.

La escena en particular era bastante común en el contexto, de no ser porque se trataba de Yato. Y Viina. La rubia, ostentando un maquillaje fuerte y brillo en la piel causado por el sudor, tenía el brazo alrededor del cuello de Yato, ambos mostrando la cara al público. Viina alzaba el micrófono entre ambos, y Yato también cantaba en él. Era un gesto tan íntimo... tan cercano... tan...

-En éste estudio siempre han seguido de cerca las carreras de todos los que han llegado a ser sus clientes. -Yukine se encogió de hombros -El Señor Kuraha es de ésa clase de personas.

-Parece que eran muy cercanos -Hiyori no supo por qué tuvo que evitar que se le quebrara la voz.

-¿Hm? ¡Ah!... Bueno... -Dudó Yukine. -En realidad nunca me quedó muy claro qué clase de relación tenían ella y Yato, pero parece que ocurrió muchos años antes de que yo llegara... a conocerlos mejor.

Estaba claro que era un tema que él no conocía del todo, y que tocaba puntos que prefería evitar. Hiyori dejó que se excusara para ir al baño, y se quedó sola enfrente de recuerdos de un tiempo que, al parecer, todos recordaban de algún modo con cierto cariño. Observó el perfil de Viina. Era, a ojos de cualquiera, una mujer hermosísima. Era de esperarse que en cuanto comenzara su carrera como solista adornaría la portada de revistas y sería la imagen de muchísimas marcas de productos de belleza. Simplemente era ésa clase de chica. Yato se veía sonriente. El chispazo inconfundible que cobraban sus ojos se podía apreciar incluso en esa fotografía, incluso tras el sudor.

Azotó tras de sí la puerta del baño y sin mirar al espejo abrió la llave del agua y se mojó la cara. Suspiró profundamente y alzó el rostro para mirarse. En verdad nunca había prestado atención a esa clase de cosas. Sin embargo en este momento, observándose, se dio cuenta de que era, de cierto modo, menos de lo que esperaba. Todo en su cara gritaba "normal". Ojos estándar, si acaso de un color un poco fuera de lo usual. Cabello común. Boca regular. Nariz pequeña. En realidad no consideraba que fuese fea, pero después de ver a alguien que podía llevar el maquillaje corrido y aún así parecer angelical, las preguntas comenzaban a saltar a su mente. No solo sobre su aspecto. También sobre su talento; habiendo escuchado y visto a Viina, en verdad le daba la sensación de que el mundo era un lugar tremendamente injusto. Había gente que nacía con todo, ¿y quién era ella en comparación?

* * *

No tenía pensado decirle a Yato nada sobre lo que pensaba, pero a veces era sorprendente lo perceptivo que podía ser, contrastando con lo despistado que aparentaba con regularidad. Era otro viaje en tren común, de rutina, y sin embargo la chica sentía como si la gente la mirara con displicencia. "Contra Viina no eres nada", leía en su cara, "ni para SHRINE, ni para..."

-Esperaba que estuvieras más animada, acabamos de grabar la maqueta. -Espetó Yato, haciendo una mueca. Hiyori lo miró, y al momento de encontrarse con sus ojos, bajó la mirada.

-¿En verdad piensas que debería ser optimista? -preguntó ella, con un hilo de voz.

-¡Por supuesto! No sé qué opines, pero no todos tienen ésa oportunidad en la vida. -Yato fruncía el ceño cada vez más, ¿qué se le había metido?

-Tal vez sea porque no todos tenemos lo suficiente. -disparó Hiyori, sin dejar de mirar al suelo. Yato estaba completamente perdido.

-¿Cómo?

-He escuchado a Viina, Yato.

La reacción simplemente no era lo que ella esperaba. Yato gruñó y enterró su cara en las manos, recargando los codos en las rodillas, y restregó con fuerza.

-Estoy harto de _éso_. -exclamó por debajo de sus dedos. -Y simplemente no puedo creer que tú también tengas esa clase de manía de mencionarme a Viina cuando claramente _nada_ de lo que estamos hablando tiene que ver con ella.

Estaba usando un tono bastante duro, y a Hiyori se le encogió el corazón. Yato jamás le había hablado así, ni siquiera cuando apenas comenzaba a tratar de cantar. Se preguntó si con Viina hubiese utilizado ése tono. "Seguramente no", se respondió a sí misma.

-¿Cómo es que no tiene qué ver con ella? ¡Tiene _todo_ que ver con ella, era la vocalista! -Se dio cuenta de que tal vez había alzado el tono un poco más de la cuenta cuando Yato se enderezó y la miró con los ojos muy abiertos y las cejas muy juntas.

-¡Me queda bastante claro, Hiyori!

-¿¡Entonces cómo es posible que me sigas dando falsas esperanzas!?

-¡En verdad no entiendo de qué hablas!

-¿¡Estás consciente de que no puedo cantar como ella, ni podría en un millón de años!?

-¡Ciertamente no te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas, y evidentemente no te has escuchado cantar!

-¡Me he escuchado lo suficiente para saber lo que puedo hacer y lo que no! -La gente del vagón los observaba con reprobación, pero nadie decía una palabra.

-¡No es culpa mía que no te tengas suficiente fe!

El vagón se detuvo y Hiyori bajó corriendo. Yato la siguió.

-¡Voy a darle al mundo a la mejor banda de Japón, aunque sea el único que cree en ella! -le gritó, dejando que se adelantara. Hiyori no dejó de correr hasta que se encontró en su habitación.

* * *

En realidad no sabía por qué nunca había picado su interés hasta el momento buscar viejas grabaciones de SHRINE en vivo, pero se arrepintió tremendamente cuando lo hizo. Cada que miraba la dinámica entre Yato y Viina no podía evitar comparar los momentos que habían compartido en los ensayos. La rubia y Yato siempre estaban teniendo algún tipo de interacción, alguna especie de apoyo o algún intercambio, ya sea cantando juntos, o hablándose al oído para escucharse con claridad, intercambiando miradas, cosas por el estilo. Yato y ella simplemente se dedicaban a hacer lo suyo escuchándose mutuamente, pero Yato mantenía su distancia. La mayor parte del tiempo el chico no miraba a nada en particular, o miraba a su guitarra, o miraba al suelo. Recibía instrucciones de él gritadas entre silencios, cortas, concisas, al grano. No le molestaba, aunque los demás le decían que era admirable de su parte soportar tantas instrucciones. Hiyori siempre respondía que era natural, él estaba instruyéndola en algo en lo que ella era una novata, y de cierta forma desde siempre había estado recibiendo instrucciones de alguien para algo. No era nuevo. No era particularmente molesto. Lo que no podía dejar de dar vueltas en su cabeza es que fuera tan _distinto._

Había pasado la mayor parte de su mañana del domingo con la cara enterrada en la almohada después de haber visto vídeos de SHRINE toda la noche. Desde hacía dos días Yato no la había contactado para nada, ningún mensaje a su teléfono, nada. Había logrado terminar buena parte de sus tareas, con las cuales últimamente se había rezagado, pero éso no la hacía sentir más tranquila. El sentimiento de pesadumbre seguía manteniéndola pegada a su cama, y las imágenes de Viina con Yato seguían dando vueltas en su mente, ocasionándole una sensación ardorosa en el pecho y el estómago. Estaba agotada de no entender qué le pasaba últimamente.

Su celular vibró y Hiyori casi salta fuera de la cama de la sorpresa. Desconectándolo del cargador, observó el nombre en la pantalla de notificación y su corazón dio un vuelco.

Era de Yato.

Abrió el archivo de audio que venía adjunto en el mensaje y escuchó. Era su voz. SHRINE tocaba a la par, sin opacarla y sin quedarse en segundo plano. La mezcla era magistral. No era una producción de la calidad del disco que ella tenía, pero era bastante bueno para ser tan solo una maqueta. Su voz, su propia voz, a la que había estado acostumbrada durante tantos años, de la que no pensaba que podría esperar nada fuera de lo común, brillaba en los lugares adecuados, no erraba una sola nota y se escuchaba clara como el cristal. Le faltaba la rudeza y carácter de la de Viina y no era en lo más mínimo similar, pero no era mala en absoluto. De hecho le gustaba más de lo que podía haber creído. De inmediato sintió que su teléfono vibraba de nuevo, y abrió el segundo mensaje.

"¿Aún te sientes común y corriente?". Estaba segura de que Yato había tratado de decirlo lo más seriamente posible, pero el hecho de que estaba usando un kaomoji molesto al final le quitaba bastante impacto. Hiyori suspiró y respondió.

"Se escucha bastante bien, ¿es la mezcla final?". Luego de unos minutos, en los que Hiyori aprovechó para cambiarse, una nueva respuesta hizo vibrar el móvil de nueva cuenta.

"Suena bien, ¿no? Cité a Tenjin mañana en casa de Kofuku. Asegúrate de llegar ahí antes."

Así que eso era. Finalmente Yato estaba por entregar el material que Tenjin les estaba pidiendo para continuar con su contrato en la disquera. Era un momento importante. Hiyori sonrió y abrió la cortina. Mirando afuera, le pareció que a pesar de ser un día de invierno, el sol alumbraba más de lo normal. Otro mensaje cayó en su celular.

"Eres más de lo que te imaginas, Hiyori."

* * *

Yato cerró la puerta de su sótano y se dirigió a su auto a prisa, tratando de evitar enfriarse demasiado en la ventisca con nieve que se había soltado de pronto. Sacó el auto de casa de Kofuku para poder pasar por el máster del disco al estudio y de ahí regresar a casa por las partituras. Consideró que haría menos tiempo y que así podría hacer todo en un solo viaje, sin arriesgarse a que ni el máster ni las partituras del nuevo material se estropearan en el camino.

Aún no había echado a andar el motor, cuando una llamada activó el ringtone de su celular. El identificador rezaba "Sera Kaii".

-¡Sera Kaii! qué momento tan extraño de marcarme. -Respondió Yato.

-Ah, ¿es mal momento? -Se disculpó el joven del otro lado de la línea.

-En absoluto, dime. -Yato metió la llave al switch.

-Bien, me provoca interés esto del nuevo material, ¿crees que lo pueda escuchar ahora? -Dijo entusiasmado el otro.

-Ah... verás... -comenzó Yato. -En realidad en este momento no creo que sea posible, Sera-kun. Disculpa.

-¿Oh? -soltó su amigo, un tanto extrañado -No es por indagar donde no me importa, ¿pero puedo saber por qué?

-¿Siempre tienes qué ser tan cortés? -Rió Yato.

-Si quieres que sea menos cortés, el día que quieras te daré un buen puñetazo. -Rió por su cuenta Sera.

-¿Qué clase de broma es esa? -Esta vez Yato rió con ganas. -En realidad, tengo que ir a entregar el máster a mi jefe en menos de una hora.

-¿Ah, el viejo Tenjin? Dale un caluroso saludo de mi parte.

-No creo que aprecie tus saludos, Sera, para él simplemente eres un vago que... -Yato se interrumpió ante el atisbo de algo inusual afuera, destacando en el callejón frente a su puerta. -¿Puedo llamarte después?

-Ah, claro -respondió el muchacho, desconcertado por el cambio de tono de la conversación. Sin despedirse, Yato desconectó la línea y arrojó su celular en el asiento del copiloto, encima del paquete de partituras y la caja de plástico transparente con el disco ostentando "SHRINE:MASTER" en letras con marcador negro. Dejó la llave en el switch.

Bajó lentamente del auto, tiritando.

El kimono blanco de la chica frente a él brillaba fantasmagóricamente en el ocaso gris. Yato odiaba admitir el miedo que le daba verla usando ese kimono blanco en medio de la nieve que caía.

-Nora.

La chica sonrió.

* * *

Lo primero que notó Hiyori al llegar a casa de Kofuku fue la ausencia del auto azul de Yato. La joven de cabello rosa la recibió con entusiasmo como siempre y la invitó a pasar al calor de la casa. Sentada en el Kotatsu, notó que los minutos transcurrían y no había señal de Yato. Entre una conversación de tono ligero, notó que Yukine se llevaba el celular a la oreja con regularidad, discretamente.

La hora acordada llegó, y no había señal de Yato. Hiyori trató de marcarle por cuenta propia, saliendo al pasillo para tener un poco más de privacidad.

"Soy Yato. De momento estoy ocupado, pero si es algo realmente urgente, deja tu mensaje. REALMENTE URGENTE. DE VITAL IMPORTANCIA." El tono de la contestadora se activó, y Hiyori colgó. ¿Dónde estaba?

La luz de un auto se coló por una de las ventanas, y Hiyori corrió para ver si finalmente ese tonto había llegado.

Al ver bajar al hombre de cabello cano del mercedes negro, Hiyori miró la hora en su teléfono.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.


	14. Failure

_¡Hola a todos! En realidad este capítulo iba a ser más largo, pero me iba a tardar mucho en actualizar. ¡Muchas gracias por preguntar por mi salud! Estoy bien. Aún no se me quita la tos, pero voy mejorando. ¡Este 2017 promete ser un increíble año para el fandom! Mil gracias por seguirme el año pasado y cuento con ustedes para que me sigan leyendo en el 2017.  
Empieza la parte realmente angsty del fic. ¡Por favor no me odien!_

* * *

 **14\. Failure – Breaking Benjamin**

El silencio sepulcral que se había mantenido en la sala de estar de Kofuku fue interrumpido por Tenjin, quien lentamente se puso de pie y comenzó a recoger todas sus cosas, solemnemente. Hiyori cerraba los puños fuertemente en el bajo de su falda, con el corazón desbocado y mordiéndose el labio inferior. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿Dónde estaba Yato? Esto no era normal, no podía entender que quien en realidad creía que iba a darle al mundo a la mejor banda de Japón no se presentara a entregar el material. Yato era el único que tenía esa copia, el único que poseía las partituras originales, y el único que podía hacer entrega de todo. Pensar que alguien con tanta responsabilidad les hubiese fallado así como así.

Aún sin mirarlos, en el aire la chica era capaz de percibir el ánimo de todos. Lo que más le pungía era el sentimiento generalizado de decepción. Hiyori quería creer, quería hacerles ver que simplemente había sufrido un contratiempo, pero el reloj y la contestadora de su celular le hacían ver otro panorama distinto, aunque no se atreviese a admitirlo.

-Es una pena que gente tan talentosa como ustedes tenga que perder su tiempo y sus oportunidades por una persona como él. – Dijo Tenjin, con voz cascada, dirigiéndose a la puerta. – En realidad disfruté mucho trabajar con ustedes, pero tal como me lo temía, - hizo una pausa y miró a Hiyori con el rabillo del ojo – ésta banda terminó en el momento en el que Viina decidió marcharse.

Haciendo mucho ruido, Yukine se levantó de su lugar y salió de la sala, hecho una furia. Daikoku miraba por la ventana y Kofuku sonreía con placidez, sosteniendo la mirada de Tenjin. Se levantó para acompañarlo a la puerta. Luego de unos pasos, musitó:

-Lamentamos haberle hecho perder su tiempo, Tenjin-san.

-Yo lo lamento, Kofuku-san.

Sin decirse nada más, Tenjin salió de la casa y rebuscó en su bolsillo por las llaves del auto. Hiyori escuchó abrirse la puerta, y su cuerpo se movió solo. No tenía idea de qué estaba haciendo, pero rápidamente se calzó y salió disparada corriendo detrás del productor.

-¡Tenjin-san! – lo llamó, y el caballero detuvo sus movimientos para volverse a verla. La chica llevaba marcas rojas en los labios, ahí donde los dientes habían mordido con fuerza.

-Iki-dono, ¿qué puedo hacer por usted?

-¡Denos otra oportunidad!

-¡Hiyorin! -Exclamó Kofuku desde la puerta.

En verdad, Hiyori no sabía qué la hacía hablar, ni por qué estaba diciendo lo que decía. Sentía una aceleración inmensa dentro de su cerebro y necesitaba sacarla de algún modo. - ¡Estoy segura de que Yato simplemente… algo le pasó… él más que nadie tenía sus ilusiones puestas en este material! ¡Puedo asegurarle que existe! ¡Es muy bueno! ¡Es mejor que el disco original! ¡Sólo déjenos encontrar a Yato y le aseguro…! – Se detuvo por un momento, ¿qué le aseguraba? ¿qué podía prometer ante alguien como él? -¡Le aseguro que le entregaremos a la mejor banda de Japón! ¡Solo…!

Hiyori no pudo continuar. Un nudo se le atravesó en la garganta cuando recordó a Yato diciendo las mismas palabras, días antes, desde el andén. Sin poder controlarlo, dos gruesos lagrimones rodaron por sus mejillas. Una frustración inmensa se expandió dentro de ella, en realidad estaba haciendo el ridículo ante el productor de la banda.

-Niña -dijo Tenjin, con una dulzura completamente inusual. Hiyori levantó la vista y vio una sonrisa bonachona. – En realidad es sumamente triste ver que te has dejado engañar por las palabras de ese truhan.

Hiyori dio un paso atrás.

-¿Truhan?

-Yato no es más que un delincuente, una persona oportunista y cobarde que huye a la primera oportunidad que encuentra -sentenció el anciano, causando horror en la chica, ¿todo el tiempo lo vio así? – Entiendo que tú y tus compañeros tenían ganas de hacer cosas. Entiendo que Yato es un compositor y un guitarrista talentoso. -Arrojó su maletín dentro de la cabina del auto – Pero no tiene agallas. En éste negocio, no tener agallas es un error garrafal, simplemente es una contradicción. Nadie que tenga dos dedos de frente querrá tener bajo el ala de su compañía a un cobarde tan grande como Yato.

-Él…

-En verdad es una pena -cortó Tenjin – Espero que puedan encontrarlo para que les de una buena explicación. – Subió al auto, pero no cerró la puerta, en lugar de eso, se dirigió a Kofuku. – Seguramente pediremos que se retiren de la casa dentro de un tiempo. Sería bueno que comenzaran a organizar una mudanza.

Kofuku no respondió, pero Hiyori alzó una voz temblorosa.

-¿Entonces… eso es todo?

-Eso es todo, Iki-dono. Piénsalo de este modo, esto es lo mejor para ti. Podrás regresar a tus estudios como antes, y no estarás en riesgo de que un payaso como Yato te haga quedar en ridículo de nuevo. -Se despidió con una inclinación – Adiós.

Dicho esto, cerró su puerta y echó a andar el auto. La gravilla crujió bajo las ruedas que lentamente dieron la vuelta y desaparecieron por el largo pasillo arbolado que guiaba hacia la calle. Cuando lo perdió de vista, la fuerza abandonó las piernas de Hiyori, que se desplomó de rodillas en la grava del estacionamiento. Kofuku corrió a levantarla.

-¿Qué haces, Hiyorin? -trató de lanzar una risita ligera, pero terminó sonando tremendamente incómoda. Hiyori sintió las pequeñas manitas de Kofuku arrojando su brazo sobre sus diminutos hombros y levantándola, avanzando hacia el interior de la casa, que, al parecer, ya no los refugiaría más tiempo.

-Lo siento, Kofuku-san.

-¿De qué hablas, Hiyorin?

-Creo que terminé… empeorándolo todo… - repuso la chica, con voz entrecortada -hablándole así a Tenjin-san… Yo…

Kofuku se arrodilló con ella en la sala del kotatsu. Con gran fuerza, Hiyori de repente se sintió aprisionada entre los dos delgados brazos de la chica de cabello rosa, y torpemente regresó el abrazo.

-No te sientas mal, tontita -canturreó Kofuku -Nada de lo que hayas dicho empeoró nuestra situación. De hecho -Hiyori empezó a escuchar cómo a su amiga se le dificultaba un poco seguir hablando – estoy sumamente conmovida de que muestres tanta fe en Yatty. Estoy segura que si él te hubiese escuchado, también estaría al borde de las lágrimas.

-Pero… -Hiyori sintió cómo comenzaba a llorar de nuevo – Pero acaban de perder la casa y yo…

-Tché -soltó Daikoku. Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba hablar desde que Tenjin había llegado. – Ésta casa es de la disquera, Hiyori. Simplemente perdimos el contrato. Ya no trabajamos para ellos, ya no nos darán prestaciones. La casa es una de ellas.

\- Así es, Hiyorin. En realidad, la casa nunca fue nuestra. -Kofuku la tomó por los hombros, haciéndola que la mirara directamente. -Estoy muy agradecida de que seas nuestra amiga. Y estoy dos veces más agradecida por haber encontrado una vocalista que crea en verdad en este proyecto.

-Lástima que no te hubiésemos encontrado antes de que todo terminara. -dijo Daikoku. Kofuku clavó los ojos en el piso. Hiyori se levantó de repente.

-¿De qué habla, Daikoku-san?

-Este proyecto está frito, Hiyori -explicó el hombre, con voz cansina. -No existe nadie que quiera firmar con un proyecto del que se sabe que no entregan en tiempos límite.

\- ¡Pero…!

-Hiyorin -Comenzó Kofuku. El cambio de tono en su voz hizo que la chica perdiese toda capacidad de hablar. – No llevas mucho tiempo conociéndonos, así que en realidad no sabes que esto no es tan raro.

-¿De qué hablas? – Tartamudeó la joven.

-¿Por qué crees que estamos tan tranquilos? -Razonó Daikoku -¿Crees que Yukine se hubiese quedado sin mover un dedo al enterarse de que Yato lleva una hora sin aparecer?

-¿Esto ya… ha sucedido antes?

Kofuku asintió una vez y sonrió con tristeza.

-Usualmente sucede una o dos veces al año. Conozco a Yatty desde la preparatoria. Suele desaparecer un mes o dos. Regresa y se aísla por completo. No habla con nadie. No contesta ninguna pregunta acerca de lo que le pasó y suele regresar con rastros de heridas. -A Hiyori le parecía sumamente perturbador el tono de voz que Kofuku estaba empleando, como si estuviese relatando algo tan normal como ir al supermercado a comprar fruta. -Daikoku y yo siempre hemos creído que, en realidad, Yatty nunca…

Kofuku se interrumpió de repente, y miró al suelo antes de mirar directamente a Hiyori a los ojos. En el fondo, Hiyori creía saber qué estaba implicando la chica, pero no se atrevía a ponerlo en palabras.

-¿Entiendes, Hiyorin? – dijo Kofuku con suavidad. – Todos tenemos problemas.

-Y algunos problemas son más grandes que otros -dijo Daikoku. – El de Yato aún es lo suficientemente grande para hacer que se pierda varios días.

 _"-Debes entender en este punto que todos nosotros tenemos nuestras propias historias y nuestras propias razones para hacer las cosas. Por lo tanto todos hemos tenido problemas de ésa clase, en mayor o menor medida_ ", había dicho Yato, aquél día, después de que Hiyori se presentara ante Tenjin como la vocalista. Ahora todo comenzaba a tener sentido. En realidad, estaba ante un grupo de gente que había logrado sobreponerse a alguna adicción. Y sin embargo, Yato…

Hiyori salió corriendo de nuevo al interior de la casa, recogiendo sus cosas. Luego salió como una bala por la puerta principal, sin responder a los gritos de Kofuku sobre a dónde iba. Era evidente a dónde se dirigía.

* * *

La madera desconchada del número 203 parecía sonreírle, burlona, a su cara de angustia y nerviosismo después de tocar repetidas veces sin resultado.

-Yato. -Insistía Hiyori, sonando alternadamente los nudillos y el timbre.

Nadie respondía.

Blanco.

Blanco en el suelo, en los aleros de las ventanas. Blanco de la ventisca que acababa de terminar de caer. Hiyori se lamentó que el suelo estuviese tan lleno de nieve. No había huellas visibles de nadie entrando o saliendo de las escaleras. Refugiándose en la pequeña curva de estas, Hiyori sacó su teléfono, tiritando.

-"Soy Yato. De momento estoy ocupado…" – Hiyori lo dejó continuar, y habló luego del bip, entrecortada y apresuradamente. Se dio cuenta de que en realidad no tenía nada planeado para decirle.

-Estuvimos esperándote, Yato. Por favor en cuanto escuches este mensaje, llámame, es importante.

Colgó. Volvió a intentar. Seis o siete tonos.

-"Soy Yato. De momento estoy ocupado…"

Colgó. Volvió a intentar otras dos veces, con el mismo resultado.

Donde quiera que estuviese, Yato no tenía intención de contestar su celular.

Refugiando sus manos entre los brazos y su cuerpo, Hiyori echó a andar hacia la estación, azotada por la ventisca recién levantada.

* * *

-¡Te ves fatal, Hiyori! ¿No has estado durmiendo bien? ¡Todavía tenemos tiempo para los exámenes de mitad de curso! -Dijo Yama, observando los ojerones negros debajo de los ojos de su amiga.

Hiyori simplemente las dejó asumir y soltó un profundo suspiro.

-Creo que Yama-chan tiene razón, Hiyori-chan, deberías tomarte un descanso.

-Si tan solo pudiera… -apuntó ella, con una sonrisa triste.

Se dirigían al patio para comer en alguna banca durante el almuerzo. Había estudiantes por todos lados pero el flujo hacia el patio era constante a pesar de ser uno de los pasillos principales del edificio. Iban afuera porque el día había amanecido sorprendentemente cálido y soleado. Hiyori se tuvo que asomar por la ventana para cerciorarse de que en verdad, la semana con nublados intensos estaba dando a su fin. Aún así, el calor del sol al toque con su piel no era suficiente para hacer que Hiyori sintiese un poco más de ánimo.

Yato llevaba desaparecido una semana.

De tanto en tanto, Hiyori se cercioraba de su línea telefónica. Marcaba a menudo. Nunca había respuesta. A lo largo de todo ese tiempo, se preguntó constantemente si era prudente llamar a la policía y decir que había una persona desaparecida, pero los argumentos de Kofuku la hacían abstenerse de ello. Si este era un asunto en verdad tan delicado, no querría que Yato terminase perjudicado por su tonto impulso de llamar a la policía. La vida normal a Hiyori le parecía velada como siempre, distante. No podía entender que sonrieran, ¿no se daban cuenta que Yato…?

-Creo que es hora de que salgamos a relajarnos juntas de nuevo. -Sugirió Yama, interrumpiendo el tren de pensamiento de Hiyori. Ami estaba de acuerdo, y Hiyori no tuvo más opción que aceptar. Sus amigas eran lo único que la mantenía anclada al piso. Todo lo demás parecía tan distante, como si estuviese en uno de esos sueños demasiado vívidos.

-¡Vamos al cine! -Sugirió Ami. -Hay una película que llevo tiempo queriendo ver.

-¡Ya está! Entonces nos veremos mañana.

Hiyori asintió tenuemente. En verdad no le apetecía salir, pero tampoco podía quedarse encerrada en casa. Sin Yato, no había ensayos. Y no era como si tuviesen una casa dónde ensayar de momento, tampoco.

El timbre del término del descanso la sacó de su contemplación sobresaltada. Últimamente le había pasado mucho. Dirigiéndose de vuelta al salón, escuchaba de ruido de fondo a Ami y Yama parloteando sobre películas mientras ella volvía al tema. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué estaría haciendo? Se preguntó si pensaría en ella y sacudió esa idea absurda de su cabeza. Evidentemente no, o hubiese llamado. A menos que no llevara consigo su celular… en cuyo caso…

-¡Hiyori-san! ¿Me oye?

Frente a ella, estaba uno de sus profesores. Llevaba una buena cantidad de panfletos en las manos y la miraba con rostro preocupado.

-¡S-sí, Sensei! ¡Disculpe!

Las risitas de alrededor se dejaron oír mientras con gesto disgustado su profesor le entregaba el paquete de hojas.

-Sé que está usted en el coro, ¿puede entregarle estas copias a Fujisaki-sensei, por favor?

Decía "por favor" pero en realidad era una orden. Hiyori asintió, creyendo que si abría la boca para responder le iba a reclamar al profesor el hecho de que le hiciera enfrentar a quien menos quería ver en ese momento.

-Las alcanzo en un momento, chicas, debo ir a buscar al profesor… -dijo Hiyori con desgana. Ami y Yama prefirieron ir a buscarlo juntas, y las tres se encaminaron hacia el aula de música.

No tuvieron que llegar hasta allá. En uno de los pasillos principales de la escuela, abarrotados de gente, el profesor Fujisaki hablaba con dos de sus estudiantes, recargado en una pared con ventanal.

-Sensei. -Llamó Hiyori. La reacción del aludido la extrañó totalmente.

-¡A-ah! ¡Iki-san! ¿S-se le ofrece algo? -Había estado estrujando una cajita de jugo con una mano. Al momento de verla tuvo que hacer un malabar para que ésta no se le cayera, y un ligero rubor le tiñó las mejillas.

¿Quién era este sujeto?

-Sí… Kimura-sensei me pidió que le entregara esto. -Hiyori le entregó los panfletos sin demasiada ceremonia. Fujisaki los recibió, muy humildemente, y les echó una mirada. Incómodo, la miró y luego miró al suelo.

-Gracias, Iki-san. No hacía falta que los trajera de inmediato. Pudo haber esperado hasta la práctica de hoy.

De alguna manera, su voz resonó por el pasillo en uno de esos momentos en los que el universo se alinea para que todo mundo guarde silencio al mismo tiempo. Hiyori entreabrió la boca por la sorpresa.

-Bueno, Kimura-sensei no me dijo eso. -Titubeó.

-Muchas gracias. -Dijo Fujisaki, y se fue a toda prisa, cubriéndose el rostro, dejando atrás a dos confusos estudiantes que observaron a Hiyori como si jamás hubiesen visto a una chica. No sólo ellos, sentía que muchos ojos estaban posados en ella, siendo un pasillo especialmente concurrido.

¿Qué había sido todo eso?

Hiyori dio media vuelta y regresó por donde había llegado, de paso dirigiendo una ojeada a las miradas interrogatorias de Ami y Yama.

-A mí no me miren, no tengo idea. -Les respondió y siguió andando. Ami y Yama simplemente se encogieron de hombros y volvieron con ella al salón de clases.

* * *

La ubicación por GPS que le envió Yukine ése mismo día no le facilitó en nada llegar al Parque Shakuji al salir del instituto. De hecho le parecía sumamente extraño que Yukine la convocara a un parque como aquél. Le tomó 15 minutos caminar desde la estación hasta la entrada del parque, caminando a todo lo largo de una especie de laguna en la que, a juzgar por el mobiliario de jardín, se podía pescar en verano. Yukine la esperaba con el celular en la mano, al lado de un viejo mapa del sitio.

- _Yo._ -Saludó el joven, de modo informal.

-Me da gusto verte, Yukine-kun. Disculpa la tardanza. -Saludó cordial la chica.

-Despreocúpate, Hiyori. Sé que los trenes debieron ser un dolor en el trasero. -Comenzó a andar. -¿Vamos?

Hiyori lo siguió, sin entender del todo si harían otra escala, al ver que el chico de hecho se internaba en el parque en lugar de seguir por la calle.

-Es una lástima que haya que hacer tantos trasbordos para venir a verlos. -Se lamentó Hiyori. -¡Pero definitivamente vendré a visitar tanto como pueda!

Yukine se limitó a dedicarle una sonrisa tristona.

El sendero pasaba cortando por el parque, manteniendo el río del lado izquierdo, y área verde del lado derecho. Pronto llegaron a una zona de juegos infantiles, y un poco más allá el camino se expandía en una especie de glorieta, la cual daba paso a una pintoresca tienda en donde se vendían artículos para niños. Juguetes, pelotas, bates de baseball. Un pasillo testo de maquinitas expendedoras se curveaba más adentro, dando paso a un restaurante de udon, ramen, y otras delicias invernales. A Hiyori los olores le llamaron la atención, y vio luz un poco más adentro.

Yukine se internó en el pasillo, para el desconcierto de la joven, que observaba que también se ofrecían souvenires, cigarros y varios tipos de dulces.

-¡Ya llegué! -Exclamó el chico, subiendo a la plataforma de madera extendida debajo de un tejabán, de donde salía la luz hogareña. Las shoji* estaban abiertas.

-Con permiso… -musitó Hiyori, internándose en la plataforma del restaurante, por los pasillos, y finalmente detrás de otra shoji encontró el kotatsu. No tuvo tiempo de mirar la nueva distribución cuando la chica de cabello rosa se arrojó a sus brazos.

-¡HIYORIIIIIN!

-¡H-hola! -Aún no era capaz de acostumbrarse a la efusividad de Kofuku. Luego de que todos estuvieron sentados alrededor del kotatsu (cosa curiosa, la sala era casi idéntica a la que tenían en la casa grande), Daikoku sirvió te y dulces, como si nada hubiese cambiado. Al ver a Hiyori voltear desconcertada hacia todos lados, Kofuku habló.

-Éste lugar es propiedad de la familia de Kokki. Cuando nos fuimos, la tienda se quedó al cuidado de los empleados. Siempre ha sido parte de su historia. -Luego de una sonrisa nostálgica, miró a Daikoku, que volvía de dejar la tetera en la cocina, y tocó su brazo con suavidad cuando se sentó a su lado. -Yatty y yo solíamos meternos en toda clase de problemas durante la preparatoria. Kokki nos sacó de varios problemas serios, y de hecho detestaba que Yatty-chan anduviese cerca.

-¡No puedes culparme! -Replicó Daikoku -¡El tipo era una sanguijuela!

-Kokki no puede ocultar el hecho de que en verdad se preocupaba también por Yato -rió Kofuku, provocando la ira del sujeto, que sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió sin ninguna ceremonia. – Nos cuidábamos mutuamente durante ese período… Bisha también.

-¿"Bisha"? -Preguntó Hiyori.

-Ya sabes que Kofuku tiene apodos para todos. -Señaló Yukine, levantando la vista de su galleta por primera vez. -Viina se transformó en "Bisha" y ella no hizo nada por corregir a Kofuku.

-Básicamente nos la pasamos refugiados aquí, y en este mismo sitio -agregó la chica, con teatralidad -fue en donde se nos ocurrió SHRINE. Pero nada de esto hubiese sucedido sin Kokki.

-Debiste haber visto eso, Hiyori. Era un completo desastre -rió Daikoku, entre dientes. -Gracias a que llegó Yukine-kun pudimos apaciguar las cosas lo suficiente.

-Antes de eso, hacíamos la vida de Kokki todo un infierno. -Por la expresión que puso, a Hiyori le dio la impresión de que no le agradaba tocar el tema. -Yo no podía estar tranquila sin estar pasada de copas… y Yatty… -dudó. Miró a Daikoku, que se limitó a mirarla sin expresión, y volvió a hablar – Tendrás que esperar a que te lo cuente él. Pero en resumidas cuentas, Hiyorin, éste era nuestro refugio.

Hiyori reparó en la foto que Kofuku le alcanzaba en ese momento, que estaba sobre un baúl junto a muchas otras.

El marco de latón negro mostraba la foto de dos adolescentes en ése mismo engawa**, tomada desde atrás a la izquierda. El primero mostraba unos hombros anchos y fuertes, muy sorprendente para alguien de su edad, y cabello ligeramente más corto, pero sus ojos eran inconfundibles. Llevaba un cigarrillo en los labios, y frente a él, en sus manos, sobresalía la figura de una guitarra acústica. Con el mismo uniforme, junto a él, recargada en uno de los pilares, una Kofuku varios años más joven sonreía a la cámara.

Hiyori pasó los dedos por el marco, mirando la expresión fría de Yato.

* * *

Yukine había subido a su habitación luego de un rato, diciendo que debía hacer tarea. Extrañada, Hiyori fue tras él después de un rato. Su habitación era el ático, el techo estaba muy bajo y la única ventana en el sitio era suficientemente grande para poder salir por ella sin dificultad. Hiyori sacó la cabeza al aire frío de invierno, y descubrió a Yukine sentado hecho ovillo en las tejas del techo.

-Creí que estabas haciendo tarea. -Dijo ella, suavemente, tratando de no sobresaltar al chico.

-Nah, detesto historia. No podía concentrarme lo suficiente, además, así que salí un rato. -Contestó el rubio, sin voltear a verla.

-¿Te importa si me siento? -preguntó Hiyori, cortésmente. Yukine se alzó de hombros, y ella se sentó despacio a su lado. -¿Por qué me llamaste? -Volvió a preguntar. Era obvio que Yukine quería hablar de algo con ella, por el modo en que la había invitado.

-Supongo que en realidad te estaba probando. -Respondió él, de nuevo mirando al horizonte. Hiyori rió un poco.

-No me voy a ir a ningún lado.

-Uno nunca puede estar demasiado seguro.

Luego de un breve silencio, Hiyori simplemente no pudo contenerse más.

-Estás demasiado tranquilo con todo esto, Yukine-kun. ¿Seguro que estás bien?

El muchacho la miró por primera vez. Al ver la cara preocupada de su amiga, suspiró.

-Definitivamente no está bien. Pero no sé qué más hacer.

-Bueno, -repuso ella, -definitivamente no _esto_. Por lo que sé pueden haber ocurrido miles de cosas y no todas ellas son muy optimistas.

-¿Y qué? -soltó de pronto Yukine -¿piensas buscarlo en cada basurero del pueblo?

-Lo haré de ser posible -repuso Hiyori, secamente. -Es mejor que estar sentados esperando que aparezca. Además -continuó, en voz muy baja y mirándose los zapatos, -me doy cuenta de que en realidad se demasiado poco acerca de él. Necesitaría ayuda de alguien que lo conozca mejor para saber en dónde buscar.

Yukine buscó sus ojos con la mirada, y la miró en una pregunta que aún sin ser enunciada fue comprendida por Hiyori, que se sentía resoluta, incansable.

-No me voy a ir a ningún lado. -Volvió a enunciar ella, claramente.

Yukine sonrió.

La historia que Hiyori escuchó en ese momento directamente de su joven amigo le perturbaría el corazón por el resto de su vida.

* * *

 _* Shoji son las puertas corredizas que están en las casas tradicionales japonesas._

 _** Engawa es la especie de porche que da al jardín en las casas del mismo tipo. Creo que decir "pórtico" no es lo suficientemente exacto y por eso decidí usar el término en japonés. Pueden buscar las imágenes en google :)_


	15. Perfect

***Angst intensifies***

 **PD: EN VERDAD LO SIENTO.**

* * *

 **15\. Perfect – Simple Plan.**

El chico rubio le sonrió con camaradería.

-Me alegra haberme equivocado contigo, Hiyori.

La chica sonrió, y respiró la brisa fresca del atardecer, mirando frente a ella.

-Estoy segura de que lo encontraremos.

-¿Sabías que Yato es algo así como mi tutor? -dijo Yukine.

-¿De verdad? ¿Cómo es eso? – Hiyori ya sabía a medias la respuesta, pero esperó a que Yukine le contara su versión.

-Mi madre era extranjera. Aparentemente era modelo y vino a Japón a alguna especie de trabajo que la mantuvo aquí durante unos años, en los que conoció a mi padre. Los muy idiotas me concibieron sin realmente saber nada el uno del otro. Mi madre se fue luego de tenerme, dejándome con mi padre, que era un alcohólico abusivo que ni siquiera sabía cómo cuidarse solo.

Hiyori se quedó muda. Todo había caído demasiado bajo, demasiado rápido.

-No tengo idea cómo sobreviví en ésa época. Recuerdo que su madre me llevaba por periodos largos a su casa en donde de hecho había comida decente. La abuela murió cuando yo tenía cinco años, así que ya no existía nadie que me cuidara y quedé a manos de mi padre quien aprovechaba cada oportunidad que tenía para recordarme que gracias a que yo existía, él no era capaz de gastar cada centavo que ganaba en alcohol y put…

Yukine carraspeó, recordando que finalmente estaba al lado de Hiyori.

-No tardé mucho en tratar de escaparme. – Hiyori lo miró con los ojos empañados. – Siempre me atrapaban y me llevaban de regreso. Un día terminaron por darse cuenta de que mi padre en realidad era una persona conflictiva y me llevaron a un albergue. – Hizo una pausa. -Tampoco duré mucho ahí. Eventualmente terminé en la calle. Conocí mucha gente. Muchos se fueron. Otros tantos murieron al cabo de una temporada y muchos otros fueron atrapados y encerrados. Yo vivía de robar lo que podía para comer, y cuando no había para comer, echaba mano de cualquier sustancia disponible que me hiciera más llevadera el hambre.

"Para entonces yo ya tenía diez años, y fue por esa época que me encontré con Yato. Después de pillarme tratando de robar, en lugar de entregarme, me llevó con él a su casa y me alimentó, me vistió y me educó tan bien como pudo.

Yukine se volvió a mirarla con una amplia sonrisa.

-Es un idiota y realmente es una persona que no tiene idea de cómo enseñar nada, pero de verdad trató de convertirse en un ejemplo para mí. Me enseñó a tocar el bajo y a trabajar duro. Siempre estaré agradecido con él por eso.

Hiyori se enjugó las lágrimas con la manga y trató de devolverle la sonrisa lo mejor posible.

-Yato está muy orgulloso de ti, Yukine-kun.

De repente el rostro del chico se ensombreció.

-Me gustaría que lo demostrara hablándome más sobre él.

-¿De qué hablas, Yukine-kun? -Hiyori preguntó, incrédula.

-Todo lo que sé sobre Yato es lo que he vivido junto a él y lo que los demás me han contado.

-Es verdad -agregó ella. -En realidad Yato nunca habla mucho de sí mismo.

-Él no habla de sí mismo bajo ningún concepto. -Aclaró Yukine. -En realidad creo que el hecho de que le enoje tanto que la mencionemos, es porque la única que en verdad lo conoce es Viina…

Yukine hizo el comentario como si nada, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su abrigo verde militar, como si estuviese haciendo un comentario tan obvio como "el agua moja". Hiyori, por su parte, trató de ignorar la sensación opresiva y oscura formándose no tan en el fondo de todas las emociones que la invadían en ese instante. El chico se levantó de repente, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Estoy seguro – dijo, repitiendo sus palabras, - de que lo encontraremos.

* * *

En el "Lion's nest", Hiyori esperaba en el sillón de la sala con las fotografías, inquieta. Había pedido un momento para hablar con Kuraha, y la guapa secretaria se había marchado detrás de la puerta desde hacía varios minutos.

La ominosa sensación aplastante de las fotografías en blanco y negro de la pared pidiendo a gritos que las volteara a ver era casi insoportable, y de repente la chica se sintió demasiado consciente de sí misma. Se removió en su lugar, inquieta, mientras sentía cada una de las fibras de la tela de su uniforme rozando contra su piel. Molesta, se puso de pie y trató de distraerse, perdida en las fotografías de otras personas, tratando de no mirar _ésa_ foto, evidentemente sin éxito.

Había estado perdida en el rostro brillante de sudor de Yato, cuando la puerta se abrió de repente. Sonriente, Hiyori se aproximó a saludar a Kuraha, pero la impresión por poco la manda de espaldas.

Se preguntó si la fotografía había cobrado vida.

Enfundada en un espectacular atuendo negro de short y botas altas, una rubia imponente caminó hacia la salida con paso seguro. Hiyori se movió de la entrada para permitirle el paso. Apreció de cerca sus mejillas de melocotón, las espesas pestañas oscuras, el labial perfecto sobre los labios y la cascada de lacio cabello rubio. Viina le dedicó una dura mirada de soslayo, y casi inmediatamente volvió a mirar al frente, sin muestra de emoción alguna. Tras ella caminaba un joven castaño de aspecto profesional. Hizo una corta reverencia que Hiyori respondió, y se subió los lentes del puente de la nariz. En menos de lo que pudo asimilar, ya se habían ido.

-Señorita Iki. -Musitó una voz a su lado. El amable Kuraha la observaba atentamente. Ante el balbuceo tenue de la chica, sonrió. -Ella era la gran Viina. Viene regularmente. Le estamos muy agradecidos.

Guardó silencio. En realidad no había nada que pudiera decir. Kuraha le facilitó el trabajo.

-¿Qué la trae por aquí, jovencita?

Volviendo en sí, Hiyori le lanzó al hombre una mirada decidida.

Minutos después, Kuraha dejaba una taza de café en su escritorio. La sobriedad del negocio parecía que era su estilo personal. El mobiliario era clásico, de madera, sin adornos excesivos.

-Yato-kun… -pensó. -¿dónde se podrá haber metido?

Hiyori trató de sacudirse el desasosiego que le provocó el hecho de que Kuraha le dijera que el día que Yato había arreglado la cita con Tenjin, simplemente había recogido el master y se había ido.

-Es lo mismo que quisiera saber – comentó ella. -Aunque al parecer no es tan raro que se desaparezca así como así.

-Me gustaría poder darle más información, señorita – Kuraha hizo una inclinación a modo de disculpa. -Desafortunadamente sé tan poco como ustedes.

Antes de retirarse, le dirigió una rápida mirada a la fotografía de Viina y Yato. Hiyori salió del "Lion's nest" ponderando qué tan difícil pudiera ser que Viina le concediera unos minutos. Sacudió la cabeza de inmediato. Era una idea ridícula.

* * *

Las memorias comenzaban a deslizarse como hojas de un calendario. Un día, Yukine y ella habían ido a hablar con los dueños de los bares que Yukine sabía que Yato frecuentaba, yéndose con las manos vacías. Otro día, Hiyori retomó las actividades de organización para la fiesta de sus padres. Otro día, recordaba haber cenado en casa de Kofuku y Daikoku. Otro día, Fujisaki-sensei les entregó a todos panfletos con la leyenda "Concierto de Navidad". Hiyori tenía varios solos. Casi podía escuchar a sus compañeras de coro cuchichear, molestas. Constantemente dejaba mensajes de voz en el buzón de Yato, y regularmente verificaba su última conexión. Había sido la misma tarde de aquél lunes en el que no se había presentado a la cita. De tanto en tanto, también se aseguraba de pasar frente a su sótano. Ni siquiera en su puerta había señales de uso. Lo único que se notaba era el paso del tiempo. Hiyori recogió por tercera vez la publicidad acumulada en el suelo. Era curioso que no hubiese ninguna factura o estado de cuenta entre las cosas entregadas por correo, ni siquiera una carta.

Fue así que Hiyori notó que casi se había escurrido un mes entre sus dedos.

Volvió a marcar el ya tan conocido número con sus dedos enguantados, temblando en el umbral de la puerta, refugiándose como podía del viento. No podía evitar pensar en el hecho de que la última vez que se vieron, no habían quedado en tan buenos términos. Habló luego del bip.

-Yato, soy yo. Me resulta muy difícil creer que no hayas sido capaz de escuchar tus mensajes hasta el momento. Comprendo si algo que dije te molestó. Ya no te pido que me llames al escuchar esto, pero -hizo una pausa involuntaria, ¿por qué le había dolido el pecho? -por lo menos deberías tratar de comunicarte con Yukine. O con Kofuku. Los dos te quieren mucho – se detuvo de nuevo. ¿Sólo ellos? – Yukine te admira bastante, Yato. Simplemente nos gustaría saber que estás bien.

El tiempo de la contestadora terminó. La llamada se colgó en automático, y Hiyori emprendió la marcha de nuevo.

* * *

Estaba el Fujisaki Kouto de los pasillos del colegio: evasivo, tímido, que la evitaba a cada oportunidad que tenía. Pareciera que cada que había gente alrededor hacía hasta lo imposible por hacer que Hiyori quedara en culpa de haber hecho a un buen hombre sonrojarse hasta parecer una manzana bien madura.

También estaba el Fujisaki Kouto de después de los ensayos, cuando desbandaba al coro, dejando bien en claro que Hiyori necesitaba quedarse un rato extra para ensayar solos y partes que aún no le quedaban tan claras o requerían trabajo extra. Cabe decir, Hiyori había mejorado exponencialmente gracias a tantas horas de práctica. Sin embargo, ésta otra faceta del profesor era absolutamente todo lo que detestaba: era una persona agresiva, impositiva, tal vez incluso pagado de sí mismo; encantador, sí, pero de un modo que a Hiyori le parecía invasivo. En realidad no sabía cuál de los dos era el verdadero, pero tenía mejores cosas en qué pensar, aunque Fujisaki se lo recriminaba últimamente, acusándola de que quizás no estaba suficientemente concentrada.

Se fue una semana más. Su vida consistía en una rutina aplastante entre la escuela, sus ensayos con el coro, responsabilidades familiares, y pasar tiempo con Yukine preguntando entre sus conocidos si alguien había visto al desaparecido Yato. Se percató del tiempo que había pasado cuando en todos los negocios las decoraciones navideñas empezaron a ser evidentes. Yukine también notaba el paso del tiempo, y ella estaba segura de que el nerviosismo comenzaba a acribillar su buen humor, pero hacía el mejor esfuerzo por no demostrarlo.

El concierto de Navidad fue el sábado inmediato anterior a dicha fiesta.

Nerviosa, Hiyori echó una mirada discreta por detrás del telón hacia el público. El reflector que iluminaba el escenario no la dejaba apreciar en concreto las caras de los asistentes, pero por el ruido parecía que tenían el auditorio de la escuela lleno. Ami y Yama habían pasado a desearle toda la suerte del mundo. A Hiyori le dolía el estómago y las manos por estar retorciéndolas constantemente. En cuanto el coro pisó el escenario y todos tomaron sus lugares, sus nervios de hecho se apagaron completamente y miraba todo como en cámara lenta, como fuera de sí misma. Sabía que estaba cantando. Sabía que estaba rodeada de los demás, pero ¿qué pasaría en cuanto pusiese un pie al frente para interpretar varias de las piezas que requerían solista?

Su respuesta llegó rápidamente; tanto que deseó que hubiese tenido más tiempo para procesar. Parada enfrente del coro entero, enfrentando al auditorio lleno, de repente pudo apreciar las caras de la audiencia con total claridad a pesar del contraste con las luces. De hecho sus padres y su hermano se encontraban ahí. Yukine también ocupaba una butaca al fondo. Daikoku y Kofuku se habían mantenido en casa, como de costumbre.

Sintió vacío.

Las primeras notas de la introducción de su canción sonaron, proporcionándole una claridad de pensamiento que pocas veces había experimentado.

Si ella se encontraba ahí en ése momento, era por él.

Y él, por mucho que ella lo deseara, no estaba ahí.

La persona sentada junto a Yukine se veía incómoda y fuera de lugar ante sus ojos. Trató de visualizarlo con su estúpido chándal y el pañuelo al cuello. Un profundo suspiro le quebró la garganta, saliendo entrecortado.

Yato no estaba.

Hiyori cerró los ojos y cantó.

Cuando bajó del escenario al final de la noche, todo el nerviosismo que parecía haberse pausado mientras estaba arriba, asestó como una bomba en la boca de su estómago. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no correr a vomitar, se reunió con su familia. Masaomi dejó un bonito ramo de flores para ella, le dio un fuerte abrazo, y se despidió corriendo. Su madre limpiaba lágrimas de sus ojos con un pañuelo bordado y su padre le dio un beso en la frente. Yukine observaba todo desde una distancia prudente. Al saludarse, lo hicieron con entendimiento mutuo.

-Gracias por venir, Yukine-kun.

-Tú fuiste a verme a mi escuela, es lo justo.

Un silencio permeó entre ellos luego del saludo.

-Cantaste muy bien. -musitó Yukine, sonrojándose un poco.

-Te lo agradezco mucho. -Respondió Hiyori quedamente, incómoda.

-Ojalá Yato hubiese podido venir.

Yukine se retiró también después de eso. Hiyori no encontraba las palabras. Parecía que todo se hubiese vuelto blanco, como una hoja de cuaderno sin llenar. No emitió un solo sonido de regreso a casa en el auto con sus padres. Ni siquiera se molestó en cenar. Llevando su ramo de flores a cuestas, cerró la puerta de su cuarto tras de sí. Puso el ramo sobre su escritorio, se quitó el abrigo y se arrojó sobre la cama. El discman de Ami estaba siempre debajo de su almohada. Se colocó los audífonos y presionó play.

La guitarra de Yato la saludó con melancolía.

"Ojalá Yato hubiese podido venir", decía la voz de Yukine una y otra vez en su cabeza.

¿A dónde se había ido? ¿Por qué los había dejado? ¿Cuándo iba a volver? ¿Sería que se acordaba de ellos?

A Hiyori la traspasó un sollozo. Y luego otro. Incontrolablemente.

¿Sería que se acordaba de ella?

Antes de poder darse cuenta, estaba llorando.

Por Yato.

Estúpido Yato. Talentoso Yato. Misterioso Yato.

Se quedó dormida abrazando la almohada.

Indispensable Yato.

* * *

Con el período de descanso de invierno aproximándose vertiginosamente, la vida escolar también parecía haberse detenido, congelada. Esto les proporcionaba, por una parte, un buen respiro, y por otra parte, una oportunidad para que Ami y Yama notaran la preocupación evidente en el rostro de su amiga. Hiyori andaba como sonámbula desde el concierto navideño. SHRINE había musicalizado las últimas noches. En realidad, la mente de Hiyori nunca había pasado por ese trabajo de introspección. Conforme abría puertas mentalmente, se iba dando cuenta de cada vez más cosas al respecto de sí misma, de su personalidad y de su vida. Se daba cuenta de que en realidad no se conocía ni tenía idea de cómo reaccionaría en determinadas circunstancias. No tenía idea de qué cosas le gustaban más allá de cantar con SHRINE y pasar el tiempo con sus amigas. Tenía la certeza de que no le gustaba el cabello húmedo pegado a su cara y Fujisaki Kouto. Pero estaba el tema de Yato. Ésa era la única puerta que no se atrevía a abrir. Sentía que estaba dudando con la mano en la perilla, a punto de descubrir cosas importantes, pero sin realmente decidirse a tomar la decisión. Al recordar ese par de hipnóticos ojos azules, retiraba la mano de la perilla como si le quemara.

-Ah, Hiyori-chan, por cierto – Exclamó Yama uno de los últimos días del año, - Fujisaki-sensei me dijo que como ya no ensayarán más por el resto del año, fueses tan amable de presentarte en su salón para entregar tarea extra.

Sorprendida al ser sacada de sus pensamientos, Hiyori no pudo evitar dejar salir un quejido.

-Dios mío, necesita darnos un respiro.

Ami soltó una carcajada.

-Jamás pensé escucharte quejarte sobre la tarea, Hiyori-chan.

Comenzó a guardar sus cosas con más violencia de la necesaria.

-Chicas -dijo, al terminar, -estoy pensando dejar el coro.

De repente las voces de las dos adolescentes se volvieron estruendosas.

-¡DE NINGUNA MANERA!

-Pero Hiyori-chan, ¡de verdad eres la mejor del coro! ¿Cómo…?

La chica se caló la mochila al hombro. Contestó dudando.

-No sé… en realidad… no sé… -suspiró, -creo que en verdad necesito un respiro de todo esto.

Sin darles más explicación, las dejó atrás y salió del salón de clases, rumbo al aula de música.

Ami y Yama se miraron, confundidas.

-¿"Todo esto"?

* * *

-¡Hiyori-chaan! -canturreó Fujisaki al verla entrar al aula.

-Profesor. -Saludó ella, secamente.

-¡Vaya, vaya! Creí que estarías más feliz de verme.

Aproximándose de frente a él, Hiyori dejó su mochila en uno de los pupitres cercanos a la ventana. Extendió ambos brazos en señal de pregunta.

-¿Y bien?

-¿De inmediato a los negocios? Si fueses un samurái serías terrible, linda.

-Sensei, en realidad estoy muriéndome por llegar a las vacaciones. ¿Podemos ir al grano?

Fujisaki había estado recargado en el escritorio, del lado opuesto a Hiyori. Sonrió profusamente y comenzó a caminar rodeando el escritorio hasta pararse a su lado.

-En realidad no hay ningún "directo al grano", pero tu amiga Yama es demasiado fácil de convencer. -Canturreó el profesor. Una alarma se encendió dentro de la mente de Hiyori, pero el pensamiento inmediato consecutivo le indicó que aguardara.

-¿No hay tales panfletos para vacaciones, entonces?

-Me encanta este tono que utilizas conmigo, Hiyori-chan. Es tan… _electrizante._

Fujisaki la miró directamente a los ojos, y Hiyori se percató de que lo había dejado acercarse demasiado. Iba a dar un paso atrás, pero una poderosa mano, casi una garra, la sostuvo del hombro con fuerza y la mantuvo en su lugar.

-Incluso el hecho de que constantemente me muestres rechazo me pone a pensar si de hecho estaría bien ponerme un poco más agresivo.

-Sensei -dijo Hiyori, con la voz más estoica que pudo encontrar, ya que estaba aterrada -Está lastimándome.

-¿Te lastimo? -preguntó el profesor, en tono burlón. Hiyori observó con detenimiento sus rasgos, esos que resonaban dentro de su cabeza sin una razón real. Observó el contorno de sus ojos y el color castaño lodoso de su cabello. Observó su peinado y ese fulgor en los ojos al momento de hablar. ¿Quién era este hombre? ¿Por qué le resultaba tan familiar? -Me parece a mí que no, Hiyori-chan.

Hiyori trató de retroceder mientras Fujisaki avanzaba, pero su mano se deslizó desde su hombro hasta su codo, inmovilizándola y provocándole un escalofrío de repulsión. Sintió su respiración en la mejilla.

-Me parece a mí que estoy a punto de ahorrarte mucho dolor, pero sigues negándote.

-Esto es sumamente inapropiado, profesor.

-Me parece más inapropiado que al parecer prefieras al estúpido de mi hermano que a mí. Pero no te culpo, ¿verdad que es un bombón?

Silencio.

Luego del silencio siguió la confusión. Múltiples cosas sucedieron al mismo tiempo. El corazón de Hiyori comenzó a latir desbocado en ese instante. Claro. Se daba cuenta. Fujisaki Kouto, el que compartía rasgos conocidos para ella, generándole incomodidad cuando estaba acostumbrada a asociarlos con placidez. La idea estaba ahí, con tonos distintos. En vez de azul intenso y negro azabache era marrón apagado, pero los contornos de la boca y los ojos estaban calcados con sumo cuidado. Hiyori abrió la boca y tomó aire para preguntar algo que ni siquiera alcanzó a formular. Al mismo tiempo una sensación intrusiva se formó sobre sus labios, y muy tarde se dio cuenta de que Fujisaki estaba besándola. La sujetaba con fuerza, de ambos codos, impidiéndole huir. Se dio cuenta muy tarde también del sonido de la puerta corrediza del aula de música y de la expresión de sorpresa con voz femenina de la persona que había entrado de repente. Se dio cuenta muy tarde del cambio de postura del profesor, que colocó las manos de Hiyori sobre su pecho y de repente la empujó para atrás, recargándose en el escritorio, colocándose la manga sobre la boca, haciendo amago de limpiarse. Muy tarde se dio cuenta de la impresión que esta persona estaba llevándose sobre la escena que acababa de presenciar.

-¡Iki-san, esto es sumamente inapropiado! -Dijo Fujisaki, con un tono de voz profundamente alterado.

Lo miró, poniendo su acto justo frente a ella, como titiritero. Fingiendo ruborizarse, fingiendo ofenderse, fingiendo salir corriendo del aula, indignado, pasando de largo a una miembro del coro escolar.

-¿Así que este es el modo en el que operas, Iki-san? -soltó la chica, burlona.

Hiyori seguía inmóvil. Se daba cuenta muy tarde de todo. Demasiado tarde.

-N… ¡No es lo que piensas! -Se apresuró a decir. La chica sonrió cruelmente.

-Menuda sorpresa, la estudiante estrella, Iki Hiyori, haciendo esta clase de cosas en la comodidad del aula de música.

-¡Espera…!

-¡Menuda sorpresa que se llevarán todos, Iki-san!

Hiyori salió corriendo tras su compañera. Ni siquiera recordaba su nombre. Ni siquiera sabía que sentir. La adrenalina hablaba por sí sola. Más cerca. Corría detrás de ella. ¿De verdad estaba de camino a la dirección? No podía. No se atrevería. Más cerca. Hiyori podía contar los cabellitos de la nuca de la chica, que no habían sido capaces de permanecer en su peinado. Estiró la mano y la aterrizó, precisa, justo en la liga que sostenía su cabello hacia arriba, y jaló.

Observó a su compañera, ahora en el suelo. Ella, Iki Hiyori, había corrido detrás de una chica que simplemente era daño colateral de esta desafortunada circunstancia, le había jalado el cabello, y la había arrojado al suelo. La chica se levantó y se abalanzó sobre Hiyori, que con una frialdad de pensamiento impresionante conectó un derechazo a su mejilla.

Ella, Iki Hiyori, había golpeado a una de sus compañeras, justo enfrente del aula de los profesores. Fujisaki Kouto salía en ese preciso momento, junto con un puñado más de profesores, entre ellos el director.


	16. Blue Christmas

_¡Perdón por el angst y el largo tiempo de espera! como premio por ser tan buenos les traigo... ¡más angst! Jejeje. Disfruten n.n_

* * *

 **16\. Blue Christmas – Elvis Presley**

Haciendo recuento en años siguientes, Hiyori en realidad recordaba muy poco sobre lo que pasó después. Todas esas memorias se volvieron jirones que su mente evocaba como fragmentos de un espejo roto, como anestesiada. Entre la niebla, Hiyori recordaba situaciones que ni siquiera estaba segura de que hubiesen pasado en el mismo día. Para ella habían podido haber transcurrido cinco años e igual no sabría poner cada cosa en orden cronológico. Recordaba a su madre llorando y a su padre con un semblante decepcionado mientras la defendían de los padres furiosos de la chica que Hiyori había golpeado y de la horda de profesores que amenazaban con echarla de la escuela. Recordaba escuchar a su director hablando, diciéndole que Fujisaki Kouto, siendo una persona tan buena, ejemplar y honorable, había preferido renunciar a su puesto de profesor suplente en consideración a Hiyori, que aún tenía un brillante futuro por delante, y que simplemente se había desvanecido de la ciudad, seguramente para ahorrarles a ambos la vergüenza. Recordaba a la escuela entera cuchicheando a su paso una mañana, y a Ami y Yama darle la espalda de inmediato, apurando el paso cuando Hiyori se acercó a ellas. Recordó la silenciosa cena con su hermano, que de repente se tornó en una acalorada discusión acerca de qué hacer con ella. Recordó a su madre llorar más mientras decía que su imagen pública estaba completamente arruinada por su culpa. Recordaba a Masaomi gritar algo que no alcanzó a escuchar. "Hermano"; repetía en su cabeza constantemente, "el hermano de Fujisaki Kouto…". Recordaba haber salido corriendo un día de la escuela, sin soportar la presión por un momento más, sin saber exactamente a dónde la llevaban sus pies. Recordaba la vieja puerta de madera, el rechinido familiar, los brazos cálidos y la voz cascada hablando por teléfono. "Sí, Hiyori está conmigo, Sayuri, y creo que le vendría bien quedarse aquí unos días". El techo, ése techo familiar, lleno de buenos momentos, saludándola desde la penumbra nocturna, bailando en tonos grisáceos que se colaban por el shoji, velados, instándola a dormir. Recordó la cara amable y apacible de su abuela, haciendo deberes con ella, resguardándose del invierno. No sabía si no estaba yendo a la escuela porque estaba de vacaciones, o si simplemente había decidido dejar de aparecerse. Fuera cual fuese la razón, Hiyori estaba protegida. Estaba segura y resguardada en esa enorme mansión tradicional que le servía de escondite una vez más, esta vez no de juego.

* * *

La abuela no preguntaba, se dio cuenta la chica luego de unos días. Simplemente la miraba sonriendo y volvía a sus labores si no había nada más de qué charlar. Desayunaban en silencio, en un kotatsu, observando el jardín con estanque, que amanecía escarchado. Hiyori sabía que su abuela, que había educado a su madre, era una señora de modales refinados y mucho tacto. No se tocaría el tema a menos que ella misma lo abordara; era una curiosa manera de disciplinar, muy típica de ella. Hiyori se debatía un día, temprano, entre decirle todo lo que había ocurrido o simplemente callar como hasta ahora y dejar que todo esto muriese por sí solo. Reprobó ella misma su cobardía al no decir las cosas luego de pasar varios segundos boqueando como pez, sin emitir sonidos. Su mirada estaba clavada en la sopa miso que su abuela había servido.

-¿No tienes apetito?

Hiyori de pronto miró la sonrisa soleada y llena de arrugas de la anciana. Había pasado los últimos días en estado casi catatónico, sin reaccionar y casi sin hablar, pero de alguna forma, en ése preciso momento, ésa mañana, se sintió derrumbada y derrotada. Gruesos lagrimones corrieron por sus mejillas y la chica simplemente no pudo evitar desmoronarse entera. Luego de varias fuertes sacudidas, el kimono de su abuela la envolvió en un cálido abrazo y Hiyori enterró la cara en uno de los brazos de la ancianita, que aunque de aspecto frágil, conservaba la fortaleza de un roble. Anheló ser como ella.

-Yo no hice nada -susurró, sollozando. -Todo esto ha sido un enorme mal entendido… Yo sólo… Estuve en el lugar incorrecto en el momento justo… Abuela… -La abuela dejó de abrazarla y la miró a los ojos con dulzura – Nadie me cree y eso es terrible.

La señora la abrazó de nuevo y ambas guardaron silencio unos segundos. Con voz cascada pero sumamente dulce, una vez que sintió que su nieta se hubo tranquilizado, le aseguró:

-Hija. Es imposible para mí pensar que tu hayas sido capaz de hacer nada malo -le acarició los suaves cabellitos de la frente -Ésa es la diferencia sustancial entre padres y abuelos. Nosotros siempre vamos a creer que nuestros nietos están bien.

Separó a Hiyori de sí misma para poder mirarla a los ojos.

-Eso nos hace capaces de escucharlos mejor que los padres. Lo que sea que me quieras decir, está bien.

Hiyori le contó todo. En cuanto abrió la boca sus palabras salieron en raudal. Ni siquiera se tuvo que preocupar por seguir un hilo coherente. Simplemente dejó que fluyera todo a su alrededor, y cuando se dio cuenta ya había terminado. Le contó sobre Yato, sobre la casa, sobre la banda y sobre el accidente. Le contó acerca del coro, de Yukine, de su casa en el parque y el negocio de oden. Le habló de Fujisaki Kouto, sus maneras y sus amenazas veladas. Al terminar, creyó que había dejado perpleja a la ancianita, pero ella simplemente la miraba con una suave sonrisa en los labios. Una vez finalizada la historia, su abuela le indicó en un gesto silencioso que la siguiera, y la guió a lo largo de los corredores de la casa hasta que entró a un cuarto cerrado con llave. En aquél cuarto solo almacenaban cajas, de distintos tamaños y formas, en disposición laberíntica que, por supuesto, solo su abuela conocía. La escuchó rondando por distintos rincones hasta que finalmente se sentó junto a ella en un zabuton muy usado. La abuela dejó frente al espacio que quedó frente a ellas una caja alargada de cartón, blanca, completamente inocua.

-¿Abuela? -preguntó Hiyori, sumamente perdida.

-Todos tenemos secretos, mi niña. -dijo, y le quitó la tapa a la caja.

Del interior lo primero que Hiyori alcanzó a discernir fue un pitillero blanco y elegante.

Debajo, por supuesto, fotografías.

Hiyori pudo observar a la guapa vocalista de una banda que tocaba al fondo, usando sacos blancos de solapa negra y peinados muy engominados. La joven llevaba un vestido muy amplio, guantes, y una pañoleta en la cabeza. En los rasgos de la jovencita, Hiyori pudo reconocer un rostro familiar. Levantó con cuidado la fotografía.

-¿Eres tú, abuela? -preguntó con un tono lleno de admiración.

-Al parecer, llevamos lo mismo en la sangre, Hiyori. -Tomó amorosamente la fotografía de las manos de su nieta, y se contempló con nostalgia. – Nunca hubiera podido siquiera plantearme la idea de decirle esto a mis padres. Lo mantuve en secreto durante toda mi vida. Creo que agoté todas las excusas del universo cuando a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos llegaba a casa más tarde de lo adecuado. Y muchas otras veces lastimé e hice enfadar a mis padres.

De repente la honorable señora que Hiyori había conocido desde que tenía memoria se había tornado en una joven con intención y hambre de más. Con trasfondo e historia. Se reconoció en su abuela, casi como si estuviese mirando un espejo.

-Pero los tiempos han cambiado, querida, - le dijo su abuela, mirándola tiernamente – Estoy segura de que con tu determinación podrás lograr lo que sea que te plantees.

La chica sonrió.

-Eres increíble, abuela. -Su abuela le respondió con una sonrisa diez veces más dulce.

-¿No crees que deberías estar en camino a algún lado?

* * *

Los días que transcurrían entre Navidad y Año Nuevo, aunque la primera no fuese una fiesta oficial en Japón, se sentían aletargados y lentos, y al salir a la calle Hiyori sintió esa incómoda sensación de lejanía. Sólo recordó su Smartphone cuando se encontró en un andén mientras transbordaba, mirando las estaciones de carga. Sobresaltada, rebuscó dentro de su bolsa y encendió el aparato. Ni siquiera recordaba cuándo lo había apagado, pero los mensajes pronto la hicieron recordar.

De algún modo su número se había filtrado en la escuela y cada que alguien había tenido cierta noción de lo que había ocurrido, Hiyori recibía mensajes instantáneos, mensajes de texto o llamadas al buzón de voz. En este momento, Hiyori estaba completamente al tanto de lo que se pudiese haber dicho o sabido. Cierto o falso, el acoso se encontraba ahí. Buscó el contacto de sus amigas. Ambas la habían bloqueado del servicio de mensajería.

Borró todas las notificaciones y marcó el mismo número que sus dedos ya sabían de memoria.

De nuevo le contestó la máquina.

-Hola, Yato. Es gracioso pensar que esto se ha vuelto de cierta manera tranquilizador. -La línea le respondió del otro lado, silenciosa. -Fujisaki Kouto tomó la determinación de destruir mi vida por completo. Por suerte, creo que no lo ha conseguido. -Esperó a escuchar si había alguna reacción. Se recargó en el anuncio de piedra vertical que tenía grabado "Parque Shakuji" en kanji. -Quiero pedirte una disculpa por haber tomado tanto tiempo en entender mi corazonada. Desde el día que desapareciste he estado sumamente ansiosa y tengo la molesta sensación de que estoy olvidando algo. Te buscaré, tenlo por seguro. ¡Ah, por cierto! Fujisaki mencionó a su hermano… Yato… ¿será que…? -La chica se dio cuenta de que pronto excedería el tiempo de grabación. -Espero que nos encontremos pronto y me puedas contar todo. Me doy cuenta de que en realidad, no sé nada sobre ti. -Dejó un segundo de silencio pasar. -¡Te encontraremos, Yato, con certeza!

Cuando la línea se desconectó con un crujido, Hiyori echó a andar por el sendero de entrada al parque. Las banderas con los anuncios de "Oden" vibraban un poco ante el viento suave que se levantó. Se internó lentamente en el negocio y llamó con suavidad.

-¡Siento la interrup…!

-¡HIYORIIIIIIIIIN! -Recibió una bola llorosa color chicle en sus brazos. La dinámica era la usual. Daikoku pidiéndole a Kofuku que por favor mostrara un poco de compostura y Yukine afanándose en ser un buen chico y comenzar los deberes antes de que se le viniesen las fechas encima.

Luego de los saludos habituales, Kofuku sentó a Hiyori en el kotatsu y voló a servir bocadillos junto a Daikoku. Hiyori comenzó a examinar, a solas, la tarea de Yukine. Eran del segundo año de secundaria, y a Yukine parecían complicársele bastante.

-¿Me dejas echarle un vistazo, Yukine-kun?

Perplejo, Yukine le alcanzó una de sus libretas de matemáticas, que Hiyori analizó con detenimiento. El muchacho se sorprendió cuando Hiyori aprobó sus esfuerzos.

-En realidad, Hiyori – le confesó – Soy malísimo en matemáticas y en física. Historia es una pesadilla y no alcanzo a entender para qué tenemos que hablar inglés.

-¡No creo que seas malísimo, Yukine-kun! -Rió Hiyori, con ligereza. -Yato es malo para interactuar y para vestirse. Pero esto -Señaló la libreta – esto es increíble, Yukine-kun. Te felicito.

Yukine se dejó caer de cara en el kotatsu. - ¡Es muy difícil y casi todo el tiempo tengo que estudiar yo solo!

-Bueno, -pensó ella, por un segundo. – Si te sirve de algo, puedo venir a hacer mi tarea del período aquí y te ayudo con lo que pueda. -Sugirió la chica. A Yukine se le iluminaron los ojos.

-¿Me enseñarías? ¿De verdad?

-¡Por supuesto!

Kofuku y Daikoku volvieron con los bocadillos.

-¡Ya era hora de que alguien le diera un poco de enfoque a éste chico! -Exclamó Daikoku con agrado.

-¡Y Hiyorin va a venir mucho más seguido!

-Quiero darles las gracias por todo -Cortó la chica, de repente, desconcertando a todos. De modo un poco dramático, tomó una gran bocanada de aire, y comenzó a narrar todo lo relacionado a Fujisaki Kouto. Era hora de obtener todas las respuestas que pudiera.

-¡OJALÁ LO VEA ALGÚN DÍA EN LA CALLE PARA MATARLO! -Vociferó Daikoku.

-¡Ay Hiyorin! Debiste haberla pasado fatal.

-Ése tal Fujisaki te ha estado engañando todo éste tiempo -Apuntó Yukine, astuto entre todos.

-Fujisaki… - murmuró Hiyori, tratando de controlar el acceso de rabia que la llenó en ese instante – de hecho mencionó algo acerca de su hermano…

-¿Y crees que tenga algo que ver con Yato? -preguntó Kofuku directamente. -Fujisaki no es el apellido que Yato llevaba en la preparatoria y nunca supe que tuviese familia… -agregó, pensativa.

-En realidad, Kofuku – completó Daikoku – Tienes que admitir que nunca supiste demasiado acerca de Yato y su trasfondo.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Daikoku? – Preguntó Yukine.

-Yatty se ausentaba constantemente de la escuela y de algún modo u otro siempre terminaba recibiendo permiso tras permiso – Explicó Kofuku, pensativa. – Nunca reparamos mucho en eso. La escuela estaba llena de gente igual que nosotros y todos creíamos saber cuál era la circunstancia real.

Movida por una curiosidad insaciable, Hiyori iba a continuar preguntando cosas, cuando descubrió que su voz de hecho no alcanzó a ser escuchada por una serie de pasos firmes en la madera del cuarto contiguo, que desembocaba en el pasillo exterior. Yukine se levantó a atender a la gente en el otro cuarto. Regresó casi inmediatamente.

Con Yukine guiando hacia el centro de la habitación, entraron dos personas. Hiyori se sobresaltó, pero no reaccionó de ninguna manera.

Frente a ella estaba un muchacho castaño que subió sus lentes por el puente de en medio en un gesto grácil y casi profesional después de saludar en general con el mayor respeto. Tras él, sacudió su larga y rubia cabellera la chica que había visto aquél día en el estudio de Kuraha. Enfundada en negro de pies a cabeza, ni siquiera hizo el amago de quitarse el abrigo, y recibió a Kofuku con los brazos abiertos pero con una cara completamente estóica.

Hiyori estaba presente frente a la mismísima Viina.

-Bisha, ésta es Hiyori, ¡nuestra nueva vocalista! -escuchó decir a Kofuku luego de saludarla - ¡Es fantástica!

Una mirada violeta perforante hizo que Hiyori se sintiera empequeñecer a ras de piso. Viina levantó una ceja estilizada. No necesitó hacer nada más para que Hiyori fuese incapaz de pensar en sí misma como algo mejor que la basura.

* * *

La cantidad de tazas de té y dulces sobre el kotatsu incrementaron por los visitantes. Después de una plática casual entre gente que se conoce de muchos años, a pesar de no encajar muy bien en el momento, Hiyori sabía dos cosas:

1\. El muchacho de lentes se llamaba Kazuma, al parecer era un chico bastante listo y sabía tanto de música como de informática. Toda la música sobre la que Viina cantaba ahora era producida casi en su totalidad por el chico, y estaban realmente muy cerca del disco debut.

2\. Viina y los demás, en contraste a cómo Yato hacía que se vieran las circunstancias, en realidad seguían en muy buenas relaciones. Kofuku prácticamente adoraba a Viina y la rubia se sentía a sus anchas en ésta casa. De alguna manera, a Hiyori la sola idea no le causó mucha gracia.

En realidad el tema que le interesaba era por qué Viina estaba ahí, justo ahí, en el kotatsu tomando té y comiendo dulces. No era como si no estuviese bien, finalmente era un adulto y podía ir y venir a donde le placiera. Sin embargo la verdadera razón de su visita era algo que se quedó en el patio trasero de su cabeza, molestándola constantemente al recordarlo.

La duda se resolvió por su cuenta.

-Kofuku, -habló la rubia – a todo esto, ¿dónde está ése imbécil? -La habitación guardó silencio mientras Viina se incorporaba, dejando el Kotatsu. -Esperaba que bajase enfurecido en cuanto supiera que estoy aquí.

Viina caminó hasta el pasillo y se asomó por las escaleras que guiaban al ático, gritando algo en aquella dirección.

-¡BAJA, MALDITO IDIOTA!

-Uhm, Bihsa… -informó Kofuku con voz diminuta. -Yato no está.

-¿Qué? -rió ella -¿Nos vio entrando y huyó como cucaracha?

-Yato lleva desaparecido cerca de un mes. -Habló finalmente Hiyori, ganándose de nuevo esa fría mirada de parte de la rubia.

Para su sorpresa, la primera señal de preocupación fue de parte de Kazuma. Viina se quedó congelada en el pasillo.

-¡No puede ser! -Exclamó, arreglándoselas para conservar su tono formal y educado. -¡Iki-san, eso es terrible! ¡Viina, creí que…!

-Yo también lo creí -apuntó Viina, mirando las puntas de sus pies. -Pero todo parece indicar que Yato todavía…

-No.

La voz era de Yukine. Se incorporó y encaró a todos, con una firmeza sorprendente para un muchacho de su edad.

-No creo que esto tenga que ver con el problema de Yato. -Miró a Hiyori con complicidad. -Ambos creemos que él en realidad debe estar pasándola mal y que está en peligro.

Viina levantó el rostro y miró a Kazuma.

-En ése caso, creo que traemos más malas noticias.

Kazuma abrió de inmediato su bolso tipo cartero y extrajo un grueso sobre color manila. Cayó pesadamente sobre el kotatsu.

Daikoku lo levantó y abrió con lentitud el hilo que cerraba el sobre. Extrajo varias hojas muy maltratadas. Se quedó estático. La ceniza de su cigarro se consumió y cayó sobre su mano, quemándolo. Sobándose, le entregó las hojas a Kofuku, quien después se las pasó a Yukine.

Hiyori entendió su reacción silenciosa hasta que pudo leer el contenido del sobre. De inmediato se sintió mareada. Conocía muy bien las canciones que estaban escritas en la partitura.

La letra era de Yato.

* * *

 _No existen suficientes disculpas en el mundo que les pueda dar. Todo lo que diga me suena a excusa pero en realidad he estado teniendo semanas veraderamente caóticas. Tengo que sacar tiempo de debajo de las piedras para poder escribir, y aunado a eso éste fue un episodio particularmente difícil para mí, literariamente hablando. No sabía qué enfoque darle hasta que recordé a la abuela de Hiyori y me pareció suficientemente interesante para incluirla. Espero que les haya gustado este episodio, ¡mil disculpas por la demora! Nos vemos el siguiente._


	17. Livin' on the edge

**17\. Livin' on the edge - Aerosmith**

En cuanto el timbre de la escuela sonó con su característica melodía, Yukine se precipitó por los pasillos y corrió hasta la salida. Su concentración no le permitió escuchar que alguien corría tras él, hasta que esa persona le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro, que lo desequilibró y por poco se va al suelo nariz por delante. Perplejo, miró al joven que reía con ganas a su lado.

-¡Oye, Suzuha! Pude haber muerto, ¿sabes?

-Nada de eso, probablemente sólo hubiese sido necesario un ligero cambio en tu nariz.

-Bien, me gusta mi nariz como está, sería mejor que no lo hicieras – respingó el rubio, bufando.

-Es verdad, a mí también me gusta, ¡me disculpo! – dejó salir Suzuha, con mucha picardía y un encantador gesto rascándose la cabeza y sacando la lengua a modo de disculpa.

Yukine trató de ocultar el rubor ligero de sus mejillas. -B-bien, nos vemos luego.

-¡Espera, hombre! – insistió Suzuha - ¿Quieres que te acompañe? ¿Hay noticias de Yato-san? – El tono que empleó fue el de alguien preocupado que te pregunta por un pariente hospitalizado. Yukine estaba conmovido. Su mejor amigo sabía todo al respecto de lo sucedido en últimas fechas, y había ido con él a la gran casa de Viina recientemente.

-No quiero ser una molestia, Suzu.

-Creo que es mejor que dejes tu papel de tsundere para momentos menos graves, Yuki -Dijo Suzu, simplemente, y continuó caminando por el pasillo hacia la salida.

Yukine lo siguió diligentemente, sorprendido de darse cuenta en realidad qué tan compenetrados estaban ambos en sus vidas.

Internamente, dio las gracias por tenerlo a su lado.

* * *

Para Hiyori, recuperarse de la impresión de haber visto las partituras originales que Yato debió haber entregado aquél día en casa de Kofuku no fue una labor fácil, especialmente después de que escuchó la historia completa.

"Salí de casa unos momentos", había dicho Viina, "simplemente porque necesitaba comprar unas cuantas cosas en una tienda de conveniencia cercana. De regreso, casi al anochecer, un auto pasó junto a mí y un panfleto voló hasta mis pies. Como era una partitura me picó la curiosidad y comencé a leerla".

Vina rió por la nariz al recordar la reacción que había tenido.

"Me molesté bastante y comencé a buscar al idiota por todas partes. Recorrí bastantes calles, pero lo único que pude encontrar fueron más y más partituras que guiaban a una bolsa de basura rasgada".

Kazuma intervino.

"Viina me llamó en ese momento y acudí a ver cuál era el problema. Tuvimos que llevarnos la bolsa a casa para poder examinarla, y fue de donde conseguimos el material completo".

Kofuku enterró la frente en sus palmas, desolada.

"Yatty… es decir que ni siquiera tenías un rastro significativo, Bisha", lloriqueó.

"Siento mucho no poder darles más información. Yo misma fui a su sótano varias veces y no encontré nada que me fuera útil."

Luego de un largo silencio, Hiyori regresó de su letargo. Le había costado trabajo asimilar todo, pero ahora lo entendía, y su mente estaba trabajando más rápido que nunca.

"En realidad si tenemos la información sobre dónde encontraste la bolsa ya sabemos bastante, podría ser de una casa cercana. Nos has dado un lugar por dónde comenzar a buscar". Hizo una reverencia leve. "Muchas gracias".

Yukine se había animado de inmediato. "¡Es verdad, Viina, si conoces a alguien por el área también podemos ir a preguntar si sabe algo!"

"Desafortunadamente," indicó Kazuma, algo preocupado, "llevamos realmente muy poco tiempo viviendo ahí. No conocemos a mucha gente".

"¿Cuándo comenzarán a buscar?" preguntó Viina.

"De inmediato." Indicó Hiyori.

Y aquí se encontraba ahora.

La casa de Viina en realidad era una mansión tradicional similar al tamaño de la casa de su abuela. Por suerte el barrio, famoso por ser hogar de celebridades, no quedaba muy lejos de la casa Iki. Aún debía tomar tren, pero a diferencia de casa de Kofuku, llegar a donde Viina había encontrado las partituras no tomaba ningún trasbordo.

Yukine había llegado antes junto con Suzuha.

Francamente, todo este asunto del pasado de Yato golpeándola en la cara era mucho más difícil de asimilar de lo que ella hubiese temido. Yato y Viina estaban en las malas condiciones que todo mundo decía… o peores. Sin embargo, había algún rastro de cariño del pasado con el que Hiyori no estaba del todo cómoda. Eso, y el hecho de que al parecer Kazuma consideraba a Yato como un estimado y querido amigo de la infancia. Con todo aquello, se daba cuenta de que en realidad desconocía gran parte de los momentos importantes de Yato, y no tenía ni idea de cómo era posible que hubiese pensado que eran capaces de encontrarlo.

Habían escaneado la zona palmo a palmo, lentamente, pasando por el lugar en el que Viina había visto las partituras. Nadie fuera de lo normal, ninguna cara familiar. Nada. Cuando se cansaron, Kazuma sacó su juguete favorito.

El dron se elevaba por encima de los techos de sus vecinos y se abalanzaba por el aire, de un lado al otro, arrojando vídeos directamente al Smartphone de su dueño. En últimos días, Kazuma les enseñaba a los muchachos a pilotear el dron; usualmente se requerían dos pares de manos para operar tanto el vuelo como la cámara, que también proyectaba imágenes en una pequeña pantalla en el mando. Hiyori justamente volvía de recorrer el barrio, recorriendo un espacio más amplio cada vez, sumamente frustrada de que no le hubiesen permitido entregar volantes o movilizarse de otro modo. La noticia, y además las condiciones en las que pudiesen llegar a encontrarlo, no serían un golpe bueno para la carrera de ninguno. Ensimismada, se sentó en una silla, mirando al grupo de tres muchachos operando un dron en una de las plataformas de la mansión de Viina, mientras un cálido vaho formaba una nube de vapor a través de su bufanda rosa. Aparentemente su suspiro había sido más audible de lo que había creído, ya que Yukine, sin sacarle los ojos al aparato, se dirigió a ella.

-No te desanimes, Hiyori. Daremos con él.

La joven se limitó a encogerse en la silla, hundiendo la cabeza entre los hombros, dejando que su bufanda le cubriese la boca, y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo.

Con suma cautela, Kazuma tomó la silla de al lado.

-Yato tiene varios trucos bajo la manga. -Le explicó, pacientemente. -Siempre termina bien para él, por extraño que parezca.

Tras un breve silencio de duda, Hiyori se atrevió a preguntar: -Kazuma-san, ¿cómo conociste a Yato?

Kazuma se rió. Incluso pudo haberse considerado como una carcajada genuina, pero aún así se las arregló para que sonara sumamente cortés. Hiyori se preguntó si Viina lo había preferido por sobre Yato debido al contraste entre ambos.

-Iki-san, ésa es una historia para otra ocasión; pero a muy grandes rasgos, Yato alguna vez me hizo un favor tan grande que tratar de pagárselo para mí resulta una idea imposible. – Luego de una breve ojeada a los alrededores, continuó, en voz más baja: - Viina no lo sabe, pero en realidad siempre he procurado estar al tanto de lo que pudiera llegar a necesitar.

Hiyori se enderezó, entendiendo que quizá Kazuma fuera la respuesta a su carencia de información.

-¿Entonces se conocen desde hace mucho?

-Bueno… yo estaba en la secundaria y Yato iba a media preparatoria cuando todo sucedió. – Introspectivo, miró su teléfono y continuó hablando, mientras las imágenes del barrio a su alrededor se seguían enviando. -Por aquél entonces, Viina… - Kazuma se quedó congelado en el acto, y justo cuando Hiyori le iba a preguntar si estaba bien, el tiempo empezó a correr demasiado rápido. -¡Suzuha-kun, empieza a grabar ahora y ajusta la cámara unos cuantos centímetros a tu derecha! ¡Yukine-kun, continúa por la misma trayectoria, pero en reversa! ¡Trae de vuelta el dron! ¡Ahora!

Extrañados, los jóvenes siguieron las instrucciones de Kazuma, quien corrió dentro por su laptop y conectó su celular, transifiendo la información de la grabación. Suzuha exclamó, sorprendido.

-¿Ya lo has visto también? -Preguntó Kazuma, más por liberar tensión.

-Tiene muy buen ojo, Kazuma-san. -Asintió Suzuha, triunfante.

-¿De qué diablos hablan? -Espetó Yukine.

-Yukine-kun… Iki-san… será mejor que lo vean directamente. – dijo el mayor, y les indicó que se acercaran a la pantalla, luego de que Yukine capturase el dispositivo con el brazo.

La resolución de la cámara no era tan buena, así que la imagen extendida por el monitor era apenas suficientemente nítida para alcanzar a distinguir facciones. Sin embargo, inequívocamente, era él. Hiyori reconocería los ojos y el cabello en donde fuera, aún sentado en una casa extraña en una silla de ruedas y vestido con una abrigada bata de baño. Lo que no reconocía, sin embargo, era la expresión que parecía tener.

Hiyori se alarmó tanto que entre los tres tuvieron que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por evitar que saliera corriendo.

Yato jamás había mostrado una expresión tan vacía.

* * *

La casa estaba completamente rodeada por un grueso muro de concreto. Nada en la propiedad era visible desde afuera.

En el transcurso del resto de la semana, pudieron apreciar a Yato un par de veces más. Una niña de cabello corto y sumamente negro solía sacar a Yato al patio o al balcón al atardecer. Él nunca se movía, sin importar si hacía frío o calor, o si estaba nevando. Luego de un par de minutos venía la misma chica y se lo llevaba de vuelta.

Hiyori llegó a darle la vuelta completamente a la casa, buscando alguna manera de sacarlo de ahí. Nunca fue capaz de encontrar nada, pero se dio cuenta de que a determinadas horas, entraban y salían rondas de guardias de seguridad. No tenía idea de a qué se enfrentaba, y eso la llenaba de frustración. Lo que más la frustraba era saber que Yato se encontraba ahí, a solo unos metros, detrás de esa enorme barda. Su abuela le dirigía una mirada de preocupación cuando Hiyori se quedaba dormida, con la cabeza recargada en las palmas, apoyada con los codos en el kotatsu, el lápiz entre los dedos y la libreta abierta bajo ella. Tareas inconclusas, falta de concentración. Se daba cuenta de que lo único que su físico tenía la disposición de hacer era gravitar alrededor de un alto, inexpugnable muro que incluso la atormentaba en sueños.

La noticia había atraído a casa de Viina incluso a Daikoku y a Kofuku, quienes observaban las grabaciones. Ambas mujeres repasaban lo que sabían de Yato mentalmente, dirigiéndose miradas mutuas de preocupación, comentando lo que podían mientras Hiyori no se encontraba en la periferia, lo cual no era muy seguido, dado que la joven pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo rondando por el vecindario, en los alrededores de la cuadra de aquella gran casa. De algún modo se las habían arreglado para que todo luciera tan uniforme que una vez que se había cansado de deambular, le era difícil saber para qué lado quedaba la casa de Viina.

Yukine tuvo que llamarle la atención cuando las condiciones del clima empeoraron y la chica daba todas las muestras de estar cayendo enferma.

-¡Necesitas detenerte ahora!

-Pero… Yukine-kun…

-Si alguien va a sacar a ése bueno para nada de ése lugar, eres tú, Hiyori, pero si llegas a morir por hipotermia no creo que seas capaz de hacer mucho. Mucho menos vas a perforar el muro sólo mirándolo.

No supo qué replicar a eso. No supo tampoco cómo era que la estaban llevando a casa de su abuela en el enorme auto de Daikoku. No supo si la voz que la acompañaba entre delirios a mitad de la noche era la de su padre, Masaomi… o si era verdad que estaba viendo unos ojos profundamente azules en unas facciones que no correspondían.

Cuando bajó a desayunar, Masaomi estaba terminándose su taza de café.

Los pocos segundos en incómodo silencio que transcurrieron entre ambos mientras la abuela servía el desayuno de Hiyori fueron interrumpidos, para sorpresa de la chica, por su hermano.

-No sé qué se te ha metido últimamente, hermana, pero debo decirte que no me extraña en lo absoluto que estés loca de remate con el ambiente allí.

Aunado a los remanentes de la fiebre y el cansancio inherente a la enfermedad, el desconcierto se pegó a las paredes de su mente como telarañas.

-¿Cómo dices?

Masaomi soltó una sonora carcajada, dejándola aún más confundida.

-La etapa rebelde, Hiyori. He de decir que la estás manejando mejor de lo que pensé. Venir a buscar refugio a casa de la abuela en lugar de con Comosellame con el que te escapaste de la escuela es, a decir verdad, una decisión muy tuya.

Sonrojada, trató de replicar, pero en realidad ni siquiera estaba segura de cómo tomar las palabras de Masaomi.

-…¿gracias? …¿tienes una manera muy extraña de hacer cumplidos?

Masaomi se levantó con una enigmática sonrisa de la mesa en cuanto regresó la abuela.

-Toma una píldora de acetaminofén cada 4 horas y muchos líquidos. Probablemente no tendrás hambre en un par de días pero no quiero reproches – tomó su chaqueta del perchero cercano y se volvió a mirarla. -Cualquier cosa que sea en lo que te hayas metido, sé que serás capaz de superarlo si tienes suficiente determinación. Sólo no descuides lo demás, y recuerda que te apoyo.

El estado casi soporífero de Hiyori no le impidió sentir un nudo en la garganta, y como pudo le susurró un agradecimiento acompañado de una inclinación. Masaomi rió entre dientes por el gesto.

-Tú nunca dejas de ser tú.

Luego de gritarle a la abuela una despedida desde la entrada, se fue.

* * *

A pesar de lo que le había dicho a su amiga, Yukine en verdad hubiese querido ser capaz de perforar muros con tan sólo mirarlos. En el transcurso de los días que Hiyori había tomado para descansar, el que había ocupado su lugar merodeando alrededor de la gran mansión gris, había sido él. En esos instantes, se encontraba tremendamente frustrado.

A pesar de los esfuerzos de Suzuha por levantar su ánimo y tratar de hacerle ver que en realidad no era tan malo como pensaba, comenzaba a darse cuenta de que había partes de su vida que Yato había decidido dejar fuera deliberadamente, partes de las que se daba cuenta que ni siquiera Kofuku y Viina eran capaces de reconstruir. Yato parecía no tener familia, no tener pasado y no haber venido de ninguna parte. Por lo que había podido escuchar subrepticiamente de las conversaciones en susurros que ambas tenían, Yato simplemente había aparecido un día en el colegio de Kofuku. Para Yukine, Yato siempre había sido solo Yato, pero escuchar todo aquello de Kofuku le hizo darse cuenta de que simplemente no tenía idea de cuál era su apellido. No había habido ocasión en que el tema saliese a flote, y él simplemente daba su primer nombre al presentarse. Tampoco había tenido la necesidad o la excusa de preguntarle eso, ni el nombre de su pueblo natal, ni siquiera si tenía familia. No sabía a quién llamar en caso de alguna emergencia. No sabía qué nombre hubiese dado en algún hospital dado el caso de necesitarse.

Se sentía tremendamente estúpido.

Y al parecer, Viina y Kofuku se preguntaban si era posible armar información adicional con las piezas que tenía cada una, pero la información parecía detenerse en algún punto antes de ingresar a la preparatoria.

El sol se ponía y Yukine pateó una lata que estaba descuidadamente fuera de una bolsa de basura, tan fuerte que pegó contra el muro gris y cayó al suelo, espantando a un gato que salió de entre los desechos a toda velocidad. Calle abajo, por poco y choca contra las piernas de una chica paliducha y de cabello castaño.

-¡Hiyori!

Aunque el tapabocas le cubría la mayor parte del rostro, era indudablemente ella. Finalmente había podido acudir a la escuela y ahora volvía para revisar el avance de las cosas.

-No puedo decir que es una situación común, Yukine-kun -le expresó Hiyori con voz temblorosa y ronca, luego de que Yukine le hubiese soltado a borbotones lo que le cruzaba por la mente. Ella tampoco lo entendía. -Hay algo en el pasado de Yato que no quiere que sepamos.

-¿Crees que se relacione con ésta basura de casa? -espetó el adolescente, buscando cualquier otra cosa que arrojarle al muro, frustrado.

-No podría asegurarlo -musitó Hiyori, poco dispuesta a saltar a conclusiones apresuradas. -pero lo averiguaremos de alguna manera.

* * *

Yato había dejado de aparecer en el balcón los últimos tres días. Hiyori se bajó en la largamente extrañada estación del tren y comenzó a caminar a grandes zancadas hacia el sótano que había habitado el joven, tratando de no levantar sospechas.

Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando encontró el número 203 de la puerta repintado en color blanco y una luz amarillenta proviniendo del interior. En menos de lo que pudo haberse dado cuenta, ya estaba atravesando el umbral y hablando a toda prisa.

-¡¿Yato?! ¿¡Volviste!? Estábamos tan preocupados, te hemos estado buscando por donde podíamos pero en realidad no sabíamos por dónde comenzar y creímos haberte visto en un balcón cerca de casa de Viina, ¿no es tonto…?

La última frase se entrecortó por la sorpresa de toparse de frente con un señor que no correspondía en lo absoluto al rostro lozano y casi infantil de Yato.

-Señorita, ¿usted conoce al joven que vivió aquí? -le preguntó, con suavidad. Hiyori analizó su atuendo: gorra de baseball, camisa floja y pantalones manchados. Llevaba guantes de trabajo y una maleta de herramientas. Luego echó una breve ojeada a su alrededor. No estaba ninguna de sus pertenencias.

-Yo… -comenzó, silenciosa. -Pensé… creí que…

Hiyori, por el rabillo del ojo, se percató de que el hombre le estaba dirigiendo una mirada preocupada y un tanto burlona. Tenía una muy buena idea de qué era lo que el sujeto se estaba imaginando.

-Soy el señor Sakamoto. Le renté al joven la casa pero hace una semana recibí una llamada de él.

La chica lo miró, con ojos desorbitados.

-¿DE VERDAD?

-Simplemente me dijo que tomara el mes de depósito y el mantenimiento como agradecimiento, y que vendrían a sacar sus cosas -dijo el casero, levantando una palma para tratar de tranquilizarla. -en verdad siento mucho esto, linda. Cuando vine poco después, la llave no estaba puesta y ya se habían llevado todo.

Hiyori buscó con la espalda la pared más cercana, y sintió que una vez haciendo contacto con ella, todo el aire se escapó de sus pulmones.

¿No tenía cerca de una semana que habían visto a Yato en el balcón con la niña? ¿No era cierto que últimamente habían dejado de verlo? ¿Yato se había puesto en contacto con el casero en lugar de con ellos? ¿los estaba haciendo deliberadamente a un lado?

En vez de desfallecer, recordó a Yukine.

-Sakamoto-san. ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

-Dime, niña.

-¿A qué nombre estaba registrada la casa?

El silencio del hombre le indicó lo mucho que le había sorprendido la pregunta. Con nerviosismo, movió la visera de su gorra de baseball de adelante para atrás, y dejó sus herramientas en el suelo, buscando su teléfono celular. Luego de un par de clics en sus contactos, le respondió.

-Es raro que preguntes eso. Esta casa siempre ha estado rentada con irregularidades. Parece ser que el joven de cierto modo quería cubrir sus huellas lo mejor posible. El nombre que utilizó era F. Yato.

-¿Una abreviatura?

-Así aparece en todas sus identificaciones. -musitó el hombre. -no pensé que hubiese ningún problema… ¿se siente bien, señorita?

La chica palideció en extremo de un segundo a otro, pero en lugar de desfallecer en el momento, salió corriendo.

Yato ya no estaba ahí. Ya no iba a volver ahí. Su nombre era falso. Sus identificaciones también, estaba casi segura de eso. Quería cubrir sus huellas. Acostumbraba a desaparecer en cuanto las cosas le resultaban inconvenientes.

¿F. Yato?

¿Fujisaki?

Deseó que los trenes fuesen mucho más rápidos.

* * *

-En verdad no lo sé, Hiyorin.

Después de la quinta vez que la joven lo preguntó, Kofuku sacó el anuario de la preparatoria.

Debajo de la fotografía de Yato, simplemente aparecía una F.

-¿Y así le pasaban lista?

Daikoku se rió por detrás de su cigarrillo. -Ellos nunca entraban a clase.

-Oh, ¡Kokki, eso no es verdad!

-Esto es simplemente absurdo -comentó Bishamon, sentada a la barra de la cocina. Suzuha, Yukine y Kazuma se encontraban haciendo una búsqueda exhaustiva con el dron, sin atreverse a entrar en la propiedad gris que se alzaba detrás de la barda. El césped amarillento hablaba de abandono -¿cómo es posible registrarse en un colegio sin documentos oficiales?

-Bueno, Viina, -comentó Kazuma desde detrás de un monitor. -En realidad nunca asististe al colegio en éste país. Nosotros no tenemos actas de nacimiento.

-Vaya que son extraños.

-Siento no poder decirte más, Hiyorin -dijo la chica de cabello rosa en vista del ánimo desinflado que había adquirido su amiga. Aquella suspiró.

-Odio sentir que estamos muy cerca, y aún así no lo suficiente…

-¡VENGAN, AHORA! -la interrumpió Kazuma.

En tropel, los demás se acomodaron alrededor del monitor que observaba. Yukine voló cerca de la ventana donde usualmente Yato salía por la tarde, y Suzuha hizo su mejor esfuerzo por enfocar. La puerta corrediza de cristal de la habitación se abrió. Hiyori ahogó un grito.

La persona que salió definitivamente no era Yato.

Más rápido de lo que pudieron comprender lo que sucedía, vieron una Yukata abrirse por la zona del pecho, y el resplandor de un objeto metálico apuntando en las manos del extraño, directamente hacia la cámara.

No escucharon la detonación, pero la transmisión se detuvo.

Aún lívida, Hiyori echó a correr junto con los demás, abordando el enorme Hummer de Daikoku. Viina y Kazuma marcaban el paso en un Skyline.

La joven se repetía lo poco posible que era todo esto.

Se reprochaba no haber actuado antes.

Pero sobre todo, se recordaba lo mucho que odiaba ése rostro.

Kazuma dio con el dron y detuvo el auto. Daikoku adelantó un poco más y dejó que Hiyori se bajara en la esquina de la propiedad. Ella y Yukine corrieron a acercarse a la puerta automática que en ese momento estaba dejando salir un auto empresarial, negro.

La sonrisa de la misma persona que le había disparado al dron de Kazuma la dejó al mismo tiempo helada y con la sangre hirviendo.

Fujisaki Kouto le envió un beso desde la ventana del auto. La ventanilla subió, y el auto aceleró calle arriba.


	18. Every breath you take

**17\. Every breath you take – The Police.**

Recordaba haber luchado. No sabía exactamente cómo, pero el dolor de los nudillos era inconfundible. También lo era la cara ardiente de cortadas y el duro suelo, frío, contra su mejilla. Parecía ser una postura constante estos últimos días. ¿O debería decir _día_? No estaba seguro de si lo que estaba salpicando contra el suelo era en realidad su sangre o la sangre de alguien más.

Marrón.

Esos odiosos ojos y la estúpida sonrisa. Era inconfundible. Así como Nora también era inconfundible. Usualmente después de verla a ella todo se tornaba negro. Aterciopelado y casi cómodo, de no ser por esa estúpida presión en la mejilla, que le indicaba, aún semi-consciente, que se encontraba en el suelo. Un pinchazo en el brazo, al que dirigió un apresurado pulgar, le dolió al momento de ejercer presión. Creyó ver la jeringa. Sí, conocía muy bien esa sensación. Era un sentimiento de placer incomparable, que desafortunadamente no duraba lo suficiente. Abandonaba su cuerpo tan pronto como lograba disfrutarlo y todo a su alrededor le dolía. Le picaba. En realidad no le picaba, tenía frío. Tiritando, sintió la voz suave y arrulladora de alguien a su lado. Una rápida mirada indicó que era Nora. Logró tallarse los ojos y la luz que entró le impidió reconocer la silueta de largo cabello castaño que se encontraba frente a él, que en vez de cantar un arrullo, parecía querer despertarlo.

Todo esto era demasiado confuso. Tan confuso como el balcón y la vista que ofrecía la ciudad. El hecho de que no pudiera moverse le indicaba que le habían inoculado otra vez la droga. Ojalá pudiera acordarse, esa mierda se sentía genial. Casi tan bien como componer. ¡Componer!

Sintió la presión en las plantas de los pies al levantarse. El piso estaba helado pero no le importó. ¿Dónde estaban sus partituras? ¿En dónde estaba el máster? ¿Dónde…? De nuevo una voz tranquilizadora tomándolo de la mano y un llamado más urgente, al fondo de su cabeza, le imploraba despertar. De las penumbras de recuerdos hechos jirones surgió un retazo de realidad aletargada, en forma de nombre.

-¿Hi…Hiyori?

Pero la mano que lo tomaba estaba mal. A su lado vio la sonrisita de Nora, y la soltó cual si fuese un carbón al rojo vivo. Bajo sus pies un charco de sangre, y más allá, pedazos de pelo de animal bajando y subiendo, dolorosamente. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas sin que su voluntad pudiese intervenir.

-¡Yato! -Le llamó la voz, urgiéndolo a volverse de espaldas. Lo hizo al tiempo que ése nombre lograba colocarlo más y más cerca de la realidad.

-¡Hiyori! -gritó él, y su propia voz sonó cavernosa y extraña en su garganta. Aprendió a no hacerlo de nuevo cuando un fuerte dolor en el costado lo tumbó de nuevo, y alcanzó a ver entre las piernas del tipo que lo estaba pateando, a Nora, rodeada de nieve, fantasmagórica, manteniéndose al margen de una escena cruel.

"Maldito bastardo", alcanzó a pensar Yato, hundiendo su mejilla en el frío despiadado del piso.

O tal vez fuera nieve.

* * *

Si había una cosa que Take odiaba en la vida era tener que pedir un favor. Esto era porque él sabía de sobra que en algún momento iban a regresar a morderte en el trasero. Pagar favores era algo que siempre evitaba, en medida de lo posible. Justo ahora, se reprochaba el deberle un favor a Viina, por encima de todas las demás personas. Viina cobraría su favor aún si él no estaba dispuesto a pagarlo, y el suyo no era un favor que debiese tomarse a la ligera. Probablemente en aquél entonces hubiese sido más sabio no haberle pedido nada en primer lugar, pero a lo hecho, pecho. O al menos eso había creído cuando Viina lo llamó para solicitar el pago de su favor. Sin embargo, en éste preciso instante, se arrepentía de haberla conocido en absoluto. Viina había utilizado sus habilidades como oficial en entrenamiento para dar con un automóvil de determinadas características, pero jamás le dijo por qué. Take suspiró y se quitó la gorra mientras se recargaba en la portezuela del conductor de un auto con las características del que la rubia buscaba.

Se hallaba en una carretera rural, tan olvidada que casi podía pasar por un camino de tierra. Colina arriba, un senderillo serpenteaba por entre la maleza. Rebuscando en su bolsillo, encontró su Smarthpone y en lugar de llamar directamente a la estación de policía, llamó a Viina, tal como había sido el arreglo.

-Encontré el auto. -dijo él, llanamente. -Dime qué quieres que hagamos con él ahora.

Creyó que había tomado a Viina desprevenida, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Una vez que escuchó la ubicación de su amigo, no le tomó mucho responder:

-¡Espera justo ahí, iré en camino!

-¿Se puede saber por qué tanto alboroto por un _auto_? – le preguntó, muy socarronamente. Viina decidió ignorar la pregunta.

-¿Puedes ver qué hay en los alrededores? Si hay un conejo escondiéndose debajo quiero saber qué comió en el almuerzo.

Take suspiró.

-Muy bien. -Musitó, y marchó por los alrededores, sin dejar el teléfono. -De hecho hay un sendero -comentó, un tanto sorprendido. -No es muy evidente y está fresco todavía, pero es algo…

-¡Quédate ahí, te llamo en un momento!

Take volvió a poner el celular en su bolsillo y esperó, en guardia. El lugar no le gustaba en lo absoluto. El "sendero" en sí era tan solo una abertura en la maleza por la que algo voluminoso había pasado recientemente. Apartando hierbas, el muchacho siguió el rastro despacio. Palmo a palmo apareció una cabaña diminuta extendiéndose a mano derecha. La característica más destacable era el color grisáceo que tenía debido al desgaste de muchos años, y no pudo evitar recordar, de cierto modo, el edificio de un templo. Adentrándose un poco más en el sendero, después de la plataforma alcanzó a ver un shoji entreabierto, pero el interior era tan oscuro que simplemente no se distinguía nada.

A lo lejos se escuchó un auto arrancando y Take comenzó la carrera de regreso, justo a tiempo para escuchar el grito de una chica y un vozarrón masculino. Llegó justo a tiempo para ver una gran tolvanera y el auto que había encontrado huyendo a toda velocidad. Una voluminosa Hummer se encontraba mal estacionada en medio de la carretera y la confusión reinante le hicieron entender que tal vez hubiese sido mejor no moverse del sitio. Lo comprobó cuando una chica de cabello largo se levantó y se sacudió el vestido. Debió haber visto de reojo el uniforme, ya que le dirigió una mirada fugaz de desesperación, y después pareció identificarlo. Claro, ya se habían visto antes, a través de un panel de vidrio.

-¿Tú eres el amigo de Viina-san? – le preguntó, acercándose a él con paso decidido, mientras el rubio del bajo corría detrás de ella maldiciendo por lo bajo lo preocupado que estaba de que pudiera haberse lastimado.

-Imagino que ella les avisó que encontré el auto. – dijo él, y señaló con la cabeza la nube de polvo que se comenzaba a disipar.

-No te desanimes, niña – apuntó Daikoku, al ver la cara consternada de Hiyori. – Daremos con él pase lo que pase.

Mientras, la perorata de Yukine no se había detenido.

-Deberías mover todas tus articulaciones para asegurarnos de que no te lastimaste nada, ¿puedes mover la rodilla? ¿Qué tal el codo…?  
-Yukine-kun, ¡estoy bien! Sólo me moví del camino para no morir atropellada y me tropecé, ¡por favor no exageres! -replicó ella.

Era evidente la tensión del grupo. Take siguió con la mirada al torbellino de cabello rosa que se sumó a la conversación hablando por celular, para colgar y después anunciar que Viina estaba en camino muy cerca. Dudó en hablar, pero pensó que de cualquier forma podía ser que ni siquiera le prestasen atención.

-…hay una cabaña a unos cien metros de aquí por…

En cuanto su mano se levantó para marcar el sitio, Hiyori ya corría hacia allá a toda velocidad, seguida por Yukine. El resto, perplejo, tardó en reaccionar pero tras unos cuantos segundos fueron tras ellos. Fue difícil darles alcance.

* * *

Después de la vereda, un claro entre la maleza daba paso a una cabaña que, si bien no era lo más moderno y bien mantenido, por lo menos se hallaba de pie y entera. Tal vez con una capa de barniz la madera volvería a mostrar una casita incluso pintoresca. Los tonos grisáceos de humedad no ayudaban en lo más mínimo. Hiyori y Yukine colocaron los pies con inseguridad en la crujiente madera del pórtico que sobresalía debajo del tejado, dando paso a un shoji tras del cual era imposible ver nada. La estructura se quejó bajo su peso, pero ambos se introdujeron en la habitación sin dudar un solo momento.

-No puedo ver nada… - susurró Hiyori.

-Espera… - dijo el chico, y sacó su Smartphone. Ajustó el brillo de la pantalla al máximo, y alcanzó a alumbrar un círculo débil de luz frente a ellos.

-¡Qué ingenioso, Yukine-kun! -alabó ella, y le imitó.

Le costó trabajo mantener la calma y no soltar su teléfono al alumbrar un poco más el cuarto.

Al principio les pareció que sólo era un puñado de ropa apilado en un rincón. Luego, se dieron cuenta de que tenía forma humana y que lo conocían de sobra. Su piel se veía pálida y frágil, un tanto verdosa, y una incipiente malnutrición comenzaba a ser evidente en los contornos de su cara y sus brazos. Hiyori corrió al fondo de la habitación y comenzó a quitar todas las persianas de bambú que oscurecían el lugar. Detectó movimiento en el muchacho a sus pies con el rabillo del ojo y se aproximó a tratar de reanimarlo. Su aspecto era mucho peor a la luz del día.

-¡Yato! - le llamó. Yukine también se arrodilló a su lado. Sin saber qué hacer, la chica sacudió al muchacho tumbado en el suelo por los hombros. -¡Yato!

El bulto mostró aún rastros de voluntad propia con un gruñido y tratando de girarse sobre su hombro, evidentemente demasiado aturdido para saber de dónde venía la voz. Hiyori gritó más fuerte, pero sólo consiguió que Yato levantase la cabeza cuando le tomó de la mano. Alarmada por lo fría y huesuda que se sentía, Hiyori siguió llamándolo un par de veces más, con una inflexión aguda y casi neurótica en la voz.

Yukine se había arrodillado al frente de su amigo, y trataba de reanimarle las piernas entumecidas por el frío y la mala alimentación, cuando un movimiento en un rincón aún en penumbras de la cabaña le llamó la atención. De inmediato retrocedió, poniéndose en guardia. Quedaba a espaldas de Hiyori, y su amiga evidentemente no estaba poniéndole atención a nada más.

-Hiyori. -La llamó Yukine, con un temple y una calma que le sorprendieron incluso a él. El frío acero en su voz fue lo que a la chica la hizo prestarle atención de inmediato. – Levántate. – le ordenó él, y con pesar, pero velozmente, Hiyori abandonó la mano de Yato donde estaba y se colocó al lado de su joven amigo.

Al fondo de la habitación, un fulgor plateado y filoso les sonrió desde la mano enfundada en un kimono blanco como la nieve ya casi derretida del exterior.

-Tus desafortunados amigos nos han encontrado… Yato.

Su voz era fría y casi tan cortante como el cuchillo que llevaba, y sin embargo el tono suave y casi maternal que usaba era tan sincero que el resultado era simplemente escalofriante. Era el ideal de belleza, digna de un afiche tradicional, una muñeca delicada, pero tenía veneno en la voz.

Con pasos cortos, caminando con toda la etiqueta de portar un kimono, la chica se les acercó.

En contra de todo lo que su cerebro le decía, Hiyori trató de razonar.

-Mira, sé que debes ser cercana a Yato. Realmente no sabemos qué le pasa, pero debemos llevarlo a un hospital pronto. – Dudó al ver que la otra no reaccionaba ni se detenía. – Estoy segura de que te preocupa tanto como a nosotros…. Por eso… lo mejor es que nos dejes que nos lo llevemos.

La muchacha aceleró el paso. Hiyori sintió un tirón hacia atrás por el brazo. Frente a ella quedó una estela plateada y un zumbido en el aire confirmaron lo letal que había sido la movida de la otra chica. Yukine no pudo controlar del todo el peso, y no pudo evitar que Hiyori terminara de nuevo cayendo al piso, arrastrándolo con ella.

Después de asestar el golpe con el cuchillo, la niña del kimono permaneció en una postura laxa, con los brazos inertes colgando a ambos lados del torso; el cabello le cubría la cara, y por lo tanto ambos se sorprendieron cuando, sin más, se echó a reír quedamente.

-¿Que si me preocupas como a ellos? ¿Escuchaste eso, Yato? – De algún modo, se negaba a hablarles directamente. Hiyori estaba segura de que Yato no era capaz de oírla, mucho menos de entender lo que le decía. Se preguntó seriamente si en realidad esta chica estaba en cabal uso de sus facultades mentales, pero se vio interrumpida por otra diatriba. -¿Qué acaso hay alguien más en este mundo que te quiera más que yo? Es una idea ridícula, ¿verdad… Yato?

Poco a poco, comenzó a enderezarse de nuevo. La cortina de cabello se resbaló sobre su cara, revelando una mirada directamente hacia ellos. Hiyori y Yukine cambiaron de postura, incómodos, preparándose para escapar. Su rostro ofrecía una sonrisa completamente maníaca.

- _NADIE_ ama a Yato más que yo en este mundo.

Dicho esto, se abalanzó directamente sobre ellos. Hiyori cubrió su rostro con el brazo rápidamente, mientras Yukine se preparaba para saltar sobre de la niña en cualquier momento… cuando de repente, ella cayó al suelo estrepitosamente, como si hubiese tropezado con algo. Horrorizada, la joven miró a sus pies. Una mano poco más que huesuda, pero fuerte, envolvía con decisión el tobillo delicado enguantado en una calza tradicional. Un fulgor azul eléctrico la fulminó directamente, sin pasar desapercibido para Hiyori y Yukine, quienes no se atrevieron a moverse ni un milímetro.

-Pero… Yato… tú… - balbuceó la chica, mientras observaba al hombre buscar fuerzas de donde no las tenía para detenerla.

-¡Yato! – gritó Hiyori, y los ojos azules se fijaron en ella directamente… antes de cerrarse de nuevo con pesadez. Sin embargo, no soltó el tobillo de la joven. Al ver que ambos se habían incorporado para auxiliar a Yato, sacudió su pierna y se colocó justo frente a ellos, empuñando el cuchillo de nuevo con desición. Esta vez, Yukine colocó un brazo frente a Hiyori y le dirigió la mirada más feroz que pudo.

-Imposible – aseguró la chica. – Nadie más en este mundo ama a Yato como yo… como nosotros. – Dicho esto, se colocó el filo del cuchillo en la garganta. – Nadie. Y estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea por demostrarlo.

Esto cambiaba las cosas. Yukine de repente se encontró planeando una manera segura de arrebatarle el arma. Hiyori mostró ambas palmas en señal conciliadora.

-¡Tranquilízate! ¡No vayas a-

-¿¡En verdad estás tratando de razonar con una desquiciada, Hiyori!? – espetó Yukine.

-¡Pues es mejor que dejarla que se mate! ¿No? ¡Escucha, niña… tú…!

Hiyori no pudo terminar su frase porque el silbato de la policía sonó en la distancia. Ambos se distrajeron por el movimiento de la vegetación afuera de la cabaña, y cuando se dieron cuenta, un shoji trasero había sido abierto, y la maleza se movía con la fuerza de una persona escapando tras las matas altas de pastos salvajes y bambú. Yukine obedeció la fuerza de sus pies cuando su amiga lo llamó de regreso, impidiendo que corriese tras la sospechosa chica.

-¡Yukine, ayúdame!

A toda prisa, Hiyori trataba de levantar el peso muerto de Yato del suelo, antes de que la policía llegara y comenzara a hacer preguntas. Una historia de ésta clase ante los medios podía ser fatal para su carrera.

Yukine, una vez dentro de la cabaña de nuevo, trató de hacer que Yato volviese en sí dándole palmadas en el rostro. Hiyori trataba de levantarlo por las manos, cuando ambas se cerraron alrededor de sus antebrazos.

-Hi…yori… -Dijo Yato, quedamente.

-¡Yato, soy yo, despierta! ¡Yukine está conmigo pero necesitamos que camines para poder sacarte antes de que llegue la policía!

Yato abrió los ojos de nuevo. La joven se sorprendió de haberse olvidado de cuán cambiantes eran esos zafiros.

-¿Hiyori?... estás… -Ambos se acercaron a escuchar lo que su amigo decía; su voz era tan queda y rasposa que era difícil entender. – hermosa… como un ángel…

Enrojecida, Hiyori lo dejó caer. Yato profirió un quejido y un golpe sordo en contra de los tablones del piso.

-¡Está delirando! ¡Hay que llevarlo al hospital!

Yukine la miró, desconcertado y un poco fastidiado.

-En verdad eres ridícula. Toma un brazo y yo tomo el otro.

Levantar el casi inerte peso de un hombre adulto no era labor fácil para ambos adolescentes, quienes apenas salieron de la casa, soltaron un quejido angustiado cuando Take llegó a la escena. Esperando ver más oficiales, se sorprendieron cuando detrás de ellos simplemente estaban Viina, Kazuma, y Kofuku y Daikoku. Kofuku soplaba alegremente con el silbato de Take al cuello. Aliviada, Hiyori comenzó a hablar a diez mil palabras por minuto.

-¡Debemos llevarlo lo antes posible a una clínica! ¡Está intoxicado y desnutrido y probablemente muy enfermo pero también necesitamos que nadie lo vea ya que si lo ven se darán cuenta de todo y su carrera…!

-Whoa, tranquila, no entendí la mitad de las cosas que dijiste – repuso Viina, sorprendida.

-Pero tiene un punto. -Señaló Kazuma, pensando.

-Si lo llevamos a urgencias en un hospital público todo saldrá a la luz. – se sumó Daikoku, reemplazando a Yukine, cuyas piernas comenzaban a temblar por el peso de su amigo.

El rostro de la Hiyori cambió con determinación en cuanto una idea se formó en su cabeza.

 _"…Y recuerda que yo te apoyo."_

* * *

Masaomi supo que era grave, en primer lugar porque su hermana jamás le llamaba si podía evitarlo. En segundo lugar, la velocidad de sus palabras hacía que fuera sumamente difícil entender del todo la situación. Y en tercera, era la primera vez que Hiyori empleaba su nuevo Smartphone para llamarle. Tras un leve entendimiento del problema, sólo había dos palabras qué decir.

-Tráelo, pronto.

La clínica de desintoxicación a la que los había guiado con instrucciones breves por teléfono tenía un estacionamiento trasero, suficientemente discreto para recibir al amigo que Hiyori trataba de ayudar con todas sus fuerzas. A veces se sorprendía de lo admirable que era su hermana.

Hoy, se preocupaba porque su hermana tuviese amistades que necesitaran ser ingresadas de emergencia en una clínica de estas características.

En cuanto vio la hummer negra atravesar el umbral de la alambrada que separaba el estacionamiento de la calle, y confirmó sus sospechas en cuanto una acelerada Hiyori al borde de las lágrimas abrió la puerta y le entregó a un desorientado Yato, sólo había tres palabras qué decir.

-Hijo de p…

* * *

 _¡Hola a todos! Los dejé leer el episodio antes de poner mi basura usual acerca de disculparme y todo eso. Esta vez en realidad tengo excusa para tardarme más de un mes en actualizar (DE HECHO NO JAJAJA) y es que, podrán no creerme, pero la vida da muchas vueltas y estoy viviendo el sueño de toda mi vida, ¡vivir en Japón!_  
 _Así es amigos, les escribo desde un departamento cerca de Shibuya donde próximamente voy a comenzar mis clases de japonés. Aún tengo cosas qué resolver con mi nueva vida pero con mucha suerte estaré aquí aproximadamente seis meses. Renuncié a mi anterior trabajo y toda mi vida en México se quedó en standby mientras estudio acá. Por eso es que quisiera disculparme a medias y pedirles una vez más toda su comprensión. Obviamente ahora sólo viviré para la escuela, lo cual significa que voy a tener más tiempo libre. Los días que no me salga ( lo cual será seguido porque no tengo tanto dinero jajaja) me dedicaré a continuar con este fic. ¡No se asusten! No voy a dejarlo sin concluir. Cambiaré algunas cosas en la descripción ya que la regulación en Japón para esta clase de cosas en realidad es bastante dura y no quiero tener problemas; pero básicamente de eso se trata mi vida ahora. Si quieren conocerme un poquito más, búsquenme en instagram como meixdoll, así sabrán que no les miento y también podré compartirles un poquito más de mi aventura en Japón._  
 _Bueno, nos leemos la próxima vez, que definitivamente no será tan lejana._  
 _¡Los quiero y gracias por todo!_


	19. Bring me to life

_Muchas muchísimas gracias a todos por sus reviews llenos de amorts. Les agradezco enormemente su infinita paciencia, H3dwigG, melgamonster, Hikari Luz de Luna, Lux, Rin okane, y todos y cada uno de los guests que han dejado su mensajito. Empieza la segunda parte de este fanfic que, si he de serles honesta, es el que más constante me ha mantenido. Ningún otro fandom ni otro ship me había pegado tanto como Noragami, y es un fandom que me ha dejado tan buenas experiencias que me debo a todos ustedes. ¡En verdad muchas gracias por las buenas vibras! Le voy a echar muchas ganas en mis estudios y también les aseguro que no hay un solo día que pase sin escribir que no me pese porque también soy una persona de ideas muy volátiles (tuve que escribir a grandes rasgos la trama para no olvidarla o modificarla o perder el hilo de lo que iba a suceder) así que si me tardo, no se preocupen, actualizaré eventualmente aunque tenga que regresar como zombie a postear.  
Bueno, ya me extendí demasiado, ¡que lo disfruten! (Especialmente los que me pidieron que ya terminara con el angst y les diera un momento de felicidad jejejeje.)_

 **19\. Bring me to life – Evanescence**

Hiyori entregó a toda prisa el pase de visitante en la recepción y corrió pasillo arriba hasta tomar el ascensor. Jugueteando nerviosamente con sus dedos en las asas de su portafolio escolar y con el envoltorio cuidadoso del ramo de flores que llevaba, poco le importó que su nerviosa apariencia estuviese levantando miradas inquisitivas en el ascensor, y en cuanto la puerta se abrió en el piso que era su objetivo, salió apresurada del ascensor. No había dejado de correr desde que había recibido el mensaje de Masaomi en la mañana, a mitad del primer período.

" _El paciente despertó."_

Eso era todo, sin más rodeos ni explicaciones. Hiyori conocía lo suficientemente bien a su hermano para saber que su actitud la última semana había sido de preocupación, si bien no enteramente hacia Yato, sino hacia ella y el hecho de que una persona como él estuviese involucrada en su vida a tal grado. Sin embargo, Masaomi, muy al estilo de la familia Iki, se había abstenido de hacerle ninguna clase de pregunta al respecto.

En cuanto llegó a la habitación y encontró la cama vacía, soltó un suspiro que había estado reteniendo durante semanas. Acercándose a la ventana, examinó el panorama del cuarto; las paredes blancas, el monitor sobre la cabecera y el buró casi ausente de señales del paciente, de no ser por la fotografía enmarcada que Daikoku y Kofuku habían traído antes, que mostraba a los cuatro sonrientes frente a la entrada principal de Capypaland. Hiyori levantó con cuidado el marco y sonrió. Se preguntó si algún día ella y Yato (y los demás también, se apresuró a agregar) podrían disfrutar de una excursión a Capypaland como aquélla, cuando todo lo sucedido últimamente fuese sólo un mal recuerdo. Posó su maletín de la escuela en el sillón después de dejar la foto en su lugar, y procedió a cambiar las flores del jarrón que había en una mesita redonda a los pies de la cama.

Una vez terminada su labor, la puerta detrás de ella se cerró suavemente, y Hiyori hizo acopio de todo su valor para dar la vuelta mostrando una radiante sonrisa.

-Hola… - canturreó, y se detuvo en el acto.

Masaomi la observaba, recargado en la puerta con un gesto grave. El reflejo de la ventana sobre sus lentes le impidió saber si la miraba directamente a ella con certeza, pero sintió el escrutinio tan bien heredado de su padre, reforzado por la bata blanca.

-¿Qué pasa, hermana?

Confundiendo sus palabras por un saludo informal, Hiyori saludó de vuelta.

-Hola. Creí que no estabas de turno ahora.

-Decidí esperarte hasta que llegaras porque de hecho estoy preguntándote en serio. ¿Qué pasa, Hiyori?

El nerviosismo le erizó los cabellos de la nuca e hizo temblar su voz de una manera bastante penosa.

-N… no pasa nada, Masaomi. ¿A qué te refieres?

-Me refiero al hecho de que hace algunas noches me trajiste a un amigo tuyo a la clínica, con el que he tenido que mantener una secrecía casi absoluta porque resulta ser uno de los músicos que más copias vendió hace unos meses, en un lugar en el que trabajo pocas veces a la semana, y te estás comportando como una esposa diligente y perfecta cuando sabes de sobra que es alguien con antecedentes fuertes.

Hiyori ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de replicar a la palabra "esposa", y Masaomi siguió hablando de tal modo en que tampoco tuvo oportunidad de sentirse avergonzada por ello. Su hermano arrojó un grueso expediente en la mesa frente a ella, junto al jarrón.

-Metanfetaminas, heroína, cocaína, LSD, THC y muchas otras cosas igual de distinguidas.

La chica tomó el folio entre las manos temblorosas y hojeó. Lo sabía. De alguna manera sospechaba todo aquello al grado de que en este punto ni siquiera resultaba tan sorpresivo. Miró de vuelta a su hermano, quien a su vez le mostraba una mirada inquisitiva, paciente, esperando una explicación.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? – Preguntó ella, sabiendo que probablemente era lo peor que podía decir en el momento.

-¿Es en serio, Hiyori? – suspiró Masaomi, por su cuenta, y se llevó una mano a los ojos cansados. – Mira, detesto hacer el papel de mi madre aquí, pero en realidad dudo mucho que sepas con certeza en lo que te estás metiendo.

-Explícame, por favor, no entiendo de qué estás hablando. – Respondió su hermana, perdiendo los estribos.

-¡Explícame cómo una niña del cuadro de honor de todas las escuelas a las que ha asistido termina visitando a una escoria como ésta en una clínica de desintoxicación! – le contestó, con la voz un poco más dura de lo que pretendía. Hiyori dejó el expediente en la mesa y se inclinó sobre él, recargada en la mesa, sin mirarlo.

-No sé cómo explicarte algo que ni siquiera yo entiendo, Masaomi.

-¿No estás pensando en tu vida? ¿En tu futuro?

-No. – respondió, llanamente, y después lo miró directamente a la cara. – Tú mismo me dijiste un día que estaba bien no saber la respuesta de todo.

-Esto es diferente.

-¿Cómo es diferente?

-¡Simplemente lo es!

-¿Otro adulto más diciéndome qué hacer con mi vida?

-Wow. -Se unió una tercera voz a la conversación. El rubio había abierto la puerta y ninguno de los dos había reparado en él. – Ignórenme, sólo vine por una bata.

Yukine, poniéndose las asas de una bolsa plástica en el antebrazo, cruzó la habitación, descolgó la bata de baño del gancho de la puerta del clóset, y se dispuso a salir. Masaomi se le adelantó.

-Piensa bien en las consecuencias de todo esto, Hiyori.

-Lamento mucho que mamá no te haya dejado seguir tus sueños, hermano, pero quiero tomar con libertad mis propias decisiones, y todos me tratan como si no fuese capaz de ello.

Su hermano se quedó mudo y congelado, y después de unos segundos salió de la habitación dando un portazo. Yukine se aproximó a ella, y colocó una mano en su espalda encorvada.

-¿Estás bien?

-Lamento tanto esto, Yukine-kun. – respondió, con una vocecita.

-No te preocupes por nada, me alegra haber llegado en el momento justo.

-Gracias. -Dijo Hiyori, dirigiéndole una sonrisa triste. -¿Dónde está Yato?

-Afuera, en el jardín. Creo que está escuchando sus mensajes. -respondió el chico, señalando hacia afuera por la ventana con el mentón. -Acaba de recuperar su línea telefónica. Toma. -dijo, y le entregó la bolsa de plástico. Contenía varias botellas de plástico. También le entregó la bata de baño. -Afuera está fresco. -Mencionó casualmente, mientras salía de la habitación.

-¿A… a dónde vas? -preguntó Hiyori, nerviosa.

-Suzu me invitó al centro comercial. Iremos a los videojuegos.

-¡Yukine-kun! ¡E-espera!

* * *

" _Yato…"_

Bip.

"… _no te pido que me llames al escuchar esto, pero… por lo menos deberías tratar de comunicarte con Yukine… o con Kofuku… ambos te quieren mucho…"_

Bip.

" _Yato…"_

Bip.

" _Es gracioso pensar que esto se ha vuelto de cierta manera tranquilizador…"_

Bip.

" _Fujisaki Kouto…"_

Yato cerró su antiguo celular (rojo, estilo flip-phone, con pegatinas disimulando los tallones, que Kofuku había almacenado en algún rincón de su casa) de golpe. Su casi flamante Smartphone había desaparecido. De hecho su línea telefónica tenía órdenes (misteriosamente firmadas por su propio puño y letra) de ser cancelada, y por simple fortuna de alguna falla administrativa al momento de presentar el reclamo ante un confundido empleado mediante la línea de Yukine, Yato había sido capaz de recuperar su antiguo número telefónico con todos los servicios, incluyendo su bandeja de mensajes de voz que estaba a reventar.

Había mensajes de Yukine, siempre iniciando en insultos.

Había varios de servicios de tarjetas de crédito ofreciéndole una a su nombre. Un nombre que a duras penas reconocía.

Había unos cuantos mensajes más de Kofuku, malamente pasada de copas (de lo que se atribuía la culpa parcialmente) reclamando su ausencia desde el viejo número de la casa de Daikoku en el parque.

La mayoría, sin embargo, le generaban la sensación de estar mirando hacia el cielo en un día demasiado luminoso. Eran de Hiyori. Deslumbrado, los repetía una y otra vez en su buzón. El nombre de Fujisaki Kouto no era ninguna sorpresa, pero aún así estaba enfurecido. Con esa escoria. Consigo mismo. Con el mundo. Con Hiyori por permanecer lo suficientemente cerca como para convertirse en daño colateral. Con él por no estar suficientemente atento para protegerla. Se cruzó de brazos, y sintió la presión de su mano en contra del doblez de su codo enfundado en vendas, para tratar de curarle los moretones dejados por infinidad de agujas.

Lo veía claramente ahora, y se daba cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido. Recordaba las veces que le había mencionado el coro. Las tantas otras que su profesor había salido al tema. Desearía haberle preguntado su nombre antes. Probablemente en ese caso su desaparición hubiese sido muchísimo antes. Probablemente de cualquier forma hubiese perdido todo lo que poseía, al igual que en ése instante. Sin embargo, el precio le parecía extremadamente bajo a comparación de mantenerla a salvo.

Mantener a ésa tonta niña a salvo.

Esa niña que se había vuelto tan…

-¿¡PERO QUÉ CARAJO TE PASA, YUKINE?! – Yato se sobresaltó ante el contacto de algo extremadamente helado contra su mejilla. Se giró en la banca de madera que estaba ocupando y quitó la bolsa de plástico que bloqueaba su vista. De nuevo se sintió deslumbrado ante su sonrisa, siendo incapaz de evitar que su expresión quedase completamente congelada en un gesto estúpido, sonrojándose de inmediato ante la visión de aquella tonta Hiyori.

-Tú pediste bebidas frías. – Explicó, simplemente, mientras rodeaba la banca y se sentaba a su lado. En sus manos se encontraba una bata de baño que comenzó a acomodar con precisión casi obsesiva.

-Es… la medicina… me da mucha sed... – Alcanzó a explicar Yato quedamente mientras Hiyori tomaba una de las mangas de la bata y la arremangaba como si fuese a colocarle el suéter a un niño pequeño. - ¿Qué haces?

-Hace frío aquí afuera, no creerás que está bien que traigas encima solamente la pijama del hospital. – Explicó la chica, por su parte, como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo, abriendo el agujero de la manga y ofreciéndosela para que metiera el brazo. Yato sintió que la cara le hervía.

-¡Puedo hacerlo yo solo, Hiyori, cielos! – tomó de manos de la chica la bata de baño y se la colocó sin rechistar. Ante eso, ella también sintió el nerviosismo de golpe en la boca del estómago, mientras lo miraba revolver dentro de la bolsa de plástico con ansiedad. Aún no podía creer que lo estaba viendo moverse por su cuenta, lúcido, sin el tono verdoso en la piel de días atrás, y con aspecto limpio.

-¿Qué buscas? – Trató de que su voz sonara casual. Yato simplemente la miró. Ya no eran esos ojos inyectados y turbios del día en que lo encontró. Esta vez podía sentir de nuevo ese escalofrío de electrizante azul. Lo miró entrecerrar los ojos un instante, y luego poniendo una expresión de exigencia paciente.

-Por favor, Hiyori. – Le extendió una mano casi frente a su nariz. – Yukine nunca olvidaría traerme mis cigarros.

-No tengo idea de qué hablas, Yukine me entregó la bolsa y se fue con Suzuha. – Dijo ella, con la mejor expresión de inocencia que pudo poner.

-No engañarías a Patricio Estrella, Hiyori, y Patricio es bastante estúpido. – Movió su mano ligeramente de arriba abajo. – Me insultas.

Chasqueando la lengua, la chica le entregó una cajetilla cerrada y un encendedor que extrajo de los bolsillos de su falda.

Yato tomó la cajetilla y la golpeó varias veces contra el borde de la banca, agitándola.

-¿Estás consciente de que estás en un _hospital_? -Hiyori marcó la última palabra deliberadamente, mientras Yato abría el empaque y sacaba uno de los pequeños tubos de papel. Lo encendió y al sacar la bocanada de humo, respondió.

-Hay gente aquí adicta a peores cosas. El tabaco es el menor de nuestros problemas.

Hiyori miró a sus pies, recordando el expediente de antes.

-¿Por qué no lo dejas? – Se aventuró a preguntar. Yato se rio entre dientes y de nuevo se tomó su tiempo para responder. Ahí estaba de nuevo. _Su olor._

-Para las personas como tú, la respuesta es así de fácil, "déjalo y ya". -Yato miró al cielo. Un espacio azul entre el techo nuboso se abrió, revelando un poco de claridad. – Nunca has estado en esta circunstancia, y por eso el mundo es blanco y negro. Haces algo o no lo haces. Estás o no estás. Te vas o te quedas. -Yato buscó sus ojos con la mirada. Hiyori sintió su hombro rozar contra el brazo del joven. – La realidad no es así de fácil.

 _Ese olor._

-No entiendo qué te detiene. – Repuso ella, con un hilo de voz. La ventaja de estar sentada era que el temblor de sus rodillas no era tan evidente. Tragó saliva y desvió la vista, para terminar posando la mirada en los pálidos y quebradizos labios de Yato, quien se llevó el cigarro a la boca de nuevo y expulsó el humo en una blanca bocanada, teniendo el tacto de hacer que saliese por uno de los costados y no arrojarlo directamente a su cara. Tal vez fuera el frío, pero Yato se reprochaba internamente estar presionando su brazo contra el hombro de Hiyori. ¿O era al revés? La molesta sensación del sudor en las palmas de las manos lo estaba poniendo sumamente tenso. ¿O era al revés?

-Soy demasiado cobarde para dejarlo. – Su tono había cambiado. Hiyori miró fugazmente de nuevo a los ojos del muchacho. Una mirada cristalina la tragó entera. Su expresión la tomó completamente por sorpresa. La miraba con los párpados pesados. No la miraba, _la admiraba_. Iba de sus ojos a sus labios. Los cabellos de su nuca se empezaron a erizar, y la atmósfera a su alrededor cambió por completo. Tenía que hacer _algo_ , o iba a estallar por la tensión.

-Tal vez sólo necesitas un poco de ayuda.

-No quiero hablar de eso ahora.

El ambiente cambió de nuevo. Yato posó la espalda en el respaldo y miró al jardín frente a ellos. Un cerezo durmiente cabeceó ante una brisa suave.

Esa brisa le trajo de nuevo su aroma.

Hiyori se sintió de repente _muy_ molesta.

-¿No quieres hablar de eso ahora? – Apretó los puños, dándose cuenta de que había estado arrugando su falda todo el tiempo con ellos. -¿Y cuándo sí?

Yato la miró sorprendidísimo. El tono en su voz supuraba más rabia de la que le había escuchado nunca.

Hiyori era ésa peculiar clase de persona que llora cuando se enoja.

Y eso la avergonzaba.

-¡Creo que nos debes una buena explicación, Yato! – Casi gritaba, entre sollozos. – Pasamos poco más de un mes buscándote y cuando finalmente puedo hablar contigo, ¿me dices que no quieres hablar de eso? ¿Te das cuenta de tu actitud?

-O…oye, cálmate, sólo… -Hiyori se levantó y echó a andar muy rápido por el sendero del jardín hacia el interior del edificio. - ¡No dije que no te explicaría nada! ¿¡Oye, me escuchas!? ¡Hiyori!

* * *

El baño se cerró tras ella con un portazo.

-¡Animal!

¿Qué le pasaba? Hacía unos minutos había sido el mismo de antes, pero de repente el cambio constante de atmósfera había sido demasiado para ella. No soportaba eso. No soportaba que de un segundo al otro la mirase como si fuera el mundo entero para él y al siguiente se negaba si quiera a darle una explicación. Una que, además era necesaria. Por eso estaba molesta, ¿no?

-Soy una estúpida.

Dejó que corriera el agua del grifo hasta que se calentó ligeramente y se mojó la cara. Agradeció internamente su falta de hábito hacia el maquillaje, no tenía que preocuparse por tener que retocarlo después de lavarse la cara. Recordó a Viina, con maquillaje corrido por el sudor, colgada del cuello de Yato en la fotografía del _Lion's Nest._

-¡Eres un idiota! -exclamó, contra sus manos, y buscó una toalla de papel para secarse. Se miró al espejo, suspirando.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿No estaba contenta de verlo de nuevo? Por supuesto que sí, y mucho. Estaba feliz de finalmente verlo bien, gracias a su hermano y los demás doctores. Recordó a Masaomi acusándola de comportarse como la esposa perfecta. De Yato. De ése idiota de nariz perfecta y pómulos afilados y sonrisa infartante y ojos chispeantes y…

Arrojó el papel hecho bola al bote con más violencia de la necesaria. Tenía el pulso acelerado y las mejillas rojas. Secarse la cara con papel no era bueno, se dijo. Ignoró los latidos de su corazón y salió del baño.

Camino al ascensor, se dio cuenta de que cuando Yato no estaba, ése sube y baja de emociones tampoco estaba. Todo estaba estable y constantemente yéndose a pique. Ahora que estaba de nuevo aquí, con ella ( _con ellos_ , se corrigió), de repente todo parecía estar en su lugar, aunque aún faltaban algunas piezas de colocarse, pero básicamente era como si todo hubiese regresado a la vida, como si se descongelase.

Definitivamente no le ayudaba en nada que no quisiera explicar qué había sucedido o por qué había desaparecido. Una nueva ola de ira se esparció por todo su cuerpo y salió a grandes zancadas del edificio, dispuesta a regresar a su casa.

Cuando las puertas automáticas de la entrada del edificio principal se cerraron tras ella, volvió sobre sus pasos, hecha un tomate.

Había olvidado su maletín escolar en el cuarto de Yato.

Tratando de mantener la compostura, suspiró de nuevo al pedir el ascensor.

* * *

Contra todas las plegarias de la chica, Yato se encontraba sentado en la cama de su habitación, cubriéndose los pies con una sábana, mirando afuera por la ventana. La miró con interés cuando entró, siguiéndola con los ojos, pero sin decir una palabra. Tartamudeó, avergonzada.

-N-n-¡no es nada! Sólo… se me olvidó… mi… maletín… -Su voz comenzó alta y aguda, y fue disminuyendo conforme Yato alzaba ambas cejas en respuesta a su nerviosismo.

-No necesitas darme explicaciones, Hiyori, pero si quieres una también, yo vine porque una enfermera me dijo que mi doctor seguía por aquí y quería darle las gracias. – Le dio un trago a su bebida enlatada. – Le pedí que lo llamara y vine directamente hacia acá.

-Oh. – musitó Hiyori. Lo meditó por un segundo, y después dijo: - Entonces me quedaré por un momento.

-¿Oh? -Preguntó Yato, por su parte. - ¿También quieres darle las gracias?

-No… no exactamente.

-Me comportaré, te lo prometo.

-¡No es por eso! Sólo… -Dudó por una fracción de segundos. – Sólo confía en mí.

Extrañado, Yato frunció el ceño y de inmediato se abrió la puerta. Una enfermera entró y se colocó al lado, esperando respetuosamente.

-El doctor lo verá ahora. – Dijo, mientras Masaomi entraba. Lo primero que vio fue a Hiyori, parada junto al sillón al lado de la cama, y le dirigió unas palabras escuetas.

-Será mejor que te vayas ya, Hiyori, la abuela se preocupará si llegas tarde otro día.

-Pero… - dudó su hermana. Volteó insegura a ver a Yato, para descubrir que su mandíbula estaba completamente descolgada de su cara, con los ojos muy abiertos. Casi parecía estar a punto de echar su cuerpo hacia adelante para mirarlo mejor.

-Se… ¿SERA KAII?

-¿Cómo…? ¿Yato…?

Masaomi soltó un bufido fastidiado.

-Vete a casa, Hiyori.

Yato la miró con la misma expresión de sorpresa intensa. Señaló a Masaomi.

-¡¿Lo conoces?!

-¿Cómo le dijiste?

-¡Sera Kaii! ¡Hiyori, éste sujeto…!

-Hiyori, ¡vete a casa!

-¿¡Se conocen!? – Exclamó Hiyori, mirando entre los dos. Masaomi levantó ambas manos, defensivamente.

-¡No vayas a creer nada de lo que te dice este tipo! ¡Es un adicto!

-¡Toc, toc! – Canturreó Kofuku desde la puerta, acompañada con Daikoku. Ambos se congelaron en el acto.

-Creo que llegamos en mal momento. – Sugirió Daikoku.

Yato seguía con la misma cara descolocada del principio. No conseguía articular nada coherente.

-¡Kofuku! ¡Sera Kaii! – dijo, señalándolo enérgicamente.

-Hummm… -colocó pensativa un dedo en su mejilla, cruzando los brazos. -¡Ah! ¿El sujeto que se la pasa buscando talentos en bares?

\- ¿Hermano? – Hiyori lo miró sorprendida.

-¡Muy bien, ya fue suficiente! – exclamó Masaomi. – Enfermera, retírese. – Diligentemente, la enfermera los dejó solos. Masaomi rodeó la cama hasta quedar cerca de Yato. – Les recuerdo que su estado es delicado y todavía debe seguir en reposo. Obviamente está desconcertado. – Masaomi le comenzó a colocar los medidores a Yato, que simplemente lo dejaba hacer, confundido.

-Pero… Sera… Tú… En el teléfono… Antes…

Masaomi sólo lo empujó hacia atrás, reteniéndolo encima de la cama por la cara con la mano abierta.

-¡Re-po-so!

-¡Hermano!

-¡O-oye! ¿Qué sucede aquí? – Suzuha y Yukine entraban a la habitación en ése momento.

-¿Yukine-kun? Creí que irías a los videojuegos… -exclamó Hiyori, sorprendida.

-Ah, Suzu quiso saludar a Yato en cuanto le dije que ya estaba despierto.

-¡Hola a todos! – Dijo Suzuha, como rayo de sol.

-¡Momento! – Espetó Yukine. - ¿Qué sucede aquí, doc?

Masaomi se talló la cara muy fuerte con ambas palmas.

-¿Ya no esperamos a nadie más? – preguntó casualmente, con voz cansada.

-¡Comienza a explicarme qué pasa, Sera! -Insistió Yato, incorporándose de nuevo en la cama.

-¿Oh? – Dijo Hiyori, cruzándose de brazos. - ¿Acabo de escuchar a _Yato_ pidiendo una explicación?

-Creo que ambos necesitan explicar algo en algún momento, ¿no creen? – Les llamó la atención Daikoku, con su característica voz que no admitía ninguna réplica.

-¿Explicar qué, Daikoku-san? – preguntó una voz jovial desde el pasillo. Dándose la vuelta, Daikoku dejó entrar a Kazuma, que seguía cuestionándolo con la mirada, y a Viina, quien se abrió paso con aire majestuoso, removiéndose la capucha de la sudadera y los lentes.

-¡Vaya, vaya! La rata está menos muerta de lo que pensaba, ¿verdad? – Soltó al ver a Yato perfectamente incorporado en la cama.

-¿¡Qué diablos haces aquí!? – Gritó Yato, casi tirando el jarrón a media frase. Suzuha lo detuvo antes de que se ladeara.

-Nadie me vio entrar, si es lo que te preocupa.

-Disculpen – dijo una voz queda, pero autoritaria, desde la puerta. Daikoku volvió a darse la vuelta para revelar a una enfermera. – Los demás pacientes necesitan tranquilidad. Les agradeceríamos que bajaran la voz.

Se retiró luego de que todos murmuraran una disculpa.

-¿Ves lo que ocasionas? – reclamó Yato a Viina en un áspero murmuro.

-¿Así es como recibes a tus visitas, maldito malagradecido?

-¿Acaso recibiste invitación, maldita bruja?

-Dios. Creo que debemos limitar los pases de visitante en este hospital… - Dijo Iki Masaomi, recargando la frente en la ventana.


	20. Living on a prayer

_De nuevo les agradezco mucho todo el apoyo que me han mostrado últimamente. Esta vez me atrasé porque fue Golden Week (¡Así es, la vengo arrastrando desde entonces!) y me dediqué a vagar… con el resultado kármico de enfermarme de la garganta. Por suerte ya estoy saliendo de eso (regresé a clases tosiendo miserablemente) y finalmente me puse a escribir. Éste fue uno de esos capítulos en los que sudé sangre tratando de escribirlo. Me doy cuenta de que las confrontaciones serias me cuestan mucho trabajo porque soy una persona horrible que prefiere evadir cualquier situación de conflicto jajaja. Espero ser capaz de aprender las lecciones que mis propias historias dan jajaja. Hay varias notas al pie que marqué con asterisquitos en caso de que no estén muy seguros de qué estoy hablando. También quiero señalar el importante hecho de que_ _ **TRIGGER WARNING**_ _:_ _ **en este episodio se tratan asuntos de abuso infantil y violencia intrafamiliar**_ _. Si estos temas te generan incomodidad o angustia, te recomiendo que dejes de leer. De aquí en adelante las cosas puede que se pongan más gráficas. Sin más que agregar, los dejo leer. Mil gracias de nuevo, ¡que lo disfruten!_

* * *

 **20\. Living on a Prayer – Bon Jovi.**

Un cuervo solitario graznó y aterrizó en mitad de un camino de adoquín flanqueado por altos pinos. Luego de examinar con cuidado un bote de basura cercano, echó a volar, protestando por el chico rubio que se había acercado con zancadas firmes, dirigiéndose a un pequeño estanque, donde las tortugas nadaban perezosas. Encontró a la chica acuclillada cerca de unas grandes piedras de la orilla, enfundada en un abrigo gris y su característica bufanda rosa.

-Las tortugas estarán bien, Hiyori. -Le espetó, metiendo las manos hasta el fondo de los bolsillos de su parka color verde. – Tú vas a pescar un resfriado si te quedas aquí afuera. – Volteó a mirar al cielo. -Dijeron en el reporte del clima que va a nevar.

-Gracias, Yukine-kun. Estoy bien. – Contestó la chica con un tono de ensoñación que convenció a Yukine de todo lo contrario.

-¿Todavía sigues pensando en eso? – Hiyori no respondió. Yukine suspiró y con pasos cortos se colocó junto a ella. – Estoy seguro de que entenderá si no vienes a verlo durante un tiempo. Creo que piensa que si no regresas nunca será justificable también.

-¡No es nada de eso! – Respingó ella, mirándolo desde el suelo con los ojos muy abiertos. – Es solo… - Volvió a mirar a las tortugas, y siguió hablando pensativa. – Todo esto sigue siendo mucho para procesar.

-¿Aún no estás lista para verlo?

-Me pregunto si, hablando de Yato, estaré alguna vez lista para cualquier cosa.

Yukine soltó un bufido sarcástico, y murmuró.

-Si tan sólo supieras…

-¿Cómo dijiste? – Preguntó Hiyori.

-No importa. – Respondió el chico, y dio media vuelta. – No te quedes mucho tiempo afuera, por lo menos entra al vestíbulo.

Acto seguido, dejó a la joven sola con sus pensamientos.

Una tortuga le devolvió la mirada inquisitiva desde la superficie del estanque.

Hiyori sabía que su comportamiento estaba siendo absurdo, y aún así... lo peor era que estaba segura que en realidad nadie le iba a reprochar nada. Ni siquiera Yato. Sin embargo, no podía evitar odiar un poco no poder ser un poco más estoica y quedarse ahí, justo en el lugar en donde Yato la necesitaba más, y la necesitaba fuerte.

No pudo refrenar el impulso de llevarse las manos a las orejas cuando recordó sus palabras, tan vivas como las había dicho días antes, como si la ensordecieran.

"Mi nombre… es… Fujisaki Yaboku."

* * *

Yato dirigió una mirada rápida a todos los presentes en su habitación, sentado en la cama del hospital, y agachó la cabeza.

-Quisiera pedirles una disculpa a todos. En realidad son dos disculpas, pero la primera es que quisiera que me perdonaran por haber desaparecido tanto tiempo y tan de pronto sin tener oportunidad de avisarles.

El cuarto quedó en silencio. Todos escucharon a Yato tomar aire antes de continuar.

-Para explicarles lo que me sucedió ése día, realmente tengo que remontarme muchos años al pasado. Y es donde quiero pedirles a todos otra disculpa.

-¿Y eso a qué se debe? – Preguntó Daikoku.

-Les he estado mintiendo. – respondió Yato, concisamente.

-¿Sobre qué, Yatty-chan? – Preguntó Kofuku por su cuenta, consternada. - ¡Te conozco desde hace años!

-Sobre todo. Lo lamento mucho. – Yato hizo una profunda reverencia ante todos. Hiyori tuvo que retirar los ojos dado el dolor intenso que sintió en el pecho ante ésta declaración, y al verlo humillándose de ése modo.

-¿De qué hablas, hombre? – Rió Yukine, tratando de aligerar el tono. Yato se incorporó en la cama de nuevo.

-Mi padre… no, mi abuelo comenzó siendo un modesto prestamista de Osaka. Tras duro trabajo y mucha confianza de sus clientes, finalmente se convirtió en un banquero poderoso. Cuando murió, mi padre se encargó del negocio y de llevarlo a todo lo que mi abuelo no hubiese querido. Por supuesto, padre amasó una gran fortuna porque creció aprendiendo de mi abuelo, pero no tenía su mismo espíritu ni su mismo corazón.

Padre tenía hambre de más, y eso lo llevó a poner el negocio en riesgo involucrándose con la mafia. No perdió un centavo, pero la gente comenzó a escuchar cosas, y eventualmente perdió la buena reputación. Cuando la Era de la Burbuja* terminó, el banco comenzó a dejar de generar ganancias, y padre decidió venderlo todo. Finalmente aquello era un cascarón vacío que servía de cubierta para actividades menos… legales.

Por aquél entonces yo era muy pequeño. Mi padre proveía y nunca nos faltó nada, pero mi madre no pudo soportar ser conocida como la esposa de un mafioso que además tenía numerosos romances y decidió… dejar de estar. – La risa amarga de Yato tomó a todos en la habitación por sorpresa. – Ni siquiera pudo esperar a un día en el que yo no estuviera para verla… simplemente decidió no bajar a cenar. Si no hubiese pasado antes que alguno de sus cuadros de depresión la hiciera encerrarse en su cuarto por varios días, algo hubiésemos sospechado. La servidumbre mandó llamar a la policía cuando la casa comenzó a oler.

-Yatty-chan. – Gimió Kofuku, sollozando en silencio. Hiyori recargó su peso en el sillón de las visitas y Suzuha dejó libre el lugar para que se sentara. De pronto sus rodillas se negaban a sostenerla.

-La casa principal era en la que mi padre recibía a sus colaboradores y a sus mujeres. Yo pasé a vivir en una casa diferente. En ocasiones llegaba de visita, y en cierto punto, trajo a un niño un par de años menor que yo, producto de alguno de sus romances. Luego trajo a otra niña. Los tres crecimos en una gran casa para nosotros solos. La única regla era no hacer enojar a padre. El viejo daba mucho miedo cuando estaba molesto, y si estaba realmente enojado, las tundas dolían de verdad.

Padre podía tener todo lo que quisiera. Era, sin temor a equivocarme, el dueño de la ciudad. Tenía a la policía comprada. A los jueces. Todo aquél que resultara de utilidad para él, de algún modo u otro terminaba siendo contactado, pesado y comprado como si se tratara de peces en el mercado.

Hiyori podía ver a Yukine con los puños apretados y temblorosos. Seguramente quería decir algo, pero se refrenaba. Contaba con que la historia de Yato terminase pronto. Kazuma, Viina y todos los demás escuchaban, pero miraban a cualquier otro sitio que no fuera a Yato, incómodos.

-Mis hermanos adoraban a padre. Puedo entenderlos – de nuevo rio amargamente. – Jamás les puso un dedo encima. – Yato bajó uno de los hombros de la bata de baño y reveló un tatuaje en específico: un ojo en tinta negra, rodeado de tres cuervos.

-Recibí mi primer tatuaje a los trece años. Con el tiempo decidí cubrirlo con otra cosa. – señaló el centro del ojo. – Padre me apagó un cigarrillo en el brazo por haberme caído de uno de los árboles del patio y terminar en el hospital con el brazo roto. Mis hermanos no vieron ninguna de ésas cosas. Yo era el hijo legítimo, el primero, y quien, a final de cuentas, padre planeaba dejar a cargo de todo, una vez que muriera.

Ése maldito viejo me llevó a mi primer "cacería" cuando tenía catorce años. Fue una escaramuza entre una facción de un soplón que prometía la cabeza de varios líderes, contra la facción principal. Desafortunadamente salí vivo de ésa, y padre decidió convertirme en uno de sus soldados.

Aquello funcionó un tiempo. Y tengo que admitir que por aquél entonces pensaba del mismo modo que mis hermanos. Después… -Yato miró las palmas de sus manos sobre su regazo, y luego se frotó muy fuerte la cara. Resopló y siguió hablando. – Después abrí los ojos. Escapé a los dieciséis años. Cambié de nombre y viví en paz relativa mientras creía que nadie sabía dónde estaba.

-Te encontraron… - sugirió Kazuma.

-No, Kazu. – Yato movió la cabeza de un lado al otro. – Todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora es porque me lo han permitido. Si yo fuese una persona normal, ¿hubiese sido tan fácil cambiar de escuela y ocultar mi nombre? ¿Hubiese sido tan sencillo vivir solo en una ciudad que apenas conocía? Cualquier cosa de lo que hice después me hubiese llevado directo a un reformatorio de adolescentes, y finalmente a la cárcel. Sin embargo, eso jamás sucedió. Padre siempre supo todo sobre mi.

\- Pero… - Hiyori no supo dónde había encontrado su voz. – Eso ya no… es decir, te trajimos con nosotros.

-En verdad aprecio mucho lo que hicieron por mí. -Dijo Yato terminantemente. -Sin embargo, lo siento, Hiyori. Ustedes no me rescataron. Los dejaron llevarme con ustedes.

Yukine respingó.

-¡Esa chica…!

-Es mi hermana menor. Se llama Nora.

Hiyori se levantó del sillón como si le hubiese picado algo.

-Entonces… tu hermano…

Yato no se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos y bajó aún más la cabeza.

-Mi hermano es dos años menor que yo, y se graduó de la Universidad de Música de Osaka recientemente. – Hiyori tomó aire y retuvo la respiración. Tampoco lo miraba. – Se llama Kouto.

-Yato… -su nombre salió en forma de sollozo. Finalmente se miraron. Yato mordió sus labios antes de continuar.

-Mi nombre… es Fujisaki Yaboku.

El tiempo se detuvo justo ahí. Una lágrima fugitiva corrió por la mejilla de Hiyori cuando miró los ojos azules de Yato llenos de vergüenza. Lo entendió de inmediato. Yato se odiaba al decir su otro nombre. Odiaba todo su trasfondo y quería salir huyendo a lavarse al arroyo más puro para desprenderse de todo aquello. Pero no era posible. Yato era Yato por todo lo que había ocurrido con él al momento. Incluso si lo odiaba. Incluso si no lo entendía. Incluso si a Hiyori le horrorizaba. Yato era Yato por todo aquello.

Quería decírselo, pero sus labios nunca se movieron.

La voz de Daikoku los trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-¿Entonces intentas decir que el día que no apareciste en realidad te secuestraron o algo por el estilo?

-Nora y Kouto me encontraron saliendo de mi departamento. – Miró directamente al hermano de Hiyori. – Estaba hablando contigo, Sera.

-¿Ése día? – Masaomi estaba visiblemente sorprendido. Hiyori levantó la cara. Su ánimo no le permitió hacer mucho más. Mirándola, Masaomi supo que estaba esperando a que él hablara también. La mirada de su hermana le rompió el corazón. – Lo siento tanto, Hiyori. En realidad conozco a Yato hace un tiempo ya considerable.

-¿Y escoges contarme hasta ahora? – La chica sentía que estaba contestando en automático. Estaba embotada.

-¿Qué esperabas que te dijera? ¿"Soy bróker de bandas por hobbie y conozco personalmente a los mejores músicos de la generación"? ¿"Fui a un bar con el rockero de moda la semana pasada"? ¡Por favor!

Hiyori se quedó muda. Su hermano sonaba justo como a ella.

-No sabía que tú también estabas metida en esto. Imaginarás que papá y mamá no saben nada. Supongo que tu caso es igual. – Ella no respondió, y Masaomi siguió hablando. – Comencé en la universidad, justamente después de volver de Estados Unidos. Estar lejos me permitió hacer cosas que no me hubiera atrevido a hacer estando en la misma ciudad que mis padres. Una vez volviendo fue demasiado fácil contactar con gente del medio. He de decir que no todos me tienen en la mejor estima. – Ahogó una risita. – Tenjin es una persona muy cuadrada.

-Seguramente te dijo que no desperdiciaras tus estudios – rió Kofuku.

-¿Les mencionó algo? – resopló Masaomi.

-Tenjin es así. -Concluyó la chica. – De hecho, tu hermana tuvo algo de eso mismo.

Ambos hermanos se analizaron por un segundo.

-¿Qué tan metida estás realmente en esta situación, Hiyori?

La chica resistió el impulso de mirar a Yato para que respondiese por ella.

-Soy la nueva vocalista de SHRINE.

Masaomi fue quien miró a Yato, con la boca abierta.

-¿Es…?

-La persona de la que te hablé.

-¡No puedo creer que hayas envuelto a mi hermana en todo esto! ¡Tiene dieciséis años!

Hiyori estaba por estallar.

-¡Ya te dij…!

-De hecho estoy de acuerdo contigo, Sera, y te pido una disculpa. También a ti, Hiyori, discúlpame. Yukine, todos. En verdad creo que no tenía idea de qué estaba haciendo.

-¿D-de qué hablas, basura? – reprochó Yukine.

-Kouto y Nora vinieron por mí ese día. Ni siquiera supe de dónde salieron los demás. Lo único que sé es que de pronto estaba en el suelo y todo me dolía. Se aprovecharon de mi historial como dependiente y me hicieron deshacerme de todo. Perdí el departamento, el auto, el máster y todo lo que poseía. Mi cuenta está vacía. No tenemos disquera y para éste punto nadie querrá trabajar con una banda que no cumple fechas límite. En verdad lo lamento. Destruí a SHRINE.

-Vámonos, Kazu. – Dijo Viina, levantándose de su silla de repente. Kazuma la siguió veloz y simplemente hizo una reverencia general antes de salir. Yato se limitó a mirarlos de reojo.

-Yato. – resopló Daikoku. – La mayor parte del tiempo me has escuchado decir que pienso que eres un bueno para nada. En este momento estás a punto de probarlo.

-Lo siento. -respondió el joven, sin levantar la cabeza. -No sé qué más hacer. Por lo que a ustedes respecta, me podrían dejar aquí a pudrirme. Y yo estaría dispuesto a que lo hicieran.

-¿Eso es todo? – Dijo Yukine, avanzando hacia él. - ¿Simplemente vas a dejar que todo se te escape entre los dedos?

-Yuki… yo…

No terminó de hablar. Hiyori se plantó justo a un lado suyo. Yato no tuvo más opción que levantar la mirada. La cara de la chica estaba surcada por las lágrimas.

-¿Te estás dando por vencido? – Le preguntó con los pocos rastros de voz que le quedaban. Yato la miró con los ojos muy abiertos y las cejas arqueadas. - ¿Que te dejemos aquí? ¿Hablas en serio?

-¿Y qué demonios sugieres que haga, Hiyori?

-¡Lo que sea, excepto ésto! ¡Aún podemos solucionarlo, de alguna forma!

-¡Deja de insistir, niña! – Soltó Yato, inyectándole veneno a sus palabras. -¡Esto no es como tus clases después de la escuela! ¡Es el mundo real! ¡No se soluciona hablando con los profesores! ¡No entiendo cómo es posible que no comprendas que sería mejor que no hubieses llegado a mi vida nunca!

El sonido de piel contra piel se escuchó cortando a través de la habitación. La marca de la palma de la mano de Hiyori en su mejilla comenzó a enrojecer y a arder de inmediato. Le volvió a doler al verla cruzar el patio del hospital a toda prisa.

* * *

Mirando a las tortugas en el estanque, Hiyori se estremeció por el frío, y en parte también por haber salido de aquél modo del hospital ése día.

Yukine había sido el único que había mantenido la comunicación con ella en los últimos días. Le llenaba de ternura que el muchacho que al principio había estado reticente a dejarla entrar en sus vidas ahora se desvivía por mantenerla informada de todo lo que sucedía. Hiyori se mostraba interesada y disponible para él, y le remordía el orgullo estar esperando mientras tanto algún mensaje de Yato.

Tampoco, y sus mejillas se inflaron al recordarlo, había sido contactada por su hermano de ninguna forma. Se sacudió la falda del uniforme y lentamente entró al edificio. Lo encontró cerca de la habitación de Yato, en una sala de espera, sin atuendo de doctor. Se sentaron en silencio, uno junto al otro. Masaomi habló primero.

-No te molestes conmigo por querer lo mejor para tu futuro.

-Vaya forma de iniciar una conversación. – Suspiró la chica. – He estado bien, hermano, gracias, ¿tú cómo has estado?

-No creí que quisieras entrar en charlas absurdas. – Rió el mayor, y se ajustó los anteojos.

-No en realidad. Pero tu manera de hacer plática es brutal.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo. Hiyori miró sus zapatos negros, bruñidos.

-Suenas justo como a Tenjin. – dijo, con un hilo de voz. Masaomi la miró con los ojos muy abiertos antes de contestar.

-¡Ah, no puedes hablar en serio! – al recibir una mirada glacial de parte de su hermana, replicó. – No sé cómo puedes elegir seguir siendo parte de esto después de todo lo que escuchaste. ¡Incluso yo estoy pensando en alejarme, y no tengo nada que ver!

-Es una banda, Masaomi, no una pelea de pandilleros.

-No sé qué opines, hermana, pero Yato ocultó su historia por alguna razón.

-¿Y tú? – espetó Hiyori, agudamente. - ¿Por qué razón ocultaste tu historia?

El mayor recargó la espalda en el sillón, dirigiéndole una mirada derrotada.

-¿Tú crees que… papá y mamá… alguna vez -comenzó, dubitativo – se cuestionaron lo que estaban haciendo de su vida?

-Pues no se tienen dos hijos por accidente.

-¡No me refiero a eso! Es decir… -Su hermano enterró la cabeza entre las manos y enredó los dedos en los mechones cortos de su cabello castaño. - ¿Papá habrá querido ser doctor por decisión propia o porque el abuelo también lo era?

Hiyori dejó de mirarlo y también se recargó en el sillón, derrotada.

-De serte honesta, no lo sé. Ni siquiera yo tengo muy claro qué es lo que se supone que haré de mi vida.

-Deberías irlo considerando, la preparatoria no dura para siempre.

-No voy a tomar ningún consejo vocacional de alguien que hace lo que le apasiona a escondidas.

-¿Y qué opción se supone que tenía? – Espetó, incorporándose de nuevo y cruzando los brazos frente al pecho. – Es fácil para ti decir qué quieres y qué no…

-¿Con mamá en la retaguardia? ¿Estás bromeando? – Replicó ella, interrumpiéndolo. – Puede ser que no me metan la carrera en medicina por el cogote, pero sin duda necesitan que mantenga las apariencias de una "damita de sociedad".

-¿Crees que a mí me hubiesen permitido vivir con la abuela?

-¿Y qué se supone que quiso decir que te fueses a estudiar al extranjero? ¿Crees que a mí me hubiesen dado esa opción?

-Aún la tienes. – Respondió su hermano, tajante. – Si escoges la carrera adecuada puedes irte a Tombuctú y jamás volver.

Hiyori guardó silencio de nuevo por unos segundos.

-¿De eso se trata todo esto? – murmuró, alicaída - ¿No tenemos otra aspiración que no sea alejarnos de nuestros padres?

-Estamos haciendo un espléndido trabajo, ¿no?

-Somos basura.

Hiyori se perdió unos minutos entre las vetas color crema del piso de la clínica. Su hermano se removió, incómodo, y finalmente se levantó, provocando una mirada inquisitiva por parte de la joven.

-Mi turno comenzará en un rato, así que iré a cambiarme. – Se alejó unos cuantos pasos, dándole la espalda, pero se detuvo y le habló por sobre su hombro. – Preguntó por ti varias veces.

-No sé si eres su amigo o en verdad lo detestas.

-Podría decir exactamente lo mismo de ti. – Replicó Masaomi, y la dejó sola.

Hiyori pasó saliva antes de levantarse. Caminó de puntitas en silencio hasta la habitación de Yato, y colocó la mano en la perilla. Se detuvo ahí, sin atreverse a abrirla.

Hiyori había abierto muchas puertas dentro de sí misma. Le gustaba cantar con SHRINE, tomar té al mirar la lluvia goteando lentamente sobre la ventana y las películas de artes marciales. Detestaba la sensación del cabello húmedo sobre la cara, tocar el piso con los pies descalzos por la mañana y a Fujisaki Kouto. Sin embargo, en cuanto a Yato, aún no se atrevía a abrir la puerta, justo como ahora, congelada con la mano en la perilla y el estómago hecho nudos. La soltó al recordar la mirada humillada de Yato al contar su historia. Giró sobre sus talones y se metió al baño a encerrarse a uno de los cubículos. El fuerte olor a desinfectante asaltó su nariz y pareció recordarle lo estúpido de su conducta.

"Detrás de ésa puerta, sólo está Yato", pensó. "Es el mismo Yato molesto y temperamental que conozco. El mismo de siempre". Justo como Masaomi, plantó su cabeza entre las manos y enredó sus dedos en el cabello. "El mismo".

* * *

Con las mejillas enrojecidas por frotarse la cara con demasiada fuerza con el papel de secarse las manos, Hiyori salió resoluta al pasillo, caminando con el paso más seguro que pudo. De nuevo colocó la mano en la perilla y se permitió un instante de duda antes de entrar a la habitación como si fuese suya.

Estaba vacía.

Hiyori se recargó en el marco de la puerta, soltando un profundo suspiro de alivio. Pensó que sería mejor esperarlo de espaldas a la puerta, mirando por la ventana. Hizo el movimiento para dar el primer paso.

-¿Hiyori?

Con el aire retrayéndose hacia sus pulmones, dio la vuelta precipitadamente y encontró la mirada azul de Yato justo detrás de ella, tan cerca que tuvo que alejarse varios pasos hacia adentro de la habitación, tropezando con la mesa al pie de la cama. Detuvo su propia caída sujetándose entre las dos. Yato se apresuró a ayudarla a incorporarse, mientras la chica buscaba las palabras adecuadas detrás del tamborileo ensordecedor de su corazón.

-¡M… un día… me vas a da… casi me matas!

-¡Lo siento! – ofreció él, mientras la sujetaba del antebrazo para hacer contrapeso y ayudar a estabilizarla. Hiyori se dio cuenta de la fuerza que había regresado a su cuerpo para ser capaz de andar solo por la clínica y tener suficiente confianza para levantarla, cuando al final de su disculpa su voz tembló ligeramente al tratar de suprimir una risita. – No pensé que estuvieses tan distraída.

Hiyori olvidó por unos segundos lo que quería decir al ponerse de pie y alisarse la ropa, transcurso en el cual un silencio casi espectral cayó entre los dos. Hiyori levantó la vista y se encontró de nuevo con su mirada cristalina, que Yato no mantuvo e hizo a un lado, levantando una mano temblorosa a frotarse la nuca.

"El mismo de siempre", pensó, y sus pulmones se inflaron casi por cuenta propia.

-Nos diste un susto de muerte.

-Mira, no creo que alcance a disculparme las suficientes veces, pero lo seguiré haciendo sólo por si acaso; en verdad lo siento.

Ella lo caviló por unos segundos.

-En realidad eso ya no importa. – Entrelazó los dedos por detrás y caminó hacia la ventana. - ¿Cómo te sientes? – Le preguntó sin mirarlo.

-De serte sincero, me siento como mierda. Pero voy recuperando la salud.

Su aroma próximo le indicó que se le había acercado. Percibió su cuerpo recargándose de espaldas al vidrio con el rabillo del ojo izquierdo. Ambas manos reposaban en el alféizar de la ventana. Ella miraba afuera, pero en realidad no estaba viendo absolutamente nada. Su repentina cercanía le embotaba los sentidos por completo. Por alguna razón, su cuerpo se sentía ligeramente adormecido, pero algo en él gritaba ante el magnetismo que sentía proveniente del muchacho recargado descuidadamente a su lado. Gritaba porque necesitaba, de alguna forma, cerciorarse de que él estaba ahí. Cabizbaja, sólo alcanzó a murmurar en voz muy baja.

-Me alegro mucho de que estés bien.

Sin pensarlo, sin asimilar qué ocurría, cerró la corta distancia que los separaba y recargó su cabeza suavemente en el hombro de él, sin dejar de mirar hacia afuera. Yato se tensó un poco por la sorpresa, pero no se movió ni un centímetro. Su aroma invadió la nariz de Hiyori de manera casi agresiva, y al sentir el calor corporal de Yato fluyendo a través de su cabeza, la atacó un sonrojo espontáneo e igual de agresivo que su olor.

Sin pensarlo, ni saber por qué, parecía que de repente todo el stress generado durante el tiempo separados urgía por salir a raudales del lugar donde, inadvertidamente, Hiyori lo había almacenado, carcomiéndola por dentro. La frustración y el enojo, la tristeza y la preocupación, todo la golpeó en ése instante, y sin quererlo, la sacudió un sollozo.

De inmediato Yato reaccionó, quitando su brazo del contacto cálido de ella, moviendo esa mano a la cabeza de la chica (qué pequeña se sentía de repente, así de cercana a él), estrechándola contra su pecho, sin dejar de mirar hacia el interior del cuarto.

-Perdón.

Sólo sabía decir eso. Perdón, discúlpame, no quise preocuparte, y otra serie de palabras cruzaban por su mente, sabiendo bien que era en vano tratar de hacerlas llegar a sus oídos. Tras otro sollozo, los brazos de Hiyori envolvieron el torso de Yato, quien se permitió un leve suspiro después de aspirar profundo cerca de su cabello.

-Eres un idiota.

La voz tan pequeña de Hiyori le arrancó una pequeña risa, que retumbó en su pecho, grave, haciendo que ella sintiese la vibración en su rostro, en su garganta, en su estómago.

Por un breve instante se separaron. Un brevísimo instante que duró una eternidad cuando ambos se buscaron con la mirada. Fueron capaces de acercarse un milímetro más antes de que llamaran suavemente en el marco de la puerta, dos veces.

Ambos arrancaron sus brazos del otro tan rápido que parecía haberles dolido. Una enfermera estaba en la puerta.

-Disculpe, señor Fujis…

-Dígame Yato, por favor.

-Señor Yato, tiene usted visita.

Se retiró, presta, revelando tres figuras en el pasillo.

-¿Q-qué rayos está haciendo ése sujeto aquí? -Señaló Yato. Take estaba parado con cara de estar comiendo algo extremadamente amargo, al lado de Viina, quien giró los ojos y se adentró en el cuarto, ignorando el escándalo de sus reclamos. -¿Quieres arruinarme el día verdad, maldita loca?

-¡Cállate de una vez y escucha por primera vez en tu vida algo que puede salvarte el pellejo, idiota!

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Por qué sigues aquí? – le espetó Yato a Take. -¿Quién te dejó pasar?

-De hecho no sabes cuánto gusto me daría proceder de manera normal contigo, tremendo mierda.

-¿A quién le dices mierda, mojón?

-¡Ya cállate y escucha lo que tiene que decirte! – gruñó Viina, perdiendo dos minutos más de paciencia.

-¡Yato! – lo llamó Hiyori, con firmeza, luego de enjugarse los ojos con los dedos. Yato se congeló en el acto. – Por favor, escúchalo.

Miró en otra dirección y se cruzó de brazos.

-De acuerdo, pero que sea rápido.

-Estoy de acuerdo. – Contestó Take, acomodándose el corbatín de oficial de policía. – Le debo a Viina un favor, pero de hecho esto podría costarme mi carrera si no lo manejamos con cuidado, así que escucha con mucho cuidado. – Yato continuó silencioso, y Take tomó esto como una invitación a continuar. – Esta clínica tiene una estricta política de privacidad, pero alguien les hizo llegar todos tus documentos. Todo tu historial en éste momento está en manos de los directivos. Iki-san nos llamó precisamente a éste respecto, quería asesoría en cuanto al manejo de un paciente delicado, más allá de lo médico.

-Tu historial policíaco, Yato. – Aseveró Viina. -¿Te das cuenta de la gravedad del asunto? Si alguien sabe quién eres, en qué estás metido y por qué estás en esta clínica, puedes ir a la cárcel en cuanto te den de alta**.

-Lo sé. – Contestó Yato, quedamente. – Estoy al tanto de lo que pueda pasar. Esto pasa por rebelarme ante mi familia.

-Bueno, no necesariamente tiene que ser así, de hecho tengo un plan. – Comentó Viina.

-¿Y a ti en qué te benef…?

-¡Cállate! Quiero que conozcas a alguien.

La tercera persona se le acercó a Yato, ofreciéndole una mano enfundada en un guante de cuero negro. El cabello corto sobre la barbilla cuadrada y la complexión musculosa le daba la curiosa apariencia de un gorila con traje. Un traje muy fino. Yato recibió el saludo, sorprendido.

-Me llamo Kunimi. Vengo de parte de mi jefe. – Luego de estrecharle la mano, le ofreció una tarjeta blanca con un nombre pulcramente laminado. – Espero que el apellido Ebisu le sea familiar.

* * *

 _Y bien así termina otro episodio más. ¡Éste tuvo de todo! Fue una vuelta divertida ¿no? Un par de puntos clave:_

 _*La Era de la Burbuja es un tema que de hecho se ha mencionado brevemente en el manga. Es un período de prosperidad económica que vivió Japón a lo largo de los años 80's hasta casi mediados de los 90's. Luego del crecimiento económico como espuma (de lo que viene el nombre) la inflación fue tanta que, a mediados de los 90's, el crecimiento comenzó a ralentizarse. Hoy en día Japón aún está tomando medidas económicas para evitarse la inflación y ofrecer un precio competitivo de su moneda ante el dólar en el mercado actual._

 _** Problemas con drogas: Curiosamente yo no tenía idea de esto cuando planee la historia al principio. Vivir acá me ha dado varias referencias legales mucho más concisas en cuanto a regulación de drogas. Básicamente, está extremadamente penado en Japón poseer o consumir cualquier tipo de droga. No, la marihuana no es legal. Ni siquiera en cantidades de "consumo personal". No existe una "droga recreacional". No, en realidad la policía no es tan vaga ni tan cooperativa como lo aparenta esta historia, pero es un fanfic y vamos a mantener todo esto al margen de la ficción y las "libertades creativas", principalmente porque para Yato sería prácticamente imposible salir de una situación así, y también porque no puedo indagar más a fondo ya que toda la gente a la que le pregunto me empieza a mirar muy raro jajajaja. No consuman ni produzcan ni vendan drogas en Japón o se meterán en problemas. Serios. La carta "soy extranjero y no sabía" no es excusa. No lo hagan._


	21. Yesterday

**21\. Yesterday – The Beatles**

 _¡Hola a todos, viejos y nuevos lectores! Gracias como siempre por todo el apoyo. Ésta vez me tardé más en actualizar pero los recompenso con 12 páginas de fanfic. ¿Saben? Creo que contando las palabras mi fic ya es mucho más largo que Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal, jaja. En realidad tuve que decidir si dejarlo ahí o no, porque si continuaba iba a ser como del doble de largo y me hubiera tomado el doble de tiempo. Como sea, espero que lo disfruten. Mil gracias a los que se han mantenido constantes, ¡me hacen muy feliz!_

* * *

-¿Podemos usar la segunda opción? Creo que va mejor con el tema de las lilas que llevan los arreglos de las mesas.

-Sí señorita, como usted diga. ¿Qué hay del color de la serigrafía?

-Plateado en la portada.

-¡Qué buena elección! Tiene usted un gusto muy refinado.

La encargada en traje sastre y un apretado moño en la coronilla se retiró a la trastienda a elaborar la nota, y Hiyori permaneció sentada en la bonita mesa blanca de herrería de jardín con una pequeña lámpara de borlas como iluminación. El sol caía en diagonal marcando una delgada línea en la pared contraria, y el resto estaba en penumbras. Era la desventaja de tener una pequeña tienda enclavada entre los enormes rascacielos de Ginza. Hiyori revisó el display de su Smartphone y revisó la hora en su regazo, discretamente. En la barra de notificaciones estaba el símbolo de mensaje sin leer. ¿Cuándo había llegado? Hiyori leyó el mensaje.

Los mensajes.

 _"Este cuello me pica. Odio usar ropa sin lavar."_

 _"Parezco idiota con corbata. (+1 imagen adjunta)"_

 _"Sólo por curiosidad, ¿te interesa el roleplaying? Puedo ser un asalariado saliendo de la oficina y tú una colegiala buscando 'dinero fácil'. Ujujuj. (Kaomoji)"_

El último mensaje la hizo enrojecer de pies a cabeza y hubiese arrojado el Smartphone con todas sus fuerzas si la encargada de la tienda de invitaciones no hubiese llegado con su nota.

Hiyori se había olvidado completamente del asunto hasta que su Smartphone volvió a vibrarle en el bolsillo, mientras caminaba.

 _"¿Qué haces?"_ , y Yato aderezaba la pregunta con un kaomoji llorando. La chica suspiró antes de contestar.

 _"Ocupándome de mis asuntos, algo que por lo que veo no estás haciendo."_

No era su culpa contestar de ésa manera. Al darse de alta de la clínica, Yato había continuado con su viejo patrón de acosarla, de ser posible, cada 5 minutos.

 _"Éste sujeto no se ha dignado a aparecer y ya pasó la hora acordada. ¿Sería bueno que me fuera? ¡Tengo hambre! ¿Quieres una hamburguesa?"_

Hiyori ajustó su bolso escolar sobre su hombro antes de detenerse a contestarle, pero otro mensaje de Yato la detuvo.

 _"…¿puedes olvidar la hamburguesa?... lo siento…"_

Una desagradable sensación le recorrió el estómago. Por supuesto, Yato estaba quebrado. Parecía olvidar de tanto en tanto que había tenido que regresar a compartir la vieja habitación del ático con Yukine, en casa de Daikoku. Hiyori sólo era capaz de medio imaginarse lo mal que debería sentirse el haber tenido todo a tu alcance, y de pronto no tener nada. Mordiendo su labio inferior, comenzó a elaborar otra respuesta, pero otro mensaje de Yato la hizo detenerse de nuevo.

 _"¡Me llamaron! Ya regreso."_ Al final Yato puso otro emoticon, compuesto de dos puntos y un asterisco. Los cabellos de la nuca de Hiyori se erizaron, y muy tiesa, guardó su Smartphone de nuevo y echó a andar, tratando que los que pasaban a su lado no notaran el brillo rojo de su cara.

* * *

Yato le dio la espalda al ventanal por el que miraba cuando vio llegar un Rolls Royce negro de vidrios tintados diez pisos más abajo. Cinco minutos después, Kunimi se asomó por la puerta que daba a la recepción.

-Pasa, por favor.

Terminó de escribir un mensaje para Hiyori y, sonriendo ligeramente, agregó dos puntos y un asterisco. Ignorando el suave calor debajo de sus ojos, cerró su celular y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su traje. Mientras andaba por un pasillo alfombrado detrás de Kunimi, se cercioró de que en el bolsillo interno del saco (que aún debía pagarle a Daikoku) estuviese la memoria USB (de Yukine) que tenía preparada.

Al final del pasillo alfombrado había una puerta doble. Kunimi abrió una de las hojas y le indicó a Yato que entrara, siguiéndolo de inmediato y cerrando tras ellos. Yato pudo observar justo frente a él una estantería con iluminación de spots llena de libros prístinamente ordenados. A su derecha había un ventanal adornado por cortinas azules que guiaba a un escritorio de cubierta de mármol. Como Kunimi le indicó, Yato tomó asiento frente a éste, a pesar de que la silla alta de enfrente estaba vuelta de espaldas. Luego de un minuto de incómodo silencio, Kunimi se aclaró la garganta. La silla se dio la vuelta de inmediato, y un hombre joven de cabello negro y pómulos prominentes apareció con una mano en la sien, el codo recargado en uno de los brazos de la silla, y la otra sosteniendo un libro sobre su pierna cruzada encima de la otra. Se veía ligeramente sorprendido, y un tanto molesto. Miró confundido a Yato, y luego a su empleado.

-…Su cita de las cinco, señor. – Repuso Kunimi ante la pregunta no efectuada.

-Ah. – Dijo el aludido, antes de enderezarse y desechar su libro con un gesto vago, que el empleado no tardó en recibir. – Discúlpame, Kunimi, debí haber estado distraído. – Se inclinó hacia adelante con interés, poniendo ambos codos sobre su escritorio y cruzando las manos delante de él.

\- ¿Tú eres la persona de la que me habló Viina-chan?

Yato no se movió un centímetro. Indeciso, siguió estudiando las facciones de ésa persona.

-Me llamo Yato. – Atinó a decir, finalmente.

Su interlocutor regresó su cuerpo al respaldo de la silla, frotándose los labios con una de las manos.

-Kunimi.

-¿Señor?

-Tráeme el whiskey irlandés que llegó la semana pasada.

-De inmediato.

Con paso veloz, Kunimi salió de la oficina.

-Oye.

Yato respingó al llamado, aún sorprendido. El hombre le arrojó una cajetilla por el aire, que pescó con precisión.

- _Red Apples_. – Leyó en la cajetilla, y sonrió. - ¿Quién te enseñó esta mierda, Ebi?

-El peor perdedor del mundo. – Rió el aludido. – Te veías confundido.

-Y tú te ves fatal. – Replicó Yato con energía. – No me culpes por no estar seguro de que en realidad eras tú al principio. – Yato le arrojó de vuelta el paquete, luego de tomar un cigarrillo para sí. Ebisu le acercó el cenicero.

-El que está hecho carroña de autopista eres tú, _mi amigo_. – Yato soltó una bocanada de humo entrecortada por la risa ante la frase en español. – Estás en aprietos si Viina te envió conmigo.

-¿Quién te crees, "El Zorro"? – Masculló Yato. Luego agregó, murmurando, mientras Ebisu encendía su propio cigarrillo. - ¿Sabe algo de esto?

-¿Viina? – Preguntó su compañero, agitando el fósforo para apagarlo. Aún seguía siendo el mismo Ebi de antes, pensó Yato. – Nadie sabe nada de ninguno, Yato. Y apreciaría que la porquería se quedara en su lugar. – Expulsó una bocanada de aire por su cuenta, y lo miró con total seriedad. – Entre nosotros.

-¿Crees que alguien me creería que tengo algo que ver con el juez más joven de la Suprema Corte? ¿A mí?

-Creo que es posible que te ayude, entonces.

-¿Hay condiciones? – repuso, genuinamente sorprendido.

Kunimi entró portando dos vasos con un gran hielo perfectamente redondo y una botella alta con pátina plateada, sin etiquetas.

-Espero que te guste el whiskey en las rocas. – Fingió Ebisu.

-No es muy usual para mí. – Mintió Yato. El tono de ironía pasó inadvertido para Kunimi, quien se marchó al terminar de preparar los tragos. Ebisu siguió hablando una vez se cerró la puerta.

-Siempre hay condiciones para todo en esta vida, Yato.

Yato le dio un trago al whiskey, y miró con atención su vaso, que brillaba bajo la luz del atardecer y las luces de spot.

-¿…qué es esto?

-¿Sorprendente, verdad? – Sonrió el juez. – Es un whiskey preparado artesanalmente por una familia de los Balcanes con maíz de la región. El sabor es inusual, y producen muy pocas botellas al año.

Yato le dio otro trago al vaso.

-Soy afortunado. – Observó Ebisu.

-Si por "afortunado" implicas "bastardo con dinero", entonces sí. Eres afortunado.

-Podría jurar que acabas de pisar tu propia cola. – Dijo su amigo, y rio. – La tienes tan grande como Barney.

Yato casi se ahoga ante el último comentario. Ebisu se desternilló de risa al ver que su doble sentido había sido efectivo. Yato intentó limpiarse el alcohol de alrededor de su boca con la manga, antes de recordar que el traje era nuevo, y sacó su pañuelo del bolsillo.

-Sigues siendo igual de inesperado que siempre.

-¡Ah! – soltó Ebisu, y se levantó de su lugar, dirigiéndose a la ventana. Su constitución huesuda se contorneó contra el panorama citadino, aun brillando en la última hora de sol. Ante Yato, apareció varios centímetros más bajo, con un uniforme negro de secundaria, las agujetas desamarradas y un brazo en cabestrillo. Recordó su llanto. Recordó sus propios moretones y el sabor ferroso de la sangre en la garganta. También recordó una sonrisa luminosa y un par de relucientes ojos marrón que por un instante hicieron que se llevara una mano a la frente para detener el círculo que el cuarto comenzó a dibujar a su alrededor. – Me enorgullece decir que esa es mi marca personal. La mayor parte de quienes me conoce me llama "excéntrico", o "extraño", cuando tengo menos suerte. "Poco convencional" es lo que yo diría.

-Ambos sabemos que en realidad lo que quieres decir es "me importan un carajo las reglas".

Ebisu quitó la mirada del paisaje de su ventana y miró a su amigo.

-¿Cómo fue que nos perdimos el rastro? – dijo, con una sonrisa amistosa.

-Dejamos a los mocosos arrogantes con dinero detrás y seguimos nuestro propio camino. – Respondió Yato, observando la bola de hielo girar dentro de su vaso, luego de darle otro trago al licor.

Ebisu echó a reír, con buen talante, y regresó su interés a la ciudad de afuera.

-Todavía somos mocosos arrogantes con dinero, pero entiendo el punto.

-No. – Respondió Yato, y cambió de postura, relajándose más en la silla. – Vendieron todas mis posesiones y vaciaron mis cuentas de banco. – El silencio de Ebisu lo hizo seguir hablando. – Todo tiene mi firma.

-El hecho de que construyas otro tú, no quiere decir que el viejo tú desaparezca. – dijo Ebisu, con gravedad. – Sé mejor que nadie acerca de eso.

El joven sentado rió sin rastro de alegría.

-Somos una pobre excusa de adultos. A propósito, -agregó luego de una breve pausa. - ¿Cómo es que conociste a la psicópata?

-¡Ah! – Volvió a decir Ebisu, pero no dio señas de querer agregar nada más. Se limitó a reír por lo bajo. – Eso es volver a traer mucha basura a la superficie. Digamos, simplemente, que terminé debiéndole un favor, y eso nos trajo aquí.

Ebisu volvió a sentarse frente a él. Yato estaba perplejo.

-Debiste haber metido tu trasero en algo realmente serio para tener que deberle algo a la reina de los favores.

-Pan comido. – Respondió, moviendo su mano en el aire. – Lo suficientemente pequeño para que accediera a entrevistarme contigo.

La descarga eléctrica golpeó a Yato ahí mismo, en el sillón. Dejó que su cuerpo resbalara algunos centímetros más, dramáticamente, antes de suspirar y decir con talante derrotado:

-Ojalá nunca tenga que verlos juntos o se convertirá en un concurso para insultarme.

-De hecho es una maravillosa idea, ¿quieres que la llame?

-¡No no no no! – dijo Yato, moviendo los brazos con energía y regresando a su postura inicial en la silla - ¡Así estamos perfectamente bien!

Ebisu volvió a reír de buena gana, pero dejó que la sala quedase en silencio después.

-Verás, Yato. – Dijo, finalmente, luego de unos segundos, saboreando las palabras. – En realidad no considero que lo que estaría dispuesto a hacer por ti sea cubierto por el favor que le debo a Viina.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

Ebisu encendió otro cigarrillo.

-¿Traes tu material?

Sin un momento de duda, Yato le entregó velozmente la memoria USB con todo el material disponible al momento.

-De hecho – agregó su amigo, - estoy convencido de que éste material es muy bueno. Sin embargo, - hizo esperar a Yato dándole una buena calada al cigarro. – el favor que le debo a Viina no es tan importante como para enviar éste material a imprimirse de inmediato.

-¿Que harás QUÉ? – Yato se interrumpió, reacomodando su frase. - ¿Que tienes QUÉ cosa?

-Tal y como dices – sonrió el aludido, detrás de su vaso de whiskey, - sigo siendo el mismo de antes. Aún me siento como un mocoso de secundaria, arrogante y con complejo de chico malo.

Su amigo se levantó de la silla.

-¿Iniciaste… tu propia disquera?

-Y tú sigues siendo asquerosamente astuto.

-Ebisu…

Su amigo volvió a reír. La cara de incredulidad de Yato era demasiado cómica.

-Es un sello "independiente" y "discreto". – le dijo, entre carcajadas. – Sin embargo, estoy dispuesto a tomar una buena apuesta.

-Me atrevo a decir que la disquera no está realmente a tu nombre.

-Como te digo, me sorprende que sigas siendo igual de brillante.

-"Te sorprende…"

-Oh, vamos, todo mundo sabe que uno se vuelve estúpido con los años. De hecho -dijo, apagando con fuerza su cigarrillo en el cenicero y guardando la memoria USB en el bolsillo de su chaleco. – te estoy haciendo un cumplido.

Yato trató de sacudirse el resto de perplejidad que le quedaba llevándose la mano a la nuca. Luego la llevó junto con la otra al respaldo de la silla que había estado ocupando. El cuero se torció y crujió bajo la presión de sus dedos.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-Ahí está el detalle. – agregó el juez, con extrema seriedad. A Yato le sorpendió el repentino cambio de atmósfera. – En sí, de momento no puedo decirte.

-No me jodas, Ebi.

-Escúchame. – Ordenó el otro, y Yato se congeló, sosteniéndole la mirada. Ebisu encendió un puro. – Estoy jugando al gato y al ratón. Quisiera darte tantos detalles como me fuese posible, pero lamentablemente no puedo.

-Básicamente me estás pidiendo que de un salto a ciegas.

-En efecto.

Yato lo volvió a masticar por unos momentos. Podía ser cualquier cosa. Conociendo a Ebisu incluso podía resultar ser algo peligroso. Él no tenía límites, y muchas veces había dicho claramente que la moral era un freno al avance humano.

-Es muy arriesgado. Hasta donde sé podrías pedirme que me matara en este momento.

-Nunca me ha interesado que mueras, Yato, no seas melodramático.

-¡Es precisamente el uso de la palabra "interés" en tu frase lo que me hace dudar! Lo siento, Ebisu. No tengo tanta confianza como crees.

-Entonces, - dijo el otro joven, - lo lamento, Yato, no puedo ayudarte.

La mano extendida de Ebisu le devolvía la memoria USB. Yato estaba a punto de tomarla, cuando su mano tembló. Esto no pasó desapercibido ante la mirada de su antiguo amigo.

-No tienes el valor ni siquiera de negar la ayuda que se te ofrece. No puedes ser un maldito tibio toda la vida. – Yato clavó su mirada en el suelo, y retiró más la mano. – No te estoy pidiendo confianza, - continuó Ebisu, - te estoy pidiendo todas las agallas que tengas.

Yato llevó ambas manos a sus ojos y talló con fuerza. Si no accedía, ¿para qué había sido todo esto? Si no accedía ¿cómo podía volver a ver a Daikoku y a Kofuku y a Yukine a la cara? Si decía que no, ¿qué pensaría Hiyori sobre él? Y si decía que no, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?

-De acuerdo. -Dijo, dejando caer las manos pesadamente a los costados. – Siento que estoy vendiéndole mi alma al diablo.

-Y tienes toda la razón, amigo. – Dijo Ebisu, retirando prestamente la mano con la USB, la cual se guardó en el bolsillo de su chaleco. Se reclinó en su asiento y cruzó la pierna. Yato escuchó el cuero crujir bajo su peso. Quiso irse de inmediato.

-Probablemente no vuelvas a saber de mí en mucho rato. – Continuó Ebisu, con voz autoritaria. Le estaba dando instrucciones. – De momento te retirarás, pero llegarán a buscarlos en un par de días.

-¿Hay algo que deba saber sobre el pago? – Masculló Yato con amargura, dándose la vuelta.

-Nada todavía. Sólo puedo decirte una cosa. – Respondió Ebisu, adelantándose para acompañarlo a la salida. Como todo un profesional, pensó el otro. – Algún día sonará tu teléfono, y seré yo. – y añadió, crípticamente. – Ése día, necesito que actúes exactamente como te lo pido. Y mientras tanto…

-¿"Mientras"?

-Tendrás mes y medio para producir algo que me guste.

-¿Tienes algo en mente?

Ebisu lo miró con ojos de halcón.

-Impresióname.

Yato salió del edificio a encontrarse con Hiyori con las piernas temblorosas.

* * *

Ookuninushi, como todos lo conocían, era un hombre sureño de piel tostada y el hábito de gritar para todo. A pesar de su rostro temible tenía muy buen humor (algo indispensable para ser socio de Ebisu, pensó Yato) y era bastante accesible cuando no tenía que correr de un lado para otro trabajando. Rápidamente se les asignó un estudio de grabación exclusivo, y Yato agradeció que hubiese instrumentos disponibles. Yukine siguió rehusándose a tocar con otro bajo que no fuese el suyo, así que el primer día de trabajo formal maniobró con el estuche al ponerlo en el suelo y botar los seguros con sumo cuidado.

Hiyori observó a Yato caminar a través de la habitación ése mismo día. Las paredes acolchadas en tono rojo vino hacían que se viese acogedor, aunque la luz de tungsteno no le daba el aire glamuroso que tenían otros estudios en los que ella había estado antes. Aun así, Yato pasó las yemas de sus dedos por cada superficie metálica que encontró, recorriendo el cuarto lentamente, hasta llegar al fondo de la habitación, de donde recogió una de las guitarras alineadas en sus bases contra la pared. De inmediato eligió una Fender Jag Stang color blanco, observándola con cuidado y jugando un poco con los pequeños pernos de la parte frontal, antes de conectarse a uno de los amplificadores. Modificó el sonido a su antojo mientras afinaba, y una vez que logró sacarle un gruñido ronco, levantó la cara. Todos sus compañeros lo miraban, y sonrió incómodo.

-Ha pasado tiempo.

-Inténtalo, basura. -Soltó Yukine, poniéndose de pie después de conectar su bajo a su respectivo amplificador. – Eres tan desgraciado que seguro sigues siendo el mejor guitarrista de todo Tokyo.

-Lo sería aunque sólo tuviera una sola mano. – Daikoku se arremangó y movió uno de los tambores de piso.

-¿Será? – rió Yato con suavidad. Se congeló el tiempo después del primer acorde. Con los dedos sudorosos aseguró la posición de la plumilla y dejó que las notas se corretearan entre sí. Escuchaba su propia respiración, pausada y pesada debajo de sus costillas. Sintió su corazón saltar en cuanto prestó un poco de atención a lo que hacía y descubrir que de hecho tenía sentido. "Más rápido", pensó, y sus dedos se movieron a la par. Metido en su mente, con los labios entreabiertos, sus ojos deambularon y aterrizaron en Hiyori, que por alguna razón fue capaz de soportar su perforante mirada, imitando su expresión de ligera sorpresa. Los pies de Yato de repente sintieron con contundencia las suelas de sus botas, sintió la presión del cinturón sobre los huesos de su cadera. La chica cruzó un brazo hacia el otro frente a sí, y le sonrió dulcemente. Para Yato, el "aquí" y el "ahora" convergieron en ese momento, haciendo que el mundo a su alrededor, hasta el momento confuso e inestable, se volviera tan tangible como la plumilla que tenía entre los dedos. Sintió el aire en sus pulmones y el zumbido del transistor del amplificador, y dejó de tocar. Casi no escuchó los elogios de los demás al mirarse las manos por ambos lados, y cerrarlas y abrirlas frente a sí. El pequeño pero brusco abrazo de Yukine lo distrajo de su propia diatriba interna, y volvió a buscarla con la mirada. Esta vez estaba justo a su lado.

-Bienvenido, Yato. – Le susurró. Sin percatarse mordió ligeramente su labio inferior antes de sonreírle, y el joven enrojeció al responderle, susurrando también.

-Estoy en casa.

-¿Y bien? – soltó Daikoku por encima del bullicio. - ¿Qué haremos? ¿Vamos a retomar lo que perdimos?

-Por supuesto que no. – Dijo Yato, y al ver que todos guardaron silencio, sonrió y comenzó a practicar acordes. – Creo que es mejor empezar de cero.

-¡Eso es Yatty!

-Además – agregó, mirando a Hiyori. – Quiero intentar algo más arriesgado.

* * *

-¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO AQUÍ?! – luego de exclamar eso en el vestíbulo del estudio de Ookuninushi, que por cierto se encontraba frente a ellos, observándolos perplejo, Yato había tenido que ser detenido de un brazo por Daikoku para no abalanzarse con aire amenazador sobre Viina, que platicaba casualmente con el administrador. La aludida simplemente soltó un bufido burlón y sacudió su melena.

-¿Te atreves a hablarme así después de que prácticamente te salvé el pellejo hace semanas?

Yato fue interrumpido por el resto de su banda, los cuales se aproximaron a saludar a Ookuninushi y a Viina.

-Viina-san, -se atrevió Yukine, - ¿Kazuma no vino hoy contigo?

-Le pedí a Kazuma que se encargara de unas cosas, pero le diré que mandaste saludos. – Contestó la rubia.

-¡Momento! – Yato asió por el cuello a Yukine y lo atrajo hacia sí. - ¿Ahora eres amiguito de Kazuma?

-¡Suéltame, mojón! – Yukine forcejeó tratando de liberarse del agarre de su amigo. -Para que sepas, Kazuma nos ayudó bastante cuando estuviste ausente, y de hecho me está enseñando a tocar el teclado y muchas cosas sobre música que jamás hubiese aprendido de ti.

-¡Ya verás, mocoso!

-Y a todo esto, Viina-chan – interrumpió Ookuninushi. Hiyori hasta entonces se percató de que el impreso de su camisa hawaiiana en realidad ostentaba conejitos en diferentes posturas. -¿Qué tal lleva Kazu lo del lanzamiento?

-Ah, bien… -Viina hizo una breve pausa para recolectar sus ideas. – Es una labor muy cansada, y se estresa en demasía cuando nos retrasamos con algo, pero ya está planeando el siguiente disco.

-Kazuma es en realidad una máquina de trabajar. Pobrecito. – Canturreó Kofuku, ignorando los gritos de Yato y Yukine correteando al fondo.

-Descuida, lo alimento tres veces al día. – Bromeó Viina, provocando un suspiro en Ookuninushi.

-Ahora veo cómo es que puedes ser amiga de Ebisu.

-Es un tipo simpático. Lo cual me recuerda… – dijo ella, subiendo el volumen para hacerse escuchar – Hoy vengo específicamente por ti, renacuajo.

Yato soltó a Yukine que se quejaba bajo el peso de los nudillos en su coronilla.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Empaca tus cosas y mueve tu gordo trasero al auto.

-¡Mi trasero no es gordo! Y no tengo por qué dejar que me lleves a ninguna parte, ¡me dan arcadas!

-Iki-san. – Viina miró a Hiyori significativamente. Yato la miró, ¿qué estaba pasando? ¿por qué de repente parecía como si a la chica le pesaran los párpados?

-Yato, por favor, ve con ella. – Y luego de una corta pausa, casi imperceptible, en la que aprovechó para recolectar fragmentos faltantes de su voz, dijo: - Yukine y yo estaremos contigo.

-¿Qué estás tramando? – Yato le dirigió a la rubia una potente mirada.

-Lo sabrás cuando lleguemos.

* * *

Si los vidrios polarizados del BMW M4 negro de Viina lo hubiesen permitido, el Yato del asiento del copiloto hubiese parecido, ante los ojos de cualquiera, que estaba experimentando el peor viaje de toda su vida. Viina amaba la velocidad, y conducir lento realmente no era su fuerte. Incluso Hiyori y Yukine se sentían intranquilos en el asiento trasero. Al parecer la rubia disfrutaba de hacer que Yato le reprochara sus intenciones de asesinarlos a todos para poder hacerle notar su carencia de hombría y lo mucho que había cambiado su actitud. No hace falta decir que todos se sintieron aliviados cuando Viina finalmente detuvo el auto para entrar al estacionamiento subterráneo de un edificio residencial en mitad de Takadanobaba, un vecindario cercano al centro de Shinjuku.

Yato levantó la vista hacia los veinte pisos que se inclinaban sobre él. El exterior, aplanado en amarillo, podría usar una mano de pintura. Sus dos amigos siguieron el taconeo de las botas altas de Viina sobre el piso de granito al interior del edificio, dejándolo confundido en el estacionamiento.

-¿Hiyori? – se atrevió a llamarla, antes de seguir dubitativo por un pasillo que guiaba hacia un lobby desierto, en donde solo había un par de bancas, dos maquinitas expendedoras y dos elevadores. Viina lo miraba impaciente desde uno de los ascensores, presionando el botón para mantener las puertas abiertas. Yato se escurrió entre los tres, sintiéndose de repente muy pequeño. La rubia detuvo el elevador en el quinto piso, y salió a un pasillo lleno de puertas por un lado. El otro era una simple veranda que daba a la avenida y ofrecía una bonita vista del centro comercial de unas cuadras más hacia el interior del barrio. Tras él, un tren eléctrico pasó a toda velocidad con un murmullo traqueteante. El chico observó a Viina tocar un interruptor de plástico amarillento y llamar inmediatamente.

-Kazu.

-¡De inmediato! -contestó una voz en el interior.

Confundido, Yato observó el cambio de manos de un par de llaves y el hecho de que Kazuma estaba indicándole que entrara al apartamento.

-C-con permiso… - musitó, y entró seguido de los demás. Un desnivel en el recibidor te instaba a remover tus zapatos. Varios pares de pantuflas esperaban alineadas un escalón más arriba, desde el cual se extendía el resto del departamento. La primera sección era una sala-comedor, desde la cual se podía entrar a las diferentes secciones. Una puerta sin cerrojo con un visillo redondo daba paso a la cocina, en el ala derecha. La puerta del ala izquierda era un baño diminuto, con todo lo necesario. Al fondo, una puerta corrediza se abría para dar paso a una habitación también reducida, pero que tenía su propio balcón y piso de tatami. La vista por el otro extremo era mucho más bonita, dejando apreciar un río flanqueado de árboles y un puente peatonal.

Yato no había dicho una sola palabra en un buen rato.

-¿Y bien? – presionó la rubia.

-¿Qué diablos es todo esto? – Yato no se atrevía a levantar el rostro.

-Gracias por traerlo, Iki-san. – Cortó Viina. – Creo que desde aquí puedo arreglármelas sola.

Yato volteó a mirar súbitamente a Hiyori, quien sonrió sin alegría y se dispuso a salir.

-¡O-oye, Hiyori! – exclamó el chico, agitado por el pánico. -¡Yukine!

-¡Tranquilo, viejo! – Rió el segundo.

-Estaremos afuera. – Se limitó a indicar Hiyori, con un tono dulce. Kazuma salió tras ellos.

Él y Yukine se adelantaron a comprar algo caliente de beber (el pasillo estaba frío), y Hiyori se quedó atrás, apenas iluminada por un foco titilante al pie de las escaleras que guiaban al piso inferior. Viina le había pedido, muy insistentemente, en que la ayudara a que todo saliera como hasta el momento. Recordaba que había pasado a buscarla a su escuela en el mismo flamante automóvil, y la sonrisa con restos de arrepentimiento que mostró al decirle que Yato jamás iría solo con ella por su propia voluntad, por mucho que lo pidiera. El desasosiego que la invadía ahora que todo había salido tal y como la hermosa cantante había deseado la hacía querer envolverse en su propio ombligo. Implotar. Desaparecer. ¿Por qué?, se preguntaba, ¿ahora qué?, y por supuesto, no encontraba respuesta. Simplemente la pregunta constante de ahora qué, ¿qué?.

"¿Exactamente qué estabas esperando que pasara, Hiyori?", le preguntó la voz dentro de su cabeza. En su mente repitió las imágenes de los últimos meses. En especial encontró belleza en un recuerdo de Yato ensayando, con el cabello recogido, de perfil a ella, hablando con Daikoku con una gran sonrisa y ojos chispeantes. Quizá uno vive para esos pequeños momentos de felicidad, pensó. Quizá la felicidad no es algo constante ni que te pertenezca. Sintió el piso frío de las escaleras en contacto con su falda, y rodeó sus rodillas con los brazos, haciéndose un ovillo en un rincón. En cuanto soltó el asa de su mochila se sintió perdida. Tenía el pecho hecho piedra, y ella misma regañó a la ingenua Hiyori por creer que las cosas podían ser de otro modo. De algún modo, siempre supo que Yato volvería, tarde o temprano, a ocupar el lugar al lado de Viina, un lugar al que ella, siendo tan diminuta, jamás podría subir.

* * *

Viina y Yato se miraron, incómodos.

-Mejor comienzas a hablar antes de que salte por el balcón. – Apuró él, apretando los puños con los brazos tensos a los lados de su torso.

-¿Si me quedo callada le haré un favor a la humanidad, entonces?

-Eso quisieras. – Rió Yato con amargura.

Viina cruzó los brazos y caminó por la habitación vacía con paso lento.

-¿Qué te parece? – preguntó, tirando por la borda cualquier plan de repensar su frase para hacer que sonara menos sugerente.

-Es mejor que mi sótano, definitivamente.

-Y la zona es indudablemente mejor que ése basurero.

Yato no rio ante el chiste. Luego de un silencio más o menos largo, dijo: -Primero Ebisu, y ahora un departamento -Y agregó con un tono altanero: - Sólo para que sepas, no tengo ninguna intención de casarme contigo. Lo nuestro nunca funcionaría. – Pausó otro poco, y continuó: - ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

Esta vez, la rubia lo miró con un par de perforantes ojos violeta, casi con furia.

-Porque te detesto. Y no soporto deberle favores a gente que detesto.


	22. Changes

_¡Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo! Estoy a mitad de mis vacaciones de verano, y antes de vagar un poco más, decidí terminar el episodio. No sabía hasta dónde debía dejar este episodio, pero como me encanta picarles la curiosidad, creo que en donde acabó queda perfecto, muahahaha. Mil gracias a Lux, Rin okane, Moutre, Melgamonster, Suteishi Gami Blue Fire y H3dwiGg y a todos los demás que me leen pero no dejan review, ¡de verdad mil mil gracias!_

* * *

 **22\. Changes – David Bowie.**

Para Yato, el tiempo se congeló en ese preciso momento.

-¿De qué favor estás hablando, maldita loca?

-Cierra el hocico. – Espetó Viina, caminando con paso firme hasta el balcón. Yato no sabía que más hacer, así que la siguió. Viina suspiró en cuanto lo sintió a su lado. - ¿En qué momento arruinamos todo, Yato?

Yato rascó la cabellera de su nuca, pensativo. – No lo sé. – Y añadió en voz más baja. – Un día decidiste que todo lo que yo hacía te exasperaba.

-No lo decidí por cuenta propia, imbécil.

-Y comenzaste a insultarme de la nada también.

-¿En verdad estás tan ciego? Te creía mejor que esto.

-Imagino que piensas que uno debe tenerte paciencia aunque no entienda lo que dices la mitad del tiempo, y simplemente sigues hablando y hablando sin que te importe lo que uno tiene que decir.

Viina volvió a fruncir el ceño. – Bueno, seguramente si pusieras más atención a tu alrededor en lugar de ponerte a trabajar como un poseso entenderías la otra mitad de las cosas que la gente trata de decirte.

-¿¡Me estás reclamando haber trabajado duro para llevarnos a donde estuvimos en aquél entonces!?

-¿¡Estás diciendo que yo simplemente me quedé cruzada de brazos esperando a que tú hicieras todo!?

-¡Pues ciertamente no estabas el mismo tiempo que yo dentro del estudio y sólo te dedicabas a quejarte de las letras y a cambiarlas a tu antojo!

-¡Pero si te daba la explicación todo el tiempo de lo que estaba pasando y simplemente te dabas la vuelta y me ignorabas!

-¡Se llama esforzarse! ¡Pregúntale a Kazuma, es lo que hace todo el día!

-¡NO METAS A…! – Viina se interrumpió y respiró profundo, mirando al suelo. – Muy bien, basta, hay que empezar de nuevo. Lo estamos haciendo todo mal.

Yato se dio la vuelta, soltando un bufido exasperado, con intención de entrar de nuevo al apartamento. Se detuvo justo en el umbral de la puerta corrediza.

-No sé qué intentas hacer, pero de lo que sea que hables, no es necesario pagarme nada. – Dio un paso al interior. – Yo no te hice ningún favor.

-¡DE NO SER POR TI SEGUIRÍA EN LA CALLE, PEDAZO DE MIERDA!

Congelado por sus palabras, Yato giró sobre sus talones. La rubia tenía la cara enrojecida de coraje.

-No has entendido aún que fuiste el parteaguas de lo que soy, en muchos sentidos. Pero te rehúsas a aceptar que gracias a tu lástima por mí fuiste capaz de recibirme y ponerme en pie más de una vez. Siempre te has creído mejor que yo, y eso me enferma.

-Vii…

-¡No me interrumpas! – se llevó ambas manos a la cara. – De no haberte conocido, jamás me hubiera atrevido a hacer lo que hice. Me enseñaste lo que era tener amigos, un equipo, una guarida y un objetivo. De no ser por ti y tu estúpido modo de ser – la voz de Viina se quebró por detrás de sus manos. – Seguiría deprimida en un agujero lleno de gente que no tiene la voluntad ni siquiera de moverse para no mojar sus pantalones o lavarse el vómito de la camisa. Llegaste con tu maldita actitud de caballero blanco y me sacaste de ahí.

No sabiendo qué hacer, Yato dudó antes de finalmente rodear los hombros de la rubia con los brazos y atraerla hacia sí.

-¡No me toques, desgraciado! – Luchó ella, pero finalmente apretó ambos puños sobre la sudadera de Yato y se dejó abrazar, sollozando. – No he podido estar en paz sabiendo que te debo todo lo que soy…

-Cállate. – Yato la estrechó con más fuerza, y arrugó el entrecejo. Estaba enfurecido. – No me debes nada. Jamás te he pedido nada a cambio, y me ofende que pienses que hice lo que hice por sentirme mejor que tú. No has madurado en absoluto.

-No puedes decirme eso. Tú tampoco lo has hecho.

-Lo sé. – Yato trató de ocultar el tremor de su voz. Sin éxito. – Sigo siendo la misma escoria de siempre. Pero, Viina, - la llamó y la tomó de los hombros para alejarse de ella y mirarla a los ojos. Ambos rostros reflejaban lo mismo. Estaban molestos. Sin embargo, era obvio que no estaban molestos con el otro. En ese punto, ambos entendieron lo mucho que se despreciaban a sí mismos – nada de lo que has logrado hasta ahora ha sido gracias a mí. Yo sólo te ayudé a ponerte en pie, y fuiste lo suficientemente fuerte para salir caminando de ahí por tu propia cuenta. En este punto – dijo Yato, recargando la frente en el hombro de su antigua camarada, - me has dejado muy atrás. Y eso me irrita. Pero me irrita más el hecho de que precisamente avanzaste por no estar con nosotros. Éramos tu lastre.

Viina lo tomó por los hombros con fuerza, enterrando las yemas de los dedos en su sudadera. Lo entendieron como un abrazo.

-Estamos arruinados sin remedio, ¿cierto?

-Empiezo a creer que es mejor así. – Rió Yato.

Ambos dieron un paso atrás. Viina le tomó de la mano y depositó las llaves en ella.

-Me ayudaste a levantarme cuando no tenía nada. En ése entonces me ofreciste el techo que podías darme. Te estoy pagando de vuelta con lo que puedo. – La rubia abandonó el balcón. Yato la siguió, boqueando, perplejo. – Puedes vivir aquí con tranquilidad durante los próximos seis meses. – Avanzó hasta la puerta y se agachó en el desnivel de la entrada a calarse las botas. – Los números de teléfono de la compañía de gas e internet están en la cocina. Llámales en caso de que decidas quedarte. Si no, - Se incorporó, lista para irse. – deja las llaves en la recepción del primer piso y olvídate de todo esto. Es decisión tuya.

Yato miró consecutivamente a Viina y a las llaves.

-Piénsalo. – Dijo ella, y al final añadió: - Ya va siendo hora de que uses ese par que tienes colgando por una vez en tu vida.

Viina salió, y Yato se quedó solo en el departamento.

* * *

-¿De verdad te sientes bien, Hiyori?

-¡Por favor no te preocupes, Yukine-kun! Sólo estoy un poco cansada – respondió Hiyori, poniendo la mejor sonrisa que pudo elaborar.

Detrás del rostro inconforme de Yukine, Kazuma respingó llamando a Viina, haciendo que Hiyori se pusiese de pie de golpe.

-¿Cómo fue todo? – Preguntó el joven, ofreciéndole la chaqueta a la cantante.

-Pudo haber salido mejor. Pero creo que todo está bien ahora. – Viina suspiró, y luego miró directamente a donde estaban los dos menores. – Ustedes tendrán que encargarse del resto.

-¡Gracias! – dijo Yukine, hizo una inclinación y se dirigió al departamento de inmediato. Hiyori hizo lo mismo, dubitativa, a menor velocidad. Cuando pasó a su lado, Viina aún la miraba, con ojos de halcón.

-Cuídalo.

Hiyori sólo alcanzó a decir "eh" antes de que ambos se pusieran en movimiento. ¿Qué había pasado entonces? Con paso inseguro, se aproximó al departamento.

512.

-¡No seas ridículo, Yato! ¡Déjame entrar, viejo!

-¿Yukine-kun? – llamó Hiyori, con suavidad.

-¡Llevo cinco minutos llamando a la puerta y el bestia de Yato no quiere abrir!

-¿Cómo? – se alarmó la chica, y se abrió paso al frente para llamar a la puerta. – ¿Qué ocurre, Yato? Déjanos pasar.

-EN. UN. MOMENTO. – Respondió desde el interior la voz sorda de Yato, puntuando entre palabras para enfatizar que había escuchado.

Hiyori y Yukine intercambiaron miradas extrañadas. Un golpe seco se escuchó desde adentro, y varios sonidos de puertas corredizas siendo abiertas y cerradas varias veces. Confundidos, finalmente oyeron pasos pesados corriendo hacia la puerta y la cara de Yato se asomó por la puerta entreabierta. Tenía las mejillas rojas.

-Yato, ¿qué…? – Comenzó Yukine, pero el otro lo interrumpió.

-¿Pueden volver a llamar al timbre?

-¡¿QUÉ?! – escupió el más joven, abalanzándose a la puerta, tratando de empujarla para entrar. -¿QUÉ DIABLOS TE PASA?

Yato forcejeó desde adentro, por su cuenta, impidiendo que el chico abriera. -¡Por favor… Sólo… vuelve a sonar el timbre! ¡Yukine, maldita sea…!

-¿ACASO TE VOLVISTE LOCO?

-Yukine-kun, - dijo con suavidad Hiyori, jalándolo de un hombro. Yukine retrocedió y Yato cerró de nuevo la puerta. Hiyori escuchó el pasador siendo puesto.

-¡¿PERO QU…?!

-Hagamos lo que dice. – Lo tranquilizó la joven.

-No puedo creer que estés de acuerdo con esta tontería, Hiyori.

-Creo que entiendo lo que pretende. – Contestó ella, y sonó el timbre una vez.

Yato abrió la puerta, aún más rojo que antes.

-E-es estrecho, pero por favor…* - dijo, e hizo una señal con el brazo para que entraran. Yukine miró a Hiyori completamente confundido, y Hiyori le guiñó un ojo, completando una pequeñísima sonrisa.

-Perdón por irrumpir. ** -Respondió la chica, con talante alegre, y entró, removiéndose los zapatos de inmediato. Yukine entró justo detrás de ella, y observó perplejo a Yato alineando dos pares de pantuflas frente a ellos.

Luego de un rato se hallaron sentados enfrente de una pequeña mesa baja en mitad de la habitación del fondo. No tenían cojines para sentarse y las paredes estaban vacías. Las ventanas no tenían cortinas y dejaban entrar un poco del frío del exterior a través del vidrio, pero la vista desde el cuarto era bonita, las luces de la ciudad titilaban de fondo al río. Yato se movía de un lado al otro de la cocina.

-Hiyori… ¿qué diablos…? – Le susurró Yukine.

-¿No te has dado cuenta? – Le respondió ella en voz igual de baja, y ambos miraron a Yato, abriendo y cerrando puertas en la alacena a toda velocidad. – Está siendo un buen anfitrión.

Yukine se enderezó sin dejar de mirar a su amigo, y sonrió.

* * *

Yato terminó sirviéndoles agua en dos tazas. No tenía té, tampoco tenía calentador de agua, de la cocina no salía agua caliente y no había vasos de cristal. Hiyori y Yukine bebieron un trago de su agua simple, mientras Yato los observaba sentado en posición de loto, expectante, con las mejillas un poco rojas y los ojos muy abiertos, como un gato. Lanzó la pregunta cuando ambos posaron sus tazas de vuelta en la mesita.

-¿Q…qué opinan?

Tras un breve silencio, Yukine habló.

-Es la peor agua simple que he tomado en mi vida.

Hiyori ahogó una carcajada, Yato los miró alternativamente y los tres echaron a reír al mismo tiempo. Yukine fue víctima de los nudillos de su amigo en la coronilla, mientras ambos se gritaban insultos que, por supuesto, Hiyori sabía que no iban en serio.

-Supongo que es mejor que vaya a comprar algo para ofrecerles – dijo Yato, tratando de contener la risa después de que Yukine tratara de hacerle una quemadura india, sin éxito.

-No, - dijo el segundo. – Si vas tú tardarás tres horas y no tengo tanta paciencia. – Antes de que pudiera replicar, Yukine ya había corrido a la puerta y había salido. Yato infló las mejillas.

-¿Qué diablos le pasa?

-Creo que Yukine no quiere dejar que te vean solo por la calle. – Comentó Hiyori, posando su mejilla en la mano, recargando el codo en la mesita. – Te está protegiendo.

Hiyori, inadvertidamente, le dirigió una sonrisa soñadora. Yato se sonrojó y miró hacia sus tobillos, cruzados frente a él.

-¿Y tú… qué piensas, Hiyori? – preguntó a media voz.

-¿Qué pienso… de qué, exactamente?

El joven extendió los brazos y miró a su alrededor.

-De todo esto. – Bajó aún más la voz antes de añadir: - …de mí.

-Bueno… - comenzó algo abruptamente la chica, antes de detenerse a pensar un poco. Yato debía estar verdaderamente loco al pedirle su opinión precisamente a ella, que no tenía idea de nada. – Es mejor que el sótano.

Yato clavó la frente en la mesa cómicamente. - ¡Lo sé! – dejó que uno de los lados de su cabeza reposara en la superficie, y miró a su compañera desde ahí, fijamente, a los ojos. – Dime algo que no sepa.

-Las arañas no son insectos.

-Muy graciosa. – Bufó Yato.

Hiyori soltó una risa suave y se acomodó para reposar su barbilla sobre el dorso de ambas manos, posando las palmas en la mesa. Yato y ella quedaron al mismo nivel.

-Todo depende de lo que quieras hacer en realidad, Yato.

-No sé qué quiero hacer.

-Hummm… - musitó la chica, pensativa. – Comienza por lo que no quieres hacer.

"No quiero hacer que te vayas igual que Viina", fue su primer pensamiento. Por la mente de Yato pasaron miles y miles de ideas acerca de cosas que no quería que sucedieran. Al verlo tan indeciso, Hiyori volvió a hablar.

-Si de algo sirve, creo que el lugar te queda bien.

-¿Tú crees? – Murmuró Yato, de pronto terriblemente consciente de la poca distancia separándolos.

-No tienes por qué decidir de inmediato.

La puerta se abrió. Yukine entró con el crujir de bolsas de plástico y su voz repiqueteó en las paredes mientras se removía los zapatos, diciendo "¡Ya llegué!". Yato observó a Hiyori incorporándose para responderle "¡Bienvenido!" y recibir algunas bolsas de plástico, para luego comenzar a desempaquetar todo. El olor de los platos de comida recién calentados en el horno de microondas de la tienda de conveniencia llenó el cuarto junto con el sonido alegre de la plática ligera que Yukine y Hiyori estaban teniendo. Analizó sus hebras de cabello castaño y el incitante destello blanco del borde de sus dientes que apenas alcanzaba a asomarse por detrás de sus labios al hablar. Lo supo con tanta certeza como si se lo hubiesen clavado en la espalda: donde quiera que ellos estuviesen, ahí estaba su hogar. Al darse cuenta de que la observaba, Hiyori lo miró, extrañada. Trató de reprimir el espasmo en el estómago antes de preguntarle, riendo: - ¿Qué te pasa? Tienes cara de que acabas de descubrir el fuego.

Yato se percató de la expresión estúpida que tenía en el rostro y cerró la boca con suavidad.

-¿De verdad las arañas no son insectos?

* * *

Con la constante visita de Hiyori y Yukine después de los ensayos o la escuela, aquello comenzó a parecerse un poco más a una casa. Yato obtenía cosas gratis por aquí y por allá, mucho de lo cual había salido del almacén de la familia de Kofuku, con quien iban regularmente también. Daikoku siempre hacía que Yato se llevara algo para comer, aunque tratara de disimular que en realidad le estaba preparando su ración diciéndole que se estaba llevando las sobras.

Cada que Hiyori lo observaba, sonreía al ver que la mirada que antes asestaba a sus ojos constantemente, llena de incertidumbre y algo de pánico lentamente se iba desvaneciendo. Esto se reflejaba en la cantidad de trabajo que Yato efectuaba tanto en el estudio como en casa, evidentemente mostrando resultados también en la calidad de las tres composiciones preliminares en las que estaba trabajando a pasos agigantados. El mismo Yato lo confirmó una noche, mientras la acompañaba a la estación.

-¿Estás seguro de que esta opción es correcta, Yato? – Había preguntado Hiyori acerca del estilo general de la música. – Es muy diferente al sonido anterior de la banda.

-¿Es malo? – Preguntó Yato de repente, tratando de ocultar su preocupación.

-No… en realidad es bastante bueno, solo… - La chica vaciló durante unos momentos, buscando las palabras. – Me pregunto cómo es que puedes modificar tanto el sonido de lo que haces, y aún así sonar… a ti.

Yato soltó un resoplido cantarín.

-Pues no pienso mucho en eso, a decir verdad. – Al ver la cara confundida de Hiyori, agregó: - La realidad es que siento que puedo hacer lo que sea en este momento.

Caminaron unos instantes más entre el silencio de las calles desiertas alrededor del parque Shakujii. Yato siguió hablando, casi susurrando.

-Es la primera vez que siento que tengo algo estable desde hace muchos años.

Hiyori descubrió que estaba por pisar terreno peligroso si decidía preguntarle si la última vez que sintió eso había sido con Viina, así que decidió hacer a un lado sus celos (¿"celos"?) y preguntar algo más neutral.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-Francamente, desde que era niño. Desde que no me cuestionaba todo lo que sucedía a mi alrededor. – Yato la miró, y soltó una risita - ¿A qué viene ésa cara? – La golpeó cariñosamente en la punta de la nariz con un chasquido de dedos y la empujó del hombro para que se apresurara frente a él. - ¡Camina rápido o se nos irá el tren!

La chica se llevó una mano a la nariz y le soltó un manotazo que no acertó en ningún lado. Sonriendo, siguieron caminando.

Con el frío disminuyendo paulatinamente, terminó el mes de gracia que Ebisu les había dado, y por todo aviso, escucharon a Ookuninushi gritando desde el otro lado de la puerta de su sala de ensayo, gritando.

-¡ABRAN LA PUERTA Y BAJEN EL MALDITO VOLUMEN!

Kofuku se acercó brincoteando a abrir de inmediato, y Ookuninushi entró con dificultad llevando una caja de agua embotellada para guardar en el frigo bar. No se detuvo a hablar con ellos. Se acuclilló frente al mueblecito, viéndose dos veces más grande en su camisa hawaiiana y sus sandalias de pata de gallo. -Tengo noticias. Ebi y dos o tres peces gordos quieren observarlos mañana así que más vale que saquen sus mejores galas.

Yato dudó y comenzó a formular una pregunta: -¿Dices que será una audición en vi…?

-¿¡ACASO TARTAMUDEE!?

Hiyori sintió cómo sus hombros se tensaron de repente y sujetó la base del micrófono con mucha fuerza.

-Pero mañana todavía es muy pro… -Daikoku fue interrumpido de nuevo.

-HABLEN CON EBI DE ESO. – Luego de terminar de llenar el frigo bar con agua, se acercó a la puerta a zancadas. – LOS ESPERAN A LAS SEIS EN LA SALA GRANDE. ESPERO NO SE VEAN TAN ASUSTADOS COMO AHORA ¡JA JA JA!

El hombre salió, dando un portazo.

Transcurrieron dos segundos de silencio total silencio, que Yukine rompió arrojándole la plumilla a Yato en la cara.

-¡Bueno, di algo!

-¿Qué dirá cuando escuche las canciones sin terminar? – Lloriqueó Kofuku.

Hiyori clavó su frente en el micrófono y cerró los ojos con fuerza, muerta de miedo, mientras Daikoku ajustaba el pedal de piso con ansiedad.

-¡Muy bien, cálmense! – Estresó Yato. – Tengo un plan.

* * *

-Estoy segura que esta es la peor idea que has tenido en toda tu vida, Yato. – Le dijo Hiyori, petrificada en mitad del escenario de la "sala grande", un espacio acondicionado de manera que parecía un teatro en miniatura, mientras se alisaba la falda de tul rosa del vestido de fiesta que Yato le había pedido que llevara.

-He tenido peores. – Respondió el guitarrista con picardía, afinándose. Hiyori odiaba admitir que se veía demasiado bien con traje negro.

-…Lo dudo. – Replicó la chica, cáusticamente, observando a los cuatro hombres observándolos desde las butacas frontales. Yato sonrió y se le acercó lo suficiente para hacerla entender que quería hablarle en privado. Frunció el entrecejo al sentir su estómago contraerse por la cercanía de la nariz del muchacho con su mejilla.

-Cierta vez, trabajé en una clínica de lavado intestinal.

Hiyori arrugó la nariz, y se limitó a mirarlo. Yato se alejó riendo alegremente. Ella también rio un poco, al darse cuenta de lo ocurrido: ya no estaba nerviosa.

En cuanto comenzó la cuenta de batería de Daikoku y Yato rasgueó la guitarra, se olvidó por completo de que esta era su primera presentación ante un público que no fuera Kofuku. Abordó las letras con seguridad, aunque en realidad muchas partes estaban poco claras y le hacían falta muchísimos detalles. En verdad le sorprendió alcanzar a escuchar un poco del conjunto que hacían sonar por el monitor justo frente a ella; sonaban bastante bien trabajados. Al llegar al coro, se preguntó quién de los hombres sería Ebisu. Fuera quien fuese, al mirar fugazmente a Yato decidió que tenían que ganarse el lugar definitivo en esta disquera.

Después de pescar la mirada casi imperceptible de Hiyori, Yato entreabrió los labios, sorprendido de encontrar ferocidad en ésa chica que parecía no romper un plato. Sus ojos la siguieron por el frente del escenario, a donde fuera que se moviera (¡se movía!) y entró al solo con una potencia que él mismo dudaba poder encontrar de nuevo en su interior. Lo dudó por un instante más antes de que dejara que sus pasos también lo guiaran a todo lo largo del escenario, hasta encontrarse a la mitad con ella, que comenzaba su línea de verso. Lo miró sorprendida, Yato siguió haciendo gruñir a la guitarra, subiéndola hasta la altura de su pecho, y arrugó la nariz, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras avanzaba un poco más hacia ella. Hiyori sonrió y sin pensarlo colocó la mano en su hombro, empujándolo después de unos segundos, retomando su lugar al centro del escenario. Uno de los hombres en las butacas se llevó la mano a la mejilla, frotándola pensativo.

La chica siempre se sorprendía de lo rápido que terminaban las cosas una vez que ponía un pie en el escenario. Aquella vez del concierto de navidad también había percibido como el tiempo se movía más aprisa de lo normal. Se dio cuenta de que estaban terminando la tercera canción cuando Yukine golpeó las cuerdas de su bajo en un solo con tintes de jazz, y Daikoku remató marcando la entrada para el último coro de la canción.

La adrenalina que no había notado correr por su cuerpo dejó su respiración entrecortada y su cuerpo aterido en medio del escenario, mientras bajaba lentamente el brazo con el micrófono. Antes de que pudiese desdoblarlo por completo, uno de los hombres trajeados se levantó y aplaudió, emitiendo un sonido sordo por las manos enguantadas. Los pómulos marcados le daban el aire de una persona sumamente refinada y seria.

-¡Magnífico! – Aplaudió Ebisu. El resto de los hombres se puso de pie lentamente, mientras él les dedicaba unas palabras desde las butacas. - ¡Muchas gracias por esta agradable demostración! Ahora, si me permiten…

Los hombres se retiraron, dejando tras de sí una sala silenciosa y un leve aroma a tabaco. Hiyori trató de sacudirse lo tieso de sus brazos y se dirigió a Kofuku, que los observaba desde una orilla.

-¿Ése era Ebisu-san?

Kofuku pareció reventar una burbuja de ensoñación antes de contestarle lo más lúcidamente posible.

-Así es Hiyorín, ¡pero no preocupes tu hermosa cabecita con eso! ¡Estuvieron magníficos!

La chica miró a Yato inquisitivamente mientras él, silenciosamente, guardaba sus cosas con lentitud, preguntándose si en verdad todo estaría bien.

* * *

Podía ver sus zapatos plateados asomar por el frente de su vestido tipo cóctel. El apretado moño en la coronilla le pesaba más que los aretes, y finalmente había llegado a la conclusión de que quizá el tono púrpura del vestido no era tan propicio para una fiesta de éstas magnitudes, parada junto a su hermano en la recepción del pequeño salón de fiestas que había sido adornado con un gusto exquisito.

-¿Tenías que traer el traje gris? – Le reclamó en un susurro áspero a su hermano, que sacó las manos de los bolsillos para recibir a uno de los colaboradores de su padre y a su esposa. Hiyori también hizo una reverencia.

-¿Hasta de eso tienes queja? ¿Hubieras preferido uno de camuflaje, para que desapareciera?

-No tergiverses las cosas, hermano. – Replicó ella, haciendo otra reverencia para sus tíos segundos maternos. – Pero creo que destacamos demasiado.

-Bueno, es necesario venderles la idea de que dos excepcionales hijos organizaron un evento tan pomposo para el aniversario de boda de sus padres.

Hiyori trató de mantener el semblante amistoso y no reír, a pesar de que la inflexión de la voz de Masaomi pasó de normal, a burlón, a serio en el transcurso de la misma frase. Aprovechó un breve momento en el que no pasó ningún invitado para suspirar, y mirar hacia su derecha, al salón. Una cara amistosa le sonrió entre la gente, cercana a la mesa de los bocadillos, coordinando meseros en medida de lo posible. Su abuela le guiñó un ojo y se enderezó dentro de su kimono negro con los escudos de la familia Iki bordados en un pequeño círculo sobre ambas mangas y en el centro de la espalda. Masaomi pasó revista a los nombres tachados en la lista de invitados. Faltaban muy pocos nombres.

-¿Nos vamos?

-Seguro.

Hiyori tomó el brazo que le ofreció su hermano con un poco de extrañeza. A veces olvidaba que él también había sido educado en la misma familia. Se aproximaron a la mesa larga del centro, que tenía el arreglo floral más grande en el piso, dando cara a la gente, y en ese momento el maestro de ceremonia anunció la entrada de sus padres con mucha dignidad. Su madre se veía radiante, en un vestido corte sirena de satín color perla, y una delicada diadema que envolvía una buena parte del peinado. Su padre la llevaba orgulloso del brazo, y Hiyori sintió su corazón hincharse de cariño por los dos, aunque las condiciones actuales no fuesen del todo buenas. Seguro, había hablado con ellos por teléfono y algunas visitas para ajustar detalles eran inevitables, así que no estaban del todo incomunicados, pero saber que vivían en una casa diferente a ella no dejaba de ser… extraño. El salón porrumpió en aplausos y ambos tomaron asiento en el lugar honorario, tras lo cual el banquete dio comienzo.

Durante la primera mitad de la noche no hubo sobresaltos y luego del brindis Hiyori estaba saboreando el éxito total. Pidió un cóctel sin alcohol al mesero más cercano y se acercó a Masaomi y a sus padres, que charlaban cerca de una de las mesas de postres. Su madre habló primero.

-Qué fiesta tan magnífica, hija.

Hiyori sonrió profusamente, pero mostró humildad: - Muchas gracias, madre. No lo hubiera logrado sin mi hermano.

-Ella hizo la mayor parte del trabajo. – Replicó Masaomi, por su parte.

-Ambos hicieron un maravilloso trabajo, - su padre pasó ambos brazos por encima de los hombros de sus hijos, - los felicito.

-Y ahora que estás menos ocupada, -comenzó Sayuri, tocando levemente el antebrazo de la chica. – puedes contarnos quién es el joven afortunado.

* * *

* "Semai desukedo douzo" es una frase que se usa en Japonés para invitar a otra persona a entrar a tu casa, por cortesía y humildad.

** "Oujamashimasu" es lo que usualmente se contesta, quiere decir "perdón por interrumpir", o "con tu permiso".


	23. Whole lotta love

**Whole lotta love – Led Zeppelin.**

Masaomi volteó a verla más rápido de lo que un halcón voltea la cabeza cuando detecta un ratón. Petrificada ante las atentas miradas, Hiyori sólo atinó a reír nerviosa.

-¿De qué hablas, madre? – Trató de lucir casual, dándole un trago a su cóctel.

-Sí, ¿de qué hablas, madre? – Secundó Masaomi. Su hermana lo miró, y le dio otro trago a su cóctel al darse cuenta de que no estaba mirando a Sayuri.

-Bueno, es evidente. – Su madre abrió los brazos ligeramente, señalando la obviedad. – Últimamente cada que vienes a vernos has estado de muy buen humor, y tus ojos se pierden en la distancia muy a menudo, querida. – Hiyori la miró, con la boca entreabierta. Su madre esperaba que la epifanía le marcase el rostro, pero eso no sucedió. Insistió luego de unos instantes. –Estás enamorada.

Instintivamente la chica miró a su hermano buscando apoyo, pero su cara se contorsionaba en la comprensión que no alcanzaba a iluminarse en ella, dando paso inmediatamente después a una ira embotellada que no tendría más remedio que explotar. La mandíbula de Masaomi echada hacia delante resonó dentro de la mente de Hiyori con un nombre, que trató de ahogar en el último trago de su cóctel. No encontraría soporte en su hermano mayor, y los aretes le pesaron más que nunca cuando sacudió su cabeza, fingiendo confusión, y su voz jamás le había fallado tanto al reír cuando en realidad lo único que podía pensar era en ése nombre, en esos ojos y en esa voz.

-En verdad no tengo idea de dónde sacaste esa idea, madre. -Sentía el rostro como de goma al sonreír. Intentó darle otro trago al cóctel, encontrándose con el fondo vacío y arrepintiéndose de haber escogido una bebida sin alcohol.

Aunque comúnmente jamás bebía.

Su padre le desprendió la copita de las manos y la depositó en la charola de un mesero que iba pasando.

-Ay, vamos, cariño, no seas tímida. – Presionó Sayuri.

-Sí, Hiyori, dinos. -Insistió su hermano, gélidamente. – Estoy seguro que se trata de una persona ejemplar.

La cáustica voz le heló la sangre y se halló imitando el rostro enfurecido de Masaomi, mirándolo fríamente a los ojos, mientras su madre dio un chillidito y se le acercó aún más.

-¿Lo conoces, cielo? Dime, Hiyori, ¿dónde estudia? ¿es de alguna de las familias que conocemos? -Y susurró, sugerente: -¿Es guapo?

La muchacha retiró la mirada de su hermano y la posó en ningún lugar en particular, de repente sumamente consciente de su piel electrificada, el latir casi doloroso de su corazón en sus costillas y la garganta seca. ¿Que si era guapo? Se cuestionó mentalmente, asediada por el recuerdo de la primera vez que lo vio en la calle, los pómulos arrogantes, nariz delgada y esos malditos ojos…

Escuchó a su madre de nuevo, a la distancia, aclarándole que estaba enamorada tan simple y llanamente que se sentía idiota ante lo contundente de la evidencia que tenía. ¿Así que de eso se trataban los celos espontáneos, la quemazón que le ocasionaba su mirada, lo ardiente de tenerlo cerca, la picazón de la piel ante el más ligero roce, las miradas furtivas a su boca, lo atrayente del olor inexplicable de su cuerpo y la ansiedad de su voz vibrando -ronroneando en su oído? Ésa puerta en su interior, la que había tratado de ignorar los últimos meses, acababa de ser abierta, y no sabía muy bien qué hacer ante el golpe repentino de tanta información.

-No lo conozco, madre, pero seguramente Hiyori tiene tan buen juicio que de seguro no es un vago sin ocupación ni un drogadicto.

La vuelta a la realidad le terminó de congelar las extremidades y dejó su estómago ardiendo como aquella vez que fue suficientemente torpe para acompañar a sus amigas a la comida koreana. Ésta vez, sin embargo, tenía más que ver con el hecho de estar furiosa, no solo con su hermano, sino con las circunstancias que la rodeaban: su madre pringada de su brazo tratando de obtener respuestas, el parloteo de las voces a su alrededor y la mirada fija de su padre en su rostro.

-Con el debido respeto, madre – comenzó, más sorprendida ella misma de la claridad de su dicción, mientras volvía a mirar a su hermano fijamente – esto es simplemente absurdo. Si existiese alguien, te lo hubiera dicho.

-Porque en ésta familia no guardamos secretos, ¿no es verdad? -apuñaló Masaomi de vuelta.

-Así es, hermano; por ejemplo, estoy segura de que nos contarías a todos acerca de tu doble vida nocturna, si tuvieses una.

-Ya basta, ustedes dos. – Se alzó por primera vez la voz de su padre. – Querida, estoy seguro de que Hiyori nos dirá si existe alguien en su vida aparte de su familia – Hizo una pausa en las palabras dirigidas a su esposa para enfatizar lo siguiente – a su debido tiempo y cuando ella lo decida. Ya no es una niña pequeña. Ahora, si me disculpan… - Dejó la frase flotando en el aire para tornarse a saludar a un antiguo colega que llevaba esperando al margen de la escena más tiempo de lo apropiado.

Sayuri lo miró alejarse petrificada, imitando la cara de sorpresa de su hija momentos antes. Hiyori aprovechó su estado para emprender la huida.

-Con su permiso, debo ir a coordinar el brindis.

Masaomi siguió con la mirada el trayecto de su hermana mientras pasaba junto a él y se dirigía a la parte trasera del salón con paso seguro. Poco después se percató de que su madre lo miraba con el rostro contorsionado, a punto de echarse a llorar.

-¿Eres gay? – Le preguntó en un susurro áspero, mirándolo fijamente.

-¿¡QUÉ!?

* * *

Se forzó a decir su nombre dentro de su mente. La simple sensación de resonancia de ésas dos sílabas dentro de sí misma la hizo tener que recargarse en uno de los pilares del recinto mientras los meseros servían aperitivos. Para otros ojos, simplemente lucía exhausta. El suspiro que soltó después no haría más que confirmarlo, pero Hiyori ardía por dentro. Incómoda, repasó el salón con la mirada, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, a dónde ir, o dónde posar los ojos para obtener un momento de descanso real y recobrarse a sí misma de la batalla que, ahora se daba cuenta, estuvo luchando contra sí misma a lo largo de varios meses.

¿Cuándo había sido? La pregunta no sólo le sonaba estúpida, sino que fuese cual fuese la respuesta, ni siquiera tenía sentido. En el fondo siempre lo había sabido, desde que sus ojos se encontraron por casualidad en la calle. Yukine tenía toda la razón, no hubiese saltado por cualquier persona frente a un automóvil.

¿Que si era guapo? "¿Qué pregunta es ésa, madre?" por supuesto que lo era. Lo recordó mirando intensamente una partitura en una mesa del estudio de Ookuninushi, con los ojos azules iluminados por un fuego interno, la expresión casi enfurecida por la concentración, con una mano larga incrustada entre su frente y el nacimiento de su cabello, mandando mechones negros entre sus dedos en las direcciones más inverosímiles, con el lápiz en la otra mano, borrando, corrigiendo, calculando, para finalmente frotarse la cara y la cabeza con ambas palmas abiertas, dejándose caer sobre los codos y mirándola de pronto, enviando una parálisis inmediata hacia todo su cuerpo, relajándose en cuanto su cara le cambió por una un tanto más serena, para luego sonreír y volver con diligencia a su trabajo. Para ella, su belleza era cruda, salvaje, indomable, tanto que las reacciones que le ocasionaba la mayor parte del tiempo eran iguales, inesperadas, viscerales, básicas. Podía hacer que se enfureciera con él y al momento siguiente…

No pudo completar la idea sin sonrojarse profusamente. Entró al baño apresuradamente y se miró en el espejo de la pared, recargando sus manos en una de los lavamanos. En un impulso de último momento había decidido usar maquillaje. Su rostro respondía a su reflejo del mismo modo que siempre, dada la suavidad con la que había decidido colorear todo. Se preguntó por un breve instante si él la vería como algo más que una mocosa de dieciséis años con más maquillaje del normal. Recordó a Viina y el aire de madurez que despedía, incluso en fotos anteriores. Se recordó a sí misma que probablemente Yato (ignoró la vibración renovada del nombre en cada músculo de su cuerpo, resonando incluso hasta sus huesos) la veía como poco más que la vocalista de su banda. Inmensamente insatisfecha con su propia respuesta (por supuesto, ¿en qué estaba pensando?) se acomodó el pasador plateado que adornaba su peinado y salió de inmediato del baño.

Maldijo para sí misma al aproximarse a la mesa de sus padres y recordar que ella misma había distribuido a los invitados. Había acomodado a Masaomi junto a ella durante la cena. Tratando de no titubear al caminar, se dirigió a su asiento antes de que él llegara. Una vez que se sirvió el primer tiempo, la silla a su derecha se movió repentinamente y Masaomi se sentó, desabotonándose el saco.

-Gracias por lo de hace rato – Escupió mordaz, en voz baja, mientras se acomodaba los puños de la camisa. – Nunca me había divertido tanto tratando de convencer a mi madre de que no soy homosexual.

Hiyori tiró la cuchara dentro de la sopa, y susurró una disculpa por el ruido. Un mesero le cambió el plato plano por otro sin manchas de sopa.

-No hables como si fueras inocente. – Contestó, en voz igual de baja, titubeante.

-Simplemente no lo puedo creer. ¿Ése rufián…?

-Creí que era tu amigo. – Le espetó la chica, sin dejarlo continuar.

-Lo conozco lo suficiente para saber que no te conviene. Y aparentemente tú lo sabes también porque no dejaste que mi madre supiera nada de él ni…

Masaomi derramó una copa de agua tratando de alcanzarla dado el agudo dolor de su espinilla, donde su hermana lo había pateado.

-¡Baja la voz! – le susurró ella, entre dientes.

-¡Eres una salvaje! -Susurró por su parte su hermano, tratando de reprimir las lágrimas mientras un mesero limpiaba con eficacia la mesa y otro más le servía una nueva copa de agua.

-¿Está todo bien? – Escucharon a su padre preguntar, inclinándose hacia el frente para poderlos ver desde detrás de Sayuri.

-Sí, padre. – Contestaron ambos al unísono.

Hiyori alcanzó a atisbar a su abuela dirigiéndoles una preocupada mirada de reojo. Una vez que su padre regresó su atención al resto de su sopa, Masaomi volvió a dirigirle un susurro áspero a su hermana.

-¿Ves lo que ocasionas?

-¡Definitivamente no es culpa mía! – Replicó ella, tratando de que la indignación no le elevase demasiado la voz.

-Solo espero, por tu propio bien, - Le dijo él, inclinándose un poco hacia atrás, dejando el camino libre para el mesero que le sirvió el segundo tiempo – que todo esto sea un malentendido.

-¿Por mi propio bien? – Hiyori interrumpió sus cubiertos y sacó su atención de su carne a medio cortar, -¿Eso qué diablos se supone que significa?

-Significa exactamente lo que te dije desde el principio, hermana. Deja de frecuentar a quien no te conviene. Y si a esto le añades…

-¿Es decir que no solo soy incapaz ante tus ojos de elegir a mis amistades, sino que tampoco tengo permitido enamorarme de alguien no aprobado con antelación en una reunión familiar?

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, y Masaomi enterró la cara en las manos, mientras Hiyori palidecía por lo que acababa de decir. Su hermano levantó la mirada para pedir que le rellenasen la bebida, mientras que ella volvió a picar su carne con el tenedor. De repente había perdido el apetito.

* * *

Trató de mantener su concentración puesta en finalizar la noche, luchando entre el recuerdo de Yato (¿Qué estaría haciendo en este momento?) y resistir el impulso de enviarle un mensaje de texto (¡NO! ¿Cómo se supone que iba a hablar con él ahora?) y también tratar de ignorar la incomodidad que la inundaba cada que percibía a su hermano en el perímetro, ayudándole a terminar con los últimos arreglos del salón y el banquete, mientras los empleados comenzaban a limpiar. Pasaba de medianoche, y sus padres se habían retirado junto con el resto de los invitados.

Cómo le apetecía deshacerse de los malditos tacones y tomarse una taza de té en la sala de su abuela. O quizá (tragó pesado al ocurrírsele) sentada en un zabutón de segunda mano frente al kotatsu que Kofuku había donado para el departamento nuevo de Yato. Lo vio con toda claridad acercándole una taza de cerámica humeante para sentarse a su lado (mientras discutía con Yukine, porque evidentemente Yukine también estaba ahí, pensó con velocidad).

El tintineo de una caja de copas de cristal siendo cerrada la trajo súbitamente a la realidad. Su abuela le tocó con suavidad el hombro.

-¿Todo bien, querida?

-Uh… - titubeó Hiyori. – Ya que esté todo listo para irnos estará todo bien.

-Sólo nos falta esperar a que cierren y podremos irnos. ¿Llevas todo?

-Sólo falta mi abrigo.

-Ve y recógelo mientras yo llamo al taxi.

Hiyori dio tres pasos y se frenó en seco.

-¿Taxi…?

-Masaomi se disculpó conmigo hace cinco minutos y me dijo que tenía que atender un asunto importante de inmediato, así que no podría…

-¡ABUELA! – la chica corrió y se prensó de ambos brazos de la anciana. No necesitó decir nada más, la honorable señora supo leer el pánico en su cara.

-Vete rápido, yo me encargo del resto. – Le dedicó una sonrisa benevolente, mientras la chica se disparó hacia la puerta delantera, y levantó un poco más la voz. -¡No olvides el abrigo!

* * *

Pagó por adelantado el viaje, insistiéndole al chofer que se quedara con el dinero extra dado que necesitaba que llegara rápido. Ante la urgencia de la orden, el taxista le advirtió que se abrochase el cinturón de seguridad y subió a un circuito citadino de paga, a través del cual aceleró.

Masaomi no sabía cuál era la dirección actual de Yato, pero había convivido tanto tiempo con ellos, que Hiyori estaba segura de dónde buscaría primero.

Esperó con todo el corazón que nadie estuviese en casa.

* * *

Con los shoji recorridos para guardar el calor, el restaurante de afuera no alcanzaba a iluminarse más que con unas bonitas farolas rojas de papel que colgaban encima de las mesas más cercanas al estanque. Yato posó su tercera copa de sake caliente sobre la mesa y recibió, aterido, el té que Daikoku le alcanzó por encima de un Yukine que leía un libro, panza abajo cubierto por el manto del kotatsu.

-Te dije que debías revisar el equipo perfectamente. – Le gruñó Daikoku, sirviendo otra taza de té para Yukine.

-¡No tenía idea de que el calefactor se descompondría a mitad del invierno! ¡Lo resolveré en cuanto pueda! ¡Ten compasión! – Lloriqueó Yato, calándose el jersey al cuello y tratando de esconder sus orejas del no tan cálido entorno.

-¿Huh? – musitó Kofuku de repente, dejando de mirar el televisor. Había escuchado el derrapar de llantas en el camino frente a la tienda. Luego del portazo del automóvil cerrándose, Daikoku resopló, aproximándose al shoji.

-¿Quién rayos viene a esta hora? – y vociferó, fastidiado. -¡Lo siento, estamos cerrados!

-¡En verdad lo siento, pero soy Sera… Iki Masaomi! – dijo el recién llegado.

Daikoku abrió el shoji y un poco de luz bañó los anteojos del hermano de Hiyori. El hombre observó su traje gris y la corbata debajo del abrigo.

-¿No deberías estar en la fiesta de tus padres?

Los pasos detrás de Daikoku sonaron en el suelo de madera con firmeza, apresurados.

-¿Sera? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Pasó algo malo? ¿Dónde está Hiyori? – preguntó Yato, casi sin detenerse a respirar. Asomado debajo del brazo extendido de Daikoku, observó el entrecejo del muchacho fruncirse hasta que sus pobladas cejas casi se tocaban. La quijada trabada hacía perfecto juego con el bufido que le escuchó proferir, antes de que dos puños lo levantasen de la sudadera.

-¡BASTARDO! -Gruñó Masaomi, arrastrando a Yato tras de sí por el pasillo de máquinas expendedoras, y arrojándolo al exterior de la tienda de un derechazo en la quijada. Yato cayó al suelo en posición fetal, y se arrastró hacia la derecha de la tienda, quejándose por el dolor. Masaomi volvió a levantarlo de la sudadera y lo miró con desprecio a la cara. Le había roto el labio inferior. Yato trató de desprender las manos del joven, intentando aclarar su mente y librarse del zumbido de aturdimiento. Al recibir el puño izquierdo del chico en un pómulo que lo tiró hacia su derecha, trató de analizar la situación. El hermano de Hiyori, Sera Kaii, el amigo que había apostado por ellos cuando nadie más lo hacía, estaba en casa de Kofuku, tratando de matarlo. Lo sabía muy bien por la expresión que el joven llevaba al mirarlo. ¿Pero por qué?, se preguntó, arrastrándose de nuevo, mientras un agudo dolor en el costado le indicó que Sera le había propinado un puntapié en las costillas. Yato se envolvió dentro de sí mismo, protegiendo el lugar donde había recibido el golpe con el antebrazo, y a través de sus ojos nublados del dolor, dirigió una mirada hacia su agresor, que se acercaba de nuevo con paso seguro hacia él, seguido de cerca por un Daikoku que se veía más enorme desde el piso. Siendo más alto que Masaomi, Daikoku lo giró con fuerza del hombro, deteniéndolo del brazo, y le dirigió un gancho al estómago que lo dobló y lo hizo toser, pero reaccionó antes de que Daikoku alcanzase a inmovilizarle el otro brazo.

-No sé qué asunto tengas con ésta basura – comenzó el mayor, hablando con una frialdad espantosa. – Pero no me gusta que lo golpee alguien que no sea yo.

-¡Yato! – Gimió Yukine, corriendo hacia él. Yato se había puesto de pie penosamente.

-¡Manténte fuera de esto, Yuki! – Le soltó Yato, con tanta firmeza como pudo. La distracción fue suficiente para que Masaomi le propinase un rodillazo en la ingle a Daikoku, quien se dobló del dolor, soltándolo y dejándolo pescar a Yato por la ropa de nuevo, azotándolo contra la pared de la tienda.

-¡Kokki! -Lloriqueó Kofuku. - ¡Yatty! – gimió otra vez, sin saber a dónde correr.

-Vas a hablar, maldita escoria. – Le dijo, enterrándole el antebrazo en el cuello - ¿¡Qué le hiciste a mi hermana!?

Luego de abrir los ojos en sorpresa, Yato trató de empujar el brazo de Masaomi para liberarse. Con un susurro áspero, alcanzó a preguntarle: -¡¿Qué le pasó a Hiyori?!

El chico le dio otro puñetazo con la derecha antes de arrojarlo de nuevo cerca de la entrada. Lo alcanzó y le propinó otro puntapié. Yato tosió y esta vez su saliva le supo a sangre.

-No trates de mentirme, hijo de puta. – Masaomi se acuclilló junto a él y lo obligó a mirarlo jalándolo del cabello. – Sé muy bien cómo haces tus "conquistas".

-No sé de qué estás hablando – Contestó, adolorido. Renovando su expresión enfurecida, Masaomi le asestó otra patada en el estómago.

-¡Te atreviste a ponerle tus asquerosas manos encima! – Un puntapié más. - ¡Tus podridos juegos dieron resultado, casanova de quinta, y ahora…! -Tras otra patada, se forzó a decirlo. - ¡Ahora está enamorada de ti! ¡De ti, que no eres mejor que la basura!

Yato no sintió los golpes después de eso. A lo lejos, tras la negrura de sus ojos, se marcó la silueta de la jovencita. Como atraído por un imán, su visión gravitó alrededor de la cara de Hiyori, maravillándose en el aspecto sedoso de la cabellera, de la limpieza de su risa y lo inalcanzable de sus ojos. Su corazón se detuvo un instante al jugar con la idea de que alguien _como ella_ se hubiere enamorado de alguien _como él_ , y, aunque lo llenó de dicha, el siguiente tremor que sintió fue el de la desolación. Su garganta rompió en una risa amarga, ante lo cual, Masaomi lo encaró, levantándolo de nuevo por el cuello de la sudadera.

-¿Te parece muy gracioso?

-No dices más que tonterías. -Se burló Yato. -Es imposible.

El puño cerrado del hermano de Hiyori hizo contacto de nuevo con su rostro. ¿Había sido su nariz? Bah, qué importaba. Era incapaz de levantar una mano contra…

-¡YA BASTA!

Los pasos de Masaomi soltaron dos crujidos cuando los arrastró hacia atrás, sorprendido por la voz. Acto seguido, un frágil y cálido cuerpo conectó contra el maltrecho ovillo que era Yato, protegiéndolo de los golpes del otro joven. Yato escuchó la voz, esa voz tan familiar, tan querida, quebrarse con un sollozo, mientras dos pequeñas manos buscaban sus mejillas para limpiar el desastre de sudor, cabellos y sangre de su piel y buscar sus ojos. Hiyori le regresó la aturdida mirada con una llena de lágrimas y de preocupación. Los brillantes aretes de la fiesta titilaron con la poca luz del exterior. Se había soltado el cabello.

-¡¿Acaso eres idiota?! – Masculló la chica, propiciando una confusión aún más profunda dentro de la cabeza de Yato.

-¿Hiyori?

-¡No fuiste capaz de levantar una mano para defenderte! ¿Qué clase de inútil eres?

-Hermana… - Comenzó Masaomi. Hiyori miró al suelo, soltó con suavidad la cara de Yato y luego de un bufido encaró a su hermano.

-¡Cállate! - En tres rápidos pasos cerró la distancia y lo golpeó con fuerza en el pecho. El sonido hueco que salió la hizo perder el control de sus lágrimas y mientras hablaba, terminó golpeando con ambos puños sobre el pecho de Masaomi, cada vez más lento.

-Te creía mi mejor amigo, Masaomi – sollozó, - pero veo que eres igual que mamá y papá. Él no tuvo nada que ver, yo… - tragó el nudo en su garganta – Yo me enamoré por mi cuenta.

Tratando de dar un paso atrás, el muchacho cayó de sentón. Sacudiéndose las lágrimas y poniendo la expresión más firme que pudo luego de tales palabras, Hiyori apretó los puños a los costados y miró hacia la entrada de la tienda. Un repuesto Daikoku, Kofuku y Yukine la miraban con los ojos como platos, si acaso el último era el menos sorprendido del grupo.

-Ayúdame, Yukine-kun. – dijo con aspereza, y presto el muchacho se dirigió a su lado, ayudando a Yato a ponerse de pie. Daikoku no le despegó los ojos a su hermano.

Con un golpe pesado en el suelo y un quejido, Yato se desplomó sobre su espalda, recargado en la pared del diminuto baño de Kofuku y Daikoku, mientras Hiyori revisaba cada cajón disponible a la vista.

-Traeré algo de hielo. – Le informó Yukine a la chica, y ella afirmó con la cabeza, sin quitar su atención de cada producto medicinal que salía de las gavetas y cajones.

Sentado en el suelo del baño observó su abrigo gris de siempre ser rebasado por un vivo color púrpura hasta los tobillos, un poco sucio del borde. Si realmente se concentraba, podía atisbar un ligero rastro del perfume que llevaba.

Alguien _como ella_.

Enamorada de alguien _como él._

Era en verdad la idea más absurda, estúpida y escalofriante que podía pensar. Que alguien con su temple, su nobleza, la suavidad con la que corregía y la sonrisa con la que perdonaba hubiese considerado a alguien como él, que, siendo honesto, era todo lo que Masaomi había dicho, era un hecho más allá de toda su comprensión. Era una locura.

Yukine llegó con un pañuelo envolviendo un puñado de hielo que entregó a Hiyori.

-¿Puedes preguntarle a Kofuku si tiene vendoletes?

Los pasos apresurados de Yukine aderezaron el crujir de la falda de la chica al inclinarse frente a él, y de nuevo se halló mirando sus ojos consternados, húmedos, de un maravilloso color magenta, con el maquillaje un tanto corrido de las esquinas exteriores por las lágrimas. El contacto del pañuelo helado con el labio inferior, más que dolerle, evidenció más el apretón que sintió dentro de su pecho.

Era una locura.

-Ustedes sí que saben cómo terminar una fiesta. – Musitó Yato. Hiyori frunció el ceño.

-Aún no puedo creer que seas tan idiota para dejar que Masaomi haga lo que le plazca contigo. – La joven volvió a tragarse el nudo en la garganta, evitando mirar a Yato a los ojos, ignorando la tensión que empezaba a erizar los cabellos de su nuca. Yato se relajó contra el muro al observarla concentrada en aplicar hielo a la cortada sangrante de su labio inferior, y sintió de nuevo el fuerte apretón en el corazón.

Era una locura, y estaba listo para perder por completo la razón.

-Jamás sería capaz de ponerle un dedo encima al hermano de la mujer que amo.

Hiyori no levantó la vista, pero se quedó estática, congelada, con el brazo arriba, la mano cerrada sobre el pañuelo con hielo, sintiendo el latir de su corazón en la garganta. Su cerebro se enmarañaba tratando de sacarle sentido a las palabras de Yato por encima del ruido blanco que invadía sus sentidos. Si lo miraba ahora a los ojos, pensó, estaba perdida. Iba a explotar. Sus músculos se tensaron, preparados para salir corriendo, a falta de una reacción mucho mejor. Casi inadvertidamente, en el transcurso de lo que parecieron varios minutos, finalmente encontró su intensa mirada azul, fija en la suya, esperándola. Reconoció el mismo instante repetido a lo largo del tiempo que lo había conocido, en el hospital, en su sótano, en su departamento. Siempre la misma fuerza magnética que, ahora lo sabía con certeza, se movía entre los dos, había gritado ruidosamente desde su interior, rogándole que se diese cuenta, y ella había sido lo suficientemente idiota para tratar de acallarla. Se sintió sofocada de repente, y pensó en alejarse durante un breve instante en el que la mano de Yato se cerró alrededor de su muñeca en vilo en una plegaria silenciosa: "no te vayas", suficiente para anclarla al momento.

Alternó la vista entre sus ojos azules y sus labios avanzando suavemente a ella, y de repente notó que ella también se estaba acercando a él. En cuanto sintió su aliento tibio soplando sobre sus labios, cerró los ojos con suavidad.

Nada para Yato hasta ahora se había sentido tan electrizante como este preciso momento. Entre los párpados entrecerrados atisbó el rostro inocente de Hiyori completamente abandonada al momento, y se soltó del último hilo de cordura al que se estaba aferrando con todas sus fuerzas. Esto iba a matarlo, lo sabía, y no le importó en lo absoluto al cerrar los milímetros que les separaban. La suavidad de los labios de Hiyori le supo quebradiza y efímera. Dos breves instantes de arrepentimiento pasaron por la parte trasera de su mente, lamentándose por la castidad y pureza que estaba a punto de destruir; tanta suavidad no era realmente su estilo. De un instante al otro se halló deseando más.

Yato succionó sus labios con suavidad y la hizo bajar el brazo con el hielo, atrayéndola hacia sí con la mano opuesta en su mejilla, primero tocando el labio inferior con la lengua en un gesto travieso, para luego besarla con pasión. Inmediatamente el cuerpo de la joven respondió con un escalofrío, abandonó el pañuelo con el hielo en el piso y llevó ambas manos al cuello del hombre, sorprendiéndose por lo muscular y firme de su tacto. Sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de su cintura, aplastándola contra sí, mientras su boca era víctima de aquello desconocido que la dejó sin aliento. Hizo un esfuerzo por responder con la misma pasión, haciéndose estremecer ella sola.

-¡Auch! – gimió Yato, y el instante se desvaneció, dejándolos en el suelo del baño de la casa de Kofuku. Su boca sabía a sangre, y Yato se había llevado la mano al labio inferior.

-¡Lo siento tanto! – chilló, horrorizada, - ¡Lo arreglo en un minuto, sólo…! – trató de remover la mano del joven de donde estaba, -… Yato, déjame ver…

-¡Todo está bien, Hiyori, de hecho creo que puedo hacerlo solo!

-¡No seas ridículo, hay que desinfectarte la herida y desinflamar!

-¡Sé cómo hacerlo, solo dame el hielo!

-¡De ninguna manera, quita la mano!

La puerta corrediza se abrió, y Yukine entró, dirigiendo una rápida mirada a la escena de ambos luchando por la postura de la mano de Yato sobre su boca. Hiyori parecía querer golpearlo con el pañuelo.

-No puedo creer que seas tan maldito llorón.

-¡AYÚDAME YUKINE!

-Tuve que ir a la farmacia a conseguir vendoletes, Hiyori, siento haber tardado tanto.

-¡YUKINEEE!

-Ah, muchas gracias, Yukine-kun. Siento que te hayas tenido que tomar la molestia.

-¡¿OTRA VEZ ME ESTÁN IGNORANDO?!

-Lo que sea con tal de que este quejica se calle la maldita boca. – Para este punto, Yukine trataba de responder con las manos tapando sus orejas. Hiyori tardó en formular la pregunta.

-¿Y mi hermano?

-Daikoku lo está vigilando en la sala. Aún sigue aquí.

Yato seguía tratando de liberarse del fuerte agarre de la chica, quien le dio un fuerte apretón en la mano, haciéndolo propinar un alarido.

-¿Puedes poner un poco de Yodo en éstos algodones? – le indicó Hiyori con la cabeza al adolescente.

-¡TODO MENOS YODO!

* * *

 _¡Ésa ha sido un paseo muy salvaje!  
¡Siento muchísimo haber tomado tanto tiempo en actualizar! Sin embargo, esta vez creo que los dejé con una buena conclusión. Con todo esto del hiatus de siete meses del manga creo que es necesario un poco más de miel, y esto va para todos los que ya pedían a gritos (aunque jamás lo dijeron sé que les urgía) que Hiyori y Yato se confesasen de una buena vez. Por mi parte ya estoy de vuelta en México (de ahí mi tardanza, me tuve que ocupar de mudarme de regreso, hacer muchas compras, etc etc) y quiero poner un doble episodio este mes, si es posible. Así que espero estar pronto con ustedes una vez más. ¡Es un gusto leer sus comentarios, como siempre, gracias a todos! Gracias a Ezarelle (no te preocupes, me halaga tu acoso y que te gusten mis historias) Lady in Red, Satoishi-gami Blue Fire y a todos los que se han mantenido constantes a lo largo de este año (¡YA UN AÑO!) de mi locura._

 _¡Un abrazo a todos, y que estén muy bien!_


	24. This mess we're in

**24\. This mess we're in – PJ Harvey feat. Thom Yorke**

Una mesera evidentemente extenuada ni siquiera se molestó en mirar su atuendo en extremo formal o darles la bienvenida al entregarles un menú desgastado con las opciones de café (3 tipos) y comida (pasta y sándwiches) que vendían en el establecimiento. Hiyori agradeció que tampoco se fijase en su cabello despeinado o el maquillaje corrido sobre su piel paliducha. Vaya par que hacía con su hermano, sentados cara a cara en un gabinete, pero sin realmente mirarse. Masaomi seguramente seguía molesto, y ella no podía dejar de sentirse culpable al ver el moretón inflamado de la mejilla de su hermano. Daikoku-san seguro sabía cómo mantener situaciones bajo control. El silencio total en la mesa terminaba de detallar una vista, para el extraño, de lo más cómica. Se pensaría que todo en la fiesta de donde habían venido había salido fatal.

Masaomi se aflojó (aún más) la corbata y encendió un cigarrillo para su segunda taza de café negro. Nunca había fumado frente a su hermana, y en realidad en este momento no le podía importar menos. Hiyori se frotó la cara recargada en los codos una vez que le trajeron su croissant y un café capuccino cuyo contenido había trastocado el vaso y manchado el platito donde le habían traído su taza. Su inmovilidad terminó por romper el silencio de su hermano.

-¿No vas a comer?

Luego de levantar la vista, un tanto cautelosamente, le dio una tímida mordida a su tentempié y volvió a dejarlo sobre la mesa.

-Sobre lo de hace rato, gracias. – Musitó, con mucho trabajo.

-Ni lo digas. Lo rompes, lo pagas, ¿no?

Hiyori miró por la ventana de su lado derecho. El café estaba en un segundo piso y podía ver bien la calle desierta. No sabía si ésa frase encajaba bien en la situación, pero Masaomi finalmente había irrumpido en el baño al escuchar la discusión entre Yukine, ella y los quejidos de Yato, para curarlo él mismo lo mejor posible.

-Me sorprende que fumes frente a mí sin inhibiciones. – Comentó cuando descubrió que su hermano también había perdido su mirada en la calle de abajo.

-Creo que guardarnos secretos tiene resultados bastante desastrosos. – luego de sacudirle la ceniza al cigarro en el contenedor de vidrio que había traído la mesera, prosiguió. – Quien me sorprende eres tú, creí que ibas a encontrarlo muy extraño.

Hiyori rió entre dientes tras su taza de café.

-Mamá piensa que oculta que fuma, pero en realidad llevo mucho tiempo sabiéndolo.

-¿Y no has hecho nada para detenerla? ¡Qué fría!

-Sé que se molestaría mucho por no ser una "madre ejemplar", así que la dejo que crea que no sé nada.

Luego de otro silencio largo entre ambos, y de que dos amantes pasaran calle abajo, mostrando una conducta bastante inapropiada, Masaomi volvió a hablar.

-¿Qué harás a partir de ahora?

Las orejas de Hiyori enrojecieron al malinterpretar la pregunta.

-¿Q-qu-qué quieres decir?

-No seas tonta. – Bufó Masaomi, después de darle un golpe a su cigarrillo, expulsando una gran cantidad de humo. – Mis papás aún no saben nada de tu "nueva carrera". ¿Piensas mantenerlo en secreto todavía, aun cuando puede que cada vez sea más difícil ocultarlo?

Su hermana pellizcó la suave piel exterior del croissant a medio comer. En realidad, no tenía nada que decir al respecto, y dejó que interpretase su silencio.

-… en realidad no has avanzado en nada. – dudó él.

-Creía que las cosas estaban bien en donde estaban. – Titubeó Hiyori, llevándose el pedazo diminuto de pan a la boca. – Cuando evidentemente no era así. Y de hecho las cosas comienzan a moverse, aunque yo no lo quiera.

-¿Y simplemente vas a dejar que todo avance contigo en el epicentro y dejar que te explote en la cara?

Ésta vez quien experimentó la pinchazón despiadada y ansiosa de los dedos de Hiyori fue el jamón.

-No hagas eso. – Le advirtió su hermano.

-¿Te crees mi madre? Da igual, aquí a nadie le importa que juegue con mi comida.

-¡No hablo de eso, torpe! – La corrigió, fastidiado, por segunda vez. – No dejes que las cosas giren a tu alrededor sólo porque no quieres tomar decisiones. – Y añadió luego de una pausa. – No seas como yo. Cuando quieras hacer algo al respecto ya será demasiado tarde.

-No sé… - dudó la chica, con voz diminuta y la mirada ensombrecida. – No sé cómo hablar con mis padres. No sé decirles acerca de SHRINE… ni mucho menos… - se sintió enrojecer de pies a cabeza – acerca de Yato.

Azorado, su hermano se rascó la coronilla. – Soy la peor persona para ayudarte con eso. Yo jamás lo hice. Decidí irme lejos para no tener qué hacerlo.

-Eres el peor ejemplo a seguir. – murmuró ella, dejando que la sonrisa le regresara al rostro.

-Precisamente por eso te aconsejo. Porque soy un trozo de mierda. Pero… - Dijo, y esperó a que su hermana lo mirara a los ojos. – Si hay algo que sí sé, es ser útil. Si necesitas ayuda con lo que sea, pídemelo.

Hiyori sonrió, y terminó su croissant en pocos bocados.

La abuela los recibió, un rato después, con los brazos abiertos. Ofreció a Masaomi quedarse y lo guió hacia su habitación usual, luego de que Hiyori se despidiese besándola en la mejilla.

-Eres la mejor, abuela.

-Oh. – La anciana la empujó cariñosamente con el hombro, hinchando la sonrisa. – Vete a dormir.

Hiyori se deslizó en el futon minutos más tarde, y encendió la pantalla de su Smartphone. No había mensajes nuevos. Tal como había pactado con Yato antes del evento, no debía mandarle absolutamente nada de distracciones hasta que ella iniciase la conversación. Se preguntó si estaba ya dormido.

" _Llegamos a casa. Todo está en orden, tuve una conversación con Masaomi…_ " sus dedos se detuvieron justo ahí, ponderando sus palabras, " _…y creo que todo quedó aclarado. Siento mucho lo de hoy. Espero no despertarte…_ " con dedos temblorosos titubeó antes de escribir una última parte y presionó el botón de enviar.

Varios largos y aterradores segundos después, llegó la respuesta, y la chica la abrió sintiendo la ansiedad alzándose por su nuca antes de leerla.

" _No es algo tan terrible, a decir verdad me han puesto golpizas peores. Me alegro que esté todo bien con tu hermano. Yo estaré bien con él hasta que pueda hablar con normalidad._ " Yato había agregado un emoji disgustado al final de la frase, pero Hiyori sabía que no era completamente en serio. " _Mañana hay ensayo como de costumbre, así que duerme mucho. Buenas noches._ "

Hiyori observó el pequeño emoji que imitaba el que ella había puesto al final de su propio mensaje. Era gracioso como era posible que en ése pequeño gráfico de corazón hecho con pixeles se pudieran transmitir tanto. La chica cerró los ojos tratando de ignorar la aceleración de sus latidos.

* * *

Tratar de regresar a una rutina normal con la banda después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior se sintió como entrar en una tina demasiado caliente. No tanto por el hecho de que Hiyori y él se sentían ligeramente incómodos en cercanía del otro, sino porque los demás también parecían estar observando cada pequeño movimiento. Los silencios incómodos duraban el doble, y ninguno de los dos se encontraba a gusto en un cuarto lleno de gente que parecía estar evadiendo el tema. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos se sentía listo siquiera para mirarse a los ojos, y aunque la mayor parte del ensayo gravitaban alrededor el uno del otro, parecían determinados a mantener su distancia en medida de lo posible.

Para ella, el terreno estaba tan atropellado como un camino en el campo lleno de espinas en el que habías terminado sin querer mientras llevabas sandalias. No podía negar que le entristecía esta actitud gélida que ambos, sin previo consenso, habían tomado en reciprocidad, pero el asfixiante ambiente no la dejaba pensar en ninguna otra manera de reaccionar.

-¡Me están poniendo los nervios de punta! – Estalló de repente Yukine, ya adentrados en el ensayo. - ¿Podrían comportarse con naturalidad? ¡Lo que pase entre ustedes está bien, pero están matando mi buen humor!

Hiyori y Yato se encogieron de pronto, casi imitándose, y se miraron durante un breve instante, sonrojándose y volviendo a mirar al suelo. Daikoku prorrumpió en carcadajas.

-¡Mírate! ¡La joven promesa del rock japonés sonrojado como una niña de secundaria!

-¡Ohh, Kokki! ¡Déjalos en paz! – Chilló canturreando Kofuku, asegurándose de que en sus palabras también hubiese un tono molesto que no pasara desapercibido por nadie.

La puerta del estudio se abrió de golpe, sacándoles un salto a todos. El vozarrón de Ookuninushi no hizo nada por ayudarles. Entró dejando un par de cosas sobre una bocina cercana a la puerta.

-Espero que se encuentren listos para lo siguiente. – Exclamó, y a grandes pasos, llegó al centro de la sala, donde les indicó que se acercaran. En sus manos portaba un sujetapapeles de madera con varias hojas que volteaba continuamente, haciendo marcas con una pluma. Tenuemente le dio entender a Yato lo terrible que se veía, y siguió hablando. – Llegaron "órdenes". La próxima semana entran a estudio. Necesitaremos más material para poder pensar siquiera en un álbum.

-¡¿Álbum?! – Soltó Yato.

-¡Y no solo eso! – Ookuninushi lo apuntó con el bolígrafo. – Vienen con todo el paquete; durante la grabación se tendrán que talquear y arreglar para los fotógrafos, comenzaremos los promocionales y se presentarán en algunos programas de televisión. Una vez que generemos la expectativa adecuada arrojaremos un par de presentaciones sorpresa por aquí y por allá y venderán cual patatas. – El hombre le entregó el sujetapapeles a Kofuku, que lo hojeó pertinazmente. – Es su horario de estudio de la próxima semana y el horario de sesiones fotográficas. Estúdialo con cuidado, chica.

-¡No me lo tienes que decir dos veces!

Ookuninushi hizo amago de retirarse, pero se detuvo al oír a Yukine.

-¿Y qué se supone que presentaremos en una semana para grabar?

-Chico, ése no es mi problema. Tendrán que sentarse ahí a sangrarlo si es necesario. -Alcanzó uno de los objetos que había dejado sobre la bocina al entrar, y se lo arrojó al joven. – No están en posición de dudar qué hacer. Necesitan superar esto.

-¿¡Esta es…!?

-Vino hace un rato a dejarnos varias copias como regalo. ¡Que lo disfruten! -Riendo a carcajadas, el encargado se retiró del cuarto.

-¿¡Es en serio!? – Exclamó Yato al ver la portada - ¡No creí que terminarían tan rápido!

Hiyori se asomó por detrás del hombro de Yukine. Viina reposaba una mano enguantada en el respaldo de una sencilla silla de madera, vacía. El fondo de la fotografía era negro y la rubia parecía emerger de las sombras. Una desagradable sensación comenzó a formarse en la boca de su estómago. Al retroceder ligeramente, sintió uno de sus hombros topar con una superficie suave, pero firme, y cálida. Yato se encorvaba un poco sobre ella, y su hombro había chocado contra la parte externa de su pecho. Sin mirarla, acercó los labios a su oído.

-Yo creo en ti, Hiyori. Podemos hacerlo.

El sonido cálido de su voz resonó hasta el último de sus nervios, y se dio cuenta de lo mucho que comenzó a desear estar cerca de él. La adrenalina le aceleró el corazón mientras, con toda alevosía, cerró la distancia un poco más inclinando su cabeza ligeramente en su dirección, ruborizándose de inmediato, sintiendo un leve pinchazo de culpa al dejarse llevar tan deliberadamente por su instinto.

-¿Cómo te sientes? -Preguntó en un susurro tembloroso. Yato aún llevaba las curaciones que su hermano le había hecho.

-Como carne molida. Pero estaré bien.

Hiyori lo miró con gesto compungido, y Yato, incómodo, aprovechó su cercanía para chasquearle la punta de la nariz.

-No te atrevas a disculparte. Estoy bien. – El chico puntualizó la última frase, para dejarle bien en claro sus palabras. Hiyori se quedó muda, y Yato dijo en voz alta a los demás: -¿Qué esperamos? Pongan ésa porquería, quiero escuchar.

Treinta minutos más tarde, sentados en el sillón de la sala de ensayo frente a una bocina conectada a un reproductor de música, Hiyori observó a Yato abrir su celular y tipear una sola palabra.

" _Bastardo_ ".

Luego buscó el contacto de Kazuma y presionó "Enviar".

Viina casi escupe su sorbo de té al escuchar la repentina carcajada de Kazuma, sentado frente a ella en su silenciosa sala.

* * *

Una de las cosas favoritas de Hiyori al respecto de éste lado de la moneda con respecto a Yato era que, a pesar de no poder dejar de lado la ansiedad de no haber definido muy bien qué clase de relación tenían, parecía no haber cambiado en nada, a menos que realmente te detuvieses a mirar.

Conforme se iban ocupando en componer y grabar la parte de los instrumentos, los períodos de tiempo en que podían verse se extendían al grado en el que era raro cuando no pasaban la tarde juntos. Más de tres veces por semana Hiyori salía de su instituto y se encaminaba directamente al estudio de grabación. El saludo poco variable de todos los demás dejaba que la forma tan sutil que Yato tenía de mirarla al saludarse resultara aún más evidente. Era una mirada difícil de descifrar, pero Hiyori tenía la sensación de que el joven se hallaba casi incrédulo de verla ahí, una vez más. En ocasiones cenaban todos juntos, y otras veces terminaba en la sala del departamento de Yato, demasiado consciente incluso de la forma de mover sus brazos. Las pocas ocasiones en las que Yukine no los acompañaba, o se retiraba temprano, era el momento en el que ambos exploraban los nuevos límites de lo que sea que hubiera entre ellos.

Yato estaba completamente seguro de que a pesar de lo irremediablemente atraído que se sentía por Hiyori, gran parte de las cosas que su instinto pedía (rogaba) por que hiciera, estaban más allá de cualquier límite marcado por la decencia y sería mejor que murieran en las profundidades de su cerebro. Estaba determinado a obedecer cualquier límite y atenerse a cualquier condición que la chica le pusiera. El problema parecía ser que ella ni siquiera sabía dónde poner los límites. E incluso (y ésta revelación le puso los cabellos de punta) también parecía como si Hiyori quisiera llevarlo todo demasiado lejos, demasiado pronto.

Lo notó cierta ocasión en la que se habían quedado solos en la sala de su casa, y a pesar de ser capaces de hablar como antes, Yato percibió el cambio de ambiente ya adentrados en la conversación. Ambos se hallaban sentados cerca, pero la chica hacía un gran esfuerzo por atraer su mirada y mantener el contacto visual lo suficiente como para comenzar un beso. La ansiedad lo hizo sugerir acompañarla a la estación más pronto de lo normal, y la actitud desconcertada de Hiyori le hizo darle más vueltas al asunto de lo necesario. Estaba perfectamente consciente de que el hecho de estar en su casa lo dejaba en una terrible situación; no acceder a lo que Hiyori quería resonaba en contra de todo lo que él mismo deseaba, y sin embargo hacer lo que en realidad deseaba podía ser visto como un acto abusivo y vil.

No se percató que habían llegado a la estación hasta que la chica se detuvo y giró sobre sus talones, encarándolo para despedirse. La expresión de su rostro era devastadora: aún sin haberlo querido, era evidente que la joven se sentía muy herida.

-Lamento haberte incomodado, Yato. ¡Nos vemos pronto! -Dijo Hiyori, y de nuevo se dio la vuelta para pasar por el torniquete.

El joven la detuvo por la muñeca y la atrajo hacia sí, prácticamente hundiéndole los labios sobre la boca.

Hiyori se olvidó de todo decoro y le arrojó los brazos al cuello, dejando que las manos de Yato la envolvieran por la cintura mientras succionaba con cuidado su labio inferior. Al sentir ambos cuerpos juntos ella no pudo evitar suspirar, ante lo que el joven reaccionó besándola con vigor, acercándola más con la otra mano puesta en su nuca. Esos segundos de deliciosa presión la instaron a buscar más, rozando con la lengua un tanto de la curvatura de sus labios, y acabó demasiado pronto cuando Yato comenzó a responder para después empujarla suavemente por el torniquete. El joven se despidió, con una sonrisa devastadoramente culpable, dejándola con los ojos vidriosos y el aliento entrecortado.

No dejó de torturarse todo el camino de vuelta a su departamento. La palabra "idiota" resonó un millón y medio de veces en su mente, repasando una y otra vez la acción -el rostro de Hiyori a punto de romperse, y sus palabras; y la reacción -él, perdiendo por completo el poder de reprimirse. Le repugnaba, y al mismo tiempo le preocupaba, lo simple que era para él perder el control al tratarse de ella. El silencio mental al que la chica lo inducía resultaba el ambiente propicio para simplemente desconectar su parte pensante y convertirse en un cerdo en cuestión de segundos. Observó el río que destellaba tímidamente reflejando la ciudad, y encendió un cigarrillo de frustración. Una vez más recordó su rostro, su propia mano impulsada por ésa alarma encendida en su cabeza tomando la delicada muñeca y atrayéndola hacia sí, sus labios pequeños tratando de responder torpemente a sus embistes, la curva de su cintura y el calor de sus formas al presionarse contra él, qué sencillo hubiese sido despojarle de todo ahí mismo, tan pequeña, tan indefensa, y olvidar la lista de actos ilegales en público…

El mensaje de texto hizo vibrar su celular en el bolsillo, haciéndolo saltar, tirando la larga tira de ceniza consumida de su cigarro y quemándose la mano. Mascando un insulto, buscó el aparato en su pantalón y leyó el nombre de Hiyori en la pantalla.

" _Ya estoy en casa. Gracias por todo hoy. También por lo de hace rato, aunque definitivamente me tomó por sorpresa._ "

El mensaje terminaba con un emoji apenado, y a Yato las vísceras le dieron un vuelco al percatarse de lo valiente que había sido ella al contactarlo primero. Estaba a punto de responderle cuando cayó un segundo mensaje.

" _Siento haber tratado de forzar las cosas. Me da mucha vergüenza comportarme así contigo y hacerte pensar que quizás tengo más experiencia de la que aparento, jaja. No es nada por el estilo. De nuevo te pido una disculpa_." Esta vez el emoji apenado le hizo perder los estribos, y presionó el botón de llamada tan rápido que cuando escuchó su voz, volvió a maldecir su completa falta de control.

-¿Yato? ¿…Qué pasa? – preguntó ella en voz entrecortada por la preocupación.

-¡No tienes nada de qué disculparte! -disparó él. Trató de detener su raudal de ideas, pero estaba hablando antes de pensar. -¿Piensas que acaso por ser una chica está mal que inicies las cosas? ¡Tienes poder de decisión! ¡Especialmente si es sobre tu propio cuerpo! ¡Yo sólo quiero tomar las cosas con calma porque soy un maldito animal y no quiero hacerte daño! ¡Tú decides hasta dónde llegan las cosas y no por eso nadie tiene derecho de juzgarte de ningún modo! ¡Ni siquiera yo! ¡Y de todas maneras si lo pensara de ése modo ni siquiera habría dejado que te me acercaras en primer lugar! ¿Entiendes?

El silencio sepulcral del otro lado de la línea le heló la sangre, hasta que escuchó una corta y tenue risa.

-Gracias, Yato. Eso me hace sentir mucho mejor. –El muchacho soltó un suspiro que no sabía que estaba aguantando, y ella volvió a reír.

-Hay demasiadas emociones en mi estómago en este momento. – Masculló Yato.

-Dímelo a mí. -Respondió Hiyori, sentada en la mesa baja de su habitación, tratando de completar la tarea del día siguiente. – Te escribí porque no podía concentrarme.

-¡Qué pareja!

-¿Pareja quiere decir que me tomas en cuenta como…?

-¿…Mi novia? Pensé que era un tanto evidente.

-Es decir… nunca lo hablamos en realidad.

Yato volvió a suspirar. ¿Qué carajo le hacía?

-Decir que lo eres en realidad me suena demasiado… simple.

-¿Qué debería decir que somos?

-¿Piensas decírselo a alguien?

-Bueno… -dudó unos instantes. Era una idea con la que vacilaba todavía. -No creo poder mantenerlo escondido de mis padres mucho tiempo.

-¿Hablas de la banda? -Yato encendió un nuevo cigarrillo.

-No, hablo de ti.

-Eso es muy sencillo, -dijo, expulsando lentamente una bocanada de humo, que se perdió en el cielo encapuchado. -diles que te amo.

En un corto instante, que para ella duró una eternidad, Hiyori se derritió sobre sus libros de texto con un suspiro que hizo que Yato sonriera del otro lado de la línea. Dejó que cada fibra de su cuerpo se retorciera en la dulzura inesperada de sus palabras y se reconstruyó a sí misma, sintiéndose poco a poco recobrar las fuerzas lo suficiente para abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de la pieza faltante.

-Quiero estar contigo.

-Falta muy poco para mañana – Rió él, recargándose en el parapeto del balcón, sintiendo el pecho demasiado pesado.

-Lo sé. Yato… – lo llamó, y nunca su nombre había sonado tan encantador, - gracias por lo del principio. No tenía idea de que pensaras así.

-Eres una persona fuerte, Hiyori. Se nota detrás de la capa de mentiras que te ha hecho creer el mundo en el que vives. Necesito que tú lo veas también.

-Gracias.

-No lo agradezcas.

-Te amo.

Hiyori cortó la llamada de inmediato. Yato terminó de fumar su cigarrillo mientras se normalizaban sus latidos, y luego entró en su habitación. Comenzaba a nevar. En su ensoñación, las motas de nieve se convirtieron en pétalos de cerezo.

* * *

Ése maldito pasillo de nuevo. La frialdad de la casa se empeñaba por apoderarse de sus brazos que se movían de habitación en habitación, buscando algo con impaciencia. Su cuerpo ardía y finalmente encontró su recámara en la que la bestia se desangraba, perdiendo calor con cada segundo que pasaba. Nora estaba ahí, mirando el charco de sangre formarse, diciéndole lo disgustado que estaba su padre. Él debía estar parado del otro lado, de espaldas a la ventana, pero ahora estaba detrás de ella, y la diferencia de estatura era evidente. La apartó de un brusco empujón y desapareció en la negrura del cuarto. Tomó el pelaje blanco, moribundo, y en sus brazos sintió la transformación a piel tersa y desnuda que le alborotó los sentidos. El olor mutó también, y su garganta profirió un gemido de intenso placer al ver el rostro abandonado a la lujuria de Hiyori. La besó como quiso, donde quiso, y su piel se erizó al escucharla gritando su nombre, con el aliento cada vez más acelerado. Se hundió en ella, hambriento, acariciando con violencia sus pechos de suavidad enloquecedora, sintiéndose al borde del colapso cuando con angustia se dio cuenta de que sus gritos eran de terror, de dolor, y que la cara de la persona frente a él evocaba a alguien completamente distinto.

-¡Sakura!

Se sentó en el futon, sudando. Miró desconcertado a su alrededor. Estaba en su departamento, solo. Revisó el reloj de su teléfono y pasaban de las cuatro de la mañana. Se levantó por un vaso con agua sin titubear, pero notando el incómodo bulto en su entrepierna y los restos de lágrimas de sus ojos.

* * *

Yukine se encontró con Hiyori en la conspicua entrada del estudio de grabación, camuflado por un edificio de oficinas como cualquier otro.

-¿Hablaste de algo con Yato anoche? -preguntó el adolescente, perspicaz, mientras presionaba el botón del ascensor. Pretendió no notar lo roja que Hiyori se tornó en segundo y medio.

-¡D-de nada en especial, Yukine-kun! ¿P-p-por qué preguntas?

-Llegó a las siete de la mañana y no ha dejado de trabajar. Tenemos canción nueva y la mitad de otra. -La miró directamente a los ojos, antes de que se abrieran las puertas en el piso correcto. -¿Discutieron o algo?

Ella no respondió, pero le respondió su mirada inquisitiva con otra completamente desconcertada.

Al entrar, Yato les pidió que no hablaran por un segundo levantando una mano, sin voltear a mirarlos. Tenía los audífonos calados sobre los oídos y la otra mano en la frente, recargado sobre una mesa de control de audio. En realidad, estaba haciendo tiempo para disipar el recuerdo recurrente de lo que había soñado esa misma mañana. Suspiró muy despacio y se giró a mirarlos, quitándose los audífonos.

-Ya revisaste el máster tres veces, maldito esquizoide. -Espetó Yukine. -Y me hiciste revisarla otras dos.

-Falta el visto bueno de quien la va a cantar. -Apuntó Yato, con un dejo de obviedad, poniéndole los audífonos a la chica, que lo miró preocupada.

-Deberíamos internarte por loco. -se cruzó de brazos el chico, tratando de ocultar el alivio de que todo estuviese bien entre los dos.

-¡Un consejo, Hiyori! -Le gritó Daikoku para que la oyera por encima de los audífonos. Llevaba una toalla empapada colgando del cuello. Parecía que acababa de correr un maratón. -¡La primera vez dile que todo está mal o te hará escucharla otras 20 veces hasta que se lo digas!

-¿Lista? -Le preguntó Yato, dirigiéndole una intensa mirada desde el control. Ella asintió vigorosamente.

Yato observó sus cambios de expresión con atención, y las comisuras de su boca se curvaron hacia arriba cuando Hiyori entreabrió los labios, atónita. Se removió los audífonos una vez que terminó.

-¿Y bien? – presionó Yato, al verla dudar con las palabras.

-Es lo mejor que has hecho hasta el momento.

-No tiene letra.

Hiyori lo miró a los ojos y frunció el ceño, luchando por entender lo que implicaba. Yato se mordió el labio inferior, sonriendo culpable. Daikoku se acercó a Yato por detrás y le propinó un sonoro coscorrón.

* * *

 _Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que posteé un episodio, pero no quería terminar el año haciéndolos pensar que no voy a volver nunca, así que me apuré a terminar._

 _Siento que después de llegar a uno de los puntos principales de la historia me relajo tanto que me cuesta retomar el ritmo de la trama. Eso sumado a que enfrentar a Hiyori y a Yato en una relación que nunca hemos visto ha sido sumamente difícil, me ha hecho pasar días y días releyendo lo que había escrito y borrando y escribiendo de nueva cuenta. Finalmente llegué a un punto en donde me gustaba el desarrollo de su relación, y decidí postergar un poco más el lemon que había estado planeando que cayera por estos capítulos. Sí subí un tanto de tono la temática de la trama ahora que estamos llevando el barco a aguas inexploradas, pero creo, CREO, que aún no califica como un M. Si desean que cambie la clasificación, o si les es molesto el lemon, déjenme un comentario. Estoy nerviosa al respecto ya que sería el primer lemon que publico en mi vida así que soy demasiado crítica con él aún, a pesar de que lo tengo escrito en su mayoría en trozos sueltos._

 _En fin, los dejo antes de extenderme más. ¡Felices fiestas a todos!_


	25. Closer

**25\. Closer - Nine Inch Nails**

-Has mejorado bastante, Yukine-kun. - Musitó Hiyori, reuniendo las evaluaciones con las que le había ayudado al muchacho y golpeándolas por los bordes contra la superficie del kotatsu. Frente a ella, la cabeza de Yukine sobre la mesa tenía más apariencia de patata asada.

-Eres demasiado estricta. - Se quejó suavemente.

-¡Pero estás viendo resultados! - Repuso la joven, con una pizca de orgullo. Yukine soltó un gemido como respuesta.

El ruido constante y estándar del bloque comercial en la televisión terminó y dio paso a una estridente fanfarria con una animada voz femenina recitando el nombre del programa.

"¡A continuación...:!"

-¡Kokki! -Kofuku levantó la cabeza de su lánguida postura recostada bajo el kotatsu tan rápido que Hiyori se preguntó si se marearía, y llamó a Daikoku por sobre su hombro - ¡Ya empezó!

"¡La controvertida historia de la banda que arrasó en los corazones de la juventud japonesa ahora se enfrenta al reto más grande!" Hiyori observó de reojo la transmisión que ahora entonaba una de las primeras canciones de SHRINE, mientras ayudaba a Yukine a poner sus útiles fuera del camino para que Daikoku pudiese colocar la tetera y un plato lleno de galletas de harina de arroz sobre la mesa. "¡Después de la dramática separación del dúo dorado del rock japonés, ¿cómo saldrán de esta?!". Daikoku se sentó al kotatsu y se desprendió el cigarrillo de encima de su oreja. Bufó burlón al llevárselo a la boca.

-¡Programas de porquería! - Encendió su cigarro y dejó que el humo llenase la sala. El intro dio paso a un set bien iluminado con una decoración por demás extravagante mientras una ronda de aplausos recibía a los tres jóvenes anfitriones.

-¡Está bien! -soltó Kofuku con una risita. -¡A la gente le encanta alimentar rumores! Sé que no es el mejor programa para estar, pero...

"¡Buenas noches a todos!" habló con una voz súmamente animada el único hombre de los 3 presentadores, tan bronceado que recordaba a un surfista. Una placa animada mostró su nombre en la pantalla. "¡Hoy tenemos un programa súmamente interesante, ¿no es así, Momo-chan?" Al ser enfocada, sobre la chica también se proyectó una placa con su nombre. "¡Efectivamente, Taro-kun! ¡Hoy, en la sección "¿delicioso, verdad?" los vamos a llevar hasta el norte del país, en donde nuestro querido corresponsal..."

-¿Por eso insististe en que Yato se presentase solo? -Preguntó el adolescente, pasándole a Kofuku una taza de té. La chica se estiró cuanto pudo para recibirla, pero no se movió del suelo.

-¡Será mucho más dramático, ya lo verán!

"...¿por qué no nos cuentas qué tenemos como nuestra sección principal, Kiki-chan?" preguntó la presentadora llamada Momo, y de la misma forma una placa fue proyectada en la parte baja de la pantalla. Mientras recibía su respectiva taza de té y tomaba una de las galletas del centro, Hiyori pensó que tendrían que poner eso cada vez que alguna de las dos hablara, ya que se veían exactamente iguales. "¡Será un placer, Momo-chan! ¡Como invitado de honor, hoy, en exclusiva, tenemos al rompecorazones, a nuestro chico malo favorito; el fundador y guitarrista de SHRINE: Yato!"

Kofuku prorrumpió en aplausos cual si estuviese en el plató mismo, Yukine sonrió levemente y Daikoku se cruzó de brazos al ver a Yato entrando a buen paso al set. Hiyori, por su parte, aguantó la respiración jalando aire ásperamente por la nariz. El atuendo negro de pies a cabeza del joven le daba una apariencia muy distinta a la que estaba acostumbrada. Aunado a los aretes que nunca le había visto usar en persona y al leve, pero notorio delineador que llevaba en los párpados inferiores, hacían que Yato no sólo exhudara confianza, sino que (admitiéndolo muy renuentemente) se veía demasiado bien.

Las dos presentadoras llevaban una sonrisa idiota que la hizo posar su taza sobre la mesa con más fuerza de la intencionada.

De pronto se sintió personalmente agraviada por Kofuku al dejar que se presentase solo, luciendo así.

El Yato de la televisión saludó vigorosamente con la mano hacia el público y sonrió a la cámara antes de ocupar un asiento vacío junto a los tres anfitriones del programa. "Es un gusto tenerte aquí esta noche, Yato", dijo la primera presentadora, cadenciosamente. "Al contrario, Momo-san, les agradezco el honor de haberme invitado". Derrochando coquetería, Yato le sonrió, ante lo cual la chica se rió como una idiota. Hiyori no tuvo tiempo de indignarse porque su ardor estomacal había sido reflejado por Yukine, quien se llevó una palma a la cara.

-Este maldito idiota...

-Todavía no empieza la mejor parte -Repuso Kofuku, entre risitas.

"¡Oh, vaya!" dijo Taro, el primer host. "¡Estamos ansiosos por entrevistarte, Yato, pero primero, vamos a nuestro primer bloque!"

Los tres presentadores instaron a Yato a que los ayudara a decir el bastante ridículo e innecesariamente largo título de la siguiente sección junto con ellos. Hiyori pensó que quizá se veía demasiado entusiasta. Daikoku bufó, burlón.

-Se está dejando llevar demasiado.

-Ah, vamos, déjenlo disfrutarlo un poco. - Rió Kofuku desde el piso.

La cara fulgorosa de Yato la llevó muy muy lejos de la fábrica de botones para cojín de la que estaban hablando en la televisión y la transportó al recuerdo de la sesión fotográfica de la semana pasada. El ritmo acelerado de los acontecimientos de ésa semana le habían parecido tan irreales, que realmente no había sentido la adrenalina hasta que una estilista especializada terminó de producir su imagen para las fotos. Hiyori casi tuvo que resistir el impulso de llevar una mano a tocar su reflejo en el espejo. No podía decir que no se reconociera, porque la misma cara estaba ahí, pero no alcazaba a asimilar la imagen completamente opuesta a la que estaba acostumbrada; la persona que le devolvía la mirada era una mujer con facciones definidas y un fuerte carácter en el rostro, alguien con voluntad de acero y mucha actitud. Quizá fuera el maquillaje o la ropa, pero de repente comenzó a dudar de que fuera capaz de cumplir las expectativas del papel que había escogido. Como si trajera a cuestas un disfraz demasiado grande para ella. Los chillidos entusiastas de Kofuku no le devolvieron la confianza y muy por el contrario, solo lograron que se pusiera más nerviosa. La única sesión fotográfica que había tenido había sido junto a sus padres y a Masaomi en un estudio helado en el que tuvo que posar tiesa con una sonrisa a medias que estaba colgada en su escalera. Se comparó con esa niña de vestido de crinolina y casi se pone a pensar que se sentía tan disfrazada como ella de no ser porque un silbido la distrajo. Yato estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta.

-Wow. -Dijo, recargando un brazo por sobre su cabeza en el marco de la puerta. Por un momento la chica se sintió intimidada por su mirada penetrante, pero sonrió un poco al darse cuenta de que luchaba con las palabras.

-¡Tienes un excelente gusto, Yatty! -Rió Kofuku, sugerente. Continuó al ver la mirada inquisitiva que Hiyori le dirigió. -Ah, ¿no te lo dije? Él escogió tu atuendo.

Al sentir la mirada incrédula de la chica, Yato no pudo evitar ponerse tan rojo como las líneas a los costados de su pantalón negro.

-Se nos va a hacer tarde. -Dijo, tratando de ocultar su cara dándose la vuelta y caminando por el pasillo.

Se pasó la sesión entera incómodamente consciente de la distancia entre los dos, que no era mucha. Los fotógrafos parecían querer mantenerlos al centro. En una de tantas tomas, Yato acercó hacia ella su cabeza, y ella se recogió el cabello tras la oreja para entenderle mejor. El murmullo que había salido de su garganta era inhumano y amenazó con quemarla por dentro.

-Te ves demasiado bien.

Antes de que se sonrojara como loca, habían producido una toma excelente que estaba siendo promovida como una de las ganadoras de la portada, lo cual era extremadamente vergonzoso.

Al día siguiente Kofuku les entregó un sobre delgado color hueso con sus nombres escritos a lo largo. Hiyori no recibió uno.

-Necesito aquí la firma de tu padre o tutor para poder pagarte, Hiyoriin. -Musitó Kofuku con una sonrisa a modo de disculpa, mientras le extendía un folio membretado por el estudio, que leyó rápidamente. -Eres menor de edad y tu representante legal debe estar de acuerdo con que se te pague, para evitar malentendidos.

Con la boca abierta, la joven le dirigió una mirada de reproche e incredulidad, pero no dijo una palabra.

-Daikoku firma la mía siempre. - Informó Yukine.

-¡Siempre que te portes bien y hagas tus labores!

-Sí, sí...

La sola idea era aterradora. Hiyori dobló el formato por la mitad y lo metió en el bolsillo de su abrigo.

-Puedo vivir sin que me paguen. -Le había dicho a Yato, medio en broma, cuando se dirigían a tomar el tren.

-¿Tanto lo quieres mantener escondido? -El muchacho había tratado de disimular su tono de reproche.

-¡No!... es sólo que... -dudó ella. Y añadió con una sonrisa brillante: -¿Lo firmas por mí?

-¡Eso no tiene sentido! - Rió el, de buen humor. Hiyori suspiró. -¿Es por tus padres? -Añadió Yato con suavidad.

-No creo tener una respuesta muy amistosa, en especial mi madre.

Yato permaneció en silencio, mirando al frente, y Hiyori sacó la vista de su altanero perfil para suspirar de nuevo, sintiéndose derrotada. De inmediato el perfume de su compañero le embotó los sentidos y tuvo que hacer uso de toda su concentración para entender que el joven le había pasado un brazo por encima del hombro, estrechándola hacia su costado.

-¡Y-yato! ¿Qué...? ¡Alguien puede-!

-Al diablo con eso, la calle está vacía.

Hiyori le dirigió una rápida ojeada a la calle. A pesar de que los pequeños aparadores se habían adornado festivamente de corazones rojos y rosas para la próxima llegada de San Valentín, el andador estaba tan desierto que parecía más tarde de lo que era. Timidamente la chica le pasó un brazo por la cintura, sintiendo su cara encenderse casi del color de la decoración cuando Yato enterró los labios en su cabello. Habían caminado así hasta la estación.

Finalmente, Kofuku se decantó por poner el dinero de su pago a nombre de Yato, quien a su vez le entregó un plástico del banco advirtiéndole que de cualquier manera sus tutores debían firmar el folio a como diese lugar.

El recuerdo le generó una incómoda sensación de ardor en la espalda baja, proveniente del sitio en donde su maletín de la escuela reposaba recargado en la pared de la sala de Kofuku, en donde había guardado el formato temporalmente, en caso de que un golpe de inspiración le llegara de pronto mientras estaba cerca de su familia.

"No ha llegado un golpe de inspiración que nos haga terminar esa estúpida letra y quieres..." se regañó, siendo interrumpida por la ruidosa cortinilla del televisor que indicaba el final de un segmento.

"¡Gracias a todos por permanecer en sintonía con nosotros!" Chilló entusiasmada Mana, o Mimi, o como-se-llamara. "Es hora de comenzar con la sección principal del programa!"

-¡Gracias a Dios! - Masculló Yukine.

Procedieron a dar una reseña un poco más exhaustiva de la banda (después de un comercial de cerveza y otro de sazonador) y una vez que terminó, el estudio aplaudió y las cámaras enfocaron a Yato agradeciendo con un gesto de la mano.

"Yato, amigo, hemos de decirte que nos han filtrado una imagen exclusiva acerca del nuevo material que están preparando..." dijo el presentador-surfista, y Hiyori casi se desvanece antes de observar bien y darse cuenta de que su cara estaba censurada de una de las fotografías de la sesión. "¡Tenemos nueva vocalista, al parecer!" sugirió el anfitrión.

"No sólo eso, Taro-san," comenzó Yato, con una amplia sonrisa que destilaba orgullo. "Encontrarán que muchas cosas al respecto de nosotros están muy cambiadas en este nuevo trabajo."

El teléfono de Hiyori se encendió con un mensaje de Masaomi. "ESO ESTUVO MUY CERCA!1!", a lo cual la chica solo atinó a responder "Casi me muero." a toda velocidad.

"¡Explícanos más, por favor, Yato!" dijo en tono soñador una de las gemelas presentadoras, tan empalagosamente que Hiyori le tuvo que dar un trago (uno muy violento) a su te.

"En realidad me gustaría que se llevasen una agradable sorpresa al escuchar nuestro primer sencillo, pero puedo adelantarles que es un sonido muy distinto al que estaban acostumbrados."

"Yato-kun..." intervino el anfitrión. "¿Por qué tanta secrecía alrededor de la nueva vocalista?"

-¡Tranquila! - Rio un poco Yukine al escuchar el trago pesado que su amiga había pegado a la simple sugerencia de su persona.

"No puedo darles muchos detalles de momento..." sonrió el Yato de la televisión. "Pero sí les puedo decir que es fantástica."

Yukine, Daikoku y Kofuku pegaron una sonora carcajada ante el vivo tono de rojo que la cara de Hiyori mostró en cuestión de instantes.

"Si el material es tan diferente como dices, ¿no crees que tus antiguos fans sientan que quizá no es del todo de su agrado?" preguntó una de las anfitrionas.

"¡Sí!" dijo la segunda, "¿Qué le dirías a tus fans en caso de que recibieras críticas negativas?"

El joven mostró una expresión pensativa durante la milésima de segundo que tardó en morder su labio inferior, y luego respondió "Que lo tomen como un reto."

"¡Sólamente tú serías capaz de retar a tus oyentes, Yato-kun!" se rió el presentador. El entrevistado levantó ambas palmas con aire conciliador.

"¡No se precipiten! Sé que no toda la crítica será positiva, pero estoy convencido de que si van más allá de lo que normalmente acostumbran escuchar, encontrarán un gran disco."

"¿Quizá de los mejores del año?" rió una de las mujeres, en tono sugerente.

-¡Ah, vamos, dejen de tratar de meterlo en aprietos! -se levantó la vocecita juguetona de Kofuku.

"...es literalmente demasiado pronto para decirlo, a éstas alturas del año..." dijo Yato, pero añadió, mirando a la cámara y haciendo el gesto de paréntesis con las manos, sólo moviendo los labios "...sí lo es..." mientras el anfitrión anunciaba el final del bloque y pedía a la audiencia que se despidiera del invitado. Yato se despidió agitando vigorosamente ambas manos, y Yukine cambió abruptamente de canal, con un suspiro.

* * *

Al cuarto para la media noche, una exhausta Hiyori se dejó caer de cara contra el libro de texto. Quizá fuese capaz de entender algo de lo que estaba leyendo por ósmosis. Se aproximaba la temporada de exámenes finales, y la tensión la estaba matando. En realidad no sabía si era tensión por quedarse atrás en sus estudios, por el horrible ambiente escolar que se había acentuado conforme se acercaba el cierre del año, o porque la ominosa necesidad de hablar con sus padres crecía como una sombra detrás de ella, haciéndose demasiado notoria como para ignorarla. Había elaborado tres veces un mensaje de texto para su madre explicándole que tenía que verlos durante el transcurso de ésa semana, y las tres veces lo había descartado después de dos segundos de duda con el dedo sobre el botón de "enviar". Sabía de sobra que estaba siendo ridícula, pero no encontraba el valor para enfrentar a su madre.

Suspiró, derrotada, y estaba a punto de volver a intentarlo con el libro, cuando un mensaje entró a su celular. Era de Yato. Adiós noche de estudio.

"¿Estás despierta?" decía, acompañado de unas gotitas de sudor apenado. "No le apena en absoluto," pensó ella de inmediato.

"Muy despierta. ¿Qué ocurre?" le respondió, con simpleza. La llamada entró un minuto después.

"¡Buenas noches, Hiyori!", dijo él, animado, y con la voz entrecortada.

-¿Y ahora qué haces? ¿Corres un maratón? -preguntó la chica, desconcertada por el esfuerzo que aparentaba estar haciendo al hablar.

"Acabo de trepar un muro", contestó Yato, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo. "Y estoy a punto de pescarme de un árbol".

-¿Se escapó tu gato? -preguntó ella, secamente.

"No, es un pasatiempo mío."

-¿Violar propiedad privada es un pasatiempo?

"Si lo intentas lo suficiente."

-Como digas. -Repuso la chica, derrotada. Preocupada, notó el sonido de hojas y ramas en el teléfono y se convenció de que simplemente era una broma muy elaborada. -Vimos la entrevista. -Aventuró, insegura.

"Kofuku nunca se las pierde", dijo Yato, de nuevo un tanto agitado. "¿Te divertiste?"

Hiyori lo dudó dos segundos. -No.

"¿¡Qué!? Fue una entrevista grandiosa".

-No sé si en realidad querían entrevistarte o sentarse en tu regazo. -Replicó Hiyori, mordaz.

"¡Ah, por favor, Hiyori! Nunca imaginé que fueras del tipo celoso". Algo en su tono le indicó a la chica que, en realidad, sí lo había imaginado.

-A decir verdad, yo tampoco. -Se colocó suavemente un mechón de cabello tras la oreja. -Hubiese preferido ir contigo.

El comentario elicitó una suave risa gutural de Yato, que hizo algo dentro de su estómago retorcerse. "¿Por las chicas, o porque simplemente me veía demasiado bien?"

A veces la hacía rabiar tanto.

-Un poco de las dos. -Respondió, con un hilito de voz.

"Si te hace sentir mejor, aún no me cambio."

Hiyori rió genuinamente.

-Como si fuese a verte en cinco minutos.

"Quizá sean incluso menos, depende de qué tan rápido abras la ventana."

-Wow. -Espetó ella, con sarcasmo. -En verdad no pensé que me creyeras tan ingenua para caer en una broma de tan mal gusto.

"¡No, de verdad, abre la ventana!"

Al correr la cortina, encaramado en una de las ramas cercanas a la ventana, Yato sonreía con el teléfono en la mano. Hiyori abrió el postigo con el corazón desbocado y tiró del marco de la ventana, que profirió un chirrido bajo al girar.

-¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí?! -Le regañó la joven, con un susurro áspero. -¡Entra, rápido!

Yato se precipitó hacia el alero del techo y trepó por uno de los refuerzos, procurando no mover una sola teja. Se escurrió por la ventana y aterrizó en la habitación de Hiyori, con los zapatos deportivos en la mano.

-¡Esto es ridículo, Yato! -Le dijo, en voz no tan alta, sumamente consciente de que no estaban solos en casa.

-¡Creí que era romántico! -Reprochó el joven, poniendo sus zapatos dentro de la bolsa de papel que le extendió la chica.

Hiyori suspiró, dejando caer los hombros. Tomó suavemente la mano de Yato, acariciándole los nudillos con el pulgar.

-Gracias por venir, Romeo. Estaba a punto de arrancarme la cabellera.

Riendo suavemente, Yato se le acercó y le plantó un cálido beso en la frente. Hiyori sonrió y cerró los ojos ante el contacto, dejando que su aroma le limpiase todo rastro de su negatividad previa, antes de alejarse dos milímetros para mirarlo.

-Te ves muy distinto. -Comentó con inocencia, y sus ojos parpadearon como si fuese la primera vez que lo veía. Yato se llevó una mano a la nuca con nerviosismo. Luego le pasó el brazo libre por la cintura, mientras le acomodaba el mechón de atrás de la oreja con la otra mano.

-Por favor no te arranques la cabellera. Si necesitas ayuda, llámame. -Rozó la punta de la nariz contra la suya, cariñosamente. Desconcertada, ella frunció el entrecejo y retrocedió su cara dos milímetros.

-¿Con la tarea? -Preguntó, sin ocultar su incredulidad. -¿Crees poder recitar la sucesión imperial del período Edo?

La chica ahogó una risita ante la expresión exagerada de indignación del joven.

-¡Me insultas, Hiyori! ¿En realidad piensas que soy un mico iletrado?

-Bueno... -divagó ella, ahora muy consciente de sus palabras. -Daikoku dijo que tú y Kofuku-san jamás iban a clases.

-Y tiene razón. -Aseveró, mirándola a los ojos. -Pero, a diferencia de lo que crea la señorita Erudición, he leído lo suficiente.

Ella levantó una ceja y subió sus manos de donde descansaban sobre los brazos de Yato hasta su cuello, elicitándole un bufido de fastidio.

-Primero fue Go-Yozei en 1586, -recitó, y le plantó un beso en la mandíbula que la hizo cerrar los ojos. -y luego su hijo, Go-Mizunoo. -Yato le besó el cuello con ligereza y ella suspiró cuando sus manos se prensaron de su cintura. Se sorprendió ligeramente cuando su espalda hizo contacto con la pared de su cuarto. -Siguió su hija, la Emperatriz Meisho, en 1630, si no mal recuerdo.

El tono áspero de la voz de Yato en la última frase la hizo levantar la mirada y encontrarse con el intenso azul de sus ojos. Aunque no podía verse a sí misma, sabía que llevaba la misma expresión anhelante con la que él la miraba, y tragó pesado por centésima vez en el día. Yato le soltó una sonrisa ladeada, confiado en que sus encantos estaban dando resultado. Hiyori contempló la situación como si la tuviese en la palma de su mano: había ido a verla casi a media noche, estaban en su habitación, a escondidas, luego de muchos días sin tener un momento a solas; la temperatura del cuerpo del muchacho cosquillándole en el estómago y los muslos y esa claridad resplandeciente de lo que transpiraban ambas miradas, buscando un momento perfecto de ignición. La sola idea le hizo enrojecer tanto que Yato, enternecido, persiguió un beso suave sobre sus labios, apagando de forma inmediata cualquier miedo que la joven pudiese tener.

Luchando contra sus propios deseos, Yato le dedicaba besos alternadamente dulces y profundos, refrenándose y perdiendo el control dos segundos más tarde. Él mismo estaba tan confundido que no podría culparla a ella si no tenía idea de cómo actuar en consecuencia. Se detuvo cuando la escuchó respirar entrecortadamente una vez que su lengua pasó juguetona sobre su labio inferior. La miró y parecía irreal; sus mejillas arreboladas y los labios rojísimos, entreabiertos. El cuerpo entero de Yato pulsó en protesta de la distancia entre ambos, y la presionó sin miramientos en contra del muro. A ella le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda cuando la pierna del joven reclamó un espacio entre las suyas y se sintió apretada contra él. Al recibir un nuevo beso, la sensación fue tan quemante que no pudo evitar morder ligeramente el labio superior de él, quien en respuesta gruñó casi silenciosamente y la besó nuevamente en el cuello, con fervor. Volvió a estremecerse al sentir la presión del cuerpo de Yato y lo incendiario del toque de las yemas de sus dedos, que estaban aventurándose bajo el borde de su blusa. En dos segundos se encontró sin aliento al sentir los nudillos de él pasando por su abdomen, tocándola con una suavidad casi dolorosa.

-Yato... -soltó, sin reconocer el sonido de su propia voz.

A través de la niebla blanca que era su mente en esos momentos, Yato se sintió incomodado por el claro impulso eléctrico que ése nombre pronunciado con tal voluptuosidad provocó en su físico y al mismo tiempo por el recuerdo fugaz de la cara equivocada, diciendo ése mismo nombre por última vez en circunstancias muy distintas. Yato se despegó, no sin inconformidad, del cuerpo de Hiyori, y sacudió la cabeza para aclararse las ideas.

-...¿Pasa algo? -Sugirió ella, casi con miedo, en un susurro. Yato ajustó sus ojos a la penumbra del cuarto y su boca se abrió para responder, pero no salió ningún sonido de inmediato. Sólo hasta que Hiyori lo miró preocupada y le peinó un costado del cabello con los dedos se atrevió a decir algo.

-No dejo de actuar por el mero impulso y esto podría ocasionarte muchos problemas, Hiyori. Lo lamento.

Por mucho que ella quisiera replicarle y decirle que se equivocaba, no podía. En efecto, era muy poco sensato dejarse llevar en ése momento. Volvió a ponderar el hecho de que había ido a verla casi a media noche, estaban en su habitación, a escondidas, luego de muchos días sin tener un momento a solas; la temperatura creciente del cuerpo de ambos como un recordatorio agonizante de lo que había estado a punto de comenzar. Se sintió vulnerable, ingenua, y al mismo tiempo muriendo por averiguar toda la gama de sensaciones nuevas que podía descubrir, teniéndolo tan cerca. Todo ésto la había puesto de un pésimo humor. Yato ahogó una carcajada al ver el puchero que Hiyori había puesto involuntariamente y le hundió el índice en una mejilla, cariñosamente.

-Creo que es mejor que me vaya. -Le dijo, con una sonrisa apenada. Al darse la vuelta para sacar sus zapatos de la bolsa de papel que había quedado olvidada en el piso del cuarto de la chica, se dio cuenta del inusual silencio de su parte, y preguntó, de nuevo tratando de no reír: -¿Qué pasa, Hiyori? ¡De cualquier modo nos veremos mañana!

La joven se movió a abrir la venana de su cuarto para dejarlo salir.

-Detesto cuando tienes razón. -Le dijo, secamente. Yato se colocó entre ella y el rectángulo al exterior, levantó su cara con ambas manos y la besó una última vez. Cuando la miró a los ojos, aunque no se lo dijo, Hiyori estaba segura de lo que estaba tratando de decirle. Y aunque la mirada que le regresó fue más bien una de frustración, también estaba segura de que él la había entendido. Colocó las manos sobre las de él.

-Ven a mi casa mañana. Tenemos que terminar esa última letra cuanto antes.

-Como diga, jefe.

-Eres muy graciosa. -Añadió, con sarcasmo, al darse la vuelta y salir, arreglándoselas para no mover ni una teja en el camino de regreso. Hiyori lo observó trepar por el árbol y saltar la barda hacia la calle.

Nunca se le iba a olvidar la sucesión de los tres primeros emperadores Edo, éso lo sabía con certeza.

* * *

"Por mucho que odie lo que estás haciendo, hermana", le dijo Masaomi al teléfono, mientras andaba lentamente por la banqueta que rodeaba la escuela, temprano en la mañana, "creo que si tienes una responsabilidad, lo menos que deberías hacer sería cumplir."

-No es precisamente sencillo tratar de explicarles qué estoy haciendo, hermano. -Le reprochó Hiyori, con energía.

"Tarde o temprano se terminarán por enterar. Es mejor que lo sepan de tí, directamente." Hiyori escuchó por la bocina el tintineo de su cuchara revolviendo dentro de su taza de café, y el frío pareció pronunciarse repentinamente. Deseó no haber salido del futon esa mañana.

-Pues contigo nunca se tuvieron que enterar... -divagó, acomodándose el cuello del abrigo y la bufanda.

"¡No gracias a tí, precisamente! Estuviste a punto de darme una muy buena trastada y todo por tu impert..."

-¿Vamos a discutir esto ahora? Porque en ése caso mejor te marco después de la escuela. -Lo frenó en seco su hermana. Sabía que había actuado de forma desesperada durante la cena de aniversario de sus padres, pero éso quedaba muy lejos del tema que le preocupaba en el momento. Masaomi suspiró.

"¿Qué quieres que te diga? Te lo dije: no tengo ningún consejo para tí, Hiyori."

-¡No lo sé! Una frase para empezar, sería buen comienzo.

"Queridos hermanos, estamos aquí reunidos para llorar la muerte de nuestra querida Iki Hiy..." dijo Masaomi, en un canturreo monótono.

-¡Estoy hablando en serio, idiota! -Contestó acalorada la chica, sacudiendo cómicamente su brazo libre, provocando varias miradas de los estudiantes que caminaban a sus alrededores.

La risa de su hermano al teléfono se transformó en un curioso cacareo.

"Ojalá pudiese firmar como tu tutor."

-Ojalá tu o Abuelita pudieran. Es más fácil hablar con ustedes. -Hiyori miró con pesadumbre la entrada de su colegio. -Ya llegué. -Le anunció a Masaomi.

"¡Destrúyelos!" le espetó él, con sarcasmo.

-Ojalá pudiera. -Contestó gravemente su hermana, y cortó la llamada.

Suspiró y atravesó el umbral, y de pronto fue como si se hallara en otra dimensión. Casi pudo sentir el toque suave de la barrera entre un mundo y otro. Afuera era un estudiante como cualquier otro. Dentro, el tiempo parecía no haber corrido desde que su impulso idiota la había conminado a saltar la barda para encontrarse con un completo desconocido. Si no lo hubiese hecho, quizá ahora sería un estudiante como cualquier otro, como aquéllos que limpiaban las ventanas a toda prisa o corrían de un lado a otro del patio tirando bolsas de basura. Su vida sería ordinaria, rutinaria, protegida entre los brazos cegadores de su madre y la presión de mejorar académicamente para tener acceso a una carrera universitaria, Dios sabría cuál. Nunca se hubiese unido a SHRINE ni hubiese freído su reputación gracias al maestro del club de música. Nunca hubiese descubierto aquella vida tan acelerada, ni lo apasionante de que una guitarra distorsionada a todo volumen le hiciera vibrar el costillar. Nunca hubiese conocido a Yato.

Recordó su arranque la noche anterior y los miles de otros momentos en los que había admirado su encanto y su gentileza, y el hecho de imaginarse siquiera no poder estar cerca de él le ocasionó un malestar doloroso que se extendió hasta su última falange. Se detuvo en seco antes de entrar a su edificio. Nada de lo que había tenido en su vida anterior, ni siquiera su tranquilidad o su impecable imagen estudiantil le parecía suficientemente importante para renunciar a todo lo que representaba aquél pequeño desliz de meses atrás. Sonrió, y entró al edificio con paso decidido.

El olor a limpiador del trapo con el que una estudiante limpiaba una ventana asaltó su nariz al pasar. Caminando despacio, escuchó por casualidad la conversación apresurada entre ella y un compañero que secaba lo que ella iba limpiando.

-¿Ya pensaste qué vas a llevar a la excursión de almuerzo?

-¡No puede ser! ¡Lo olvidé por completo! - se horrorizó el joven.

Hiyori recordó sus excursiones anteriores y lo mucho que se divertía junto a Ami y Yama. Un breve pinchazo de tristeza le asaltó el pecho.

-¡Eso está muy mal, Iida-san! ¿Te firmaron el permiso? -Comentó la estudiante que limpiaba la ventana, con una risita.

-¡No, carajo! ¿Hoy es el último día para entregarlo?

-¿Qué vas a hacer? -preguntó ella, con un poco más de alarma en la voz.

-Supongo... -Dudó Iida, y agregó en un casi susurro: -Supongo que puedo firmar como mi viejo... sólo tiene que verse creíble.

-¡Eres lo peor, Iida-san! ¿Qué harás si te atrapan?

-Ya lo he hecho antes. Nunca me han atrapado...

-¡Siempre hay una primera vez!

-¡No si cierta persona no me delata!

Mientras la otra chica le reprochaba a Iida por creerla capaz de tal cosa, Hiyori los observó entrando a su salón de clase, boquiabierta.

La campana sonó al mismo tiempo en el que su mente vio su próximo plan con tal claridad que de inmediato supo que era una idea espantosa.

Tan espantosa, que quizá funcionaría.

* * *

El parloteo alegre de Suzuha se detuvo junto con el andar de Yukine, abruptamente. Fuera de la estación más cercana al departamento de Yato siempre había tanta gente que el atisbo de segundos entre el mar de espaldas que le rodeaba no le sirvió para rastrearla con la mirada.

Ésa niña...

-¿Qué pasó? -Preguntó su amigo, confundido.

-Creí... -Empezó Yukine, tratando de no sonar paranoico. El corto cabello negro reluciente incluso bajo el cielo nublado del centro de Tokyo y los ojos negrísimos que brillaban como ascuas de segundos antes le habían inflamado el vello de la nuca con alarma, dejándole un mal sabor de boca al no poder volver a ubicar a la chica.

-¿Yuki? -llamó Suzuha, tocándole el antebrazo con preocupación. El calor de la mano lo ancló a la realidad y el pánico se deslavó poco a poco, como absorbido por la tierra. El rubio miró a su amigo a los ojos, que quedaban ligeramente más arriba de lo que recordaba. Suzuha estaba creciendo.

-Creí haber visto a alguien. -Musitó, tratando de hacer pasar desapercibido su tragar pesado y de no sonar alarmista cuando le dijo, atropelladamente: -Salgamos de aquí.

Yukine siempre admiró lo resoluto, perceptivo y discreto que podía llegar a ser su mejor amigo. En menos de minuto y medio ya estaban fuera de la vista de la concurrida estación.

-¿Crees que te haya visto? -Preguntó Suzuha, lanzando miradas calle abajo por encima de su hombro, para cerciorarse de que nadie les seguía.

-No lo sé... Quiero pensar que no... pero... -Dudó el rubio, enfocándose en llegar a casa de Yato cuanto antes. Suzuha puso su temor en palabras, despacio, haciendo muchas pausas para evitar incomodarle o asustarle más.

-¿Crees que ya hayan encontrado a Yato-san?

-Espero que no.

Luego de intercambiar una mirada preocupada, apuraron el paso. No se sentirían del todo tranquilos hasta no estar bajo techo y tras una puerta.

Yukine prácticamente corrió por el pasillo del quinto piso, pero su ansia de llegar se vio pisoteada por el formato blanco pegado en la puerta del 512.

Suzuha llegó instantes después, momento en el que vio la expresión mortificada de Yukine, la cual lo hizo arrancar la hoja de papel de la puerta de Yato. Yukine se acercó a mirar de nuevo el mensaje impreso en una letra diminuta, centrada en la página.

" _El rey ha muerto._

 _Larga vida al rey._ "

-Hombre... -Comentó el castaño. -Esto es algo espeluznante.

Yukine se devanó el cerebro tratando de sacarle sentido a las palabras mientras trataba de sacudirse de encima el horrible sentimiento inexplicable de desasosiego que lo invadió.

Nora en la estación sólo podía significar una cosa.

-¿Qué hacen, enanos?

Ambos saltaron, sorprendidos, y dieron vuelta sobre sus talones. Suzuha escondió la nota detrás de su espalda. Yato los observaba con las llaves en la derecha y una gran bolsa de supermercado en la izquierda.

-S-sólo estábamos... -Balbuceó Yukine, a lo cual, un presto Suzuha dio medio paso al frente.

-¡Lo estábamos esperando! Nos sorprendió mucho no hallarlo en casa, Yato-san.

Yukine captó de inmediato la idea de su amigo, y añadió:

-¡Sí! ¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo, idiota?

Yato los miró alternativamente con una ceja levantada con detenimiento. Finalmente se giró para poner la llave en la puerta.

-No deben ver ésa clase de revistas en público, mocosos. -Dijo el mayor, con un dejo de picardía en la voz.

Yukine se abalanzó a través de la puerta hecho una furia sonrojada.

-¡NO ES ESO EN LO ABSOLUTO!

Suzuha hizo una pelota con la hoja de papel y la tiró discretamente al cesto de la basura de la cocina al ir pasando.

* * *

-A veces me arrepiento de haber puesto ese estúpido estribillo antes de entrar al coro. -Lloriqueó Yato, llevándose otra patata frita a la boca. Sacudió las moronas del borde de la guitarra acústica que rasguñaba con pereza.

-¡Ah, vamos! Sólo son dos estrofas y terminamos. -Presionó Hiyori desde el teclado parapetado en la mesa baja, ocupando la mayoría del espacio.

Yukine miró al reloj, y balanceó con el extraño peso de otra guitarra acústica. Miró discretamente a Suzuha, que jugaba en su consola portátil con los audífonos puestos.

-Creo que yo debo irme ya. -Musitó, dudoso.

-¿Eh? ¡Pero todavía no terminamos! -Soltó Yato, perplejo. Cuando observó que Suzuha guardó la consola y los audífonos, volvió a quejarse con un tono particularmente molesto. -¡Yukineeeeee!

-¡De verdad no me necesitan para ésta parte! -Espetó el rubio, asqueado -¡De hecho podrías hacerlo tú solo!

-¡Pero quiero que me ayudes!

Suzuha y Hiyori se despidieron en voz baja mientras Yukine arrastraba a un Yato prensado de su pierna izquierda como un gato anormalmente grande.

-¡Quizá si apagaras el maldito celular podrías avanzar más rápido! -dijo Yukine, despidiéndose con un sonoro portazo, luego de una perorata de insultos.

Yato se quedó mirando la puerta como esperando que el chico volviera. Hiyori suspiró y recargó el codo en la mesita.

-¿Será que necesitaba ir a otro lado? -Caviló la chica en voz alta.

-Nah. -Bufó Yato, poniéndose de pie y regresando a su lugar en la mesa. -Yukine se fue porque no le gusta caminar a oscuras. Aún no pasan de las ocho.

Después de una interjección sorprendida, Hiyori rió un poco. -A veces olvido que tiene sólo un par de años menos que yo.

-Dentro de poco tendrá que entrar a la preparatoria. -Comentó el joven, rasgueando una y otra vez en la guitarra la parte faltante de letra, en espera de que algo le viniera a la cabeza.

-Crecerá para ser una persona admirable. -Respondió ella, con simpatía.

-No importa cuánto tiempo pase, seguirá siendo un mocoso para mí. -Repuso Yato, canturreando, a lo cual Hiyori cambió su instancia y se enserió.

-Pero muchas veces tiene razón. Como ahora.

La frase tomó desprevenido a Yato, quien la miró con ojos redondos de la sorpresa.

-¿Como ahora?

En menos tiempo de lo que le tomó tocar los acordes de la parte faltante, casi en automático sus manos habían buscando su nuevo smartphone (que aún no terminaba de configurar) y había ingresado a tres redes sociales diferentes. Hiyori lo miró, exasperada, esperando que notase el acto compulsivo en el que se había convertido tomar su teléfono.

-Debemos apagar las distracciones y terminaremos más rápido. -Antes de que Yato pudiese hacer nada, le arrancó el dispositivo de las manos y lo guardó en su mochila, apagándolo. Entre los balbuceos de su compañero, también apagó su propio teléfono y lo guardó al lado del otro.

-¿Me recuerdas por qué los presenté? -Se quejó el hombre, haciendo una mueca.

-Deberías escucharlo más seguido, Yato. -Aconsejó la chica, tratando de que no sonase a reproche. -Es un muchacho muy sensato.

Él se recargó en la pared, soltando un suspiro cansino. -Ya lo sé. -Murmuró. Hiyori le dejó continuar. -Junto a Yukine... -hizo una pausa, y corrigió la idea. -Junto a ustedes dos, cualquier camino que se nos atraviese, sé que lo podemos sortear.

Había soltado la frase casi libremente, con los ojos fijos en el techo. Escuchó, de repente, como alejado de todo, la voz clara de Hiyori cantando al ritmo de la canción la frase que acababa de decir.

Al sentir la intensa mirada azul de Yato sobre ella, fue casi inevitable dudar.

-No... no suena tan mal. -Hiyori quiso afirmarlo, pero el final de la frase salió como pregunta. Yato tocó la parte de la guitarra y cantó con suavidad.

-Trata con "los lazos que nos unen serán nuestra fuerza". -Sugirió. De inmediato conectaron con el coro. Yato, sin dejar que el sentido de alivio le invadiera, se apresuró a escribir el trozo de letra sobre la partitura, mientras su compañera trataba de aprender las palabras exactas junto al acompañamiento de piano. -Sigamos la misma estructura en el segundo coro faltante y ya está.

Hiyori retiró las manos de las teclas y trató de estrujar su cerebro en búsqueda de otra frase que quedara acorde al ritmo de lo que habían escogido.

-"Continuaremos peleando por este camino sin horizonte aceptando cargar con nuestras esperanzas..." -Musitó, canturreando.

-¡Qué profundo! -Se burló Yato, pero anotó la pieza definitiva. Pasó un par de veces más los ojos por encima de la partitura antes de darle dos golpes de canto contra la mesa, nivelando las hojas, para luego dejarlas en su sitio y estirar los brazos por detrás de la cabeza. Hiyori apenas y lo podía creer.

-¿Eso era todo? -Preguntó con incredulidad.

-¡Y en buena hora terminamos! Llevaba trabajando en esta varias semanas. -Argumentó él, y la miró con ojos chispeantes antes de levantarse. La chica lo siguió con la vista hasta que desapareció detrás de ella y escuchó el tintineo de porcelana.

Hiyori de repente se sintió inquieta. Había terminando trabajado demasiado poco para la considerable cantidad de esfuerzo que habían hecho entre varios, y de algún modo tenía la sensación de que estaba olvidando algo. Se sobresaltó cuando la mano de Yato posó una taza de té caliente frente a ella y se sentó a su lado, observándola con curiosidad.

-¿Qué te pasa? -Le preguntó el joven, burlón, palmeando su hombro con tanta energía que casi la manda de cara contra la mesa del kotatsu.

-¡Estás de buen humor! -Replicó Hiyori.

-Acabamos de terminar una canción que francamente estaba por tirar al escusado, ¡creo que es obvio que estoy de buen humor!

La chica lo observó con detenimiento. En verdad que era un sujeto muy extraño. Al darse cuenta de su mirada analítica, Yato sonrió profusamente y alcanzó los hombros de Hiyori con las palmas, sintiéndola hundirse un poco bajo su peso, y masajeó levemente con los dedos.

-¡Relájate, Hiyori! Todo este asunto te tiene muy...

-¡Auch! ¡Deténte! ¡Me duele! -La joven trató de alejarse del agarre enérgico del muchacho después de que le tronó el primer nervio, recorriéndole la espina retiró las manos, y luego de mirarla con preocupación durante unos instantes, se echó a reír. Lo cual ella no encontró gracioso. -¿Qué rayos te pasa? ¡Me lastimaste!

-¡Lo siento! -Soltó Yato, entre risas. Igual de repentinamente, la estrechó fuertemente contra sí. Hiyori terminó con la cara hundida en el pecho de el joven, respirando su aroma. Él continuó, pero con un tono de voz completamente diferente. -Lo siento, Hiyori.

-Eres un bruto... - masculló ella, con la certeza de que no la había alcanzado a escuchar, así como estaba, con la boca casi pegada a la tela de su jersey deportivo.

Con una suavidad contrastante con la aspereza de momentos antes, Yato acunó la cabeza de Hiyori entre los brazos, y acarició sus mejillas por encima de sus mechones de cabello hasta que se halló mirándolo a los ojos de nuevo. Él la miró con expresión soñadora, lo que la hizo sonreír. Le costó trabajo darse cuenta de cuándo habían iniciado el beso.

Yato se había pillado a sí mismo con la guardia baja. Los brazos cálidos de ella por debajo de sus brazos y posándose sobre su espalda lo encerraban en un mullido mundo del que no quería salir y al que se aferró como sus manos a los costados de la cintura de Hiyori. A pesar de lo escrupuloso que había sido hasta el momento, su cuerpo se regocijó al pasarle el brazo detrás de la cintura. Se detuvo cuando le costó trabajo seguir respirando con regularidad, pero se mantuvo muy cerca de los labios de ella, quien lo miró a los ojos con confusión empañada por algo que Yato reconocía muy bien, y se mentiría a sí mismo si negara que estaba a punto de ocasionarle un corto circuito de pura frustración: deseo.

Hiyori sintió la yema del pulgar de él recorriéndole una mejilla con una suavidad excruciante por encima de un mechón entrometido de cabello. Entendió que quizá no iba a recibir respuesta alguna de la expresión adorante de Yato, y simplemente se abandonó a la mano que la acariciaba, sujetándose de ella con la suya, entrelazando sus dedos por encima.

-Gracias por el té. -dudó, con un hilillo de voz. Pese a haber hecho su mejor esfuerzo, su intento de enmascarar la confusión y lo herida que se sentía después de sentir la evasión de parte de Yato resultó casi cómico, y el otro la miró con atención, aunque no atinó muy bien qué decir y se quedó con la intención muriéndole en la boca, que abrió y cerró un par de veces, luciendo como un pez bastante torpe.

Viéndolo sonrojarse de pura vergüenza, la chica suspiró con suavidad al enderezarse y terminar de entrelazar los dedos de ambas manos, tratando de ignorar el remolino de sensaciones corriendo por todo su sistema nervioso que ocasionaba Yato al acariciar con el pulgar la suave piel del dorso de su mano.

-A veces me gustaría saber qué piensas exactamente. -La voz de Hiyori fue casi tan suave como el susurro de dos telas al rozar.

Yato pensó con intensidad en su respuesta, tragando pesado. Sólo atinó a posar los labios sobre la mano de la chica y contestar con un murmullo, sin mirarla.

-Pienso mucho en cómo es posible que tenga tanta suerte.

Sus palabras la hicieron estremecer, y su corazón casi se detiene cuando Yato plantó un beso sobre sus nudillos. Al sentirla relajarse ante su toque, él desenlazó sus dedos y tomó su muñeca para poder besarle el dorso. Un efímero acento del perfume de Hiyori jugó bajo su nariz, y él lo persiguió con los ojos cerrados por la superficie de la piel hasta la palma de la mano de la chica, besándola de nuevo ahí, inhalando y bajando hasta su muñeca, en donde volvió a aspirar.

Una parte de su cerebro (la parte racional) le rogó porque mantuviese el control. La otra parte le recordó, patéticamente, lo difícil que era todo esto.

Ella tragó pesado. -¿No estás demasiado confiado? -Estaba segura de que su voz no era normal. Era imposible que sonara normal. Dudó volver poder a formular frases coherentes cuando los intensos ojos azules de Yato se fijaron en los suyos con mirada felina, acechante. Sin moverse un milímetro, él raspó la delicada piel de su muñeca con los dientes, en algo que apenas y podría haberse considerado como una mordida. Hiyori cerró los ojos, temblando, sintiéndose enrojecer de pies a cabeza, y los volvió a abrir para pescar la sonrisa torcida de Yato acercándose a ella con cautela.

-Cualquiera lo estaría si le dijeses que estás enamorada de él.

Ella quiso replicar, pero se dejó capturar por los labios de Yato, esta vez ardorosos. La agresividad y el aroma de su compañero le hicieron catapultarse al pasado, a ése primer beso invasivo y tóxico que había recibido en el aula de música contra su voluntad. No pudo evitar comparar ambas situaciones, aunque en realidad lo que Yato la hacía sentir no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con lo anterior. Yato era detallista al grado de que cada pequeño roce con los labios o los dientes se sintiera como el más afectuoso de los abrazos. Se sentía protegida. Lo saboreó y tenía un ligeramente acre sabor a tabaco. Se sentía amada. La mano en su cintura, posesiva como una garra, la llenaba de pensamientos ansiosos, y se preguntó, estremeciéndose, cómo se sentiría el toque de ésa mano contra la piel de sus muslos. Entrelazó sus brazos tras la nuca de Yato y enredó sus dedos en el cabello negro y sedoso.

Con una mano, se sujetaba a ella por la cintura, y con la otra se ancló al piso de tatami. La mano del piso tenía los nudillos blancos por la presión. Si se soltaba y abandonaba ambas manos a la deriva en el cuerpo de Hiyori, estaba perdido. No podía soportar los latidos de su corazón en los tímpanos y esa presión en el pecho que amenazaba con romperle el esternón. Su cuerpo entero rogaba por Hiyori, al punto en el que se estaba volviendo doloroso. Por su propia cordura, rompió con suavidad un beso que saboreaba en la lengua de la joven, inclinándose, frente con frente, dejando que su respiración recobrara su ritmo normal.

-Se te está enfriando el té.

Hiyori parpadeó estúpidamente, tratando de sacarle sentido a sus palabras. Mientras se las arreglaba para encontrar su voz en el desastre que era su cabeza, Yato posó un par de besos delicados en sus mejillas y en su nariz.

-Ya no... quiero té.

El joven estaba completamente seguro de que su espina dorsal había dejado de funcionar. Desfalleció sobre el hombro de Hiyori, envolviéndola en un suave abrazo. Era una frase muy simple, que sin embargo estaba cargada de significado. Yato sabía perfectamente lo que ella quería decir, porque él también moría por hacer lo mismo. Una risa amarga nació en lo profundo de su pecho, y Hiyori inclinó la cabeza ligeramente hacia su hombro, haciendo el suficiente contacto para hacerle entender que lo escuchaba. Yato habló en susurros.

-No me pidas que siga. Te lo ruego. -La abrazó un poco más fuerte. -Siempre he sido un imbécil. Esta vez quiero hacer las cosas bien. -Se enderezó de nuevo para mirarla a los ojos. El tono de súplica se hizo más evidente, y Hiyori sintió de nuevo el conocido apretón en el pecho. Estaba segura de que cada segundo que pasaba a su lado la hacía enamorarse más. -Quiero tener una cita normal contigo y besarte al dejarte frente a tu casa. -La besó, aunque para él hubiese sido más propicio suplicarle de rodillas. -Quiero ser un tipo decente antes de siquiera imaginar que puedo merecerte.

Hiyori lo tomó por las mejillas. Era una completa locura. -No quiero volver a escucharte hablando así de tí mismo nunca. -Y añadió, dulcificando la voz. -Necesitas tener más confianza en tí mismo, Yato.

Ambos se buscaron con la mirada, y él la atrajo de nuevo hacia sí por la cintura.

-No tienes idea de lo mucho que me he tratado de contener hasta ahora.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo.

-Hay cosas que muero por hacerte que te harían cambiar de opinión, Hiyori. No podrías verme como nada mejor que un cerdo.

Su frase la hizo estremecer, pero por una razón enteramente distinta. Lo besó repentinamente, con todo lo que tenía. Yato respondió al beso soltando un suspiro entrecortado, y Hiyori perdió la cabeza por completo.

La otra mano de Yato abandonó el tatami, y apresó la cintura de la chica junto con la otra. Saboreó sus labios, corrió por todo el interior de su boca, respirando a la par, compartiendo el oxígeno. Pasó lentamente a dejar besos plantados a lo largo de su mandíbula hasta el cuello y la oreja, escuchándola respirar con más dificultad con regocijo, y jadear cuando apresó su lóbulo entre los dientes. Hiyori dejó una mano en el cabello de su amado, tratando de besar con torpeza su cuello expuesto, el otro brazo sobre el de él, trazando patrones sin sentido sobre su hombro con las uñas. Al sentir cómo le besaba el cuello, descendiendo lentamente sobre ella, ésa misma mano se dirigió a su pecho y, en un acto de espontáneo valor, bajó el cierre del jersey del joven. Al exponer la camiseta blanca de Yato, su aroma se volvió el único aire que podía respirar, y todo comenzó a sentirse lejano, difuso, sublime. Hiyori se imaginó que quizá así se sentiría estar ebria.

Por un instante, Yato trató de convencerse a sí mismo de retroceder, pero su mano temblorosa lo desobedeció y jaló uno de los extremos del corbatín de Hiyori, desatándolo. Con extrema facilidad desabrochó también los dos primeros botones de la camisa de la chica, quien con ése simple movimiento ya estaba a medio camino al cielo. Los labios de Yato sobre su clavícula se sentían sorprendentemente frescos, propiciándole un siseo agudo instantes después, al sentir el borde de sus dientes enterrándose en la piel. El joven colocó una mano en la cabeza de Hiyori antes de volver a besarla con fervor y empujar, llevándola a recostarse en el piso. La admiró durante un momento, recargado en su codo, recortando su sombra proyectada por el foco sobre de ella, incendiando aún más sus mejillas. Sus ojos bajaron despacio por todo su cuerpo y se quedaron estancados en su abdomen, donde la camisa había decidido salir de debajo de su falda y abrirse al final, revelando un poco de piel. Por puro impulso, Yato llevó los dedos ahí y repasó la línea de la bastilla, antes de aventurarse un poco debajo, inseguro.

El contacto con su piel le hizo explotar la cabeza. Hiyori jadeó al contacto de su palma en su abdomen por debajo de la blusa, anticipando emocionada el momento en el que Yato comenzaría a subir; sin embargo él se detuvo después de desabrochar el primer botón de abajo. Confundida y frustrada por la duda de su compañero, Hiyori tomó la mano de Yato que reposaba bajo su cabeza y la colocó sobre su propia mejilla, de inmediato sintiendo humedad. Incómodo, Yato trató de retirarla.

-Perd... Disculpa, Hiyori, tengo las manos... me sudan un poco cuando...

No pudo terminar. La joven lo tomó por la nuca y lo jaló sobre sí misma, besándolo con fervor. Yato le correspondió de inmediato, y el cuerpo entero de Hiyori se electrizó por dentro, haciéndola juntar las rodillas con ansiedad. Lo necesitaba más cerca. Quería que la tocara. Antes de poderse confundir a sí misma con el conflicto entre lo que deseaba y lo que era correcto, recordó lo que Yato le había dicho acerca de ser capaz de decidir hasta dónde llegaban las cosas. No le hizo falta armarse de mucho valor para deslizar la mano del muchacho de su mejilla, hacia uno de sus pechos. Escuchó de repente el gruñido de Yato, y el cosquilleo se intensificó al doble.

Él se despegó de los labios de ella, y jadeó contra ellos, mirando abajo dos instantes, con incredulidad. Hiyori no había retirado la mano de encima de la suya, y le otorgó, no sin extrema dificultad, otros dos instantes de duda antes de masajear ligeramente su pecho con la mano. Posó su intensa mirada en los labios de ella, capturando un silencioso gemido que le incendió cada terminación nerviosa. Tres botones más tarde, masajeó ambos pechos por encima del sostén. Estaba soñando. La besó, silenciándola. Las manos de la chica volaron hacia su abdomen, por debajo de su camiseta. Arrugó el entrecejo por el cosquilleo que mandaba fuego a todas las partes de su cuerpo y volvió a besarla en la clavícula, bajando poco a poco, volviéndose loco al escucharla respirar con dificultad.

Sintió con un dejo de vergüenza la evidente humedad que se había acumulado en su ropa interior, y trató de sacarle el jersey a Yato con dos ligeros jalones. Después de eso, todo comenzó a pasar muy rápido. Yato se quitó el jersey con violencia y en vez de arrojarse sobre ella, la puso de pie y la guió al fondo del apartamento, cerrando tras de sí la puerta corrediza. Afuera brillaban las luces de la ciudad con suficiente intensidad para iluminar suavemente sus siluetas en la penumbra. Hiyori se deshizo de su saco y su camisa abierta, recostándose en el futón, y pudo admirar el torneado abdomen del chico arrodillado frente a ella al sacarse la camiseta. Aprovechó su distracción para pasar los dedos por sus pectorales y sus abdominales, provocándole un gruñido más intenso al besarlas un par de veces, tímidamente. Él le retiró las manos, impidiéndole seguir, y la aprisionó sobre el futon, con las manos arriba. Se sintió desfallecer cuando la besó de nuevo en los labios y bajó a lo largo de sus brazos, hasta aterrizar de nuevo en sus pechos, erizándole la piel.

-Dime si quieres que pare. -Ronroneó Yato en su oído.

-No pares. -Jadeó.

Las manos del hombre bajaron por su abdomen y buscaron el broche de su falda. La liberó de ella con un deslizar firme, y volvió a subir con las manos por toda la longitud de sus piernas, demorándose dos segundos más en sus muslos. Si no estaba delirando, estaba segura de que Yato la estaba olfateando.

-Hiyori... -lo escuchó murmurar, y acto seguido sintió de nuevo las manos sobre sus pechos y el peso de la cabeza del joven entre ellos, aspirando. Su cerebro tardó un poco en asimilar el intenso placer subsiguiente de Yato besando la parte expuesta y turgente de sus senos, y besando por encima de la tela de su sostén. Los espasmos de electricidad corrían por a través de sus venas, depositándose en el vientre de ella, mientras se retorcía con avidez debajo del peso de Yato. Velozmente llevó una mano a uno de sus glúteos para apretarla contra sí, pelvis con pelvis. El contacto cálido de ambos les nubló la mente por un segundo, mientras un agradable calor se les esparcía por la piel. Yato aún llevaba el pantalón, y aún bajo de él era perfectamente discernible, más aún haciendo contacto contra ella en una parte tan sensible, un bulto tan firme que casi rayaba en lo doloroso.

Soltándose de los pocos hilos de control que le quedaban, Yato empujó un poco con la cadera hacia la cama de Hiyori, acercándose milimétricamente. No estaba ni la mitad de cerca de ella que deseaba estar en ese instante. El ligero gemido de ella ante sus acciones excitadas se transformó en una sonrisa tímida, tras la cual se mordió el labio inferior y pasó una mano tras ella hacia su espalda. El sostén se aflojó considerablemente, y antes de siquiera atreverse a voltear, Yato la besó tiernamente una, dos veces, y se alejó de ella para poder sacarse los pantalones deportivos junto con el boxer. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, Yato con un ligero ardor en las mejillas mientras Hiyori lo observaba con adoración. Era la primera vez que veía a un hombre desnudo en estas circunstancias, y curiosamente resultó muy distinto a lo que había creído que sería, llena de risas tontas y un sentimiento de incomodidad. Incorporándose, se acercó a Yato, impulsada por la curiosidad y el deseo de hacerlo sentir bien. Extendió los dedos hacia su erección, y antes de tocarlo lo miró dudosamente a los ojos. La mirada de amor inmenso que encontró en la cara del joven le dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, y lo tomó con delicadeza entre los dedos. Yato soltó un suspiro al sentirla acariciarle a todo lo largo y detenerse dos segundos más en la punta, ante lo cual jaló aire entre los dientes, siseando. Prestando mucha atención a lo que le gustaba, Hiyori acarició la suave cabeza con los dedos, recolectando una gota transparente de humedad y esparciéndola sobre el mismo punto. Otro siseo, más intenso, salió de entre los labios de Yato, quien estaba empezando a sudar frío. Le temblaban las rodillas.

-Mierda, Hiyori... -Espetó, tomándole las manos, empujándola de nuevo sobre el futon, donde le arrancó el sostén.

-Yato... -Musitó la joven, sintiéndose muy vulnerable bajo su mirada de depredador, que la recorría de arriba hacia abajo.

Por dos breves instantes, la mente de Yato hizo mutar la cara de Hiyori en la de alguien más, y sacudió ese pensamiento tomando sus pechos a manos llenas. La voz de la chica inundó la habitación, y su amante no pudo más. Ella aún llevaba sus bragas, contra las cuales él embistió con su cadera, sintiendo la humedad de la tela.

Más.

Le lamió los pechos y tomó uno de sus pezones con los labios y luego entre los dientes. Ella gimió su nombre.

Más.

Una mano en uno de los pechos de Hiyori. Su Hiyori. Amada Hiyori. La otra se aventuró debajo de su pantaleta, arrastrándolo al borde del abismo al sentirla húmeda.

Más.

Se detuvo al sentir los dedos de Hiyori de nuevo alrededor de su miembro, que pulsaba en anticipación. Una ola de placer le recorrió la espalda.

Esto no era distinguido. Seguramente su madre y todo mundo desaprobaría su comportamiento. Esto no era elegante; lejos de ello. Era puro, básico, enloquecedor. Y se sentía tan bien, y quería más de una manera tan desesperada que olvidó todo, olvidó su trasfondo, su historia, su entorno. Sobre de ella solo estaba la piel quemante de Yato. Su Yato. Sus hermosos ojos azules se cerraron por la manera en que ella lo estaba tocando, con la boca entreabierta. Quería hacerlo sentir incluso mejor que esto. Ése mismo espasmo la recorrió a ella cuando los dedos de él recorrieron el espacio entre sus piernas, llenándose de humedad. Le costó trabajo reconocer su voz detrás del gemido de placer que soltó involuntariamente cuando Yato trazó un círculo suave sobre la parte más sensible de su entrada.

-Yato... -lo llamó, y el tiempo se detuvo cuando sus bragas descendieron por sus muslos. Tragó pesado al verlo abrir una bolsita metalizada y poner el contenido en su lugar.

Al ver su mirada aprensiva, Yato se volvió a colocar sobre ella, y sin tocarla casi, repartió besos demasiado dulces en sus mejillas, en su nariz y en sus párpados, haciéndola reír, enternecida.

-No tenemos... ya sabes... no hay prisa. -Susurró él. Entendiendo la preocupación en su mirada y también medianamente fundida de ternura, Hiyori envolvió las piernas alrededor de la cadera de su amado, haciéndolo caer contra ella. Su miembro reposó entre sus piernas con comodidad, y el calor la hizo perder la cabeza casi por completo. Lo miró a los ojos.

-Quiero esto. -dijo con sinceridad, y él la besó con pasión, enterrándose en su cuello instantes después. Yato buscó su miembro con la mano y lo guió hacia su entrada, empujando con suavidad.

-Dime si... -se tomó un instante para recobrarse. -Necesitas que me detenga... -Las palabras murieron en su garganta al no poder contener más el impulso de hundirse en ella. Lo hizo con toda la suavidad que pudo, y el mundo se destruyó para los dos.

Hiyori gimió al sentir su cuerpo amoldándose al de Yato, quien soltó un rugido grave cuando el espasmo de calor lo recorrió nuevamente, pulsando en los lugares adecuados. Prometió tomárselo con calma, pero estaba probándose sumamente difícil. El siguiente embiste fue más rudo y más rápido de lo que había calculado, pero el lloriqueo de Hiyori le regresó la confianza.

Ella tuvo que recordarse respirar cuando Yato comenzó a penetrarla más rápido. Sus caderas comenzaron a chocar con las de él a ritmo, sintiendose llena de estática blanca que crecía conforme su amado la llenaba. Yato se aferró a su espalda como si su vida dependiera de ello, y la besó, acallando sus gemidos, mandándola cada vez más cerca del límite cuando lo escuchaba gruñir de placer.

El momento era hermoso y perfecto. Ninguno quería nada más que la persona en sus brazos.

Yato la embistió, esta vez con violencia.

Blanco.

-¡Yato!

Cerca de su límite, Yato se detuvo por un instante y le dedicó un susurro jadeante a su amada, mirándola a los ojos.

-No... ése nombre... está mal.

Confundida, Hiyori empujó su cadera contra él, quien soltó un gemido agudo. De repente entendió. Recibió otra embestida de él, y lo llamó en voz baja, con timidez.

-Ya-Yaboku...

-¡Maldición, Hiyori! -Gimió, abrazándola y acelerando el paso. Era mucho para soportar, y Hiyori juró que podría morirse.

-¡Yaboku!

El nombre lo llevó más cerca del límite de lo que creyó, y balbuceó algo similar al nombre de la joven.

Blanco.

-¡Yabo..! -El espasmo dentro del cuerpo de ella al terminar con un grito, hizo que Yato se derramara de inmediato, gimiendo una octava arriba de su voz normal. Embistió un par de veces más, prolongando su agonía, hasta que finalmente se dejó caer al lado de ella, viendo estrellas, universos, y la cara llena de placer de su chica, que jadeaba no muy lejos de su alcance. La envolvió en un abrazo protector.

Hiyori arrojó los brazos sobre el torso de él, completamente segura de que era el mejor día de su vida.

Una gota se deslizó por el interior del cristal empañado. Las luces de la ciudad titilaban en colores que ambos jamás habían visto antes.

* * *

 _450 tazas de café después, heme aquí con 17 páginas de texto y MÁS DE 10,000 PALABRAS. Me tomó dos meses actualizar, (WOW PERDÓN) pero finalmente terminé esta bestia de episodio._

 _¿Qué opinan? Estoy nerviosa respecto al lemon, no quería caer en algo de mal gusto así que creo que me reprimí y terminé jugando con muchos eufemismos que a la larga me tomaron más tiempo. Sé que había dicho que ya lo tenía hecho, y sí, pero lo volví a escribir porque varias cosas ya no concordaban y también porque me gusta sufrir, lo admito._

 _Déjenme sus tomatazos en los comentarios y prometo verlos mucho antes esta vez. Muchas gracias a todos los que me siguen hasta ahora. ¡En verdad son lo máximo!_


	26. November rain

**26\. November Rain - Guns n' Roses**

Yato enfocó la lámpara apagada del techo. No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que cerró los ojos, pero a juzgar por los copos de nieve que se empezaban a apilar encima de la veranda de su balcón, no podía haber pasado tanto tiempo.

El cálido ovillo que estaba a su lado se movió, rozando piel contra cobertor -música para sus oídos, y se volvió a mirarla, encontrando sus ojos brillantes ya puestos en los suyos. Suspiró, sonriendo, y le pasó el dorso de los dedos sobre la mejilla. Le desconcertó la arruga en la frente de Hiyori.

-¿Qué te pica?

Extrañada por la manera tan informal de externar su preocupación, Hiyori se permitió sonreír. Trató de conservar la sonrisa a lo largo de su respuesta, sin éxito: -Hay algo que quiero preguntarte desde hace tiempo...

Yato volvió a mirar al techo, retirando la mano de la mejilla de la chica, quedando completamente boca arriba, expuesto.

-Soy un libro abierto. -Contestó, con honestidad. Sin un instante de duda, lo cual le sorprendió incluso a él mismo.

-¿Qué hay entre tú y Viina, realmente?

Yato se percató de un instante al otro de lo silencioso de su apartamento. Sin cavilarlo más de la cuenta, se desenredó de las piernas de la chica, quien, con el corazón un poco herido, lo observó incorporarse, suspirando aliviada cuando sólo se había estirado para atraer un tazón con agua, una cajetilla de cigarros y un encendedor que yacían en los alrededores de su futon. Volvió a pasarle un brazo por los hombros luego de una bocanada medio calada entre los labios que sujetaban el cigarrillo. Habló con la dicción afectada por no poder abrir la boca del todo.

-Dije que era un libro abierto... -cambió el cigarro de lugar y sacudió la ceniza en el recipiente con agua. - ¿Pero por qué tienes que hacer preguntas como ésa en éste preciso instante? Acabas de matar el ambiente...

-Yato, -interrumpió ella, con suavidad. -Por favor...

Al cruzar miradas, sus ojos azules mostraban otra faceta, oscurecidos quizá por la nostalgia. El joven suspiró, dejando salir el humo despacio, aromatizando el cuarto.

-De acuerdo. -Le dio otra calada al cigarro antes de seguir. -Si he de llamarlo de algún modo, lo que había entre nosotros era... simbiosis. Nos aprovechamos el uno del otro.

-Eso... no suena demasiado bien. -Repuso Hiyori, preocupada.

-Funcionó durante un tiempo. -Dijo él, volviendo a mirarla por dos segundos, tras los cuales se perdió en el paisaje nevado detrás de la ventana. -A decir verdad, no podría pensar en una noche más diferente a ésta... aquél día...

* * *

La puerta del Mazda 323 blanco de Daikoku se cerró con un golpe metálico y una vibración del cristal tras él, luego de estacionarse en la calle, después de muchas quejas del mayor al respecto de no poder averiguar adecuadamente la dirección, y lloriqueos de Kofuku en defensa de lo imposible. El frío lo hizo arrebujarse dentro de su chamarra de mezclilla forrada de oveja (sintética, por supuesto, era imposible costearse ropa de tan buena calidad cuando era más perentorio gastar en comida) y caminó pateando la gravilla suelta del pavimento, que crujió agradablemente. Otros varios pares de pies se escucharon caminando a su alrededor.

Le hubiera gustado decir que iba acompañado de sus amigos, pero a excepción de Kofuku (que en realidad parecía que estaba ahí para empeorar cualquier situación que se presentase) y de Daikoku (que, si era realmente honesto, parecía querer asesinarlo cada que inhalaba), los demás miembros del grupo no pasaban de ser "aquél idiota que conocí en una fiesta", "el sujeto que me habló después de bajarnos del escenario" o "el bajista que toca regular". Si la situación se ponía peligrosa, lo cual era muy probable, no sabría con quién podría contar. Después de todo, la fiesta era de conocidos de Kofuku, podría esperarse cualquier cosa, menos una situación normal.

Recordó eso último precisamente al acercarse a la entrada del lugar. El barrio no era ni la mitad de distinguido de los lugares a los que Yato estaba acostumbrado, los cuales de por sí gozaban de una pobre reputación. Era la única explicación existente para el hecho de que ningún vecino hubiese llamado a la policía hasta el momento: simplemente no había vecinos. Las casas contiguas pecaban de olvido. Incluso algunas era obvio que no tenían siquiera cristales en las ventanas, y los huecos oscuros te impelían a mirar hacia otro lado, con urgencia. Decidiendo que quizá se preocuparía por todas las señales de que estaban en un sitio peligroso después, se mezcló entre la gente que conversaba afuera de la propiedad, sintiendo el pulsar de la música en el esternón.

Una nube de humo, iluminada por las coloridas luces del interior, alcanzaba a asomar fuera de la puerta principal antes de desvanecerse en el aire frío de afuera, impidiéndoles reconocer ningún olor característico. Sin embargo, estaba compuesta de muchas sustancias que Yato conocía, pero que prefería olvidar en vista de las circunstancias.

La noche avanzó sin mayor sorpresa. A lo largo de la corta (diminuta) presentación que habían protagonizado, Yato había evitado poner sus ojos y su cerebro en los detalles, como los cuerpos que yacían en el piso, sin molestarles que estuviesen encima de un charco de líquido que era muy sencillo adivinar qué era, los graffitis en las paredes y en general el sentimiento de desagrado y depresión que le ocasionaba éste ambiente. Al terminar la tercera canción que les habían permitido tocar, el joven tenía ganas de arrojar la guitarra muy lejos de él y salir corriendo a lavarse con agua caliente. Sabía muy bien que la sensación de suciedad no provenía de él precisamente, sino de la atmósfera circundante, que se pegaba a su cuerpo en la forma de las volutas de humo que conocía bien y al mismo tiempo no...

Bajó de la plataforma en cuanto pudo para despejar un poco su mente, aventurándose, no sin esquivar gente, a la planta alta. Quizá encontraría una silla en algún cuarto vacío en donde pudiese sentarse sin que nadie le molestara. La faena probó ser demasiado difícil; las habitaciones en su mayoría no tenían puertas de entrada y estaban ocupadas por parejas en distintos estados de desnudez. Al final del pasillo encontró el único cuarto que aún tenía una puerta funcional. Una luz mortecina salía desde la rendija que quedaba entre el piso y el borde, y Yato estaba a punto de darse la vuelta, olvidando el impulso irracional y auto destructivo de aislarse, cuando desde detrás de la puerta salió, como filtrado a través del ruido y caos de una fiesta de tales magnitudes, el sollozo desesperado de una mujer, seguido por risas masculinas, fanfarronas, hirientes.

No había sonido que Yato odiara más en este mundo que los sollozos.

Su mano voló directamente hacia la puerta, que sólo estaba emparejada, y empujó.

Una visión tan odiosa no se borra de la memoria con tanta facilidad. Al centro de la habitación colgaba una bombilla solitaria y tenue que se movía de lado a lado como un péndulo, y hacía que las caras de los sujetos reunidos en semicírculo brillasen con un tono rojizo, los rostros distorsionados por sus enfermas sonrisas todavía más repulsivas dado el distintivo olor a químico dulce. Las poses seguras, laxas, empoderadas, llevaban la atención del espectador al centro del cuarto, donde se hallaba sentado el evidente líder de aquél circo. Su demostración de poderío comenzaba en su atuendo estilo hip hop que no podía hacer nada al respecto de su corta estatura y su evidente sobrepeso, y terminaba en los dedos que sostenían una diminuta bolsa de contenido polvoso enfrente de una rubia que, si estas fuesen circunstancias normales, quizá no se hubiera dignado siquiera en darle la hora; la cual, sometida cual estaba, semidesnuda, de rodillas, con el hombro debajo del pie del sujeto enfundado en unos costosos zapatos deportivos, perseguía embrutecida el producto frente a sus ojos. El estómago de Yato dio un vuelco cuando el protagonista del momento empujó a la joven con el pie con brusquedad, para luego observarla con evidente excitación arrastrarse de vuelta hacia su regazo, momento que aprovechó para tomarla por la nuca y enchufar una botella de licor entre sus labios.

La rubia bebió, más por inercia que por convicción, tanta cantidad de licor como el sujeto del centro le forzó a beber empinando la botella.

Al tener su boca libre para otra cosa que no fuera el licor, un sollozo grave volvió a atravesarle la garganta, arrojando sus brazos al frente con ansiedad.

-¡Tranquila, gatita! –rió el hombre, con ese desparpajo inherente a quien acostumbra abusar de sus ventajas. -¡Tenemos mucho rato para divertirnos, y todavía me debes algunas dosis!

Con la lengua pastosa por los efectos de varias drogas en su organismo al mismo tiempo, la rubia elaboró: -Por favor…

-¿Ah? – La instó a seguir el dealer. Ante el silencio de la rubia, sus ojos brillaron por un micro-segundo. Yato se estremeció, había visto esa mirada demasiado a menudo: sed de sangre. _–Vas a necesitar hacer algo más que solo esto._ –Sus palabras, en inglés medio mascullado, salieron como aire y acariciaron asquerosamente la cara de la chica, surcada en lágrimas. –Diviérteme.

La rubia se puso de pie, se acercó al hombre y colocó las piernas a ambos lados de la silla que ocupaba. De inmediato las porras y burlas de los presentes se hicieron notar, mientras el del centro reía con fascinación mientras la rubia daba un penoso intento de striptease. Levantó ambos brazos trayendo consigo su playera, exponiendo su ropa interior. Sin dejar de reír, en un impulso abusivo y cautivo del momento, supurando el deseo por la cara sudorosa, el hombre llevó una mano directo al pecho de la mujer y le dio un fuerte apretón. Ella sólo cerró los ojos y trató de no sollozar con mucha fuerza cuando una lágrima rodo por su mejilla. El hombre le ofreció de nuevo el paquetito de polvo, y ella lo arrebató de su mano regordeta con avidez. Ofendido por su brusquedad el sujeto se puso de pie de repente, empujandola con tanta fuerza que la rubia cayó al suelo varios pasos atrás. Él se abalanzó de inmediato sobre de ella, extrayendo una navaja de su bolsillo. La chica balbuceaba, rogando inherentemente al sentir el frío metal en contra de su mejilla.

-Vas a hacer todo lo que te digamos en este momento, perra. -la amenazó el hombre, trabado por la ira. -Sacate toda la ropa ahora.

La rubia se había quedado sin palabras y sólo negaba con la cabeza, con los ojos vidriosos de llanto. Sólo pudo soltar un diminuto quejido cuando la navaja le hizo una incisión en el pómulo izquierdo. El olor agrio a orina inundó poco a poco el cuarto y los hombres murmuraron entre risitas. -Qué sucia eres. -se burló el líder. -Pero eso no me va a detener. -La navaja bajo hasta su sostén y con un rápido tirón, cortó por la tira de tela que unía ambas copas. Ella solto un sollozo más, congelándose en el instante en que el cuerpo del asaltante cayó sobre de ella, laxo como un costal de harina. La sombra de otro hombre se recortó en contra del techo, con la bombilla en la mano en alto para detener su vaivén.

 _-Creo que ya vi lo suficiente_. -Dijo Yato, con la única voz que fue capaz de encontrar: una que desgarró su garganta al salir, de tanto veneno que la impregnaba. Los presentes se sorprendieron por la voz desconocida, y por el inglés casi impecable. - _Si te pones a pensarlo, en realidad sabes que no quieres hacer esto._

-¿¡Qué le hiciste, maldito?! -Preguntó amenazante uno de los subordinados.

-¿No sabes algo tan sencillo como noquear a alguien desde atrás? -replicó él, incrédulo. -Sospechaba que eran criminales de poca monta, pero de algún modo se las arreglan para decepcionarme más.

-¡BASTARDO! -Volvió a decir el oponente, y de inmediato se enlazaron en un encuentro que duró menos que un parpadeo. La chica no podía ver nada como estaba, mirando al techo debajo del peso muerto del que había sido su dealer los últimos meses.

Yato se enfrentó con facilidad a la pandilla (no se sentía precisamente orgulloso de ello, pero las mañas en las que su padre se había asegurado de que se entrenara en momentos como este probaban ser bastante útiles) y mientras sacudía sus puños adormecidos por los golpes, giró sobre sus talones, explorando la habitación. La rubia se había librado con esfuerzo del cuerpo inconsciente del jefe, y había dejado un reguerillo de orina en la dirección en la que se había movido. Lo observaba por entre sus brazos puestos a ambos lados de su cabeza, hecha un ovillo en un rincón.

Tratando de parecer menos amenazante, Yato se colocó a su mismo nivel. Observó su cara contorsionarse de pánico cuando se quitó la chamarra de mezclilla, y encogerse de miedo cuando la colocó sobre sus hombros. Al sentir el contacto cálido de la prenda, finalmente lo miró de nuevo. Debió luchar con las palabras, porque finalmente parecía haberse rendido al mirar al suelo, derrotada.

- _¿Cuál traes?_ -Preguntó él en un suspiro, conociendo muy bien la jerga para ésas circunstancias.

- _Crack. Metas a veces... y..._

- _Básicamente cualquier cosa que caiga en tus manos._

Ella lo miró con reproche, dejando a Yato sorprendido por la fiereza que brilló en sus ojos por un breve instante. Era como un león. Habló en japonés, clavando su mirada en el piso.

-No puedo parar.

-Claro que sí. -Soltó el joven, luego de una ligera sorpresa, en un murmullo más áspero de lo que había pretendido. Esa clase de impotencia era una de esas cosas con las que simplemente no podía lidiar. -Puedes hacer todo lo que putas quieras, sólo necesitas ponerte de pie y colocar un maldito pie frente al otro.

Como ejemplificando sus palabras, Yato se puso de pie con brusquedad, dando media vuelta y yendo hacia la puerta, esquivando gente inconsciente. Se detuvo con la mano en la perilla.

-La desición, al final, es tuya. -Dijo, sin voltearse a mirarla. -Pero yo sospecho que eres mucho mejor que esto. -Al girar el pomo de la puerta y empujar, el sonido de un paso descalzo lo hizo dudar y volverse de nuevo.

La joven se había levantado por sus propias fuerzas, haciendo una temblorosa exhibición de sus múltiples moretones en las piernas. Antes de dejarla tambalearse más, Yato la alcanzó por los hombros y la cargó con sorprendente facilidad. Estaba muy delgada. De inmediato el peso de la chica se tornó incómodo, laxo, y Yato se apresuró a llevarla al auto antes de que además de quedar inconsciente, muriera por una sobredosis.

-¡Oye, tú, qué cara...!

-¡¿Yatty?! ¿Qué...?

Kofuku y Daikoku lo siguieron de inmediato cuando lo vieron saliendo del lugar, caminando con el centro de gravedad cambiado, con una rubia desvanecida en los brazos, sin zapatos, sin pantalones y con la chaqueta de Yato como, aparentemente, único vestido.

Daikoku abrió con rapidez la puerta de la parte trasera del coche. Yato depositó a la chica con cuidado, y cerró la puerta para evitar que entrara el frío de la calle.

-Mejor comienzas a explicar qué rayos pasó. -Daikoku se cruzó de brazos y le gruñó, sin embargo incapaz de esconder su preocupación. -Ése pómulo se te está inflamando como el demonio.

* * *

El diminuto departamento se llenó con el sonido de la regadera llenando la tina. Yato depositó en ella, con todo y ropa, a la rubia que había comenzado a tiritar, demostrando los efectos de la abstinencia ya entrados en el viaje de vuelta. Se había negado a llevarla a un hospital, pese a la insistencia de Daikoku.

-Si la llevo, se acabó para ella.

Decidió hacerle frente al síndrome por su cuenta tan bien como pudiese. Finalmente, era algo que conocía bien. Tomó una cubeta del balconcillo para orear la ropa, y lo colocó frente a él, sentándose con firmeza sobre el retrete, junto a la bañera. Colocó las manos en los hombros de la chica para llamar su atención.

 _-Te traje esto. Si necesitas vomitar..._

-También sé hablar japonés... -rechistó ella, con una voz casi inexistente.

Casi de inmediato su cuerpo convulsionó hacia el frente, enviándola de pecho contra el borde de la bañera en una arcada espectacular. Yato le acercó velozmente la cubeta a la cara. Una vez que sintió que hubo terminado su acceso, vació el contenido en el water y tiró de la cadena.

-No hay mucho ahí. -Comentó con innecesaria picardía. Su estómago sólo había devuelto un líquido verde-amarillento de consistencia espesa.

-No he comido mucho. -Replicó la joven, con voz áspera.

Pasaron unos minutos en contemplativo silencio, y Yato ajustó la temperatura cuando sus temblores comenzaron a acentuarse. La rubia alcanzó sola la cubeta y volvió a vomitar. Yato repitió el proceso de tirar el contenido de la cubeta en el baño y tirar de la cadena.

-Haremos ésto tantas veces como creas necesario. -Le devolvió el balde de plástico, sintiéndose examinado por un par de feroces ojos púrpura.

-Dime Viina.

De repente recordó que jamás le había preguntado su nombre.

-Soy Yato.

* * *

El día siguiente fue difícil, al grado en el que Yato se halló varias veces a punto de llamar a Daikoku para llevarla al hospital.

Luego de la relativa calma del desayuno, el cual había comido sin energía, Viina se hundió en el futon que Yato le había preparado, en un sueño intermitente e inquieto, tras el cual se había levantado a deambular por el pequeño departamento, asomándose un millón de veces por la ventana. Mientras, pretendiendo no estar preocupado,Yato preparó un almuerzo pequeño para ambos, después del cual Viina saltó sobre él como un felino, tratando de apresarlo contra el piso por las muñecas.

Yato la hizo perder el equilibrio inclinando sus rodillas, librándose fácilmente del sorprendentemente potente ataque de la rubia, quien de inmediato se puso de pie, buscando algo con qué atacarlo de nueva cuenta.

-Oye... -la llamó Yato, levantando una palma en señal tranquilizadora. Ella volvió a cargar contra él, dirigiéndole la mano al cuello, de lo cual Yato se defendió ágilmente tomando una de sus muñecas en cada mano y velozmente atando un nudo alrededor de sus muñecas con el pañuelo que llevaba al cuello. Viéndose capturada, Viina dio dos pasos atrás, perdiendo el equilibrio. Cayó al suelo de bruces, de inmediato envolviéndose en un ovillo, cubriéndose la cara y murmurando incoherencias en pánico. El joven se rascó un par de veces en la cabeza, cerca de una oreja. Suspiró, poniéndose en cuclillas cerca de Viina, y con delicadeza trató de remover un brazo de su cara, lo cual la hizo lloriquear.

-¡Haré lo que quieras, pero no me mates! -Sollozó. Era realmente lamentable.

-De hecho estoy pensando en darte sólo media dosis.

Viina lo miró como si fuese el mismísimo Santa Claus cuando sacó de su bolsillo el paquetito del día anterior. Luego lo miró a los ojos, tratando de seducirlo.

-¿Qué tengo qué hacer?

Yato suspiró, dejando que su cansancio permeara el tono del aire saliendo de su garganta, y se levantó a buscar la herramienta necesaria, ignorándola.

De inmediato regresó a su lado. Sacudió los restos de agua de una lata vacía que había enjuagado y le hizo una pequeña aboyadura con las manos, que después perforó con ayuda de un clavo. Viina lo observó con curiosidad cuando se detuvo a encender un cigarrillo.

-Disimula el olor. -Comentó él, encogiéndose de hombros. Ella guardó silencio. Después de un momento, se atrevió a pedir un cigarrillo para ella, con mucho trabajo. Yato se lo dio sin chistar. Trató de disimular lo nervioso que se sentía al sacar el pequeño paquete de plástico de su bolsillo, que hasta el momento le había quemado como un carbón.

Los ojos púrpura intenso de la chica no se despegaron de sus manos al maniobrar con la pequeña piedra amarillenta. Yato cortó una cantidad aún más minúscula con la punta de una navaja y la colocó en la cuneta que le había hecho a la lata, sobre el agujero.

Viina lo recibió con ambas manos, como una persona hambrienta recibe el alimento. Acercó un encendedor al agujero y aspiró.

Casi de inmediato, soltó un suspiro cadencioso que hizo que Yato enrojeciera hasta las orejas. Lo cual no mejoró cuando Viina se desplomó sobre el futón, extásica.

-Fue sólo para ayudarte a comenzar.

Luego de un par de píldoras para dormir, Viina se arrebujó adormilada en el futon de Yato, junto al calentador eléctrico que proyectaba un brillo rojizo muy tenue sobre el cabello que le caía, húmedo, sobre la mejilla.

Yato se giró, incómodo, sobre la mitad inferior del futon que había dividido para no sufrir tanto la inclemencia del piso de tatami. Evidentemente no había funcionado del todo bien y decidió tratar de hacer llevadera una noche que parecía no tener final. La ropa le picaba y trató de acomodar la cabeza lo mejor que pudo sobre su sudadera hecha un ovillo.

El cielo hubiese estado clareando a no ser por la impenetrable nube oscura que cubría el cielo, y las primeras gotas habían comenzado a escucharse sobre el cristal, cuando Yato escuchó el característico roce de tela y los pasos acojinados de alguien escurriéndose por el departamento. Satisfecho, la dejó que se fuera. Se mantuvo inmóvil a expensas de dejarla continuar creyendo que se iba sin dejar rastro. Le hubiese gustado darle un par de consejos, sin importar su inutilidad, acerca de reformar su vida. Quizás algo como "¡Esfuérzate!" o algo de índole más personal, quizá hubiese estado bien usar su propia historia como ejemplo, o quizás…

Su tren de pensamiento se vio interrumpido por un par de brazos delgados rodeándolo desde la espalda, y un cuerpo cálido pegándose a él. Su corazón se disparó, provocado, más que por su voluptuosidad, por la preocupación. Con un suspiro, abandonó la farsa del sueño apacible.

-¿Qué haces?

Un instante de duda pasó como una descarga eléctrica por el cuerpo de ella, que se paralizó durante dos instantes, antes de continuar pegándose a él.

-Nada es gratis.

-¿De qué carajo hablas? –Escupió Yato, al sentir las manos de Viina contra su vientre.

-¿En verdad esperas que crea que me has acogido en tu casa después de sacarme de aquél sucio agujero por pura buena voluntad?

La nuca del joven se enfrió al sentir cómo los dedos de la rubia bajaban en busca de la cremallera de su pantalón. Con brusquedad tomó su muñeca y se incorporó sobre su codo, encarándola.

El rostro de Viina mutó en varias expresiones consecutivas en los instantes en los que simplemente la miró, furioso: Confusión, desconcierto, ira, susto, y finalmente desembocó en una expresión neutral, angelical, de muñeca vacía.

-No me equivoco. –No era una pregunta. Inmóvil, Yato la dejó sentarse sobre su regazo. La observó fingir su excitación, con hielo en la sangre. Sí se equivocaba. Se incorporó un poco más, alcanzando a tomarla por la cintura con una mano, y acercó la otra a su cara. Anticipando el beso, Viina acercó sus labios a los de Yato, antes de quedar congelada a medio movimiento voluptuoso de la cadera.

Yato tenía una mano sobre su garganta y la miraba, los ojos hechos ascuas, azules, felinos. Aprovechó la parálisis de la mujer para empujar su cuerpo hacia adelante, sosteniéndose sobre ella, prensándola sobre el suelo. Ella le respondió con una mirada desafiante. Por supuesto, pensó Yato. Estaba lista para lo que fuera si estaba acostumbrada a vivir bajo los efectos de la intoxicación y a hacer lo que fuera para conseguirla.

La soltó.

Ante la expresión completamente anonadada de Viina, se levantó y prendió la luz. Ella se frotó los ojos, deslumbrada. Luego lo observó desenrollar la chaqueta para ponérsela y se precipitó hacia él, de rodillas.

-¡Espera!

La súplica le salió patética, con un sollozo. Yato se sorprendió al verla prensada de la costura de su pantalón.

-No puedo ir por el desayuno si no me sueltas.

Viina lo miró a los ojos desde el suelo, y comenzó a llorar. Con la voz distorsionada desagradablemente por la humedad, siguió hablando.

-Si no es así…-Tragó, y miró hacia el piso. –Si no quieres mi cuerpo, ¿cómo piensas que seré capaz de pagarte…? –Se detuvo ante la sacudida de otro sollozo. -¿Cómo voy a pagarte todo esto?

Luego de mirarla con tristeza por dos instantes, se arrodilló.

\- Quizá puedas hacerme un favor. - La tomó de los hombros, levantándola del piso.

Viina lucia cada vez más confusa, terminando por fruncir el seño al ver que Yato alcanzaba una guitarra acústica guardada en el estante superior de un armario en la pared.

* * *

Hiyori se incorporó abruptamente del futon, cubriéndose pudorosamente el pecho pero dejando su espalda al descubierto. Miró a Yato con reproche. Se veía adorable, pensó él. Evidentemente aún no se había dado cuenta de que había arrastrado con gran parte de lo que cubría la anatomía del joven, o se hubiese muerto de la vergüenza.

-¿Esperas que crea que eso fue todo, Yato?

Él miró al techo, fingiendo un gesto fastidiado, y se sentó también, rodeándola con sus brazos y posando la barbilla en uno de sus hombros.

-Si no puedes creerme, haré que se te olvide de inmediato.

Posó un par de besos de extrema suavidad en el hombro de la chica, y siguió su camino hacia su cuello, aspirando su perfume.

Hiyori se movió un poco, intentando no sucumbir al placer.

-Yato...

Él soltó un murmullo interrogativo (casi un ronroneo) para hacerle notar que la escuchaba, antes de besar su cuello.

-¡Yato! - finalmente soltó la chica, desenredándose de sus brazos, quedando desnuda ante él. - ¿No puedes tomártelo más en serio? es importante para mí.

Reclinado hacia atrás sobre sus manos, el joven la miró, sin rastro alguno de enojo.

-Jamás te mentiría, Hiyori.

-Me has ocultado cosas.

-Eso, técnicamente, no es mentir.

Hiyori suspiró, derrotada. Yato volvió a acercarse a ella, y le pasó las manos por el cabello enmarañado.

-¿Qué pasó después, entonces? - Preguntó ella, con la voz de alguien que se ha cansado de preguntar.

El chico lo caviló por un segundo.

-No mucho más. Y al mismo tiempo, bastante más. Descubrí que tenía una voz excepcional, hice un par de cambios en la banda, conocimos gente (Kazuma y Yukine entre ellos), y cuando finalmente firmamos nuestro primer contrato nos mudamos todos a la casa de la disquera. Luego de eso no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Viina decidiera que era imposible trabajar conmigo y se marchó.

El ruido sordo de un pedazo de nieve rompiéndose afuera y cayendo del barandal hacia los pisos inferiores llenó el silencio del departamento.

-¿La amas?

Yato había mirado afuera, siguiendo el sonido. Hiyori insistió, pensando que quizá estuviese ignorando descaradamente su pregunta.

-Yato...

Él volvió a encender otro cigarro.

-¿Tanto te preocupa?

-¡Por supuesto! - Repuso la chica, en un chillido agudo. - Ella y yo somos... -Dudó ante la mirada felina que le dirigió su amado, por detrás del fuego del encendedor. - Evidentemente distintas. -Culminó, con la voz empequeñecida.

-Evidentemente. -Aseveró él, con una sonrisa. Observó con cuidado la cara contraída de Hiyori, y le plantó un beso en las cejas arrugadas. -Lo que siento por Viina es difícil de describir. A veces la detesto profundamente. Otras veces... -Hiyori lo miró para instarlo a continuar. -Otras veces no. Exactamente no sé qué hacer ni cómo llamarle a lo que siento por ella.

-La amas.

-Te amo. - Puntualizó él. -¿Tú amas a tu hermano?

-Eso es completamente distinto. -Gruñó ella.

\- No tanto. Tu hermano te saca de quicio a menudo, y muchas veces quisieras que fuera de otra manera, pero no puedes decir que no lo amas.

Hiyori se quedó muda.

\- Sería muy necio preguntarte si lo que sientes por el y lo que sientes por mi se parece en lo más mínimo. -Finalizó Yato, sin muestra de molestia.

Ante el pensativo silencio de la chica, Yato rio silenciosamente y la besó con suavidad en los labios.

-Apurémonos -le susurró, -Aún tengo que llevarte a casa.

Dejando que su acceso de contemplación se deslizara con una risita; lo miro a los ojos, divertida.

-Nunca me llevas hasta mi casa.

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo. -Dijo, levantándose con energía, recogiendo su ropa del piso. Hiyori lo observó embelesada por unos segundos, antes de darse cuenta de que Yato estaba parado casualmente en mitad de su habitación sin nada encima, mirándola divertido. Se sonrojó exageradamente, desvió la vista, y comenzó a recoger su ropa sin moverse del futon, cubriéndose de nuevo con la sábana.

Tuvo que levantarse para poder ponerse la falda, y una vez que se incorporó, Yato seguía mirándola, sin haberse puesto nada encima. Se paralizó cuando avanzó hacia ella, como felino.

-¿Q-qué...?

-Creo... -dijo en un susurro grave que le derritió el cerebro. -Que ya cambié de opinión.

Hiyori lanzó un gritito ahogado cuando Yato la arrastró al futón de nuevo, besando cualquier parte de piel expuesta.

* * *

"¿Cómo sabes que estás haciendo lo correcto?" recordó la voz de Viina, preguntando, mientras le dirigía a Hiyori una pequeña sonrisa como respuesta a su despedida agitando la mano. Yato había estado encorvado encima de una guitarra en aquél entonces, y tardó en comprender la pregunta. "No lo sé", había sido su respuesta.

Tardó dos segundos más de la cuenta en darse la vuelta para regresar a la estación. Hiyori había insistido en que no necesitaba acompañarla el resto del camino.

"No me jodas, Yato, estoy preguntando en serio", ladró Viina, aunque realmente no lo había mirado. Se sentó en el alféizar de la ventana de su habitación, mirando al jardín verde, pintado de verano. "Y yo estoy hablando en serio, no lo sé", exclamó él, como respuesta, dejando la guitarra sobre la cama, e incorporándose de la posición semi-recostada en la que estaba. "La mayor parte del tiempo estoy improvisando".

Yato respingó fuera de la estación, antes de pasar por los torniquetes. Extrajo su celular de la bolsa y miró la pantalla, extrañado.

Estaba apagada.

"¿Cómo haces lo que sea sin saber si es lo correcto o no?" preguntó Viina de nuevo. Yato frunció el seño antes de contestar. "¿Qué te picó ahora?"

Viina dudó dos instantes, y trató de ocultar su sonrojo tras su rubio cabello. "Puede que haya conocido a alguien".

Yato evitó reír por lo empequeñecida que sonaba su voz, y respondió, pensativo. "Usualmente me guío por mi entraña".

"¿Basas todo lo que haces en meras corazonadas?" espetó ella, incrédula y un tanto exasperada.

"Tengo buenas corazonadas".

El bufido burlón de Viina sonó para él tan claro cual si la hubiese tenido al lado. "Seguro", había dicho, sarcástica.

Recordó a Hiyori apagando su celular. Lo que pasó después lo había hecho olvidarse del aparato por completo.

Encendió su celular con una ominosa sensación en el estómago.

La llamada entró de inmediato.

Yato tomó la llamada con un nudo en el estómago.

-¿Sera? -Preguntó, incrédulo. Era imposible que hubiera pasado algo con Hiyori. La había visto hacía menos de diez minutos. Era imposible.

-¡Qué bueno que contestas a la primera, Yato! ¿Hiyori está contigo?

Podía llegar a ser un idiota, pero nunca a ése nivel.

-No la he visto hoy... -Dejó la frase incompleta. Masaomi se encargaría de completar el resto.

-Hum... -Suspiró el hermano, pensativo, en forma interrogatoria. -Lleva el celular apagado desde hace un rato...

-Mencionó algo sobre unas amigas. -Yato no mencionó en particular qué amigas, en caso de que Masaomi estuviese al tanto de la vida escolar de su hermana. -No debe tardar en llegar a casa.

El silencio del otro lado de la línea le sugirió que quizás Sera no se había tragado la historia del todo.

-Te recomiendo que la vayas a buscar, Yato.

La gravedad del tono de voz del hermano de Hiyori sólo podía indicar malas noticias.

Minutos después, Yato corrió siguiendo el camino de la joven, a toda velocidad.

Trató de llamarla mientras tanto.

Su teléfono estaba apagado.

* * *

Hiyori se internó por callejuelas serpenteantes que reflejaban bastante bien su estado mental. Lo que le había contado Yato antes la había relajado bastante, pero estaba ansiosa a pesar de ello. Pareciera como si sus pies estuviesen renuentes a llegar a casa.

Repasó las palabras de la historia una y otra vez, tratando de encontrar algo que ni siquiera sabía qué era. Al pie de las escaleras que llevaban directamente a su calle, Hiyori se detuvo antes de seguir el impulso de regresar por donde había venido, tratando de sacudirse de encima el rubor que había tomado al pensar que quizá hubiese sido mejor quedarse en casa de Yato. Tomó dos bocanadas de aire de resignación, y comenzó el ascenso.

El nudo frío que sentía en el estómago antes tomó una definición de magnitudes monstruosas, justo frente a sus ojos.

Al principio le costó percibir la realidad a través de la sensación de deja-vuh que le ocasionaron las luces azules y rojas, proyectándose en las paredes de la vieja mansión Iki. Sin embargo, ésta vez, a diferencia de la anterior, era una ambulancia.

Y su padre estaba parado frente a ella, hablando con un paramédico.

Hiyori se acercó con cautela, pero no bien hubo llegado a la puerta de madera abierta de par en par, la llamó la voz familiar de su madre, distorsionada.

-¡Querida!

Hiyori volvió la cabeza para mirarla. Traía un pañuelo en la mano, los ojos hinchados, y la otra mano posada en el barandal de una camilla. En la cual había un cuerpo. Tapado con una sábana.

Retrocedió, horrorizada.

Del lado opuesto al que ocupaba su madre, estaba Masaomi, que lucía cansado y más pálido de lo usual. La miró con tristeza e hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

No.

No podía estar pasando esto.

No.

-¿Abuela? - Musitó.

Su hermano se le acercó.

-Con tu celular apagado, no pude avisarte...

-¡Querida! -Volvió a exclamar su madre, y retrocedió todavía más. Su padre la miró con suma atención, desde su sitio.

La camilla avanzó y fue cargada en la ambulancia. Una de las puertas dobles se cerró, momento en el cual las rodillas de Hiyori dejaron de funcionar.

-Abuela... -Llamó, con más convicción. Una mano fuerte la obligaba a ponerse de pie, pero era en vano. Su espina dorsal se había convertido en lodo.

-¡Hiyori! -Resonó una voz por toda la calle, vibrándole en los huesos a la chica. Lo siguiente que supo fue que alguien se había arrodillado frente a ella y la abrazaba con todo lo que tenía.

Ella se desplomó en cuanto estuvo en sus brazos. Se apretó en contra del pecho de Yato, aspirando su perfume.

-¡Abuela!

* * *

 _¡Hola chicos! Muchas gracias por tenerme paciencia, en verdad estoy muy muy agradecida. Estos meses ha ido todo bien, aunque mi trabajo me chupa la vida y me tiene escribiendo y cabeceando, escribiendo y cabeceando... Gracias a todos por sus reviews y sus porras, y lamento dejarlos tanto tiempo sin episodio; ¡Pero, hey! Ya casi es junio y eso significa que pronto tendremos más Noragami para sufrir, llorar y ser felices. ¡Hasta la próxima!_


	27. It's my life

**It's my life – Bon Jovi**

La capa acuosa de sus ojos se movió haciendo que las imágenes se distorsionaran de forma extraña cada vez que parpadeaba. Con trabajos enfocó sus pies, montados en un par de zori* que poco hacían para refugiarla de los alrededores húmedos y lodosos. Febrero todavía era muy frío para que brotara musgo en las baldosas desgastadas del cementerio.

"Qué mal gusto", se dio permiso de pensar por encima de lo embotado que se sentía su cerebro, casi tan líquido como el ambiente. El rito del lavado de la tumba de la familia Iki se opacaba a momentos, dejando que flotasen a la superficie los cuchicheos apagados, aunque nunca lo suficiente, de algunos de sus familiares. La sombrilla le servía como amplificador de palabras que caían sobre ella como si fuesen grandes gotas heladas. Igual que el sonido de la lluvia repiqueteando en contra de la tela negra.

Plip.

"¿Qué será de la casa?"

Plop.

"No hay testamento, ¿qué esperas que pase?"

Plip.

"Debemos ser astutos o nos quitarán lo poco que podremos heredar."

Plop.

"Menudo problema, una familia como la nuestra… sin testamento."

Plip.

"Esa chiquilla. Su mismo hermano lo dijo. De haber estado en casa, no habría necesidad de que estuviéramos preocupándonos por esto."

Plop.

De haber estado.

Plip.

Creyó que no podía derramar más lágrimas hasta que esa desagradable sensación de entumecimiento se esparció por su estómago. El enojo de no poder replicar nada le escoció los ojos con una nueva oleada de lágrimas frescas que cayeron sobre su pecho, enfundado en el mismo kimono negro que su abuela había usado en el festejo de la boda de sus padres.

"Le hubiera gustado que lo usaras…" había dicho su madre, en un susurro áspero. Le recortó las mangas doblándolas hacia adentro de la costura de los hombros. El blasón se veía, firme, sobre su pecho, brillando del mismo modo que las letras recién pintadas del banderín de madera nueva que había ido a parar detrás del pilar principal, rezando el nombre de su abuela.

El rito del sacerdote se alzó de nuevo en volumen, ahogando el sonido de un hipo que delató su sollozo reprimido.

Un brazo cálido la estrechó. En cuanto aspiró el perfume de Yato, fue incapaz de detener sus lágrimas. En un gesto tranquilizador, él acercó sus labios al cabello de Hiyori.

-Sigo aquí. –Le aseguró, simplemente. La escueta promesa era la simple continuación de las palabras del día anterior, cuando prácticamente la había arrancado del polvo de la calle.

Hiyori se había abandonado a la pena justo ahí, en el lugar de donde su hermano había tratado de levantarla sin éxito, por el brazo que más bien parecía una hilacha.

Había corrido hasta ella, buscándola con ahínco por la calle después de la llamada de Masaomi.

"Será mejor que la vayas a buscar, Yato. La abuela acaba de fallecer…"

Y aunque sus pulmones parecían querer explotar por el esfuerzo, trató de contactarla al teléfono que llevaba apagado varias horas, desde antes de dejarse llevar por sus instintos.

Derrapó al llegar frente a la antigua casa Iki, encontrando a una diminuta Hiyori de rodillas en el piso, como muñeca de trapo. Estaba seguro que había gritado, pero el zumbido en sus oídos no lo dejó escucharse. La única indicación de que algo había salido de su boca era la familia Iki mirándolo confundida.

-¡Hiyori! –Repitió. Había gritado su nombre, de hecho, ahora lo notaba. Se arrodilló junto a ella, quitándole el cabello de la cara, queriendo arrebatarle de los ojos el sombrío panorama de la camilla subiendo a la ambulancia, que se alejó a velocidad moderada. Ni siquiera se molestaron en prender la sirena.

La chica apenas y lo miró. Su cara se contrajo en un sollozo en cuanto sus ojos pasaron por las facciones del muchacho. Yato dudaba que estuviese entendiendo del todo lo que estaba pasando.

\- Estoy aquí… - trató de confortarla acariciando su cabello y abrazándola con fervor. Los lamentos de Hiyori, amplificados por la calle, se apagaron conforme pasaban los minutos. Podía sentir que seguía despierta, pero decidió simplemente recogerla del piso como si fuera una niña y entró a la casa sin pedirle parecer a nadie.

Una vez la depositó en su cama, se dispuso a marcharse, pero la mano aferrada a su muñeca le impidió ir a ninguna parte.

-¿Te puedes quedar? – Preguntó su vocecilla amarga y congestionada, desde detrás de la revoltura de cabellos y almohadas. Yato sonrió, y se sentó en el borde de la mesa de noche al lado de la cama, sin soltarle la mano.

Varios minutos después, salió de la habitación. Masaomi lo esperaba en el pasillo.

-Casi me matas del susto. Por lo menos prende la maldita luz. –Espetó Yato, luego de suspirar con fastidio.

-Mis padres están abajo. Vengo a cuidar que no te arranquen el cogote.

Yato le dirigió una mirada veloz a las escaleras, iluminadas con una luz residual proveniente del vestíbulo. Su amigo guardó silencio, esperando alguna réplica. Tras un par de incómodos instantes, Masaomi sintió como si hubiese pisado un escalón inexistente al final de la escalera. Sin embargo, entendió a la perfección.

-Ésa es una pelea que no puedes ganar, Yato.

-De serte honesto, en este punto me da igual. –Murmuró el muchacho, casi con gracia, y dio la vuelta para bajar al primer piso. Pudo escuchar los pasos de Masaomi justo detrás de él.

La pareja mayor estaba sentada en el salón, tomando una taza de té sobre el kotatsu recién reacomodado. Yato los encontró dirigiéndole una mirada ansiosa a la escalera por la que se escuchaban ambos pares de pies bajando, y al verlo, los dos se pusieron de pie de un salto. No se molestó en sacar las manos de sus bolsillos. Al cruzar miradas con ambos padres, entendió la ansiedad y aprensión de sus miradas, y entendió lo que Masaomi le dijo sobre no poder ganar.

Cualquier dirección que decidiese tomar de aquí en adelante estaba predestinada al desastre.

-Ténganle paciencia, ¿quieren? – Se limitó a decir, milagrosamente sin que le temblara la voz, y salió sin esperar ningún cuestionamiento.

Masaomi lo había alcanzado en la calle. No atinó a decirle nada más que un tenue "gracias", que entre los dos hombres supo a reconciliación.

Yato se dio la vuelta y se despidió moviendo la mano mientras se alejaba.

Sintió a Hiyori suspirar un par de veces contra su pecho antes de mirar levemente a su alrededor, enfocando tímidamente al cortejo fúnebre que los rodeaba.

Las sonrisas compasivas de Yukine y Kofuku asomaban al lado de Yato. Yukine llevaba el uniforme negro de su secundaria, a falta de un atuendo más adecuado. Kofuku había optado por un vestido de encaje que claramente se veía sacado de un bazar de antigüedades, acompañada del enorme tronco de Daikoku enfundado en un traje negro, sin corbata. La mezcla variopinta, incluyendo a Yato que llevaba camisa de vestir y pantalón negro, sin saco, era lo suficientemente llamativa, a pesar del negro, como para atraer la mirada indiscreta de la familia Iki, que a diferencia del asunto de las casas y las herencias, guardaba ante ellos un estirado silencio.

Kofuku dio dos pasos al frente con timidez y depositó un diminuto adorno floral. Fue la pauta para que el resto de sus amigos también se adelantaran, dejándola un poco atrás, mientras colocaban, cada uno, una varita de incienso en el incensario frente a la tumba y cerraban los ojos con las manos al frente en silenciosa plegaria. Hiyori se arrodilló junto a ellos, permitiéndose una pequeña y húmeda sonrisa en la cara.

* * *

Tras el sonido de la primera campanada y a través de los gritos del profesor luchando porque sus últimos anuncios fuesen escuchados por encima del barullo de útiles siendo guardados apresuradamente en las mochilas, era evidente un rumor que había sido acallado a macanazos de concentración y de tensión por el último período de exámenes aproximándose a pasos agigantados.

Quizá era la recién adquirida y sorpresiva suavidad de sus movimientos, o quizá el ligeramente distinto tono de su voz, o quizá era el brillo subyacente de la piel de sus mejillas, o quizá incluso no fuese nada más que el hecho de que le estaban prestando demasiada atención por haber regresado de una ausencia de tres días otorgada por la escuela dado el reciente fallecimiento de su abuela, pero algo en Iki Hiyori era distinto.

Demasiado cansada para lidiar con preguntas mudas que jamás iban a ser formuladas más allá de una que otra mirada curiosa y quizás un par de menciones a su empolvada cuenta de Twitter, Hiyori salió al pasillo, caminando lo más rápido que podía sin hacerse notar, dirigiéndose al primer piso, tratando de no ponerle atención a las miradas curiosas que la seguían.

Suspiró al llegar frente a su casillero y se tomó su tiempo, alisándose el saco y acomodándose la bufanda antes de salir, disfrutando el hecho de que en este punto todos a su alrededor se dedicaban exclusivamente a prepararse para volver a casa. Soltando un suspiro que le dejó un sabor dulce, abrió la pequeña puerta para sacar sus zapatos.

Una hoja de libreta doblada en dos saltó a su vista con una claridad de letra que casi le hirió los ojos.

"尻軽".

 _Promiscua._

Era más hiriente incluso por lo grueso e indiscutiblemente preciso de los trazos.

Hiyori tomó la hoja como si fuese un trozo de carbón, la arrugó y la arrojó al fondo del casillero con la violencia suficiente para que el vestíbulo quedase en silencio. Un par de disimuladas risas burlonas la rodearon cuando miró a su alrededor, evitando la vista de sus compañeros.

La chica sacó sus zapatos negros con toda la tranquilidad que pudo aparentar y guardó los blancos en su lugar como si nada hubiese sucedido. Cerró la puertecilla y casi muere de un susto al encontrar una cara familiar plantada muy cerca de su mejilla.

-¡Ami!... chan –Agregó el honorífico, insegura, bajando el volumen repentinamente.

La muchacha de lentes la miró atenta, sin dejarle leer nada en su expresión.

-Deberías dejarlo. –Dijo, crípticamente. Hiyori sólo atinó a dirigirle una mirada seria, pero confusa. –Lo que sea que estés haciendo, déjalo. –Explicó su compañera, evidentemente luchando por no soltar un torrente de palabras. El temblor de su garganta la delataba. –Te estás haciendo daño.

La castaña la miró con la boca entreabierta, sin entender del todo bien. –Estoy bien, Ami. –No pudo evitar levantar ligeramente el tono al final de su frase, en una pregunta implícita. Luego habló en una risa irónica, -No sé lo que se imaginen los demás, pero no les falta creatividad.

-Por favor. –Dijo Ami, con sorna. –Tus antecedentes no son de lo mejor, no creí que te quedara duda de los rumores en tu contra.

En un impulso de ira, Hiyori abrió la boca para contestarle, pero al final le sonrió y la rodeó para marcharse. Ami avanzó detrás de ella.

-¿Es decir que ya no te importa lo que los demás opinen? – Chilló la chica. Hiyori se volvió a mirarla. Sus mejillas enrojecidas le indicaban que no había sido su intención hablar de ésa manera.

"La gente es muy desgastante", recordó a Yato decir, hacía meses.

Le dirigió una sonrisa dulce. Habló deliberadamente alto. Su voz se escuchó por todo el vestíbulo.

-Gracias por preocuparte por mí, Ami-chan. Pero no veo por qué debería preocuparme lo que opine gente que nada tiene que ver conmigo, ni jamás volveré a ver después de graduarnos.

Ami se quedó helada, viendo cómo se marchaba su amiga de años atrás. Algo en su paso ligero, o quizá algo en sus hombros o en el mecer de su cabello le confirmó que, aún si los rumores no fuesen ciertos, Hiyori, de un día para otro, se había convertido en una mujer.

* * *

La llamada de Yato, luego de varios días de intercambiar mensajes de texto, le había llegado como una bocanada de aire fresco luego de haber estado en el ambiente viciado de su colegio y su casa.

"Es una pena que hayas tenido que mudarte", escuchó al joven decirle, en un tono levemente afligido.

-Es natural. –Explicó ella. –Aún no han encontrado el testamento. Sería raro para la familia que la mocosa que se largó a Dios sabrá dónde mientras la abuela tenía un infarto siguiera viviendo ahí sin dejarlos buscar a sus anchas.

"¿Sabes que lo que dicen son estupideces, verdad?" Yato había repetido ésa frase durante todo el fin de semana, asegurándose de que quedara bien claro que el hecho de que su abuela hubiese muerto no era en ninguna instancia su culpa.

-Algo tiene de cierto… -Musitó ella. –Masaomi dijo que si alguien hubiese estado ahí para darle un trombolítico que estaba en su gabinete… probablemente hubiese…

"Es imposible saber cuándo pasarán esas cosas, Hiyori", dijo él, con voz un tanto cansina. "Habrá muchas veces en las que simplemente tendrás que aprender a aceptarlo, especialmente cuando alguien fallece".

Cuando la joven no contestó, Yato se sentó muy derecho en el borde de la silla del estudio, sosteniendo la guitarra con el brazo.

"O algo así…" añadió, incómodamente muy consciente de lo que acababa de decir.

Hiyori soltó una risita por la nariz, lo cual no le ayudó en nada a relajarse después de lo serio que había sonado.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?", preguntó, tratando de sonar ofendido en vez de nervioso y fallando estrepitosamente.

-Perdón, muy a menudo olvido que en realidad eres un adulto hecho y derecho. –Contestó ella, pícaramente. –Pero de vez en cuando de hecho sí suenas como uno.

Yato se relajó contra la silla, en donde había estado tratando de vaciar sus pensamientos en papel, soltando un gruñido fastidiado. De inmediato su mente lo llevó exactamente a donde no quería.

-¿Cómo está todo por allá? –Preguntó, tratando de no sonar demasiado preocupado. El chillido del otro lado de la línea le contó que Hiyori se había recargado en la silla del escritorio de su antigua habitación.

"Bueno…" comenzó, dudosa. "Mis padres me miran cada mañana ignorando el elefante blanco sentado en nuestra mesa".

-¿Aún no te hablan del vago roñoso que te llevó a tu cama el otro día? –Sugirió el chico, con sorna.

"Si estuvieses aquí a mi lado te sacaría esa idea de la cabeza con éste ejemplar de matemáticas", gruñó ella. "Sabes que odio que hables así de ti mismo."

-Sabes que tus padres lo piensan. –Repuso Yato, dejando que su sonrisa se escuchase a través de sus palabras. Hiyori había comenzado a titubear alguna excusa, pero no la dejó continuar. –Sin embargo si estuviese ahí estarías muy ocupada para refunfuñar. –Culminó, sugerente. Pudo jurar que el calor de la cara de la chica se había transmitido a su teléfono.

"Eres un tonto", dijo ella, terminantemente, mientras Yato reía de buen talante.

Un cómodo silencio se extendió entre los dos.

-¿Tienes planes el sábado? –Preguntó el joven, sintiendo su pulso acelerarse.

* * *

En parte, Hiyori estaba agradecida por el hecho de que Yato hubiese decidido no aparecer enfrente de la casa de sus padres y evitarle un sinnúmero de preguntas que, francamente, en este punto ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a contestar.

Sin embargo, por otra parte, estaba un tanto molesta porque la hubiese citado en un lugar a más de una hora de distancia de su casa.

-Pudimos habernos visto en casa de Kofuku. –Rezongó apenas llegó a su lado a la salida de la estación.

-Ir a casa de Kofuku implica que no saldremos de ahí en un buen rato. –Explicó Yato, montándose bien la gorra y los anteojos. Hiyori agradeció que no hubiese decidido también usar cubrebocas. –Además… -Titubeó el joven, y Hiyori notó su gesto compulsivo de rascarse la nuca. Trató de ocultar su rubor volteando hacia el lado contrario. –Quería que sólo estuviéramos los dos.

Hiyori se sonrojó también, y volteó a ver el piso.

-Ya… ya veo. –Musitó. Esto era verdaderamente ridículo. No poder mantener una cara normal cuando Yato daba claras muestras de estar enamorado como un chico no mucho mayor que ella siempre, de algún modo, la tomaba desprevenida. Y aún más en ese momento, dadas las circunstancias, era ridículo que ambos estuviesen así de nerviosos con la perspectiva de la que sería su primera cita oficialmente hablando. Era ridículo que fuera su primera cita, en realidad.

-¿Nos vamos? –Sugirió él, mirándola esta vez con una amplia sonrisa, una vez que su silencio se hubo extendido más de lo aceptable.

Hiyori le sonrió y asintió, y comenzaron a caminar.

Apenas y podía creer que, de todos los lugares del mundo, iba a tener su primera cita, no solo con Yato, sino en general, en un barrio tan de moda como éste. Apenas y podía creer de hecho que fuera su primera cita. Y más aún que fuese con una celebridad. Caminaron por el distrito comercial del afamado Shimokitazawa, al sur de Tokyo, uno al lado del otro, sin hablarse. A pesar del atuendo claramente escogido para esconder su cara, Yato se notaba tranquilo, y de hecho Hiyori comenzó a dudar que tuviesen algún rumbo en específico cuando la acompañaba parsimoniosamente a acercarse a los escaparates de los cientos de tienditas de segunda mano, artesanías y cafés rebuscados.

-¿Tienes algo en mente? –Preguntó Hiyori, luego de que Yato siguiera andando después de que la chica se acercó sugerentemente a asomarse al aparador de una cafetería en donde los pasteles lucían deliciosos.

-De hecho sí. Necesito que me acompañes a un sitio. Luego podremos continuar.

Un tanto mosqueada, Hiyori lo siguió obedientemente hasta una escalera de bajada aún más diminuta que la del departamento donde lo conoció. En la entrada, una pizarra de tijera decía "440 LiveHouse". Yato bajó y abrió la puerta sin siquiera detenerse a mirar.

Sus ojos tuvieron que acostumbrarse de forma violenta a la oscuridad y al ruido que la rodeó de forma casi instantánea. Por lo que pudo percibir, el sótano era mucho más grande de lo que parecía y estaba pintado de negro en su totalidad. El único foco de luz era el escenario al fondo, en donde tres chicas tocaban muy rápido, muy fuerte y muy bien. La más chica era quizá un poco más joven que Yukine, mientras que la más grande tenía cerca de la edad de Hiyori. Yato prácticamente la arrastró del brazo tras de sí, mientras llamaba a alguien.

-¡Bakki! –Llamó con voz potente.

Del otro lado de la sala, un hombre cerca de 30 años mayor que Yato levantó un brazo y saludó con un fuerte acento del norte. Luego de un par de codazos amistosos y varias bromas, el hombre volteó a verla.

-¡Buenas tardes, señorita!

-¡B-buenas tardes! –Sin estar muy segura de qué hacer, se inclinó quizá más de lo necesario. Yato señaló hacia ella con un brazo.

-Ella es Iki Hiyori.

Bakki se levantó de su asiento, dejando su bebida en la mesita. En un estilo marcadamente occidental, se acercó a estrechar su mano entre las suyas, robustas y trabajadoras. De algún modo Hiyori se encontró recordando a su padre.

-Mucho gusto. ¿Te trata bien Yato-kun? –Algo en el honorífico que le impuso Bakki al hablar de su acompañante la hizo bajar la guardia. Parecían llevarse bien. Su razonamiento hizo que se tardara dos micro segundos más de lo normal en contestar, generando una leve incomodidad, a la que Yato respondió mirándola, aprensivo.

-¡Sí! – Respondió con las mejillas coloradas ante la atenta mirada magnificada de su anfitrión, que prorrumpió en carcajadas.

-¿Qué diablos, Hiyori? –Reclamó Yato, agitado. La escena fue interrumpida por el estridente inicio de otra canción, velozmente marcada por las chicas del escenario. Bakki los invitó a disfrutar del show sentados alrededor de su pequeña mesa. Una mesera con cabello corto de colores chillones y cubierta en tatuajes se acercó a ofrecerles una carta inusual con forma de pez.

-Pidan sin pena. Tengo cuenta abierta, este lugar es como la sala de mi casa. –Dijo el hombre. Hiyori se sumergió en el menú, buscando opciones sin alcohol (tampoco era como si fuesen a vendérselo de todas formas, pensó), mientras, sin siquiera proponérselo, escuchaba la conversación entre sus dos acompañantes.

-Hay una pausa de quince minutos entre las chicas y la siguiente banda. –Indicó Bakki, sugerentemente.

-Llegamos a tiempo entonces. –dijo Yato, dejando su menú caer, cerrado, hasta el otro lado de la mesa.

-¿No será muy repentino?

-Tiene que ser capaz de manejarlo –Yato dio énfasis en la primera palabra. –Hasta ahora su público ha sido extremadamente reducido y no podemos arriesgarnos a nada. Dentro de poco tendremos públicos de unos cuantos cientos.

-¿Te preocupa? –Dijo Bakki. –Quizá no…

-Puede. –Interrumpió el joven, reafirmando su postura.

Hiyori de repente entendió que estaban hablando de ella, y bajó el pez-menú, mirando a Yato con la boca entreabierta. Parecía que él estaba esperando su reacción, ya que le regresó divertido la mirada.

-¿A qué vinimos, exactamente? –Su voz tenía toda la aprensión de alguien que sospechaba que en realidad el viaje a Disneylandia iba a terminar en el dentista.

Yato tomó la carta de las manos de la chica, y se inclinó hacia ella.

-Vamos a hormarte.

-¡Hormar es para zapatos, Yato!

-Serías unos zapatos preciosos, si me preguntas.

Hiyori se cubrió la cara con las manos, horrorizada. Un zumbido resonó dentro de su cabeza, aturdiéndola. Se sintió palidecer.

-Te diré algo, Hiyori. –Dijo él, pero ésta vez no utilizó el tono dulce con el que acostumbraba hablarle. Era puramente un tono de negocios. –Si no puedes acostumbrarte a cautivar a la audiencia en cualquier momento, bajo presión, vamos a fallar.

-"¡Sin presiones!" puedes agregar al final. –Soltó con sorna la chica, mirándolo con reproche por entre los dedos.

-Si me dejan intervenir… -Comenzó Bakki, conciliador. –Le propongo una apuesta, señorita.

Hiyori no se quitó las manos de la cara, pero giró su cuerpo (hormigueando, frío) para indicar que le estaba oyendo.

-Los quince minutos de reemplazo entre una banda y otra es un momento en el que ni una persona en ésta sala le pone la menor atención al escenario. Si logra hacer que la mitad de la gente le ponga atención y guarde silencio total entonces Yato-kun cantará enfrente de todos, como pago.

-¿Yo? –Trató de interrumpir el joven. Bakki alzó la voz para no dejarle seguir.

-Yato-kun odia que lo escuchen cantar. Si usted se siente vulnerable en este momento, véalo como una especie de venganza.

-¡Ésa no es la idea! –Chilló Yato, por encima del estruendo.

-¡Bueno, ésta no es exactamente mi idea de una cita! –Chilló Hiyori, por su parte, con las mejillas rojas una vez que se retiró las manos entumecidas de la cara. El joven se quedó mudo. La sala aplaudió ensordecedoramente en ese instante, y las tres chicas bajaron del escenario. La más joven corrió al lado de Bakki, quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos, orgulloso.

-¡Papá! ¿Qué tal estuvimos? ¿Estuvo genial?

-¡Estuvo excelente, Nana!

-¡Yato-san! Ha pasado un buen rato.

-S-sí… -Trató de contestar el aludido ante el cambio de situación. Miró de reojo a Hiyori, quien se había congelado mirándose las palmas de las manos.

-¡Aiha! –Gritó Bakki a la bajista y tecladista, una rubia con aspecto de muñeca. -¡No desconectes nada, por favor!

Aiha y la baterista bajaron del escenario sin mover nada y se reunieron con el grupo.

-¿Vamos a prestar equipo? –Preguntó la baterista de anteojos.

-Sólo por un momento, Tsugu. Dejen que la señorita se suba. –Dijo él, y señaló a Hiyori con la barbilla. La cara de pánico de la chica fue tan evidente que Nana se echó a reír y se dirigió a Yato.

-¿Primera vez? –sugirió.

-No exactamente. –Replicó Yato, con lentitud, como si temiera que Hiyori le lanzara una patada voladora en cualquier momento. Resueltamente Nana tomó a Hiyori de la mano, la levantó de su silla y la acompañó al escenario. Quizá el volumen del recinto había cambiado abruptamente, pero Hiyori no tuvo problema por escucharla.

-El primer paso es el más difícil. –Le dijo la chica. –Una vez que comiences, te resultará todo mucho más fácil. –Hiyori colocó el primer pie en el escalón que subía al pequeño escenario. –Piensa en el lugar como si fuese tuyo. A mí me gusta pensar que estoy en mi cuarto practicando. Quizá para ti sea otro lugar.

Hiyori trató de imaginarse haciendo esto mismo en la sala de su casa o en su habitación y se hizo reír a sí misma de la cara de horror que seguramente pondría su madre al no escucharla cantar una parte para el coro escolar. Ésos días parecían haber quedado muchos años en el pasado. Recordó después las tardes apacibles en la sala de Yato. Miró hacia el frente con determinación.

-¿Lo tienes? –Preguntó Nana, con una sonrisa.

-Creo que sí… -Musitó Hiyori, y siguió adelante antes de perder el coraje que la imagen mental le había dado.

"La primera vez que canté", pensó, "Yato no estaba en el público. No tuve oportunidad de hacerlo sentirse orgulloso. Ésta vez…" se detuvo un poco antes de colocarse detrás del teclado, "está aquí…" culminó, buscándolo con la mirada. Lo encontró un poco más lejos de lo que esperaba, mirándola con atención. De repente la sala había cambiado de dimensiones.

Tocó una sola nota que resonó ominosamente por el recinto, acallando un poco las voces. Unas cuantas caras voltearon a mirarla. De sus dedos brotó una melodía pop que había sido popular años antes, que Hiyori había tomado como un chiste interno de la banda como calentamiento.

En la mesa, Bakki reconoció de inmediato la melodía y miró a Yato con atención.

-¿No es una elección muy difícil, Yato-kun?

Yato se cruzó de brazos y se relajó en el respaldo de la silla, sin quitarle la mirada felina de encima a Hiyori.

-Tiene que poder.

El corazón del joven se detuvo por dos instantes cuando recordó la letra de la canción. Muy adecuadamente, Hiyori sonrió y le dirigió una fugaz mirada cuando sus labios repasaron las ideas de la canción: un cielo azul profundo, y la luz de la luna.

Cerró los ojos. La tesitura no era tan compleja, la melodía navegaba cómodamente en la voz de Hiyori, quien se enfocó puramente en la vibración de su garganta. Recordó moverse un poco para que sus hombros no le dolieran al final de la canción, y se meció al ritmo de sus dedos sobre el teclado. Sólo se atrevió a abrir los ojos al alcanzar el coro, y casi por instinto subió de intensidad el matiz de su voz. Saboreó el éxito cuando, por ese sencillo hecho, varios pares de ojos se volvieron hacia el escenario.

"Esto es…" pensó, y salió del coro apagando la melodía casi por completo, para mantenerlos interesados antes de remontar a la siguiente estrofa.

Yato se frotó la comisura de la boca con la palma de la mano. Estaba desagradablemente sudorosa. Buscó a Nana con la mirada, y Bakki ahogó una carcajada.

A su alrededor se había hecho un silencio total.

Hiyori se permitió una mirada nerviosa al público y terminó la segunda estrofa con una sonrisa nerviosa, pero feliz.

Todo el recinto la miraba.

Abordó el segundo coro con seguridad, y la canción terminó muy pronto, sorprendiéndola incluso a ella. El salón del 440 prorrumpió en aplausos y silbidos.

-¡Gracias! –Sonrió Hiyori en el micrófono, hizo una reverencia, y se dirigió a las escaleras. Yato se había parado en el escenario, bloqueándole el paso.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? –Dijo, sonriendo también. –Están silbando. ¿Te bajarás aun cuando tu público pide un encore?

Hiyori observó la guitarra inusual que llevaba colgada al cuello, roja, con el kanji simbolizando el número siete.

Sin dejarla responder, tomó el micrófono principal, y habló con algo de torpeza. Los celulares a su alrededor no se dejaron esperar, y de repente la multitud estaba reunida en torno al escenario, ante la aparición completamente inesperada de Yato.

-Buenas noches. –Dijo, simplemente, y aclaró su garganta. –No esperaba verlos por aquí.

Se escucharon un par de risas. Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, Hiyori se acomodó al teclado de nuevo. Yato la miró, cubriendo el micrófono frente a él con la mano.

-No hay que arriesgarnos, vamos con un clásico. Estamos en Do.

Hiyori asintió, preparándose para acompañar a Yato con el piano, mientras se dirigía al público de nuevo, tratando de esconder su reticencia.

-Esto se llama _Follow me_.

Como preparación, Yato tocó las cuatro primeras notas de la estrofa, y la chica lo miró con emoción. Estaba cumpliendo con su apuesta. Rápidamente alguien se colocó tras ellos, y ambos se dieron la vuelta cuando el público vitoreó.

Nana saludó desde detrás de la batería.

-¡Listos! –Gritó, aliviando un poco la incomodidad del torpe comienzo. Sonó las baquetas en alto, arriba de su cabeza, contando el ritmo. Yato comenzó a cantar al mismo tiempo que entró la guitarra, y Hiyori lo siguió lo mejor que pudo. Era evidente que tener una base de batería le había regresado la confianza.

"Follow me… baby I won't let you leave if you believe in me…"

Un tanto boquiabierta, Hiyori mantuvo el ritmo de los acordes mientras escuchaba la voz gruesa y entonada del joven remontando sobre la canción con la seguridad de quien lleva años al frente de una banda. Era simplemente increíble. Cantó también con entusiasmo la parte del final de la segunda estrofa que reemplazaba al coro: "But you don't know how much I have believe in you." Yato se giró hacia ella, captando su vista. Más que una mirada, la estaba señalando con los ojos. Entendió de inmediato y tomó la siguiente estrofa, mientras Yato repetía la última palabra de cada línea, coreando de modo agradable, aunque indudablemente "retro": "Follow me… baby I won't let you leave if you believe in me…"

* * *

-¡Qué rápida es la gente! ¡Es asombroso! –Exclamó Hiyori, mirando en su Smartphone, sentada en el techo de la Hummer prestada por Daikoku, arrebujada en un cobertor que Yato había puesto sobre los hombros de ambos, comiendo de un contenedor de comida para llevar.

Había encontrado varios tweets y videos al respecto de su presentación de hacía un par de horas.

"YATO SORPRENDE A SHIMOKITAZAWA CON ACTUACIÓN SORPRESA… ¿CUENTA COMO PRESENTACIÓN GUERRILLA LIVE?"

La rueda de la fortuna del parque Rinkai, la misma que habían visto tiempo atrás, antes de que Hiyori fuese parte de la banda, brillaba iluminando el cielo.

-Maldito Bakki. Tiene ideas bastante estúpidas. –Masculló, mordiendo su hamburguesa de forma muy poco elegante.

-¿Crees que nos metamos en problemas? – Dijo su acompañante, preocupada.

-Seguramente Ebisu dirá que la mala publicidad también es publicidad. –Suspiró el joven. Miró a Hiyori guardando su Smartphone en la chaqueta con lentitud y mordisqueando su hamburguesa con un dejo de insatisfacción. Se le acercó dos centímetros más, pasándole el brazo por detrás de la espalda, apoyándose con la mano en el techo del auto. Sintió el calor de la mejilla de la chica intensificándose ante su cercanía. Luego de sonreír traviesamente, le susurró casi en el oído: -Deja de preocuparte por eso. Se te va a enfriar la hamburguesa.

-Eres tan romántico. –Apuntó con sarcasmo ella, pero le dio otro bocado a su comida para disimular el burbujeo que sintió en el pecho. Yato se rio de buen talante y se alejó un poco, dejándola terminar.

-Siento no haber pensado en algo mejor para nuestra cita. –Murmuró, luego de un momento. –No tengo idea de cómo hacer esta clase de cosas. –Su cara se ensombreció de momento, y Hiyori le arrojó una patata frita a la mejilla, que él atrapó antes de que cayera al suelo.

-No es que yo tenga mucha experiencia en el tema, así que no tengo con qué compararlo. –Le dijo la chica, sin mirarlo. –Así que ni siquiera te preocupes.

-Eso no me ayuda en realidad. –Le respondió él, con una risa nerviosa.

-Tampoco te ayuda lamentarte. –Puntualizó Hiyori. Guardó la caja vacía de la hambuguesa en la bolsa de papel en la que les habían despachado y se acercó al hombro cálido de Yato, donde posó suavemente la mejilla.

Él posó su mejilla en la coronilla de la chica, sintiendo un cosquilleo en el estómago. Percibía claramente su perfume.

Era raro para ella tener esta clase de muestras de afecto. Perdida en las luces de la rueda de la fortuna del parque, dejó que transcurrieran los minutos en silencio.

Tan delicadamente como si temiera que fuera a romperse como una burbuja de jabón, Yato tomó su barbilla con los dedos y la atrajo hacia sí, dejándola admirar dos instantes de ésa mirada azul cargada de electricidad antes de fundirla con un beso apasionadamente suave. Por debajo de la cobija que los cubría, Hiyori ancló su palma sobre la espalda de él, perdida en la sensación enloquecedora de sus besos.

Se detuvieron un par de segundos para recobrarse, y él por poco frena en seco su siguiente arremetida al sentir su teléfono vibrando en el bolsillo, con un mensaje. Decidió perder el mal presentimiento que surgió desde algún recóndito lugar de su cabeza enredado en los cabellos de su chica, alargando los últimos instantes de su día juntos.

* * *

* Zori: tipo de sandalia formal que se utiliza con kimono.

* * *

 _Cada vez me tardo más actualizando. Una sincera disculpa. Soy víctima de borrar todo el avance cuando no te convence y empezar de nuevo. Prometo darme más permisos para la próxima._

 _¡Saludos y gracias!_


	28. One headlight

**28\. One headlight - The Wallflowers**

"Va a haber mucha mierda golpeando el ventilador."

Una mano enguantada se dejó caer al costado, sosteniendo un celular de solapa. Acababa de presionar el botón de "enviar" al mensaje que instaba a su socio y antiguo amigo a la acción. La tumba recién lavada enfrente de él, aún llevando restos de la pintura roja del nombre de quien había moldeado su futuro y su destino con las manos desnudas, era evidencia de que las cosas comenzarían a moverse con rapidez. Tenían que adelantarse.

-Viejo. -Dijo Ebisu, aparentemente al aire. -Terminaré lo que comenzaste.

Un viento cálido sopló, pegándole la solapa de su abrigo a la mejilla. Osaka se estaba preparando a recibir la primavera. Los primeros brotes de flor de cerezo de los árboles del cementerio esperaban, ansiosos, por abrirse. Ebisu los miró con frialdad calculadora, habiendo aprendido a sacudirse el nombre de la cabeza a duros golpes de realidad. Sin embargo, era difícil evitar que su mente divagara, dadas las circunstancias.

-Llegó nuestra jugada, Sakura.

Volvió a mirar el nombre de Ebisu Iwami sobre la piedra gris. Recordó su aspecto frágil y patético, postrado en cama en los últimos minutos de su vida. Se dio la vuelta, caminando con lentitud hacia el rolls royce que esperaba en la entrada del cementerio con la puerta abierta. Se acomodó la solapa del abrigo y subió el pie derecho al auto, deteniéndose a mirar su agujeta desatada.

"Te vas a caer, Ebi. Déjame ayudarte", le dijo una voz dulce, desde el pasado. Miró al interior del auto. Ambos estaban sentados ahí, en la silla paralela a la puerta del auto, a sus anchas, Sakura tendiéndole una mano fraternal para que se acercara a que le atara la agujeta, ostentando el uniforme de su exclusiva secundaria privada. A su lado, sentado de la manera más maleducada que podía, un joven Yato lo miraba con una media sonrisa, continuando una conversación que habían tenido en el pasado. "Espero no llegar a viejo jamás", se tocó la nariz, frotándola y dejándola enrojecida, haciéndolo verse aún más patéticamente fanfarrón. Era un chiquillo. "Espero morirme de borracho a los 40 antes de que empiece a fallarme el pene". Sakura rio de buen talante. "Espero que a los 39 te arrepientas de lo que estás diciendo", le dijo, sugerente. "Jamás", espetó el otro, pero les dirigió una mirada cariñosa a los dos.

-¿Morirían conmigo? -Evocó Ebisu la siguiente frase de Yato, en voz baja.

-¿Señor? -Se disculpó Kunimi por no haber escuchado con claridad.

Ebisu entró al auto y se sentó en el sillón perpendicular a la puerta, aunque el otro estaba vacío.

-Necesito que me ates la agujeta.

* * *

Hiyori paladeó el sabor amargo y ácido del trago de cerveza que Yato le había servido al fondo de un vaso, luego de que gritasen "Kanpai" al unísono, luego de que les confirmaran una serie de presentaciones sorpresa en diferentes puntos públicos del centro de Tokyo. Las caras alrededor del kotatsu la miraban esperando su opinión.

\- No sabe tan mal como lo recordaba, -Musitó la joven, recordando aquella ocasión en la que su padre le había compartido de su bebida, hacía años.

-Significa que estás creciendo, Hiyoriin. -Canturreó Kofuku, observándola embelesada detrás del sonrojo de las varias copas que llevaba de ventaja. -Conforme te haces mayor, te gustan cosas que antes te parecían asquerosas.

-Supongo que algunas te seguirán pareciendo asquerosas sin importar cuánto tiempo pase. -Sugirió Yukine, mirando acusatoriamente a Yato encendiendo un cigarrillo nuevo. De inmediato el mayor captó la indirecta.

-Tienes suerte de que Daikoku tenga a bien sentarte en su mesa, enano. -Replicó, fastidiado.

\- El que tiene suerte de estar aquí eres tu, sanguijuela. -Gruñó Daikoku por su parte, arrojándole una cajetilla vacía a la cabeza. Yato se cubrió con los brazos, lanzando una exclamación tan aguda que los hizo reír.

Yato dejó el cigarro en el cenicero a mitad de la mesa y abrazó a Hiyori por la cintura desde atrás, escondiendo la cara entre su cuello y su hombro.

-¡Protégeme, Hiyori! ¡Daikoku lleva años queriendo matarme! -Evidentemente impulsado por el alcohol en su sistema, Yato fingió un lloriqueo que avergonzó a la chica, que soltó una risita y levantó una de sus manos para palmearle la cabeza.

-Ya, ya. -canturreó, divertida, girando los ojos.

-¿Qué clase de hombre se esconde detrás de su mujer, Yatty? ¡Qué vergüenza! -Molestó Kofuku, casi rodando por el piso de la risa.

-¡Me dan tanto asco! -Masculló Yukine, arrojando su lata de jugo al cubo de basura del otro lado de la habitación.

-¡Buen tiro! -Animó Yato, en inglés exagerado.

Hiyori miró con atención a Yato adelantarse un poco para tomar el cigarrillo, llevárselo a los labios, y soltar una bocanada perfumada. Sacudió el cigarro en el plato y lo volvió a posar en una de las ranuras.

-La verdad ya iba siendo hora. -Continuó el rubio. -Me empezaba a sentir oxidado.

-Te seguirás sintiendo así, -Sentenció Yato. -Una arena o un live house no son ni remotamente similares a una presentación "Guerrilla Live"... tenemos que ganarnos a un público que no viene a vernos a nosotros en específico. Será como volver a comenzar...

La intensa tos de Hiyori los sacó a todos abruptamente de la conversación. Llevaba el cigarro de Yato entre los dedos.

-¿Qué haces, Hiyori? -Preguntó Yukine.

-Oye. -Llamó Yato, divertido, pasando una mano reconfortante por su espalda y confiscándole el tabaco con la otra mano. -¿Qué se te metió?

Entre la tos, Hiyori respondió algo similar a "no sé", mientras Kofuku soltaba una risita enternecida.

-¡Un vicio a la vez, amiguita!

Por su parte, la joven limpió una lágrima que salió de uno de sus ojos por el esfuerzo. Habló con la garganta reseca.

-Yato y Daikoku-san lo disfrutan tanto que...

-Quisiste probar. -Adivinó Yato, apagando el cigarrillo con poca delicadeza. -¿Te gustó?

Yukine la miró atento. No sabía qué decir. Titubeó unos instantes más.

-La gente que lo hace se ve muy genial... y pensé...

La interrumpieron las sonoras risas de Yato.

-¡Al diablo con éso! Si no te gustó, no es para ti.

-Tiene un punto, ¿sabes? -Intervino de repente Yukine.

-Si, -Admitió Yato, luego de calmar su risa. -Pero ninguno de ustedes debe de pensar que necesitan cambiar nada de lo que son para estar con nosotros, o en la banda. -Abrió una lata nueva de cerveza y le dio un trago bastante grande. Casi de forma inaudible, como para sí mismo, murmuró: -Los quiero tal y como son.

Hiyori no pudo evitar sonrojarse, y Yukine simplemente lo miró confundido.

-Es afortunado que hayas conseguido la firma de tu papá justo a tiempo, Hiyoriin. De no ser así no hubiéramos podido hacer presentaciones públicas. -Comentó Kofuku, en tono soñador.

Hiyori soltó una risita nerviosa. -Supongo que cada vez estaremos menos relajados... -Cortó por la tangente, rogando por que nadie notara el cambio de tema. Su amiga zumbó una nota interrogante, Yukine miró tensamente el cenicero, y Yato solo guardó silencio, poniendo una cara difícil de leer.

Daikoku intervino en la tensión del ambiente con un suspiro fastidiado.

-Evidentemente tendremos más trabajo, pero en si quien se encargará de producir más música si hace falta es el costal de papas detrás de ti. Nosotros nos encargamos de pulir el sonido y el show, ensayando hasta odiar la música. No podemos permitirnos nada menos que una presentación perfecta.

Yukine relajó visiblemente los hombros, y sonrió.

-Es pan comido, Hiyori. Mientras menos pienses en ello, mejor.

La chica suspiró con alivio, dejando que la conversación virara con naturalidad hacia otro tema, procurando no poner demasiado su mente en la mirada grave que Daikoku le dedicó desde el otro lado del kotatsu.

* * *

Hiyori encontraba muy difícil lidiar con la necedad de Yato una vez que este hubiese decidido sentarse a beber con Kofuku. Últimamente había comenzado a darse cuenta de que ambos no se detendrian hasta que alguno quedase con la cara enterrada en el piso de madera, o hasta que Daikoku marcase el final de la noche con autoritarismo.

Para su suerte, hoy Yato estaba siendo particularmente cariñoso. Al grado de que el brazo sobre su hombro se tornaba cinco veces más pesado cuando hacía el esfuerzo para levantarse y marcharse a casa.

-Yato, ya pasan de las once y debo alcanzar a irme antes de la última ronda de trenes de la noche. -Reprochó, aprensiva, tratando de enfocarse en razonar en lugar de en los mensajes de su madre que comenzaban a inundar su teléfono y la manecilla del reloj que seguía corriendo, sin piedad.

-¿No puedes decirles que hoy te quedas con una amiga? -Le dijo el joven, con una sonrisa gatuna.

-Uhhh, ¿vas a trasnochar en casa de Yato, Hiyoriin? ¡Chica mala!

Irritada ante la impertinencia, Hiyori volvió a hacer un esfuerzo por sacudirse de encima a su compañero.

-Yato, déjame recordarte que en estos momentos mi situación en casa no es la mejor de todas...

-¡Al diablo con eso! ¡Múdate conmigo de una buena vez! -El muchacho rodeó su cabeza con el brazo y frotó la mejilla de Hiyori con la suya - Ahorraremos tiempo en transportarn...

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! -La joven, ardiendo de vergüenza, se removió en el poderoso agarre de Yato, el cual de cierto modo, aunque no tácitamente sexual, se sentía bastante inapropiado. Las risas sugerentes de Kofuku no ayudaban.

Yukine, por suerte, había decidido retirarse hacia un rato.

-Ah, no te alarmes Hiyori, es bastante obvio que nosotros ya...

-¡YA BASTA! -Lo interrumpió, agobiada. Y añadió en voz más mesurada. -En verdad necesito irme a casa.

Algo en la reacción de su chica hizo que Yato se pusiera serio de repente, en su cara la sombra de la duda de si algo que había dicho la había herido de alguna forma. Sonrió, contenido, y titubeó, tratando de aligerar el momento.

-¡C-cielos, Hiyori! Estoy bromeando... Te acompaño a la estación -Sacudió una lata de cerveza frente a el, indicando que aún estaba a medias. -pero al menos deja que me termine esta.

-No te molestes. -Intervino Daikoku con voz cansina. -Vamos, Hiyori. Te llevo en el auto.

* * *

Los primeros minutos dentro del auto de Daikoku se sintieron para Hiyori como cuando su madre se quedaba callada al final de un evento en el que había mostrado un comportamiento inadecuado.

De haber sido su madre, sin embargo, quizá hubiese sabido qué decir para apaciguar las cosas.  
El hombre al volante, con la camisa arrugada, mal cerrada y barbas de tres días no podía verse más distinto a Sayuri Iki.

Los cabellos de la nuca de la chica se erizaron cuando su progresión de ideas le llevó a la conclusión de que esta vez no tenía idea de que decir a su favor, al mismo tiempo que su acompañante se aclaró sonoramente la garganta.

-Escucha, Hiyori. -Comenzó con inseguridad Daikoku, girando en una calle. -Estoy bastante seguro de que odias los sermones. Y probablemente vayas a molestarte porque, a final de cuentas, soy otro adulto más inmiscuyéndose en tu vida.

Daikoku esperó a percibir que Hiyori lo miraba, sin quitar su atención del volante, antes de continuar.

-Y tienes toda la razón. Sin embargo, quiero que entiendas una cosa: por el simple hecho de que soy aparentemente el único adulto en esa casa, tengo cosas que decir al respecto de todo esto.

Hiyori no dijo nada, pero su cara vuelta hacia él lo hizo continuar.

-Kofuku, y muy específicamente Yato, vienen de hogares en los que ellos no importaban un carajo. No es saludable crecer en ese entorno. Un ambiente disfuncional no crea adultos muy cuerdos. Aún hoy en día me cuesta trabajo hacer que ella entienda que no voy a irme de un día para otro y jamás volver, como hizo su padre. Es entendible que ninguno de los dos sean normales.

Daikoku aclaró de nuevo su garganta, para elaborar una pausa.

-Pero es por esto mismo que deberías tomar con recelo sus opiniones.

Hiyori abrió los ojos, sorprendida. Daikoku nunca había dado muestras de pensar en su esposa de manera tan sombría. Abrió la boca un par de veces, pero las palabras no venían a su mente. No tenía fundamento para replicar nada.

-Sé que puede parecer lo que toda chica sueña en este momento. A partir de ahora tendrás cheques jugosos y no podrás poner un pie en la calle sin que alguien te reconozca. -La chica se tensó de inmediato. Sabía exactamente a dónde iba con su charla. Daikoku pareció adivinarle el pensamiento. -Y no, no voy a comentar nada acerca de la supuesta firma de tu padre. No sé cómo la conseguiste, pero al final bajo qué condiciones estés viniendo a trabajar no es ni remotamente asunto mío. -Ella no alcanzó ni a suspirar de alivio. Daikoku se incorporó hábilmente al circuito de alta velocidad y siguió hablando. -Pero quisiera que si vas a tomar un consejo de este viejo malhumorado, te des dos segundos para reflexionar cómo se sentirán tus padres con lo que estás haciendo.

El suelo se deshizo bajo los pies de la muchacha y observó atenta la línea blanca que corría, intermitente, frente a ellos. Habló antes de darse cuenta.

-¿Quieres decir, como lo he estado haciendo desde el día que supe cómo sentarme correctamente a la mesa o en qué orden usar los cubiertos? -Hiyori hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no sentirse traicionada. Hundió la espalda en el respaldo del asiento. -En mi vida no ha existido un momento de desconsideración hacia mis padres y su agenda de familia de sociedad. En su mundo cualquier rastro de ansiedad debe de ser tragado y paladeado con un buen trago de pinot noir para no incomodar a los demás. Uno debe ser perfecto y destacar en todo, pero no lo suficiente para resultar incómodo o se hable demasiado de uno en la sobremesa de alguna otra familia respetable. -Suspiró, sintiendo que el aire de sus pulmones no era suficiente. -No hay oxígeno allá.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos en silencio. Creyó que la conversación había muerto finalmente, hasta que escuchó a Daikoku tomar aire. El inicio de la frase no parecía venir por el mismo guión.

-Hubo un tiempo en el que fui asalariado en una compañía de telefonía celular. Cada noche salía de trabajar cerca de las nueve, engullía cualquier mierda por ahí, y luego de un par de cervezas volvía a mi casa. Despertaba a las seis de la mañana y regresaba a mi trabajo. Así, cada miserable día de mi vida. -Hiyori lo miró, tratando de imaginarlo trabajando en una oficina, sin éxito. -Un día tardé más de lo usual y perdí el tren. Tuve que volver a casa caminando. Si lo veo en retrospectiva, no me cabe la menor duda de que lo que pasó después fue el destino. No te burles. -Añadió, fingiéndose amenazante. Ella ahogó una risita.

-No lo iba a hacer.

Satisfecho, Daikoku miró al frente de nuevo y giró en una desviación.

-Cerca de la una de la mañana me detuve en un cruce peatonal. No había un alma en la calle y aún estaba a medio camino. Estaba decidiendo si no sería mejor quedarme en algún hotelucho de la zona cuando del otro lado de la acera, de la nada, una mocosa con uniforme se tambaleó y cayó sobre unos cubos de basura.

Ambos guardaron silencio. Daikoku continuó al escuchar a Hiyori tragar pesado.

-Fui a ayudarla como el estúpido que siempre he sido, y desde que vi su cara surcada de morado por un bofetón bastante serio, mi vida jamás volvió a ser normal. Kofuku apestaba a alcohol y me costó bastante lograr que me dijera un par de datos suyos para poder llevarla a casa. Casi me arrebata el teléfono cuando me escuchó pidiendo un taxi. Sólo en ese punto reaccionó, llorando como una chiquilla. Me dijo que podía hacer lo que me diera la gana con ella, pero que no la regresara a su casa en donde seguramente recibiría otra bofetada igual o peor que la que llevaba puesta.

Daikoku giró, saliendo de una avenida e internándose por una de las calles cerca de la casa de Hiyori, mientras su copiloto hacia lo imposible por suprimir sus lágrimas.

-Me sentí mal por llevarla a quedarse conmigo al hotel esa noche. Pedí camas separadas. -Esperó a escuchar alguna protesta, y continuó al no haber ninguna. -Kofuku se sintió libre en ese momento. Y en el transcurso de la noche me liberó también a mi, de cierto modo. Y desde entonces he hecho lo que puedo para que siga sintiéndose así.

Aún no llegaban a su casa, pero el hombre detuvo el auto frente a un pequeño parque. Abrió la ventanilla y encendió un cigarrillo. Luego la miró con atención.

Hiyori estaba arrebujada en el asiento, envuelta en sus propios brazos, mirando al frente, perdida, con la boca detenida en un sollozo silencioso. Una gruesa gota rodó por entre su mejilla y su nariz.

-¿Sabes por qué te estoy contando esto?

Ella no contestó, sólo negó tenuemente con la cabeza, casi imperceptible.

-Entré a trabajar a ese lugar porque me asqueaba la idea de terminar como mis padres, atendiendo una fuente de sodas destartalada en medio de un parque olvidado en un rincón de la ciudad. Huía de ello con todas mis fuerzas. Kofuku me hizo entender lo egoísta y estúpido que había sido por despreciar lo que mis padres habían logrado con el esfuerzo de toda una vida, y lo hizo sin tener que decirme una palabra. Luego de un par de meses luchando contra la imposibilidad de seguir siendo la misma persona luego de haberme dado cuenta de ello, renuncie a la compañía y reabrí el negocio. No me he arrepentido ni un segundo, sin importar cuántos gusanos vengan a picarme el culo. -Y agregó, sonriendo: -Esos gusanos terminan convirtiéndose en tu familia.

La chica le dedicó una sonrisa húmeda a su amigo.

-Gracias por decirme que soy una mocosa malcriada y después hacerme sentir bien con eso.  
Daikoku profirió una gran carcajada humeante.

-Mira, no estoy diciéndote como hagas las cosas ni mucho menos. Es tu trasero a final de cuentas. -Tiró la colilla a la calle y encendió el auto, avanzando despacio. -Simplemente, quizás date cuenta de que aunque tus padres sean una mierda, lo hacen lo mejor que pueden. Porque detrás de esa copa de pinot-lo-que-sea, hay alguien a quien quizá sí le importas un carajo.

Hiyori por poco pasa sobre el hecho de que se estaban deteniendo en la entrada de su casa. -Gracias, Daikoku-san. -Le regresó al hombre la sonrisa amable.

-Ahora largo de mi auto. -Dijo él, fingiéndose amenazante de nuevo. La chica bajó del auto tras una risita.

Entró a su casa con la resolución de un soldado.

* * *

Yato miró a través del cristal empañado de la ventana hacia el balcón. Había decidido trasnochar en casa de Daikoku y Kofuku, muy a descontento de Yukine, quien no paró de patearlo en la pantorrilla cada que se quejaba en voz alta de que Hiyori lo hubiese dejado tan secamente ahí.

El mismo recuerdo de las imbecilidades que había soltado en la noche puso a Yato de pie de un brinco a primera hora de la mañana, y emprendió la marcha de regreso a su departamento. Las presentaciones de días próximos lo mantendrían ocupado, y su casa necesitaba una limpieza seria.

Por muy imbécil que hubiese sido durante la noche, no había dicho una sola mentira. Quizá hubiese sido mejor decir las cosas con más tacto, pero no lo hizo. Quizá se había dejado llevar demasiado por el alcohol y la presencia de la jovencita y había terminado por decirlo del peor modo posible, pero si alguien le fuese a cuestionar sus palabras, no negaría nada. Pero antes de que si quiera pudiese plantearle a Hiyori la idea de vivir bajo el mismo techo como pareja, tenía que encargarse de varias cosas. Una de ellas era tener algo real que pudiera ofrecerle. Lo de ahora le sentaba de maravilla, y sin embargo Yato, en el fondo sabía perfectamente que su carrera podría caer por la borda prácticamente en cualquier momento. Con los guantes de látex puestos y un cepillo en una mano, dejó de tallar la estufa con entusiasmo y miró a su alrededor.

Le asombraba la normalidad de su departamento. Definitivamente estaba marcado por aquí y allá con señales personales de quienes habían ayudado a que su vida remontara una vez más.

Comparado con el sótano de antes, prefería varias veces tener varias bufandas de Hiyori olvidadas en el perchero, un par de audífonos de Yukine debajo del kotatsu y el disco de Viina sobre el estéreo, por encima de la innecesaria mesa de billar y el equipo de audio rimbombante. En este punto, aún cuando podía reemplazar ambas cosas, le gustaba el cambio.

De hecho, pensó al cerrar varias bolsas de basura, podría acostumbrarse a esto. Sonrió al observar su limpieza terminada. Quizá así Yukine no lo molestaría con eso de la holgazanería.  
Sacó de la nevera una lata de cerveza y la abrió. Estaba por darle un trago cuando notó el cubo de basura de debajo del fregadero. Posó la cerveza con un suspiro y se caló de nuevo los guantes, sacando la bolsa plástica para poder hacerle un nudo. Una bola de papel le llamó la atención desde el interior del cubo, y lo alcanzó con la mano, recordando los regaños de Yukine acerca de deshacerse de facturas y papeles importantes sin querer. Dejó la bolsa en el bote y desenvolvió el papel con cuidado.

 _"El rey ha muerto._  
 _Larga vida al rey."_

Lívido, Yato bajó a la calle y tomó el primer taxi que encontró.

-Buenos días señor. ¿A dónde lo llevamos?

Yato le regresó la mirada directa al taxista desde el asiento trasero a través del retrovisor.

-No tengo puta idea. Conduzca.

Trató de poner distancia entre él y sus problemas. Como siempre.

De igual modo sabía que lo iba a suceder. Pero si lo iban a encontrar de todas formas, por lo menos les iba a dificultar encontrarlo.

* * *

Hiyori se ajustó la visera de la gorra, cubriendo sus ojos de la luz directa del sol de medio día que iluminaba a plomo el trabajo de los técnicos sobre la estructura metálica.

\- Es enorme. -Musitó, tratando de que Yukine no percibiera el pánico en su voz.

\- Es genial. -Repuso aquel, con las mejillas enrojecidas de entusiasmo.

El amplio escenario alzándose justo frente a la puerta de un concurrido centro comercial era, evidentemente, el foco de atención de la calle. De repente, todas las circunstancias comenzaban a golpearla con inesperada y cruda realidad; lo expuesto que estaba el escenario le hizo sentir en el centro de su espina dorsal un shock de pánico que le llegó a los dedos de sus pies. A partir de ahora no tenía ningún sitio a donde correr, más que hacia adelante.  
"Puedo hacerlo", se dijo, más tratando de convencerse a sí misma, al observar con toda claridad el punto central del escenario, donde estaría parada ella. "Tengo que poder".

Una voz estridente la sacó de su contemplación.

-¡NO ESPERABA VERLOS AQUI!

La camisa hawaiana saltó a su vista con total claridad.

Como niño travieso, Yukine se rasco la coronilla sacando la lengua.

-Teníamos un poco de curiosidad.

-¡Bastante bien fundada! -Rio Okuninushi, a carcajadas. -¡Esperamos al menos 300 personas! ¡Más si logran estrujarse todas en la acera!

La chica removió los dedos de los pies dentro de sus zapatos al imaginar más de 300 caras mirándola con atención.

No era buen momento para desear que se la tragara la tierra.

* * *

Deseó que se la tragara la tierra.

En cuanto cerró tras ella la puerta corrediza sintió la mirada fija de sus compañeros y el silencio que se había posado, igual de ominoso que un buitre, en el interior del salón de clases.

Trató de ignorar la desagradable sensación por tanto como pudo. Seguramente alguien había estado esparciendo rumores de nuevo. Casi quería saber de qué se trataba esta vez. Necesitarían ser muy creativos para inventarse algo tan impactante.

Lamentablemente no tuvo que esperar demasiado para la respuesta.

Se quitó el abrigo una vez estando sentada en su lugar, perdiéndose en la veta de la madera del pupitre, cuando fue interrumpida por la presencia repentina de una revista abierta ante sus ojos, presentada con brusquedad. Hiyori levantó la vista sin detenerse a mirar el artículo. Era Yama.

-¿Qué significa esto?

-Buenos días. -Respondió ella por su parte, en tono cáustico.

Yama empujó la revista hacia ella, demandando la respuesta. De mal talante, la otra chica miró con un poco más de detenimiento el artículo.

Juraría que la sangre había desaparecido de sus articulaciones.

"¿Estamos viendo a la nueva vocalista de SHRINE?", rezaba el título, en letras desagradablemente llamativas.

No se molestó en leer los detalles. Era más que claro con las fotografías que habían sacado de su espalda enfrente del escenario a medio armar, junto a Okuninushi y Yukine. Su gorra alcanzaba a cubrir buena parte de sus facciones, pero al menos para ella, y la gente que la conocía, era indiscutiblemente la misma persona.

Miró a Yama, quien le devolvió desafiante la mirada, incrementando la tensión en el ambiente. A su alrededor los demás compañeros también esperaban un desenlace. Más al fondo, Ami se acercó cautelosa.

Tenía que pensar en algo, rápido.

-Honestamente te creía mejor que esto. No parece que tengas buen criterio al elegir tus lecturas.

Terminó diciendo algo más hiriente de lo que había sido su intención, pero pareció bajar la guardia de su compañera, haciéndola enfurecer por otro tema.

-¡Disculpe usted, princesa! -Espeto Yama, antes de que Ami pudiese acercarse para evitar que la situación escalase. Pero estaba bien. Hiyori sólo tendría que aguantar hasta que llegase el profesor. -¡A veces se me olvida que es usted evidentemente superior a todos nosotros!

-¡Yama!... -Intentó Ami, un poco demasiado tarde.

-¡No Ami! ¡Si vamos a ser honestas, entonces no se por que todo mundo parece pensar que apareces en estas fotos cuando evidentemente no tienes talento y sólo llegaste al coro por cogerte al prof...!

-¡YAMA-CHAN! -Se escuchó el chillido de Ami, apagado entre muchas de las voces de sus compañeros soltando expresiones de burla y de sorpresa.

Los nudillos del puño cerrado de Hiyori se tornaron blancos, y tomó aire para responder de algún modo que dejase salir la burbujeante ira formándose en la boca de su estómago, cuando la puerta corrediza se abrió y cerró con autoridad.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? ¡A sus asientos todos! -Espetó el profesor del primer período.

Más lento de lo que desearía, los demás regresaron a sus lugares. Yama y Ami se retiraron al final, no sin sendas miradas de desprecio y de ansiedad, respectivamente.

La joven sabía de sobra lo que ocasionaba dejar enojo embotellado en el pecho, y pronto comenzó a sentir el efecto apabullante de un tremendo dolor de cabeza. Corrió al baño a despejarse en cuanto la campana marco el final de la clase.

Analizó su cara húmeda en el espejo. Los latidos de su corazón le retumbaban en las orejas al recordar lo que había estado a dos instantes de hacer.

No trató de negar lo bien que se hubiese sentido atravesarle la cara a Yama de una bofetada, pero la parte de su mente que todavía estaba anclada a la realidad no dejó de hacerle notar que no hubiera sido admirable un segundo reporte por la misma circunstancia de hacia pocos meses. Lo de aquella vez era una mancha en su expediente que no podía hacer desaparecer ni aunque rogara, y otra mancha más la alejaría de cualquier universidad "decente" ante los ojos de su madre.

"¿Y exactamente qué harías en una universidad, Hiyori?". Ignoró su propia voz interna y buscó el pañuelo en el bolsillo de su saco. "Ni siquiera sabes qué harás después de la preparatoria". Froto su piel con energía. La tela del pañuelo era suave pero bien podría estar secándose con una piedra. Por primera vez deseó que su conciencia se callase por un momento. La misma ira burbujeante se empezó a apoderar de sus extremidades. "En este punto daría igual si no estuvieras estudiando en una escuela tan prestigiosa, porque estás tirando todo tu futuro a la basura. Qué desconsiderada. ¿Qué diría tu familia si llegara a escuchar los rumores de que la pequeña Hiyori es la mujerzuela de la escuela?".

Miró de nuevo su cara reflejada en el espejo, el enfoque fallándole por las lágrimas amenazando por caer.

-Cállate.

Lo había murmurado. Su voz interna no le contestó. Estaba perdiendo la cabeza por completo.

Antes de pensar en lo que hacía, su pie se abalanzó tirando un puntapié a la papelera junto a la salida.

* * *

El infierno era un lugar muy silencioso, pensó al salir del edificio hacia la calle, cabizbaja.  
En lugar de el constante cuchicheo y las risitas indiscretas, le había rodeado un silencio que le hacía suponer que a sus compañeros les había dado por hacer de cuenta que no existía. Honestamente no sabía cuál de las dos era peor.

A lo largo del día, el enojo que sentía había dado paso a una tristeza incierta. ¿Vendría del ambiente en general? ¿Desde los rumores inventados en su contra? ¿En el hecho de que había sido lo suficientemente descuidada para no poder evitar llamar la atención de las noticias de chismes? ¿En el hecho de que se estaba volviendo dolorosamente evidente que estaba llevando una doble vida?... ¿O de que en realidad en este momento le gustaría tener las mismas dos amigas de toda su vida, en quienes en algún punto dejó de creer que estarían ahí como confidentes, dejando que la situación escalase hasta este punto?

Pero Hiyori era lo suficientemente lista como para darse cuenta de que todo lo que estaba sucediendo era nada menos que producto de sus propias malas decisiones. También sabía de sobra que las cosas cambian y es prácticamente imposible devolverlas a como eran, a menos que sucediera un milagro. También estaba el hecho de que ella misma tampoco era la de antes, y se lo repitió mentalmente a cada paso que daba, cada vez más cerca de la puerta. Trató de ignorar la multitud de estudiantes apiñonados sobre la banqueta. Lo que fuera que quisieran mirar al grado de empujarse cerca de los demás seguramente estaba fuera de su campo de interés. Una vez fuera de la escuela sería una persona normal.

Apenas logró escurrirse por el estrecho espacio entre el pilar sosteniendo la reja derecha y la espalda de uno de los compañeros de tercer año cuando el sonido del motor de una motocicleta acelerando la hizo voltear de reojo.

-¿Es una Yamaha FJR1300?

\- Ah... maldición, hay bastardos con mucha suerte. -Escuchó gente cuchicheando en los alrededores.

"Es una simple motocicleta, ¿qué podría llamarles la aten..." el pensamiento de la joven se interrumpió junto con el salto que dio su corazón al reconocer la figura encima de la moto deportiva. La careta del casco estaba levantada, dejando ver un fragmento familiar del rostro, y el azul intenso de los ojos del piloto.

-¡Sube, perdedora! Nos vamos de compras.

Hiyori había parado en seco, y su cuerpo se habia girado hacia el, instintivamente. Yato se arrancó el casco en un gesto, (en ojos de Hiyori) fastidiosamente sexy. El griterío de los estudiantes no se hizo esperar, pero mantuvieron una recelosa distancia entre ambos.

\- De todas las cosas que pudiste haberme dicho, ¿lo primero en que pensaste fue en una frase de "Chicas pesadas"? -Recapacitó unos segundos. -¿Y esa moto?

-¿Te gusta? -sonrió Yato, con orgullo. - Es producto de una compra calculada y absolutamente no impulsiva.

-Se supone que debes comprar primero la motocicleta y después el auto, Yato. Lo estás haciendo al revés. -Divertida, Hiyori se cruzó de brazos. Luego añadió, preocupada por el número de cámaras de teléfono móvil que les rodeaban: -Sería mejor que te pusieras de nuevo el casco.

\- Creo que la moto va mejor con la imagen de tipo malo. - La miró con intensidad y movió sus cejas de arriba abajo. La joven intentó ocultar su sonrojo soltando un bufido y mirando hacia el costado. -¿Entonces, te subes?

-Yato... -Comenzó Hiyori, en voz de ligero reproche. -Un estúpido artículo de revista me hizo pasar un muy mal rato hoy, y creo que empeoraría nuestra situación si me voy contigo enfrente de media escuela.

\- De hecho creo que el artículo fue brillante. -Yato extrajo un casco extra, color púrpura, del maletín. -Estoy seguro que los jefes no se van a molestar por ello, y además... -Yato hizo un ademán con los brazos, señalando a la multitud. -de cualquier modo la mitad de la escuela que no sospecha que la de las fotos eres tu, es porque tiene la certeza de que lo eres. ¿Entonces qué más da?

Hiyori tomó el casco con cierta cautela.

-Mejor que lo sepan de ti directamente y al diablo con todo.

Ante esa última frase, la chica sonrió y se caló el casco en la cabeza, mientras Yato hacia lo mismo. Se sonrojo un poco al tener que pasarle los brazos por la cintura.

Los dos fuertes acelerones que Yato indujo en la motocicleta resonaron por todo el patio frontal del Instituto.

Ami tomó el brazo de una perpleja Yama.

-Ami-chan... -Sugirió la última.

-Dime. -Respondió Ami, con voz firme.

-Sospecho que Hiyori hablaba en serio acerca de conocer a SHRINE.

Ami suspiró, sonoramente.

* * *

-¿Qué clase de mánager se pierde el debut guerrilla? -Reprochó Yato, hundiéndose en el asiento de la ya de por sí hacinada camioneta, cruzándose de brazos.

Hiyori estaba segura de que Daikoku le hubiese atravesado el cráneo con la baqueta de ser posible.

-Kofuku se sentía tan mal que ni siquiera podía levantar la cabeza del retrete.

-Demasiada bebida. -Chasqueó Yukine. Daikoku se hundió en un silencio introspectivo.

-Ayer nos fuimos a la cama temprano.

-Tiene todavía menos energía que de costumbre. -Señaló Yato. Daikoku le arrojó una lata de jugo a la cabeza, la cual rebotó de manera bastante graciosa, rodando hasta los pies de Hiyori, quien de no haber mostrado el enfermizo tinte verde en su semblante, hubiera preferido tomar los colores del fondo y mimetizarse.

-¿Nerviosa? -Preguntó su pareja, mirándola a los ojos. Ella no pudo más que negar tenuamente con la cabeza. -Se que lo estás. Está bien. Disfrútalo en vez de sufrirlo.

Era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Gustosamente cambiaría de lugar con Kofuku, postrada ante el retrete.

Una de las ventanas de la van sonó cuando uno de los operadores de piso tocó sobre ella con los nudillos. Luego abrió la mano, señalando cinco minutos para el comienzo del show.

\- Bien, -Exclamó Yukine, entusiasmado. -¡Hagámoslo!

\- Primera vez en un escenario desde hace meses. -Señaló Daikoku, abriendo la puerta corrediza de su lado y empujando a Yukine a través de ella. -¡Se sintió como una eternidad!

Hiyori bajo del automóvil con pasos titubeantes y temblorosos. Estaban detenidos justo detrás del escenario, así que no podía ver a la multitud del otro lado, pero sí que podía escucharlos. Una mano pesada en su hombro la hizo saltar de susto. Por supuesto que era Yato, ¿en qué estaba pensando?

-Estás bien. - Le dijo. A Hiyori le tomó un segundo entender que no era una pregunta. - Puedes con esto.

La dejó atrás, subiendo una corta escalera hacia el escenario.

Casi olvida que debía esperar su marca, y había estado a punto de subir también, cuando una amable joven la tocó en el hombro con suavidad y le habló en tono respetuoso, pero trabajó con eficiencia.

-Vamos a colocarte el monitor muy rápido antes de tu señal. ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Maquillaje? ¿Agua?

-N... estoy bien... - Murmuró, sin saber exactamente qué responder. Se halló de pronto con un micrófono en la mano.

La gente empezó a gritar en cuanto las luces se encendieron; que era la señal para Daikoku y Yukine.

Su marca era el segundo compás de la guitarra. En el primero se precipitó escaleras arriba. En cuanto la multitud hacinada en el vestíbulo de la plaza y la banqueta la vio entrar con paso decidido, una cortina de aplausos y silbidos se cernió sobre ella.

-¡Buenas noches a todos!... - vociferó en el micrófono, despertando una nueva ola de entusiasmo entre los espectadores. -Somos SHRINE.

Ante su presentación, la adrenalina del público la golpeó con tanta fuerza que tardó dos instantes más en recuperar el aire que había salido de sus pulmones. Miró a Yato al enunciar la primera línea de la canción, quien sonrió reafirmativamente.

Podía con esto.

* * *

Sayuri Iki siempre sabía exactamente qué debía hacer.

A lo largo de su vida, algo que le enorgullecía más que nada, era que había tomado las decisiones adecuadas desde el principio. Una carrera universitaria que le permitiese hacerse cargo de la casa, un esposo adecuado, las escuelas correctas para sus hijos y la educación necesaria para que el mayor siguiera los pasos de su padre.

Miró a Hiyori marchar canturreando de la cocina hacia el salón, llevando diferentes tipos de vajilla en movimientos seguros y veloces. Había pasado tan rápido el tiempo que no se había percatado de que ya no era la chica cuya presencia en casa era señalada por el golpe de sus pies sobre la madera. De alguna manera, la joven parecía flotar entre habitaciones.

Su hija había sido más difícil de cuadrar. Sayuri tenía la certeza de que cultivando el arte y la sensibilidad adecuada para una mujer, al mismo tiempo que mostrar mano firme en lo académico, lo demás vendría por sí solo. Pero Hiyori no había sido el ejemplo de ello. Últimamente sus muestras de rebeldía y mal comportamiento la embargaban de incertidumbre por su futuro y le hacían preguntarse si había seguido el curso correcto.

Cuestionarse nunca había tenido que convertirse en un ejercicio constante. "Y no tiene por qué cambiar", se reafirmó mentalmente, mientras terminaba de ayudarle a Sasaki, su ayuda doméstica, a presentar los canapés y bocadillos que había preparado sobre una elegante fuente de porcelana.

Al salir con cuidado de la cocina con el plato de varios niveles, observó la mesa puesta de manera impecable y veloz, y a su hija dándole los toques finales a una servilleta, por detrás de una tía segunda cuya cara estaba medio oculta detrás de unos anteojos colosales que le daban la curiosa apariencia de una tortuga milenaria. Colocó los bocadillos al centro de la mesa y miró directamente a Hiyori con una media sonrisa y un asentimiento de aprobación, que su hija recibió mostrando la dentadura con satisfacción.

En algunas cosas podía seguir siendo una chiquilla.

Un hombre de mediana estatura y traje ordinario procedió a pedir permiso para tomar asiento y colocó los documentos legales frente a el. Esta fue la señal para que la familia presente tomase asiento a su alrededor. Sayuri se sentó, asegurándose que su esposo estuviese con el saco pulcramente acomodado al imitarla, y luego buscó con la mirada a sus dos hijos.

Masaomi podría disimular mejor su cara de tener todas las ganas de desaparecer en ese instante, y Hiyori miraba a su regazo con apariencia distraída.

Después hablaría de ella acerca de la sospechosa motocicleta que había escuchado entrar y salir de su calle justo antes de que hubiese entrado por la puerta. Sayuri se estremeció ante la idea de que su hija pequeña estuviese relacionada con un vago en motocicleta.

El abogado interrumpió su avalancha de ideas ominosas con la lectura del documento legal dejado por su madre.

-De acuerdo a lo estipulado en el siguiente testamento notarial, del cual se nos dio aviso el día...

El brillo en la cara de su hija era inconfundible. La miró con dureza hasta que la chica se dio cuenta y guardó veloz el teléfono móvil en su bolsillo.

-... Y tal como está decretado en el primer inciso del apartado de bienes inmuebles, la propiedad a nombre de la familia Iki, conllevando toda su documentación y certificación histórica otorgada por esta prefectura pasará en adelante a manos de Iki Hiyori, nieta en línea directa sin controversias de por medio en la hora y únicamente cuando la antes mencionada cuente con la mayoría de edad legal. A continuación doy lectura al segundo apartado que se refiere a las cuentas del banco...

La sala se quedó como petrificada en el tiempo. Los ojos de madre e hija entrelazados, en pánico, inseguras de lo que iba a suceder a continuación.

Por primera vez en su vida, Sayuri Iki no sabía qué hacer.

* * *

Yato se removió sobre el futon, incómodo, tratando de encontrar un punto que le brindara la mullidez suficiente para dejarse llevar por el sueño, pero la lluvia de afuera estaba haciéndole la vida imposible.

En primer lugar porque la temperatura estaba bajando mucho más de lo normal. Y en segunda porque le recordaba lo solo que se hallaba en su departamento.

Luego de haber encontrado el misterioso cartel en la basura (estaba seguro, dicho sea de paso, que Yukine o el chico Suzuha habían despachado ese maldito papel en la basura de la cocina, creyendo que Yato no iría detrás de un papel cubierto en desperdicios) había vagado por la ciudad para tratar de ocultarse a plena vista, con la pesada seguridad de que no iba a funcionar.

Tomó un taxi y lo hizo parar en la primera concesionaria automotriz que encontró.

Si Kouto iba tras el de nueva cuenta, no le iba a dar el gusto de una suma jugosa de dinero guardada en algún sitio accesible.

Compró la motocicleta que más le gustó, y regresó por Hiyori, quien muy mortificada trató de disuadirlo de llevarla a casa, sin éxito. No mientras no supiera cuál era la situación actual. Quizá Kouto la tendría en la mira ya. Seguramente a Yukine también y a todos los que le rodeaban.

Pero esta vez no iba a permitir que le intimidaran. Iba a pelear por ellos y a mantenerse firme en su sitio, llegase a las consecuencias que llegase.

Tres golpes repentinos en la puerta lo despegaron desagradablemente del futon, haciéndolo sentarse muy derecho, atento a cualquier otro sonido que llegara desde afuera.

En un instante se escurrió, asustado como gato, hasta el marco de la puerta. Cuando no escuchó nada más, entreabrió una rendija para asomarse.

Hiyori estaba empapada, parada en el umbral de la puerta.

* * *

 _¡Muchas gracias a todos por leerme a pesar de la tardanza! Ya saben, la vida se atraviesa de repente cuando ya eres adulto con responsabilidades, pero como ya les dije, voy a terminar este fanfic aún cuando tenga que volver a postear desde mi tumba como zombie._

 _¡Oh, también estoy muy emocionada por los últimos eventos del manga y quiero que cada mes llegue más rápido para saber que va a pasar con Yato y Hiyori! ¿Están emocionados? De antemano mil gracias por sus comentarios!  
_


End file.
